El Protector
by billiwig
Summary: UA: Ella era una cantate de fama mundial, hasta que un día un fanatico destruyó su vida. En una isla paradisíaca... encontrará la felicidad y la única persona que puede protegerla... ¿podra protegerse tambien de él?
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡Hola!!!, supongo que muchos de vosotros ya habréis leído esta historia en el anime, pero he decidido reescribirla y transformarla en una histoira de Harry Potter porque me convencía más para estos personajes.**

**Pues nada, que espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en forma de reviews**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a la Warner etc, yo solo los tomo prestados para pasarlo bien y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: Acosada**

"Quiero salir de aquí, quiero morirme… no quiero sufrir más. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿Dos días… tres… una semana?"  
Trató de mover las manos, pero era inútil, estaba agarrotada y el movimiento solo hacía que aumentara el dolor. Las cuerdas le raspaban las muñecas y los pies, los sentía en carne viva. Estaba todo tan oscuro… durante el tiempo que había pasado allí no había visto la luz del sol, todo era demasiado vago.

_Recordaba salir del estadio donde había dado un multitudinario concierto, los guardaespaldas rodeándola y llevándola a través de los efusivos fans para meterla en el coche oscuro que esperaba para llevarla al hotel. Estaba muy cansada, era una gira muy dura, y sólo estaban a la mitad.  
_

_Recordaba haberse acurrucado en el asiento y tomar una botella de agua del pequeño bar del coche. Revivió los instantes en los que había dado unos pequeños sorbos, y como poco a poco la iba venciendo el sueño. Momentos después todo había sido oscuridad y, cuando se había despertado… pánico.  
_

_No sabía donde estaba, solo que tenía la cabeza embotada. Trató de moverse para calmar los gritos de sus doloridos músculos, volverse para ver si reconocía el lugar. Y entonces lo notó, el ruido de un ventilador de techo y el aire sobre su piel… ¡estaba desnuda! Y atada a una enorme cama, de pies y manos.  
_

_Evocó haber intentado gritar, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un quejido ahogado. Sentía la garganta seca… y entonces, lo vio. Una figura humana vestida de negro, junto a su cama, acechando entre las sombras, avanzando entre las tinieblas... y agachándose junto a ella, acercando una mano a su rostro.  
Recordaba haber gemido asustada, tratando de alejarse de esa forma, pero una mano sobre su nuca la había retenido y obligado a tomar agua… y de nuevo oscuridad. Hasta ese momento, todo había sido igual._

Gimió de nuevo ante aquellas imágenes aterradoras. Hasta hacía poco, era una de las cantantes más famosas del país y con mayor proyección mundial. Ahora, lo había perdido todo. Le habían arrancado la vida, la esperanza de un mañana y sólo deseaba morir… acabar con el dolor.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, mas no llegaron a salir, estaba demasiado cansada para llorar. En ese momento, la puerta de su prisión se abrió dando paso a la conocida figura oscura. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo delante de ella y, entonces, sucedió algo que aún no había pasado. Le habló.

- Me alegra ver que estás más tranquila, querida- le susurró el hombre sentándose sobre la cama.  
No podía verle los ojos, pero estaba segura de que la estaba mirando. Se habría estremecido de miedo de haber podido, pero en esos momentos estaba insensible a todo. Una mano se alargó hacia ella y le acarició el pelo.  
- El que estés floreciendo ha sido un contratiempo… pero ya no queda mucho- le dijo él mientras empezaba a peinarla.  
Trató de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, que fueron adquiriendo sentido en su cansado cerebro... ¡Tenía la intención de violarla! Y si aún no lo había hecho era porque estaba con el periodo. Sintió un alivio momentáneo recorriéndola, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y eso debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque inmediatamente él dijo:  
- No sufras, querida, falta poco para que acabe. Entonces… serás mía- añadió, agarrándole un pecho sin ningún miramiento- Serás la mejor, la más hermosa de mis creaciones, las demás no estuvieron a la altura.

Se revolvió inquieta, tratando de alejarse de él, lo que hizo que la presión fuera mucho más fuerte y dura. Sentía asco de sí misma, por dejarse retener, por dejar que la tocara de esa manera en que nadie la había tocado. Intentó revolverse y sintió ardor en su mejilla… la había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas.

Cerró los ojos, quería acabar de una vez por todas. Y entonces, lo notó… un agobiante peso sobre ella. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza, no quería verlo, no quería sentir la dureza que estaba empezando a anidarse entre sus desnudos muslos…  
- ¡Eres una zorra!- le susurró mientras le lamía la oreja- No creas que no sé como eres, has estado tentándome durante meses, sonriéndome, jugando conmigo… pero ya no. Eres mi mujer, te cuidaré para siempre…- siguió moviendo sus caderas sobre ella, frotando su erección.

Hermione se quedo quieta, rígida como una estatua. Quizá si no se revolvía la dejaría en paz, tenía la sensación de que era precisamente su resistencia lo que lo excitaba.  
Él pareció notar su resignación, porque inmediatamente se quedó tieso sobre ella. Y entonces sintió todo su peso y su respiración entrecortada en su cuello y, de pronto, más dolor… ahora sobre su ojo derecho.  
Lo notó moverse por el cuarto. No abrió los ojos, y se concentró en lo que la envolvía, tratando de huir del dolor. Voló hacia recuerdos más placenteros, evocó sus primeros años junto a sus padres, las tardes en el porche de la granja y la sonrisa de su madre, hasta sumirse de nuevo en la oscuridad. Estaba tan cansada que solo deseaba dormir… para siempre.

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo… como siempre. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y, sin embargo, no era como todas las veces que se había despertado, esta vez era diferente: estaba rodeada de luz, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados la notaba a su alrededor, y no tenía el frío que le helaba los huesos, sino un agradable calor envolviendo su cuerpo. ¿Estaría muerta?  
Se revolvió inquieta en la cama y entonces, apareció la segunda diferencia. No estaba atada… estaba vestida y le dolían todas las malditas articulaciones. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama y miró a su alrededor.  
- ¡Hermione!- gritó una voz conocida.

Ella se volvió hacia ese melodioso sonido y la vio, con su pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules y los pendientes de rabanitos.

Luna…- gimió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
La chica corrió hacia ella e inmediatamente se vio envuelta en sus brazos. Luna la acunó con cariño, y también se puso a llorar. Pasaron mucho rato así, tanto, que ninguna de las dos fue consciente de que la puerta se abría y un hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego se quedaba mirándolas de manera atormentada por la culpa y el remordimiento.  
- Hermione- le susurró- Lo siento…  
La chica levantó la vista al oír el nombre. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver su mirada atormentada.  
- No fue culpa tuya, Ron- le dijo alargándole una mano. Se sentía más reconfortada después de haber llorado en los hombros de su mejor amiga.  
- Debí preverlo- añadió él, caminando hacia ella para tomar su mano entre las suyas.  
- Ya sabes que no puedes controlarlo todo- respondió Hermione, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.  
- Es mi deber- respondió irguiéndose cuan alto era- Pero no pude hacerlo.  
Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los tres. Hermione se recostó en la cama, ahora estaba un poco más tranquila. Miró a su alrededor… estaba sin lugar a dudas en un hospital. Muchas preguntas bullían en su cabeza, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de formular ninguna.

Entró una enfermera y se acercó a ella inyectándole algo en el brazo. Instantes después, estaba dormida.

Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, mientras los dos guardias de seguridad los saludaban. Ron parecía reacio a marcharse, pero Luna, su esposa, le tomó la mano arrastrándolo por el pasillo. Él también necesitaba descansar. Sólo había dormido unas horas durante la semana que había durado el encierro de Hermione a manos de un fanático, y lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Los cuerpos especiales del FBI no habían podido detenerlo, él aún estaba rondando por ahí, acechando en la oscuridad…

Luna suspiró para sus adentros, le dolía tanto lo que había pasado a Hermione. Las dos habían ido juntas al colegio y, aunque Hermione era un año mayor que ella, se hicieron amigas al formar parte del mismo grupo de cálculo avanzado. Perdieron el contacto cuando la castaña perdió a sus padres y se trasladó de estado a casa de sus tíos. Pero les había bastado verse una noche sirviendo copas en un bar para reconocerse, e inmediatamente recuperaron el tiempo perdido.

Por aquel entonces, Ron era el novio de Luna, quien había sustituido a su padre en la dirección de una importante empresa discográfica. Los tres juntos pasaron muy buenos momentos, se hicieron grandes amigos y, una noche, descubrieron que Hermione tenía un gran talento para la música. Les costó convencerla, pero finalmente Ron se convirtió en su productor y manager.

Luna también aportó su granito de arena a la causa. Como estudiante de diseño, hizo de Hermione su experimento de final de carrera. La castaña no era dada a la ropa sofisticada, era sencilla para vestir y daba poca importancia a su imagen, pero concedió algunos cambios que a la larga dieron buen resultado, aunque sólo los admitía encima del escenario. Tras unas clases de música y baile más tarde nació Reed Jones.

Habían triunfado con el primer disco, no se les subió a la cabeza por si era algo efímero y trabajaron duro con el segundo. Aunque los resultados no fueron tan apabullantes el tercero presentaba buenas expectativas, por lo que podía decirse que Hermione Granger, a sus 24 años, sino era una artista consagrada, iba camino de serlo.

Cientos de fans compraban sus discos y acudían a sus conciertos, fascinados con su voz. Había algo en ella que atraía, una mezcla de sencillez y carisma, pero, sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que Hermione sabía arrastrar a las masas. Era consciente de que la fama tenía un doble filo, pero sabía aprovechar uno de ellos para defender causas justas y a los más débiles; desgraciadamente, se había tropezado con el otro filo de lleno y de la peor manera.

Habían invadido su intimidad. Ella siempre había sido muy celosa respecto a ello, no quería que se mezclara su vida pública con la privada. Cuando cantaba era Reed, cuando bajaba del escenario era Hermione Granger, una chica más, normal y corriente. Pero ahora, alguien había alterado ese equilibrio.

Luna temía el día en que tuviera que salir del hospital sabiendo que no habían detenido a su fanático, porque no había duda de que sabía que Reed Jones y Hermione Granger eran la misma persona. La policía les informó que tenía todo un cuarto en la casa lleno de fotografías suyas, mechones de su pelo, piezas de ropa que había lanzado en sus conciertos, y lo que era más espeluznante, tenía fotos de cuando era pequeña, fotos de antes de que sus padres murieran, fotos con sus tíos y fotos con su imagen íntima actual. La conocía demasiado bien, y eso era un gran peligro.  
Miró a su esposo, que permanecía silencioso mirando al frente mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería. Estaba segura de que pensaba en la mejor manera de mantenerla a salvo hasta que detuvieran a ese psicópata.

- ¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó, recostándose en su hombro  
- Tenemos que ponerla a salvo- dijo- Cancelaré todos sus conciertos, tiene que descansar… Necesita un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila y al mismo tiempo segura, un lugar donde nadie la encuentre.  
- ¿Y existe ese lugar?- preguntó Luna, curiosa- Porque sería perfecto para Hermione.  
- Ya lo creo…- Ron tensó sus labios- No puede negarse, después de todo es tan mío como suyo- murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo.  
- No estarás pensando en llevarla a Hogwarts.  
- ¿Porqué no? Esa casa, al igual que toda la isla, es una fortaleza. Estará rodeada de hombres capaces y Minerva la cuidará.  
- Capaces y peligrosos… - apuntó Luna- Además, sabes que tu primo no se lo tomará bien.  
- Primo lejano- corrigió Ron, molesto- Ese lugar es tan mío como suyo, puedo llevar a quien quiera  
- ¿Y crees que Hermione querrá ir?- preguntó Luna

Tenemos que convencerla. No quiero ni pensar en como se sentirá cuando sepa que no han detenido a ese hombre y que no tienen idea de quien es. Allí estará segura.

Luna permaneció callada. No era mala idea, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y lo que representaba esa isla, quizá Hermione no estaría tranquila, y más teniendo en cuenta quien era el anfitrión. Nunca hablaban de él, había ensuciado el nombre de la familia. De hecho, hacía años que Ron no veía a su primo a pesar de que la isla, junto con todo lo que había dentro, pertenecía a ambos. No, Harry Potter no era un hombre común, y dudaba mucho que fuera lo que Hermione necesitaba para recuperarse y estar tranquila… pero no dijo nada a Ron, después de todo¿dónde iba a estar más segura que en una isla paradisíaca rodeada de hombres duros?

* * *

Hermione suspiró con pesadez. Llevaba ya una semana en el hospital y el médico decía que si seguía evolucionando así le daría el alta, puesto que físicamente estaba bien, y el rostro ya lo tenía prácticamente curado, solo le quedaba un hematoma amarillento sobre la mejilla derecha que con maquillaje se disimulaba casi del todo.

Había recibido también atención psicológica debido a que por las noches se despertaba empapada en sudor frío, temblando como una hoja, y no quería tomar pastillas, ni hablar, ya había tenido suficiente. Pero además, estaba el hecho de que el hombre que la había secuestrado aún estaba libre.

No sabía que hacer, estaba atemorizada. Pasaba las noches sentada en la cama, esperando que cualquiera entrara en su cuarto privado del hospital y se la llevara lejos, hasta que la vencía el sueño y empezaban las pesadillas. Tenía miedo de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando tuviera que volver al mundo real. ¿Si en el hospital donde había dos guardias todo el día apostados en su puerta no conseguía dormir, qué pasaría cuando volviera a la soledad de su casa¿Sería capaz de salir a la calle?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. No había visto a su agresor y la policía tenía tantas probabilidades de atraparlo como las que tenía antes de que se la llevara. Se lo habían dicho claro, podían hacer que una patrulla pasara de vez en cuando por su casa, pero no podían estar vigilándola constantemente. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos… ¿es que no iba a poder estar tranquila nunca mas¿iba a pasar el resto de su vida mirando por encima de su hombro?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Hermione se tensó, nerviosa, igual que siempre pasaba desde que le dijeron que no habían atrapado al hombre. Contuvo la respiración, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Ron.  
- Buenas noches- la saludó con una sonrisa.  
- Hola…  
El pelirrojo tomó asiento a su lado de la cama. Estaba algo serio y Hermione supuso que había llegado el momento de la verdad… había que tomar decisiones. Al menos, él y Luna que eran como su familia, estarían a su lado apoyándola.  
- Nena- empezó cogiéndole la mano- Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer cuando salgas de aquí.  
- Lo sé- respondió bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Qué te parecería tomarte unas vacaciones?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.  
Hermione le miró estupefacta, como sin creérselo. Hacía años que no tenía vacaciones.  
- Pero… - empezó ella- ¿Y la promoción del disco? La gira, las firmas de autógrafos… ¡Estamos a mitad de la promoción, no podemos…!  
- Herms- la cortó Ron- Lo he cancelado todo.  
- Pero…  
- Shhh!- la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Quiero que descanses, que te recuperes y que vuelvas con toda tu fuerza cuando estés lista- Ron la observó pensativo- Pequeña, tus admiradores lo comprenderán, no querrán que estés encima del escenario si no estas al cien por cien.  
- ¿Y adónde iré?  
- A una isla en el caribe que es propiedad de mi familia- respondió el pelirrojo- Podrás estar tranquila, nadie sabrá donde estás, porque sólo lo sabremos Luna y yo.  
- ¿Y qué hay en esa isla?- preguntó Hermione, curiosa.  
- ¿Aparte de playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja. Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Una plantación de café, algunos caballos y un encantador pueblo de pescadores.  
- ¿No será mucha molestia para…?  
- No- la volvió a cortar él- He hablado con el ama de llaves, fue mi nana durante la infancia y estará encantada de cuidar de ti. ¿Qué me dices¿Vas al caribe?  
Hermione se quedó en silencio. ¿Pasar un tiempo lejos de todo y todos en un sitio de ensueño donde nadie la iba a encontrar ni conocer?  
- ¡¡Pues claro que sí!!

Dos días después, en el hospital más importante de Miami, había un centenar de periodistas y un montón de fans dando gritos. La calle había sido cortada; había pancartas de ánimo y gritos de toda clase, que se acrecentaron cuando el manager y empresario hizo su aparición con Reed Jones, una chica de pelo castaño con unas enormes gafas de sol oscuras y gabardina larga pese al calor.

Todos querían acercarse a ella, tocarla... pero su manager casi la arrastró hasta un coche y la hizo meterse dentro a toda prisa.  
Al mismo tiempo, por la puerta de atrás, salía la auténtica Reed Jones acompañada de Luna, vestida de manera normal y corriente, mezclándose entre la gente del aparcamiento privado del hospital como una persona cualquiera.

Tenemos que darnos prisa, el chofer nos está esperando- dijo Luna, rodeándola por los hombros.

Notaba a Hermione nerviosa. Se cruzaron con varias personas que no les prestaron atención, a las que la chica no hacía más que mirar inquieta, demasiado para lo segura de si misma que solía ser ella siempre. Caminaron sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia un coche como cualquier otro, introduciéndose en su interior.

* * *

Varias horas después, Hermione sobrevolaba el océano que en esos momentos tenía un color maravilloso. Notó una pequeña sacudida, y el avión empezó a descender. A lo lejos, vio materializarse una isla más grande de lo que esperaba: una parte formaba un acantilado sobre el que se erigía una gran mansión, al otro lado de la isla había un pueblecito de casas blancas formando calles desordenadas… Parecía un lugar encantador.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Hermione se sintió visiblemente nerviosa. Había un coche negro en el aeropuerto privado y una mujer esperando delante de él con lo que a todas luces era un uniforme de sirvienta.

Salió al exterior del avión preocupada, aunque en el mismo momento en que la sacudió la brisa del mar y el aire le llevó la sal a los labios, sintió una paz interior que hacía años no sentía. Un poco más tranquila, caminó hasta la mujer que estaba allí de pie, que la esperaba con los labios fruncidos:  
- Tú debes de ser Hermione- dijo la señora.  
- ¿Y usted la señora McGonagall?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo.  
La anciana, que llevaba su cabello blanco recogido en un moño por encima de la cabeza, la observó unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa con labios apretados.  
- Será mejor que nos movamos, niña- dijo, guiándola por el codo hasta el coche- Hace demasiado calor y aún tienes la piel muy blanca como para caminar sin sobrero por ahí.  
Hermione agradeció infinitamente el aire acondicionado del que disponía el coche y comprobó sorprendida que un hombre también mayor ocupaba el asiento delantero.  
- Este es nuestro chofer, Alastor Moody- lo presentó.  
Hermione esbozó a una sonrisa nerviosa a aquel hombre que era hasta cierto punto espeluznante, pues tenía el rostro surcado por cicatrices y, como pudo observar cuando la miró, un ojo de cristal.

La señora McGonagall empezó a contar a Hermione todo lo referente a la isla con su voz autoritaria de profesora, mientras ésta miraba por la ventana escuchándola fascinada. Se sentía en paz, tranquila y segura… hasta que unas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos:  
- El señor Potter no vendrá probablemente hasta el viernes, pero con él nunca resulta nada seguro. Hoy podrá conocer a algunos de los hombres que dirigen la plantación y el rancho. Siempre comen y cenan en casa.  
- ¿Hombres?- gimió Hermione, asustada.  
- Oh, sí, esas cosas raras necesarias para la reproducción- añadió con sorna- Son los encargados de los caballos y la cosecha- añadió al ver la turbación de la chica- Es una vieja costumbre- explicó.  
Vio como Hermione cerraba los ojos empezando a respirar pesadamente en el asiento y arrugó el entrecejo; esa chica cada vez la sorprendía más. En primer lugar, cuando Ron la llamó y le dijo que iba a enviar a una amiga muy especial a pasar unos días con ellos había esperado ver a una mujer hermosa y sofisticada… Después de todo, Ron era un hombre de negocios y no era de extrañar que tuviera amantes, aunque nunca se le hubiera conocido ninguna. Y en cambio llegaba una chica que parecía de lo más normal y corriente, y a la que la sola insinuación de tener que comer en una mesa llena de hombres la había dejado transpuesta.

Después estaba el hecho de que el primo del señor Potter hacía años que no había ido a la isla… y ahora había mandando a una amiguita sin que él lo supiera. Había sido imposible avisarle puesto que estaba "fuera", pero tampoco podía decirle que no a Ron, ya que también era dueño.

Hermione trataba de calmar la ansiedad que le había producido el hecho de saber que iba a tener que compartir mesa con varios hombres. La psicóloga le había dicho que después de lo sucedido era normal que no se sintiera a gusto entre ellos, pero que debía intentar comportarse como lo habría hecho con anterioridad. Trató de apartar sus pensamientos hacia otro sitio con tal de serenarse, y formuló una duda que estaba rondándole:

- Señora McGonagall- la mujer se volvió a mirarla- Ha dicho que el señor Potter estaría aquí el viernes¿quién es el señor Potter?

- El primo del señor Weasley- McGonagall vio la duda en el rostro de la chica y se apresuró a explicar- Crecieron juntos aquí hasta bien entrada la adolescencia, al cuidado de su tutor Albus Dumbledore.  
- ¿Su primo?- gimió Hermione- Oh, conozco a los Weasley, pero no sabía que Ron tuviera familia lejana.

- Sí, Harry y Ron comparten tatarabuela por parte de padre, fueron muy amigos durante el tiempo que pasaron aquí, casi como hermanos podría decirse.

Hermione negó fervientemente con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse en el asiento abatida… ¿Cuántas sorpresas más le esperarían en aquella isla?

* * *

¿k tal¿os ha gustado?

¿com reaccionará Harry cuando la vea?

Todo y más en la actulización.

¡¡DEJÁDME REVIEWS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Pues aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, lo cierto es que son la mejor medicina para todos los males xD****

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 2: Un encuentro accidentado

Lo que desde el aire parecía ser una mansión, era una enorme casa de campo de dos pisos e infinitas habitaciones. Hermione pasó al interior siguiendo a McGonagall y lo primero que vio fue un enorme recibidor, y no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente, su propia voz llenaba la casa de música. Observó a McGonagall que parecía ligeramente disgustada y ensanchó la sonrisa, seguramente la anciana odiaría ese tipo de música.  
- Le ruego que disculpe este escándalo- dijo dirigiéndose a ella.  
- No es molestia... Me gusta la música de Reed- respondió Hermione.  
- A mi también- añadió la anciana para sorpresa de Hermione- Pero Colin tiene la costumbre de ponerla para toda la casa.  
- Entiendo- añadió ella algo nerviosa. No esperaba que en una isla cercana a Cuba conocieran su música... tendría que tener cuidado si no quería ser reconocida.  
Siguió a McGonagall a lo largo de toda la casa. En el piso de abajo había un enorme comedor, junto a una sala de baile, la biblioteca-despacho y la cocina, y justo en el de arriba estaban distribuidas todas las habitaciones. La acompañó hasta su cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo, justo al lado de unas escaleras y enfrente de otra habitación.  
- El señor Weasley me dijo que la pusiera expresamente aquí- empezó a explicar McGonagall- la habitación de Harry es la que esta justo frente a esta.  
Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, no conocía al tal Harry Potter, pero si Ron no le había hablado nunca de él era porque se trataba de una persona difícil, y no estaba segura de querer estar cerca de su cuarto. McGonagall parecía opinar una cosa similar a juzgar por su entrecejo fruncido.  
- Señora McGonagall, si es mucha molestia no me importará ocupar cualquier otro cuarto- dijo incómoda  
- Ron insistió en que fuera este- repuso la anciana- Y no es ninguna molestia.  
McGonagall abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró, seguida por Hermione, quien se quedó maravillada. Era una habitación enorme con baño propio, una enorme cama central, un escritorio, un tocador, un gran armario donde comprobó que ya estaba su ropa lista... Se acercó al enorme balcón del cuarto y sin llegar a salir del todo, estaba justo sobre un escarpado acantilado. De pronto, Hermione supo exactamente por qué Ron había elegido la habitación. No por la hermosa vista, sino porque su acceso era prácticamente inexpugnable... quería que se sintiera segura. Se volvió con una sonrisa en sus labios y miró a McGonagall.  
- Es fantástica- afirmó, y la anciana asintió  
- Cenamos a las ocho, tiene tiempo de refrescarse y cambiarse si quiere.  
- ¡Muchas gracias por acogerme en la casa señora! Lamento causar tantas molestias.  
- No se preocupe. Nos gustará atender a una... amiga especial del señor.  
Sin dar tiempo a responder nada más, McGonagall salió del cuarto dejando a Hermione con una extraña sensación. No se le había ocurrido pensar que visto desde fuera, el que estuviera en la casa de verano de un hombre podía indicar que era precisamente su amante. Sonrió para sus adentros por lo absurdo de la idea; ya se darían cuenta de que ella no era así...  
Más relajada de lo que había estado en años, se dirigió al baño.

* * *

McGonagall bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. La chica realmente parecía educada, y no tenía aspecto de ser una mujer frívola de las que frecuentan hombres casados, pero no podía fiarse¿por qué tanto interés en que la alojara en la casa y que nadie supiera donde estaba? McGonagall solo podía pensar que la chica estaba embarazada del joven señor y que éste había decidido llevarla allí para ocultarle la verdad a su mujer.  
Suspiró para sus adentros... La señora Luna era encantadora, solo la había visto una vez y le había parecido perfecta para Ron. Estaba segura de que si se enteraba de que su marido había llevado a su amante a la casa se disgustaría mucho, y más si estaba embarazada... él y Luna llevaban algunos años intentándolo sin éxito. Y encima Hermione tenía ese aspecto de niña joven e indefensa, y era bonita, a pesar de la ropa sin estilo que llevaba. Además... estaba la otra ropa, los trajes de noche largos y seductores de caras firmas que había guardado días atrás en el armario, los pantalones y camisas ceñidos... Estaba claro que Ron estaba tratando de quitarle la apariencia sencilla para convertirla en una mujer sofisticada.  
Cruzó la puerta de la cocina, de donde la música seguía sonando, esta vez más fuerte. Colin estaba frente a los cacharros de la cena acabándolos de secar para guardarlos. Al oírla entrar se volvió.  
- ¿Ya está la chica en su cuarto?- le preguntó, serio.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y cómo es? No me lo digas: guapa, elegante y sofisticada- añadió con sorna.  
- Pues en realidad es lo más corriente que he visto en mi vida- respondió McGonagall caminando hacia los fogones.  
- ¿En serio?- la anciana asintió.  
La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió dando paso a varios hombres. El primero de ellos tenía el pelo negro y lacio, junto con unos ojos azul oscuro, y llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo.

¿Ya ha llegado la chica?- preguntó.  
- Hola Sirius- saludó la anciana- Está en su cuarto preparándose para la cena.  
- Me muero por conocer a la amante de Ron... ¡él, que parecía tan íntegro!  
- No grites, la chica podría oírte- le reprendió McGonagall, esta vez hablando en castellano.  
- Pues lo siento- siguió éste, imitándola- pero ha sido incapaz de venir a ver a Harry todos estos años porque decía que su trabajo no era honrado y no quería verse mezclado en un escándalo... ¡¡Y el muy hipócrita ahora manda a su amante!!  
- Quizá no sea su amante- añadió otro de los hombres que había entrado.  
- Oh, vamos, Draco... No me vengas con cuentos- repuso Sirius.  
- ¿Para que iba a mandarla a una isla perdida de la mano de Dios si no para ocultar su embarazo?  
- Además,- siguió otro- hay que tener en cuenta que de Hermione Granger lo único que hemos encontrado son recortes de periódico del accidente de coche de sus padres. Lo cual evidencia que se ha cambiado de nombre y que se ha ocultado su nueva identidad. Todos sabemos que Dumbledore enseñó a sus pupilos unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras maravillada con la casa. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a las casas elegantes, había cenado en casas de gente importante por todo el mundo cuando estaba de promoción, pero aquella casa tenía algo que la hacía especial. El ambiente, el olor... pero ahora no podía pararse a averiguarlo. Tenía una misión que cumplir: encontrar la cocina.  
Su fino oído percibió el sonido de voces masculinas y las siguió. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta cerrada cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en castellano. Arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertada.  
- Pues a Harry no le va a gustar que este aquí- oyó una voz masculina.  
- ¿Cómo es, McGonagall?- preguntó otra voz.  
- Normal y corriente- se oyó una voz de adolescente,  
- ¿Ya la has visto?  
- Me lo ha dicho McGonagall. Aunque la ropa que está en su cuarto indica otra cosa.

Hermione se sintió ultrajada… ¿Es que habían revisado sus cosas al guardarlo todo¿Qué otras cosas habrían echo con sus cosas¿Las habrían manoseado y…? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, estaba en lugar seguro y no debía ponerse paranoica.

Se puso las gafas, más que nada porque no quería correr riesgos, y con pose arrogante cruzó la puerta.  
El silencio inundó la cocina... Cinco caras masculinas se volvieron hacia ella. Era irónico, su propia música era lo único que se oía en aquella habitación. Hermione observó a los presentes ahogando una exclamación sorprendida.

Había un muchacho rubio con la cara llena de pecas que no tendría más de dieciocho años y, en la mesa de la cocina, había cuatro hombres. Uno era Moody; Hermione se sorprendió, le había parecido que el chofer era pequeño, pero allí sentado pudo darse cuenta de que era bastante alto y delgado, y sin embargo fuerte y curtido. A su lado había un hombre muy atractivo de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo negro liso hasta los hombros y unos ojos azules que la miraban con antipatía. Llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y lo vio abrir las aletas de la nariz como olfateando el ambiente, por un momento recordándole a un perro.

Justo al otro lado había otro hombre, rubio de ojos azules pero con semblante frío. Tenía facciones aristocráticas que a pesar de todo le daban un aire misterioso. En frente, un hombre de pelo y ojos negros como pozos oscuros con la nariz aguileña.  
De pronto, Hermione se sintió más exigua que nunca con su metro sesenta, tenía la sensación de que de pie todos le sacarían más de una cabeza. Pero no era eso lo que la había sobrecogido sino su aspecto fiero... y capaz, como guerreros legendarios. Hermione tuvo la certeza de que eran hombres con los que era mejor no tener problemas.  
- Tienes razón, McGonagall, es poca cosa- dijo el del cabestrillo recorriéndola de arriba abajo, mirándola con desprecio. Evidentemente creía que no lo entendía- Nada que valga la pena- terminó, volviéndose hacia la mesa.  
Hermione sintió como su lado fiero emergía a la luz. A pesar de que él era más grande y fuerte y que últimamente no soportaba estar cerca de hombres le respondió:  
- Puedo ser tan poca cosa que no valga la pena mirar, pero al menos tengo educación, cosa que no se puede decir de usted- respondió en perfecto castellano.  
El silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella de nuevo. Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara en un gesto que seguro estaba ensayado para hacer temblar las rodillas de más de una. Hermione se puso rígida y con los puños cerrados con fuerza, esperando una nueva mordida de ese "perro".  
- Así que hablas castellano.  
- Entre otras cosas- dijo levantando la barbilla.  
- ¿Dónde aprendiste¿En el convento?  
- Para su información vivo en Miami. ¡Casi todo el mundo lo habla!  
McGonagall lanzó una mirada de profesora furiosa que hizo cerrar la boca a Sirius. Se aclaró la garganta antes de empezara a hablar con autoridad.  
- Déjame que te presente- irrumpió, adelantándose- Hermione, él es Sirius Black- dijo señalando al del cabestrillo- Él es Severus Snape- siguió con el de pelo y ojos negros- Draco Malfoy- continuó, señalando al rubio- Y a Moody ya lo conoces. Este chico es Colin.  
- Encantada de conocerles a todos, menos a uno- respondió inclinando la cabeza para sentarse en la mesa al lado de Severus Snape.  
Sirius bufó molesto y miró hacia otro lado. Los demás esbozaron una sonrisa.  
- No le hagas caso a Sirius- le indicó Moody- Está de mal humor desde que se lesionó el brazo.  
- ¿Y estás seguro de que no se lesionó algo más¿La cabeza quizá?  
Sirius fue a contestar, pero una mirada de McGonagall bastó para que se quedara en su sitio protestando por lo bajo cambiando de idioma.  
- También me defiendo con el francés- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo tomando el plato que le tendía McGonagall.  
- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer, sabihonda?- inquirió molesto en francés.  
- Hasta la fecha... no- respondió ella en el mismo idioma.  
La cena transcurrió en una calma relativa, es decir, en silencio. Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios porque habían cambiado el disco a otro, otro suyo, un disco grabado en directo, y se le estaban empezando a crispar los nervios de tantos fallos que estaba encontrando.  
Casi nunca oía sus directos justo por eso, se lo dejaba a Ron y luego perfeccionaban los errores. Por regla general no eran fallos graves, un oído normal no los percibiría, pero en esa grabación tenía la voz algo gangosa y no llegaba a muchas notas. Por lo que se notaba, había modificado las melodías sobre la marcha y se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. No recordaba cuando se había grabado.  
- ¿Podrías apagar eso?- saltó de pronto irritada, mirando a Colin.  
- ¿Es que a la señorita tampoco le gusta la música?- la atacó Sirius.  
- A la señorita le gusta la música- respondió ella- Pero ese directo deja mucho que desear.  
- ¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!!- saltó Colin, indignado- Reed estaba afónica ese día y a pesar de todo salió a escena. ¡Era un concierto en beneficio para los niños del tercer mundo! Y es perfecto.  
Hermione suspiró... Por eso no llegaba a las notas más altas, ahora se acordaba. No es que estuviera afónica, es que estaba con la gripe y tenía fiebre, pero aún así tenía que repasar esas canciones... debían quedar perfectas la próxima vez.

- Lo siento, me he pasado de lista- se disculpó Hermione.  
- Además, Reed- siguió Colin que parecía haber cogido vuelo- Se merece todo el apoyo y comprensión de sus fans después de todo lo que ha pasado.  
Hermione sintió como poco a poco algo amargo iba bajándole desde la garganta hasta el pecho y anidaba allí, ahogándola.  
- Pobre chica- siguió McGonagall- A saber que le haría ese degenerado.  
- A esos hombres habría que cortarles los huevos y matarlos lentamente- añadió Sirius con semblante serio.  
- Dicen que la tuvo atada a una cama durante todo el tiempo- siguió Moody- La pobre niña debe haberlo pasado fatal.  
Hermione cerró los puños sobre los muslos y empezó a respirar tratando de controlar el mareo que le estaba entrando. Si ya le había resultado difícil hablar con la psicóloga, ahora oír hablar a unos completos desconocidos del tema era mucho peor...  
- Pues como tenga a ese hombre delante de mí- dijo Colin, haciendo un gesto de retorcer el pescuezo. Suspiró hondo- Ojalá pudiera ver a Reed, le diría que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera y que no tiene porque sentirse mal porque sus fans la vamos a querer igual y que estamos deseando que vuelva para animarla...  
- Es que...- le explicó Snape al ver la mirada sorprendida que Hermione le estaba lanzando- está enamorado de ella. Tiene todos sus CD's, reportajes, entrevistas... guardadas como un tesoro.  
- Eso es enfermizo- musitó Hermione- Es una persona normal que no ha curado el cáncer ni nada por el estilo, solo canta.  
- No se trata solo de eso- añadió Colin- Con sus canciones lleva ilusión y felicidad a mucha gente, y usa su papel de persona pública para luchar por causas justas... Es admirable, cualquiera en su lugar se dedicaría a vivir del dinero, sería una diva insoportable. Ella siempre atiende a los medios con la máxima educación y sencillez. ¡¡Es fantástica y espero que algún día pueda volver con toda su fuerza!! La estaremos esperando.  
- Estoy segura...- empezó Hermione, que había esbozado una sonrisa triste en sus labios tras las últimas palabras de Colin. Solo la inocencia y el entusiasmo de alguien tan joven podría decir algo así- que si ella lo supiera te estaría muy agradecida y que ese apoyo es muy importante en los momentos difíciles que esta pasando- terminó poniéndose en pie- Si me disculpáis, estoy muy cansada del viaje. Me retiraré a mi cuarto.  
Los demás le desearon buenas noches y salió de la cocina. Las palabras del muchacho estaban resonando en sus oídos, la habían hecho reflexionar. Estaba claro que el mundo estaba lleno de locos y que no todos sus fans eran fanáticos, pero era consciente de que después de lo que había pasado, aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para sentirse segura de nuevo siendo una persona pública.

Por la mañana Hermione se levantó más cansada que de costumbre. Las pesadillas seguían ahí e incluso parecían más reales que antes, por lo que sospechaba que quizá se debían a la conversación de la noche anterior. Miró al exterior; apenas estaba saliendo el sol pero estaba convencida de que no se iba a poder dormir de nuevo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el café y quizá algo también de desayuno.  
Se vistió sin prisas para demorar todo lo posible la llegada a la cocina e iniciar un nuevo día entre personas que no la habían recibido precisamente bien.  
Recorrió los oscuros pasillos de nuevo y cruzó la puerta para toparse con McGonagall y Colin, ya enfrascados en la tarea de preparar el desayuno.  
-¡Oh¡Buenos días!- saludó Hermione con una sonrisa.  
-Aún tardaremos un rato en tenerlo todo listo, pero puedes servirte algo de café- explicó McGonagall sin mirarla.  
-Gracias- Hermione avanzó hacia la cafetera y se sirvió una taza. Se volvió a mirarles, pensativa- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?  
McGonagall se volvió a mirarla como evaluándola y enarcó una ceja.  
-El señor Ron me dijo que debías descansar.  
Hermione la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Evidentemente, la señora McGonagall pensaba que era demasiado tonta como ocuparse de una tarea así, o demasiado señorita para hacerlo. Para Hermione la palabra descansar implicaba poder ayudar a hacer las tareas diarias y no tener a alguien que se las hiciera.  
-No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero si puedo ayudar en algo me encantaría- añadió ella- Por favor.  
-¿Puedes preparar huevos revueltos?- ordenó la mujer resignada. Hermione sonrió.  
-¿Para cuantos?  
-Para los mismos que éramos anoche… - respondió la señora McGonagall.  
Inmediatamente, Hermione se puso manos a la obra. No sabía cocinar gran cosa, pero los huevos no se le daban mal del todo. Estaba tan enfrascada en su preparación que no se dio cuenta de que los habitantes del rancho iban llegando y la observaban extrañados. Habían pensado que siendo la amante del señor de la casa no se dignaría hacer nada.  
Finalmente, Hermione vertió los huevos en una fuente y se volvió para dejarlos en la mesa, sorprendida al ver que ya estaban todos allí y que Colin estaba terminando de dejar los cubiertos.  
Los dejó allí también en compañía de todos los manjares que McGonagall había preparado y se dispuso a sentarse al lado de Snape igual que lo había hecho la tarde anterior. Sirius estaba enfrente de ella mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Hermione, dispuesta a empezar, con buen pie preguntó:  
-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?  
-Me lesioné- se limitó a contestar éste.  
-¿Y como va la recuperación?  
-Lenta.  
-Lo siento.  
-No veo porque- Hermione enarcó una ceja. No la estaba ayudando en absoluto.  
-No me lo estas poniendo fácil.  
-¿Fácil para que?  
-Anoche no empezamos muy bien y ya que tengo que estar aquí me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien- dijo Hermione, llevándose un vaso de zumo a los labios.  
-No me interesa ser amigo de la amante embarazada de Ron.

-¡¡Sirius!!- exclamó McGonagall, escandalizada.  
Hermione se atragantó con el zumo y empezó a toser con violencia, poniéndose roja.

Así que a eso se debía el ambiente hostil… Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con la fuerza de la indignación y miró a Sirius.  
-Así que eso es lo que pensáis- empezó cerrando los puños- Que soy la amante de Ron y que me ha traído aquí para ocultarle a Luna que estoy embarazada de él.  
-¡Pues sí! Y te recomiendo que no te pongas muy cómoda, porque en cuanto vuelva Harry te va a echar de aquí en menos que canta un gallo.  
-Bien- respondió Hermione, poniéndose en pie- ¡Entonces no le daré ese placer¡Me marcharé antes!  
-No puedes hacer eso- intervino McGonagall conciliatoria- Ron quiere que te quedes aquí por tiempo indefinido. Además, no hay forma de salir de la isla si no es en barco o en avión.  
- ¡O sea que estoy encerrada en un sitio en el que no soy bienvenida! Estupendo. Y para que lo sepáis… conozco a Luna desde el colegio, íbamos juntas a clases de cálculo, y nunca me acostaría con Ron… ¡son mis amigos y los quiero!

Hermione lanzó la servilleta encima de la mesa con rabia y se levantó para desaparecer por la cocina furiosa.  
-Te has pasado- dijo Snape sin levantar la voz ni la mirada del vaso.  
-Pero tres pueblos- siguió Draco.  
-¡Venga ya! Sólo he dicho lo que todos pensamos.  
-En la chica hay algo raro- dijo McGonagall- Sus ojos parecen velados por un suceso horrible. Además, anoche tuvo pesadillas, estaba gritando… Iba a despertarla cuando paró, realmente parecía asustada.  
-Quizá no sea la amante de Ron- empezó Draco- Quizá sólo sea una amiga de la familia a la que le ha pasado algo horrible y la han traído aquí para que descanse. Puede que hayamos sido injustos con ella.  
Sirius se revolvió incómodo en su silla. La verdad es que estaba muy irritable desde que le dispararon en el brazo, y si a eso le sumamos su costumbre de desconfiar de todo el mundo por lo que le ocurrió en el pasado, quizá se habían apresurado en juzgarla.

-Me parece que hemos sacado conclusiones precipitadas- empezó McGonagall- Realmente parecía sincera cuando ha dicho que les quiere.  
-Iré a disculparme- dijo Sirius, poniéndose en pie.  
-Llévale esto- Minerva le tendió un plato con un trozo de tarta de calabaza- No ha comido nada. Y dile que me encantaría que me ayudara a preparar la comida, si quiere.

Hermione bajó las escalinatas de la casa rumbo a la playa tratando de contener las lágrimas. Esas no estaban siendo las vacaciones idílicas que le había prometido Ron. Todo había salido mal. Llegó hasta el mar y se puso a caminar furiosa por la orilla. Dejó que las olas bañaran sus pies… No podía culparles por pensar así, aunque no dejaba de reconocer que eran unos malpensados y ella como una tonta tratando de llevarse bien con ellos. Estaba tan cansada… si al menos pudiera dormir por las noches todo sería más fácil.  
Tan tranquila como estaba, no percibió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, aunque tampoco lo hubiera notado de estar concentrada. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Sirius. Alzó el brazo que no sostenía el pastel y se lo pasó por la cintura atrayéndola de golpe hacia él.  
Al notar como aquel brazo la rodeaba y la atraía hacia un cuerpo duro, sintió que el mundo se acababa.

No podía ser, otra vez no…

Empezó a revolverse y a gritar presa de un pánico inconsciente, tratando de soltarse. Esta vez no iba a dejarse secuestrar sin presentar pelea.  
-¡¡Quieres calmarte!!- gritó Sirius, tratando de sostenerla con los dos brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño- Hermione... ¡soy Sirius¡Te vas a hacer daño!  
-¡¡Suéltame!!- volvió a gritar Hermione tratando de soltarse- ¡¡No me hagas daño suéltame!!  
-¡¡Cuando te calmes!!  
Le dio la vuelta bruscamente y la cogió de las muñecas. Ahogó un quejido de sorpresa. Sólo había visto tanto miedo en los ojos de los prisioneros de guerra, los condenados, incluso en los desesperados… Estaba mirándolo pero no lo veía. Y seguía revolviéndose con fuerza tratando de liberarse, estaba histérica.  
-¡¡Hermione, mírame!!- gritó, zarandeándola con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño- ¡Aquí estas segura, nadie te va a hacer daño!  
Hermione dejó de revolverse y le miró aún asustada. Quizá fue esa mirada la que cambió la relación entre los dos.  
-No te voy a hacer daño, pequeña- le dijo, mirándola con dulzura- Cálmate, por favor.  
De pronto, ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Sirius, aturdido, la dejó caer con suavidad mientras ella se cubría la cara con las manos. Realmente tenía que haberle pasado algo horrible si le daba tanto miedo que la tocaran. Estaba de rodillas frente a ella, oyéndola llorar desconsolada.  
-Siento haberte asustado- le dijo Sirius- Vamos, deja de llorar. Nadie te va a hacer daño mientras estés aquí.  
-Lo siento- gimió Hermione, tranquilizándose un poco.  
-No, yo lo siento. No me he portado muy bien contigo, y encima te he asustado.  
-No podías saberlo.  
-Hermione…- empezó Sirius, incómodo- ¿Qué te hicieron?  
Ella negó con la cabeza indicándole que no quería hablar, y Sirius no insistió. Lo había visto muchas veces en su trabajo, mujeres asustadas ante el contacto, y en esos momentos decidió que se iba a portar bien con ella y a evitar que pasara más miedo.  
-Oye…- empezó Sirius- Venía a firmar la paz contigo- Hermione lo miró sorprendida con sus enormes ojos castaños- ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos amigos?  
-Yo…  
-Y quizá pueda hacer algo para que te sientas más segura.  
-¿Como que?  
-Como enseñarte cómo te tienes que soltar de alguien que te coge por la espalda- los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron.  
-¿Harías eso?  
-Por supuesto- asintió Sirius- Unas clases de autodenfensa no le vienen mal a nadie.  
-Estaré encantada de aprender- añadió Hermione, con una sonrisa que de pronto se borró- Pero soy algo torpe…

Sirius simplemente estalló en carcajadas.

Y así fueron transcurriendo los días, entre clases de defensa impartidas por Sirius.

Realmente eres torpe- dijo éste, mirando desde arriba cómo trataba de coger aire.

Ya te lo dije- respondió ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

Ahora Hermione ayudaba a Minerva con la casa (le había dicho que la llamara así después de darle el remedio de su madre para quitar las manchas del mantel de hilo) aprendió a recolectar café y cultivarlo cortesía de Snape y Draco le enseñó a montar a caballo… pero como tenía vértigo al verse tan alta lo abandonó pronto, aunque le encantaba ver a los hombres trabajar con ellos.

Moody la llevó al pueblo a conocerlo. Descubrió que, a pesar de ser huraño y de desconfiar de todo el mundo, era un hombre amable y entrañable que adoraba los coches y todo lo que tuviera motor. Intercambió impresiones sobre música con Colin... que era un verdadero gusto, pues sabía un montón de cosas de muchos grupos.

Y cortesía de Sirius… descubrió la biblioteca de la casa, aunque tenía la impresión de que él no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí a juzgar por lo rápido que había salido al ver el entusiasmo de Hermione.  
Los días fueron pasando poco a poco y Hermione empezó a sentirse como en casa a pesar de estar entre todos aquellos hombres, aunque no dejaba de pensar que allí estaba pasando algo raro. Había curioseado por la mansión, y había descubierto que la puerta que daba al sótano estaba siempre cerrada, al igual que la que daba al ático, y luego estaba el hecho de que a veces, cuando entraba en algún cuarto y sorprendía a alguno de los chicos, se callaban de pronto y recogían todo lo que estaban haciendo.  
Además¿cuántos rancheros o campesinos como ellos sabían defensa personal? Porque no sólo Sirius sabía defenderse, los otros cuatro hombres de la casa también sabían. Era definitivamente un poco raro.

Era viernes por la noche, bien tarde. Acababa de despertarse de una horrible pesadilla, la misma de siempre: ella atada a la cama otra vez con un peso moviéndose encima. Se notaba demasiado tensa como para intentar dormirse de nuevo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche y pasar por la biblioteca para recoger un libro.  
La casa permanecía a oscuras y silenciosa, pero bastaba la luz de la luna para iluminar sus pasos hasta su destino. Tenía algo de fresco y no se había puesto la bata sobre el liviano camisón, pero era agradable y estaba casi segura de no encontrarse a nadie a esas horas. Así que daba igual que caminara ligerita de ropa. Vale, tenía que reconocerlo, era una fetichista de estas ropas, podía llevar los pantalones rotos y la camiseta descolorida, que debajo siempre había conjunto de seda, o de encaje…

Pensando en todo esto abrió la puerta de la cocina y pasó a su interior. Reprimiendo un bostezo, buscó el interruptor de la luz, cuando de pronto vio moverse una silueta contra la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se quedó de piedra, sintiendo como el miedo le subía a la garganta, y trató de mantener la calma. En la casa estaba segura y no tenía que tener miedo, seguramente sería producto de su imaginación. Buscó de nuevo la luz del interruptor y de pronto, antes de que lo alcanzara, notó una pequeña brisa de aire y se hizo la luz en la cocina.  
Hermione ahogó un quejido asustado. Frente a sus ojos había alguien vestido de negro, casi pegado a ella. Levantó temerosa la mirada… parecía que aquel pecho no iba a acabarse nunca… y entonces los vio. Dos ojos verde esmeralda, como los de un peligroso felino, fríos y controlados, unidos a unos labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado.  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz profunda que la sacudió hasta las entrañas.  
No conocía a aquel hombre, pero tenía el aspecto más fiero que había visto en su vida. Era como un depredador acechando a una presa. Hermione se sintió insignificante a su lado.

Era incapaz de responder.  
Las manos de aquel hombre se cerraron sobre sus delicados brazos, apretando con fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia él de forma que sus cuerpos quedaron separados por escasos milímetros. Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida por el calor que liberaba aquel hombre.  
-¡En este sitio se corta las manos a los ladrones!  
Hermione gimió asustada y cerró los ojos deseando que aquello fuera un mal sueño, tenía ganas de soltarse y salir de allí, alejarse de ese hombre que la turbaba y la miraba con sus ojos de depredador. Así que, sin pararse a pensar en nada más, se dispuso a poner en marcha lo aprendido. Le dio una patada en la espinilla y usando una de sus manos cerradas, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas. Hermione gimió de dolor. ¿De qué estaba hecho ese hombre¿De acero? Sin embargo, él lanzó un gemido ahogado y aflojó la presión lo suficiente como para que Hermione pudiera desasirse de sus brazos.  
Sin pensar en nada más se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta de la cocina hacia el salón. Oyó unos pasos sigilosos tras ella y empezó a gritar con fuerza.  
-¡SOCORRO¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA!  
Empezó a subir las escaleras, seguida por las apresuradas pisadas, cuando de pronto notó que la cogían de la cintura obligándola a trastabillar. Perdió el equilibrio y todo le dio vueltas. Notó como caía sobre algo blando y, de pronto, todo volvió a dar la vuelta notando un peso sobre ella.  
Se revolvió, pero estaba eficazmente inmovilizada por aquel cuerpo, con el hombre sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y con los brazos colocados sobre la cabeza. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos sobre su cara; aquel rostro era en verdad el de un hombre enfadado.  
Lo observó. Tenía unos grandes ojos, unas cejas negras que en ese momento parecían una sola, su nariz era recta, el pelo negro azabache, frondoso, totalmente desordenado, como si no hubiera manera de peinarlo. Le caía sobre la frente, ocultando una cicatriz en forma de rayo, dándole aspecto elegante. Sus labios eran grandes y bien delineados, estaban apretados, pero en esos segundos se relajaron y entreabrieron exhalando aire, al acercarse a ella.  
Lo notaba respirar pausadamente encima, su torso estaba casi pegado a sus pechos, si se movía lo más mínimo se rozaría con él. Hermione se sorprendió notando un cosquilleo en sus pechos, deseando arquearse para aliviar la tensión que tenía en ellos. Vio como las pupilas se dilataban convirtiendo los magníficos ojos verdes en casi negros. Su rostro se acercó a ella. Y entonces, Hermione fue consciente de que estaba debajo de un hombre al que no conocía, totalmente a su merced, inmovilizada, escasa de ropa... ¡Y se sentía total y completamente segura, incluso excitada!  
-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar con su voz profunda. Sus labios casi rozaron los de ella- ¿De dónde has salido?  
Hermione levantó el mentón y entreabrió los labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel desconocido la besara, nunca se había sentido así, tan inflamada y al mismo tiempo… tan segura. Y entonces las luces del salón se encendieron.  
Notó cómo el peso se aflojaba, cómo el hombre le soltaba los brazos, pero no se separaba del todo de ella. Vio su curtido rostro de piel morena volverse hacia la puerta de la cocina, mientras Hermione, totalmente avergonzada, ocultaba el rostro hacia el otro lado, poniendo inconscientemente las manos sobre los pectorales del hombre.  
¡Había estado a punto de besarse con un total desconocido! No podía creérselo. Entonces oyó la voz de McGonagall, la cual sonaba tremendamente divertida.  
- ¡Oh! Veo que ya conoces a Harry... Hermione.

* * *

Pues ya tenemos a Harry en escena... ¿com reaccionará ante la presencia de Hermione¿la ayudará? todo y más en el siguiente capítulo de EL PROTECTOR

¡¡Dejadme reviews¿si?

Bessets


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeee, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar ¡¡perdonperdonperdon!!! pero voy algo cortilla de tiempo, así que seré breve.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews enviados, y creo que debería dar las gracias a mi Beta, por sus grandes consejos, y por escuchar todas mis neuras con una paciencia infinita ¡¡muchas gracias!! **

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 **

CAPÍTULO 3 

Hermione se sentía estúpida dando vueltas por su cuarto totalmente nerviosa. Cuando había aparecido Minerva y les había sorprendido, ella solo había podido escurrirse de debajo de Harry y subir corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

No podía creerlo; la terapeuta le había dicho que necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse de nuevo al contacto masculino. Vale, había estado con los demás hombres del rancho y no se había muerto, pero es que ninguno de ellos trataba de propasarse. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Aquel hombre que la había tumbado en las escaleras tampoco, solo la había inmovilizado porque creía que era un ladrón. Pero la cosa estaba en la postura… era prácticamente la misma que adoptaba su agresor con ella. Con él quería morirse y, sin embargo, con Harry se había sentido segura, excitada

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo un escalofrío. Tenía que reconocer que era el hombre más viril que había conocido en su vida, y ese halo de peligro que lo envolvía… Estaba segura de que era eso lo que la había excitado tanto. Tenía que calmarse y comportarse como una adulta y, sobre todo, no salir huyendo cuando no era necesario.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la cocina tomando una pequeña cena que le había preparado Minerva. Permanecía desconcertado con el encuentro con esa chica. Al principio, cuando la había sorprendido en la cocina, no se había fijado mucho en ella. Simplemente se había dado cuenta de que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro totalmente enredado como si fuera un matorral, que no era demasiado alta y sobre todo que no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba. No era plana como una tabla, pero sí estaba bastante delgada. 

Su opinión había cambiado radicalmente al estar sobre ella. Había sido una sensación… excitante. Entonces había podido fijarse en ella: sus ojos castaños casi color miel que habían pasado de asustados a excitados al notarlo sobre ella, su nariz respingona tenía un punto insolente con todas esas pecas claras cubriendo el puente, sus labios en forma de corazón… El pelo que antes le había parecido horrible, esparcido por su rostro y sobre el suelo sin ningún orden, le confería a su cara un aspecto dulce. Había descubierto que su cuerpo, más que delgado, era delicado. Había deseado besarla, juntar sus labios con los de ella, introducirse en la húmeda cavidad y recorrerla con su lengua. Y casi lo habría echo de no ser por la interrupción de McGonagall, que habría acudido al oírla gritar… y ahora por todo lo que le estaba contando.

-¿Qué Ron la ha enviado aquí?- repitió, cerrando los puños- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-Me dijo que la chica necesitaba descansar tranquila- añadió McGonagall- No dio ningún motivo más.

-¿Y por qué justo aquí?- bramó Harry- No ha querido pisar Hogwarts desde que vino a invitarme a la boda con Luna, y no fue más que por compromiso. ¿Y ahora manda aquí a una amiguita?- terminó, furioso.

-No te lo tomes tan mal- aconsejó McGonagall- Después de todo, Hogwarts es de los dos.

-¡Me da igual! No la quiero aquí.

-Pues no parecía eso cuando os he encontrado en la escalera- respondió ella con sorna.

-¡No te lleves conclusiones equivocadas!- terminó él, poniéndose en pie- Mañana le comunicaré a nuestra invitada que abandone la isla.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero tener a la amante de la comadreja aquí! No voy a ser cómplice de algo así.

-No creo que ella sea amante de Ron- le dijo McGonagall- Al principio nosotros también lo pensamos, pero con los días…

-¡No me vengas con esas! La has visto, es tan hermosa que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre… hasta a mi querido primo Ron.

-Es hermosa- afirmó McGonagall- Yo misma me he sorprendido al verla con ese camisón tan… sugerente. No parecía de las que usan ese tipo de ropa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Harry, curioso.

-Espera mañana al desayuno y lo entenderás. Si entonces sigues pensando que es una _femme fatale_, la echas.

McGonagall salió de la cocina dejando sentado a Harry con los puños fuertemente apretados. No podía creer que Ron hubiera mandado a su amante a la isla, después de todo lo que le recriminó a él con su "querida hermanita". Seguro que la había encandilado con convertirla en una estrella y ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Y si para ello tenía que pasar unos días en una paradisíaca isla… ¿qué más daba?

Él conocía muy bien a esa clase de chicas, había echo uso de ellas en múltiples ocasiones para saciar sus apetitos. Bastaba con regalarles algo con muchos ceros para que hicieran cualquier cosa.

Quizá sí podría tenerla unos cuantos días en la casa. Después de todo, le había resultado excitante estar encima de ella, y seguro que tenerla encima también lo era. Y de rodillas, y a cuatro patas… Sonrió para sus adentros. Bastaría con que le regalara algo caro y le dijera que él también tenía acciones en la empresa de música y ella haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera para convertirse en una estrella.

* * *

Por un momento, cuando se despertó, estuvo tentada de no levantarse para ayudar a McGonagall con el desayuno, como tenía previsto. Pero considerando que era infantil por su parte no enfrentarse a ese… ese hombre, se decidió a bajar. 

Cuando cruzó la puerta de la cocina, McGonagall ya estaba allí empezando a sacar cosas de la nevera. Sonrió contenta al verla.

-Buenos días- la saludó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Pseee- dijo ella, empezando a preparar pastelitos de calabaza.

-Anoche te fuiste corriendo, no me dejaste presentarte a Harry como es debido. Aunque… me parece que lo conociste bastante bien dadas las circunstancias.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y se volvió de espaldas para ocultar el temblor que había aparecido en sus manos.

-Me asustó- dijo Hermione, rezando para que su voz sonara lo más normal posible

-Normal… se te echó literalmente encima- añadió McGonagall liberando una carcajada.

-¡No es gracioso!- protestó ésta, volviéndose de golpe- Me dio un susto de muerte.

-Venga ya… Hay mujeres que morirían por tenerlo encima.

-Pues yo no- contestó ella indignada, roja como un tomate.

-Lo que tu digas- añadió con una sonrisa

Hermione maldijo para sus adentros, por ser tan obvia, pero es que no tenía ninguna experiencia con los hombres. Era una estrella famosa, sí, había tratado con ellos, pero el miedo a que se acercaran a ella solo por ser conocida había hecho que se encerrara en sí misma. Era tan inocente en esos temas como cuando tenía 15 años.

Amasó con más fuerza de la necesaria lo que tenía entre manos, al menos le valía para distraerse. Cogió el _pudding_ de calabaza que había preparado el día anterior y empezó hacer los pasteles antes de llevarlos al horno. McGonagall le había enseñado la receta hacía algunos días y quería probarla.

Más relajada, empezó a preparar galletas caseras bajo la mirada complacida de McGonagall. Aprendía rápido, le estaba cogiendo mucho aprecio a esa chica, igual que el resto de los habitantes de la casa. Había conquistado a los hombres a través de su sencillez… y estaba segura de que su jefe no iba a ser menos.

Poco a poco, la cocina se fue llenando de bromas y risas por parte de los ya habituales. Hermione disfrutaba mucho de esas conversaciones desenfadadas mientras tomaban un café. En esos momentos entraron dos personas a las que Hermione aun no conocía, pero a juzgar por los gritos de júbilo, los demás sí. Había uno larguirucho, de cabello castaño, ojos miel y aspecto de profesor de literatura. Junto a él había entrado la chica más escandalosa que había conocido nunca, con el pelo rosa chicle y los pantalones desgarrados. Eran una extraña pareja.

Empezaron a saludar a los presentes y finalmente repararon en ella, que estaba sentada aún en la mesa.

-Ven Hermione- le indicó Sirius alargando una mano hacia ella- Te presentaré al resto de la familia.

Hermione se levantó y tomó la mano de Sirius, que tiró de ella hasta dejarla a su lado e inmediatamente su brazo se apoyó en la parte baja de su espalda. Hacía unos días Hermione se habría apartado de un salto, pero las sencillas muestras de afecto sin buscar nada más la hacían sentirse tranquila.

-Hermione, éste es Remus. Se encarga de llevar la contabilidad del negocio- la muchacha, sin dejar de sonreír, le tendió la mano y él le respondió con su acento inglés:

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita.

-Lo mismo digo- repuso ella.

La chica que había entrado con él se apresuró también a saludarla, pero se tropezó con una silla y habría caído al suelo si Remus no la hubiera cogido con fuerza.

-Ella es Nimphadora- dijo, Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Es Tonks¡¡Tonks!!- gritó indignada, mirando a Sirius.

-Hermione- añadió ésta dándole la mano, aún aturdida.

-Es que odia que la llamen por su nombre- se apresuró a explicar Remus.

-¿Y quien no lo odiaría si tus padres te hubieran destrozado la vida?

Entre risas, todos fueron ocupando sus lugares en la mesa, a Hermione le encantó tener a Tonks a su lado, era una mujer muy dicharachera… y torpe. Enfrascados como estaban en una conversación sobre caballos, Hermione no percibió que la puerta de la cocina se abría y el motivo de su insomnio la noche anterior entraba a la cocina.

Harry saludó con la cabeza a McGonagall y recorrió la mesa buscando a Hermione. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la chica que estaba al lado de Tonks. Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Dónde estaba la _femme fatale_ de la noche anterior¿Qué hacía allí aquella cosa vestida con pantalones descoloridos y camiseta tres tallas más grandes?

-¡Dios mío, qué horror!- gimió de pronto, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarle.

Hermione sintió como toda la sangre se le iba del cuerpo para alojarse de pronto en su cara. Harry a la luz del día era… diferente. Alto y más delgado que los demás allí presentes, con su pelo negro alborotado y unas gafas redondas. Y la miraba como si fuera un engendro de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, él era… sexy, se dijo Hermione, no guapo como Sirius o Draco, ni dulce como Remus, ni misterioso como Snape, pero había algo en su rostro y sus ojos verdes que lo hacían terriblemente atractivo.

-¿Qué tal por Inglaterra?- le preguntó Snape con labios apretados.

-Lluvioso- añadió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hermione- ¿Es que no tienes nada más nuevo que ponerte?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó, Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Es que mi primo no te ha comprado nada más bonito que eso?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Ah¿pero que ya os conocéis?- intervino Sirius.

-Yo puedo comprarme la ropa sola, señor Potter, no necesito que su primo me la… patrocine- respondió Hermione con insolencia.

-Anoche Harry le hizo un placaje a Hermione en las escaleras y me los encontré en una posición comprometida- respondió McGonagall a la pregunta de Sirius.

-No creas que porque vayas vestida como un adefesio no te he calado- añadió Harry sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Cómo de comprometida?- preguntó Draco.

-No sé a que se refiere- añadió Hermione.

-Harry estaba encima de ella y la tenía totalmente inmovilizada.

-A que sé lo que son capaces de hacer las chicas como tú para conseguir sus propósitos.

-¿Y ella no protestó?- preguntó Moody.

-No sé a que propósitos se refiere- respondió Hermione sirviéndose café.

-No… de hecho parecía estar a gusto.

-¿Qué te ha prometido mi primo a cambio de tus… servicios?- le preguntó sirviéndose un trozo del pastel de calabaza.

-¿Cómo de a gusto?

-Estaban a punto de besarse.

-No te entiendo- añadió Hermione, que pensaba que en honor a la paz era mejor hacerse la tonta.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Colin.

-Oh venga, no te hagas la inocente…- siguió Harry mientras se llevaba un trozo del pastel a la boca y cerraba los ojos en un gesto de satisfacción- ¡Esto esta buenísimo!- dijo de pronto- McGonagall te has superado a ti misma.

-¡Oh!, no la he preparado yo- respondió la anciana con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?

-He sido yo- respondió Hermione poniéndose en pie mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-Ah¿pero es que sabes cocinar¿No tienes miedo de que se te rompa una uña¡Oh! Perdón, no se te pueden romper porque no tienes ni idea de lo que es llevar las uñas arregladas¿no?

Hermione cerró los puños con fuerza y lo miró con furia.

-¡Vete al diablo Harry Potter!- gritó ella, empujando la silla con fuerza para salir rápidamente de la cocina.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando sorprendidos a su jefe. Nunca se había mostrado tan desagradable con una chica… y con ella había sido más que eso.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?- le preguntó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido- Es una buena chica.

-Cómo se nota que no la viste anoche paseándose por una casa sólo en camisón.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-La imagen de anoche no es la misma que la de ahora- siguió Harry- Lo que me lleva a preguntarme cual de las dos es real.

-Eso es absurdo- añadió Tonks- Puede que le guste la ropa interior sexy pero que le guste el estilo cómodo. No tiene porque estar fingiendo.

-Como se nota que tú eres mujer- inquirió Harry.

-Pues durante la semana que ha pasado aquí no parecía ser la mujer fatal que tú dices. De hecho, es más bien tímida- se sumó Snape.

-Podéis pensar lo que queráis. Yo ya tengo una opinión sobre ella- se defendió Harry, poniéndose en pie.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la cocina y se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta, para volver hacia la mesa y coger todo el pastel de calabaza ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hombres.

-Os quiero a todos en la sala de reuniones dentro de dos horas. Quiero todos los trabajos de la finca en marcha para entonces, hemos de repasar varias cosas del viaje a Inglaterra.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la playa con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Ese hombre era realmente difícil y tenía un carácter insoportable; no se parecía en nada a Ron, más calmado y comedido a la hora de expresarse. Harry era una apisonadora humana que arrasaba con todo lo que no le gustaba. 

A pesar de todo Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se le agitaba el corazón cada vez que lo veía aparecer. Era sin lugar a dudas un hombre peligroso y, sin embargo, sabía que nunca le haría daño. Ahora que lo pensaba con calma se daba cuenta de que la noche anterior, cuando habían caído por las escaleras, había colocado su cuerpo de forma que recibiera todo el impacto, para que ella no sufriera ningún mal.

-Hola- la saludó una voz contenta. Hermione se volvió para mirar a Colin sonriente, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Ya han acabado de desayunar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí- añadió él. Pareció meditar unos momentos antes de añadir- No es un mal tipo¿sabes?

-¿Quién?

-Harry- respondió el muchacho.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrarío.

-Me sacó de la miseria en la que vivía- añadió el chico, y ante la mirada estupefacta de Hermione añadió- Yo vivía en Irlanda, en la calle. Mis padres me abandonaron nada más nacer y pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en orfanatos de mala muerte hasta que tuve edad suficiente para escaparme. Sobrevivía en la calle, hasta que Harry me sorprendió metiéndole la mano en el bolsillo- Colin sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione- Yo tenía doce años y aquel día fue el primero de una vida mejor. Me trajo aquí, me dio un hogar y una educación…

-Oh, Colin- dijo Hermione, alargando la mano hacia el niño para acariciarle un hombro- Lo siento

-Por eso admiro tanto a Reed- siguió él- porque en parte hace lo mismo que Harry. No es como todos esos famosos que van de superestrellas sin haber logrado nada en la vida más que acostarse con alguien, ella lucha por mejorar el mundo. ¿Oíste que dio un concierto en Las Vegas para recaudar fondos para mejorar las condiciones de un hospital para niños desfavorecidos?

-Si, lo oí- suspiró ella, con pesar.

-Fue el día que…- Colin apretó los puños con fuerza- No sé cómo ese hombre pudo hacerle algo tan horrible a una persona como ella- suspiró el chico- Solo espero que se ponga bien pronto.

-Lo hará- terció Hermione, de pronto con tono firme- Dale tiempo

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. A Hermione le hubiera gustado contarle que sabía como se sentía, que algo muy parecido le había pasado a ella. Que había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía diez años en un accidente de tráfico, y que se había ido a vivir a casa de sus tíos, donde si bien no le faltó de nada material, si había echado en falta el amor de una familia. Hasta que se reencontró con Ron y Luna y rápidamente pasó a formar parte de sus vidas.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Colin, de pronto- La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños, Harry va a darme una fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa?

-Obviamente él no sabe que yo lo sé- añadió el joven con una sonrisa pícara, poniéndose en pie.

-Pues finge impresionarte cuando llegue el momento- aconsejó Hermione, divertida.

-No te preocupes… mira.

Colin hizo tal mueca de sorpresa que Hermione no pudo menos que echarse a reír. Ese muchacho era increíble, parecía capaz de mantener la esperanza hasta en los momentos más duros. Debía aprender muchas cosas de él, pensó, poniéndose en pie.

De pronto tuvo una idea brillante. Tenía el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, y esa vez iba a lograr que su rostro adoptara una expresión de sorpresa de verdad. Pero necesitaría ayuda para lograrlo…. y no había visto ni un solo teléfono por la casa.

* * *

Harry Potter, más conocido como "el buscador", miró a sus hombres con seriedad, sentados en la mesa de operaciones que había en el ático de la casa. 

Ojoloco Moody, era su experto en mecánica. Capaz de conducir cualquier vehículo por tierra, mar y aire, jugaba con sus dedos totalmente concentrado.

Draco, "la serpiente", era el especialista en estrategia. Estaba examinando los informes que les había proporcionado Tonks sobre la misión. Como siempre, mantenía su aire de frialdad extrema, como si todo aquello no fuera con él, y una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

Snape, "el infiltrado", solía ser su enlace. Era el que se hacía pasar por narcotraficante o terrorista. Les pasaba la información necesaria antes de que ellos les dieran el golpe maestro. Conocía a la gente de peor calaña de los bajos fondos de medio mundo y tenía contactos por doquier. Lo raro era que en esos momentos estuviera en Hogwarts, nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo allí.

Sirius, "Canuto", era especialista en explosivos. Permanecía paseando desconcertado de un lado al otro de la sala. Siempre tan nervioso y activo, había pasado confinado dos meses cuando una de las bombas que estaban desactivando explotó antes de tiempo y le incrustó metralla en un brazo. Ahora era un león enjaulado por la inactividad.

Remus "Licántropo" era el mejor francotirador de su categoría. Podía ser igual de letal con un rifle que con cualquier cosa que se pudiera lanzar. También era el experto en perfiles psicológicos. Mantenía su serena mirada sobre las fotos que había sobre la mesa.

Tonks era la experta en informática y la que dotaba al equipo de cualquier tipo de cosa que necesitaran.

Todos tenían su especialidad y todos eran expertos en el arte de la guerra. Los siete formaban el mejor equipo visto en años, los siete eran "La orden del fénix"… y los siete eran letales mercenarios.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Harry a su equipo.

-¿Los informes que obtuvimos están correctos?- preguntó Draco con superioridad, tirando los papeles con desprecio encima de la mesa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Tonks indignada, puesto que había sido ella la que se había introducido en multitud de ordenadores para obtenerla.

-Tranquila- intervino Harry, posando una mano sobre su brazo- Nadie dice que sea culpa tuya, pero quiero opciones.

-¿Ya le has dicho a nuestro patrocinador que la pista era falsa?- preguntó Sirius deteniendo su paseo.

-Por supuesto. No se lo ha tomado nada bien, pero le he asegurado que lo encontraremos.

-¿No es posible que ese hombre simplemente descubriera que le estábamos siguiendo y escurriera el bulto?- preguntó Draco posando sus ojos fríos en Harry. Le encantaba hacer notar todos los fallos para ponerlo en evidencia.

-Fuimos cuidadosos- respondió Remus cruzándose de brazos, pensativo.

-Son demasiadas probabilidades, y hemos de volverlo a encontrar- suspiró Sirius- El padre de esa chica no dormirá tranquilo hasta que lo hayamos hecho.

-¡Sabía que no debíamos aceptar este encargo!- saltó Draco de pronto, golpeando la mesa- Os habéis involucrado emocionalmente y eso no es bueno- añadió poniéndose en pie- ¡Os dije que no era buena idea, pero nunca me hacéis caso!

-Nos pagó bien- terció Harry- Pero esa no es la cuestión; lo votamos y ganó la mayoría.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- exclamó Tonks indignada- Después de lo que hizo a esas chicas…- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- no podemos dejar que siga suelto.

-Pero es que tú siempre consigues la mayoría- protestó Draco fulminando a Harry con la mirada- Teníamos encargos mejores que ese, mejor pagados... y ahora estamos perdiendo el tiempo porque el niño quiso jugar a salvar a damiselas en apuros.

-No podemos dejar que un violador en serie vaya suelto por el mundo- repuso Remus con su voz tranquila- Fue una buena elección, aunque no ganemos tanto dinero.

-¡Todos estáis siempre de su parte!- inquirió Draco mirando furioso a Harry, quien lo miraba impasible cruzado de brazos- Yo no sería tan...

-¡Basta!- cortó Snape mirando al rubio- Ahora no es momento de esto. Potter salió elegido como jefe con seis votos contra dos- sentenció, frunciendo los labios con evidente disgusto.

Esa elección no había carecido de polémica. Cuando Dumbledore se retiró y eligieron a un nuevo líder, excepto Snape y el mismo Draco, todos votaron a Harry. Desde entonces el ambiente tenso que había entre los dos bandos se había acrecentado.

Ninguno duda que Draco tenga capacidad para dirigirnos- intervino Remus con su voz calmada y conciliatoria- Pero Harry está demostrando tener grandes cualidades como...

-¡Sí!- lo cortó Draco indignado- Gracias a San Potter nos hemos convertido en unos sentimentales que buscan violadores en serie, que dejan tan pocas pistas que no podemos seguirle el rastro- repuso, con una mirada cínica en sus ojos- Ni tan solo _"el gran rastreador"_- terminó con su voz llena de triunfo.

-Lo atraparemos - añadió Harry, imperturbable- Tarde o temprano cometerá un error.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque ha dejado de hacerlo- suspiró Remus, retomando la conversación inicial para tratar de romper el ambiente enrarecido que había en el aire- No cuadra con el perfil. Al inicio era compulsivo a la hora de matar, lo hacía casi todas las semanas y sus crímenes crecieron en brutalidad…

-Sí, lo primero eran simples violaciones, y ahora las mata, destroza y desfigura de tal modo que hasta a sus padres les cuesta reconocerlas. Sin embargo el escenario cada vez es más pulcro y ordenado, más limpio, no deja pistas… nunca- apuntó Sirius sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Sabemos algo del FBI?- preguntó Harry mirando a Snape.

-Están igual de perdidos que nosotros- respondió éste, aunque con claro desagrado- Bueno… más, porque ellos no se han dado cuenta de la relación entre los casos.

-Bien- Harry se puso en pie- Draco, quiero que la semana que viene vayas a todos los sitios donde el actuó. Quiero que hagas preguntas, que husmees por los lugares donde encontraron a las chicas y quiero saber qué lugares frecuentaban en sus ratos libres, donde estudiaban, si tenían hábitos raros… todo. Quizá así encontremos algo que nos diga como las elegía, algo que nos lleve hasta él.

-¿Esto que es un castigo por poner en duda tu capacidad de mando?- indagó el rubio cruzado de brazos, mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-Tómalo como quieras- repuso Harry con una sonrisa triunfadora- Creo que mantenerte alejado de aquí te aclarará las ideas. Por otra parte, creo que es momento de empezar con otros casos. Esta mañana he llamado a Panamá para decir que aceptamos dar caza a los narcotraficantes. Severus, quiero que te infiltres en sus filas al menos un mes y empieces a mandarnos información. Busca el mejor momento para que podamos atacarles.

Snape no contestó. Miró a Harry con sus ojos negros, fríos y calculadores, antes de asentir y salir de allí sin decir palabra.

* * *

Hermione entró en la cocina con pasos apresurados. McGonagall ya estaba allí preparando la comida y se volvió sorprendida hacía ella cuando la oyó a sus espaldas. 

- MInerva- llamó la chica tomándole las manos- Necesito tu ayuda.

-Si quieres que te ayude a estrangular a Harry, olvídalo- respondió la anciana con una sonrisa.

-No… de momento no creo que haga falta llegar a esos extremos- dijo Hermione totalmente seria antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Colin me ha dicho que su cumpleaños es la semana que viene y quiero hacerle un regalo.

-Si quieres bajar al pueblo solo tienes que pedírselo a Moody- explicó McGonagall.

-Es que lo que quiero comprarle no esta en el pueblo… necesito que me lo traigan del exterior- susurró ella en tono confidencial.

-¿Y cómo…?

-¡Ahí entras tú! Necesito un teléfono.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar con Ron.

-¿Y para qué quieres hablar con mi primo?- inquirió una voz profunda desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Asuntos personales- respondió Hermione rápidamente, sin mirarlo, caminando hacia la mesa para ir poniéndola. McGonagall empezó a trabajar de espaldas a ellos como si no existiera.

-Le echas de menos… que conmovedor- inquirió, acercándose a ella.

-Pues sí- respondió altiva, colocando los vasos sobre la mesa.

-Yo podría darte lo mismo que él.

Hermione se estremeció. No lo había sentido moverse, no había notado que estaba detrás de ella. No hasta que le había rodeado la cintura con un fuerte brazo y la había pegado contra su cuerpo, que a pesar de ser delgado, era terriblemente duro. Su aliento cerca de su cuello la sacudió, estremeciéndola.

-Dudo mucho que tú tengas algo que yo pueda querer- consiguió decir ella con la voz turbada. No lo entendía. Harry la tenía pegado a él y ella, que debería estar gritando como una loca, se dejaba hacer.

-¿Estás segura?- le susurró, dándose besos justo donde latía el puso de su cuello, mientras se acercaba hacia su cuerpo rozando la erección que estaba empezando a formarse en sus glúteos.

-Completamente- suspiró ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de forma que quedó anidada en su hombro.

-Podríamos irnos a tu cuarto ahora y pasarlo muy bien durante el tiempo que estés aquí- susurró, tomando un pecho entre sus manos.

Toda la nube de sensualidad en la que Hermione estaba envuelta cayó de pronto. No tenía muy claro si por sus palabras o por la acción, pero dando una fuerte sacudida logró despedirse de él para mirarlo horrorizada.

-Eres…- exclamó, indignada- Eres… despreciable.

-Oh vamos querida, no me digas que no estabas disfrutando por que no me lo creeré- dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- gritó Hermione corriendo al otro lado de la mesa, buscando a McGonagall desesperada, que parecía haber desaparecido en algún momento.

-¿¡Y puedo saber porque no!?- le preguntó Harry perdiendo los nervios- Seguro que a Ron le dejas hacerte de todo, y te aseguró que yo soy mejor amante que él.

-¡¡No me acuesto con Ron!!- gritó Hermione indignada.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No!

-¡No te creo! Estoy seguro de que te ha propuesto convertirte en una estrella si eres una buena chica. ¡Sin embargo yo también soy socio de la empresa, puedo proporcionarte lo mismo¡De verdad! Y joyas, y vestidos…

Hermione le miró unos momentos estupefacta ante sus palabras, no sabía si indignarse o echarse a reír. Harry creía que estaba tratando de conseguir una carrera musical acostándose con su primo.

-¿No dices nada?- dijo Harry contemplando su rostro- ¿Te lo estas pensando, eh?

Y de pronto, Hermione estalló en una risa histérica, que la dobló por la mitad y atrajo a varios habitantes de la casa hasta allí. Harry la observaba sorprendido, mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

-¿De que te ríes?- inquirió, con los dientes apretados.

-De ti- respondió ella, cogiéndose el estómago- No quiero joyas, ni vestidos caros, ni una carrera musical- _"solo quiero recuperar la mía"_ pensó, haciendo que su risa parara casi al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Eres despreciable- le dijo escupiendo las palabras- y no me acostaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina dejando a Harry totalmente transpuesto. Hizo un movimiento de ir tras ella, pero Remus le cerró el paso.

-Déjame ir tras ella.

-No.

-Esta llorando- dijo él apretando los puños.

-Después de lo que le has dicho, necesita estar sola- aconsejó Remus, mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

¿Que ta?... ¿os ha gustado¿no?

**¿Me dejaréis un review? sería un buen regalo de navidad xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡¡¡HOla a todos!!! que contenta estoy... ¡¡cuantos reviews!! así que en vista de esto, pues me he decidido a actualizar, por eso y porque ya tenía el capítulo acabado jejeejejjee**

**Bueno, pues muchas gracias por los mensajes, FELIZ NAVIDAD, y espero que os guste este capítulo:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Hermione cruzó la puerta dando un portazo y caminó nerviosa por el cuarto. No era capaz de ver nada, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. ¿Es que no iba a poder tener un minuto de paz en esa casa¿Iba a tener que aguantar las tonterías de Harry?

Se limpió las mejillas con furia. Él no se merecía que derramara una sola lágrima por sus insultos, pero estas no dejaban de correr por sus ojos.

Oyó como una puerta se abría a sus espaldas y se tensó visiblemente con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que había más allá de la ventana.

-¿Hermione?- la llamó McGonagall tras de sí.

-Estoy bien- musitó ésta, sin volverse.

-Te he traído un teléfono- le dijo la anciana- Lo dejo encima de la cama.

-Gracias, pero no quiero que se meta en líos por mi culpa.

-Harry me ha pedido que te lo traiga.

-¡Oh! Que amable- añadió con acidez, volviéndose de pronto hacia la anciana.

McGonagall observó sus ojos rojos y tristes. La compadecía, Harry era muy amable con todo el mundo, sobre todo con las mujeres, su fría actitud hacia ellas las hacía caer como moscas. Nunca era maleducado con ellas, no entendía porque la estaba tratando de una manera tan miserable, aunque empezaba a tener serias sospechas de cual podía ser la causa. Le parecía estupendo que Hermione se resistiera, mas o menos, a sus encantos, estaba bien para variar que una mujer no cayera del todo rendida a sus pies a la primera de cambio. Se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

-Esta noche tenemos visita para cenar- le dijo a Hermione- Tendrás que ponerte elegante.

-¿Cómo de elegante?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Recibimos a un importante agricultor de café que quiere comprar a Harry toda la producción de este año. Es muy influyente... será una cena de postín- explicó la anciana.

-Llevaré un bonito vestido, no se preocupe- repuso Hermione cogiendo el teléfono entre sus manos- ¿Algo más?- le preguntó arisca al ver que McGonagall no se movía.

-¿Cómo te manejas con los cubiertos en la mesa?

-Perfectamente- respondió levantando la barbilla irritada – Aún no como con las manos.

-No era mi intención ofenderte... solo quiero que esta noche vaya todo sobre ruedas.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras la anciana salía del cuarto.

-Minerva- la llamó Hermione haciéndola volverse- Gracias- Aquella palabra llevaba una disculpa que McGonagall también leyó.

-De nada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama con el teléfono en las manos. Miró al techo, perdida en sus pensamientos... ¿Qué pasaría si se presentaba esta noche en vaqueros y sudadera y se dedicaba a comer con las manos y sorber la sopa? Era fácil: Harry la mataría, y mejor no tentar al destino. Sonrió para sus adentros, eso era demasiado previsible y poco sutil, ya encontraría otra forma de vengarse de Harry.

Respiró hondo antes de marcar el número de teléfono de la casa de Ron y Luna, no quería que le notaran lo afectada que estaba. Al cuarto timbrazo contestó una voz conocida:

-¿Sí?

-¡Luna!- por un momento sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tragó con dificultad.

-Hermione... ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupada la rubia, desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Nada...- dudó unos instantes- Pero necesito un favor.

* * *

Hermione contempló su reflejo en el espejo. No estaba mal del todo, quizá hasta demasiado bien dadas las circunstancias, pero teniendo en cuenta que esa ropa se la ponía para cenas de gala, entrevistas, firmas de discos... el sencillo vestido era discreto.

Al menos no tenía porque que arreglarse el pelo, no se encontraba con ánimos y siempre se ocupaba de eso el equipo de peluquería y maquillaje que llevaba detrás. Se rió para sus adentros; las estilistas necesitaban horas para que su pelo tuviera un aspecto decente, ella simplemente lo recogió en una pinza. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió al pasillo caminando hacia las escaleras. Hacía un rato que había oído aterrizar un helicóptero y minutos más tarde la llegada de un coche a la casa.

Bajó las escaleras y oyó voces en la biblioteca, así que tomando aire se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta con decisión esperando ver al recién llegado, pero para su sorpresa sólo Sirius y Remus estaban allí sentados en dos sillones. Los dos se callaron de golpe poniéndose en pie al verla entrar.

-Buenas noches- les saludó con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos, mirando a su alrededor por si había alguien más allí.

-Estás muy guapa, Hermione- le dijo Sirius invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

-Gracias- añadió ella con una sonrisa sentándose en el sofá- ¿Dónde está el invitado?

-Invitados- corrigió Remus, cruzado de brazos con semblante serio.

-El señor Fudge ha venido con su hermanastra- le explicó Sirius al ver su rostro de confusión.

Hermione se puso tensa al notar el fastidio con que Sirius había hablado al referirse a la hermanastra del señor Fudge, y no supo por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que esa cena no iba ser para nada tranquila.

Oyó abrirse las puertas de nuevo y dos voces más de hombre entrando. Vio como Sirius y Remus se ponían en pie y se revolvió inquiera en su asiento adoptando una postura mejor.

-Buenas noches- saludó un hombre con voz profunda que inmediatamente acudió a dar la mano a los demás.

Hermione lo contemplo desde el sofá. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando Remus y Sirius la miraron, los dos estaban sorprendidos. Y no era para menos, Hermione estaba sentada como una perfecta señorita.

-¿No vais a presentarme a esta encantadora dama?- preguntó el señor Fudge, con amabilidad.

-Oh, Claro- se adelantó Sirius- Cornelius Fudge, le presento a la señorita Hermione Granger.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Granger- Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío señor Fudge.

Los hombres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre caballos mientras Hermione permanecía en la misma postura, aunque empezaba a notarse cada vez más nerviosa y tensa. No quería reconocerlo, pero le extrañaba que Harry no estuviera allí. ¿Y dónde estaba la famosa hermanastra¿Y si estaba con él?

-¿Señorita Granger?- oyó una voz que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Perdón- se disculpó ella- Se me ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿Decía, Señor Fudge?

-Preguntaba si conoce París.

-¡Oh, desde luego! Es una de las ciudades más encantadoras del mundo. Aunque lamentablemente siempre la he visto desde el interior del coche dirigiéndome a su estadio de fútbol.

-¿Le gusta a usted el fútbol?- preguntó Fudge, sorprendido.

-No precisamente- respondió ella con una sonrisa amable.

-Pero sí es un campo espectacular- concedió Cornelius asintiendo.

Hermione agradeció el capote que el señor Fudge le había tendido al cambiar de tema, así al menos podía participar y olvidarse de donde estaban Harry y "la hermanastra". En medio de la conversación Tonks se unió a ellos en el salón, tropezándose con una silla al entrar, y a la sorpresa de los presentes al oír hablar a Hermione de cientos de países, demostrando que era una mujer de mundo, o que al menos había visto una parte de él.

Las puertas de la sala se volvieron a abrir y todos los hombres se levantaron como un resorte, lo que indicó a Hermione que otra una mujer había entrado a la sala. Tensa como una cuerda de arco, se volvió para descubrir a Harry con una mujer hermosísima colgada de su brazo.

Sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Siempre había visto a Harry con rapa de faena pero el smoking le sentaba bien, disimulaba su delgadez, quizá por el corte elegante de la chaqueta. La chica era una preciosa mujer de imponentes curvas enfundadas en un vestido de seda negro, una melena negra y lisa hasta el final de la cintura. Con sus ojos rasgados y sus carnosos labios, era sin lugar a dudas toda una belleza exótica.

La chica saludó a todos los hombres con una sonrisa, y la castaña observó con un ligero desagrado que Harry permanecía junto a ella con una de sus manos apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda. Cuando se volvió hacía Tonks su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico cambio a una media sonrisa y una boca apretada. Cuando se volvió hacia ella por unos momentos deseó haberse arreglado un poco más, sobre todo al ponerse en pie y descubrir que aquella chica medía al menos ocho centímetros más que ella.

-Harry me ha dicho que teníamos una invitada. Soy Cho Chang.

-Hermione Granger- repuso ella cogiendo su mano con una tensa sonrisa.

-Cho la miró unos instantes antes de añadir para horror de Hermione.

-Me suena tu cara… ¿nos hemos vistos antes?

-Lo dudo- intervino Harry de pronto desde el hombro de Cho- Ella no se mueve en tus círculos.

-Dudo mucho señor Potter- intervino Hermione cerrando los puños con fuerza- que usted sepa cuales son los círculos en los que me muevo.

Quizá fuera el tono formal que había empleado, o la ceremoniosa frase, o una mezcla de las dos lo que hizo que Harry por primera vez reparara en ella y en como iba vestida. ¡Un vestido! Harry pensó que era una pena que un vestido tan bonito perdiera su encanto por el peinado, las gafas, los burdos y poco elegantes zapatos que llevaba y su pelo enredado, dándole ese aspecto de solterona empedernida. Porque realmente Hermione Granger podría ser muy tentadora si ella quisiera.

-¿Ese diseño no es de _Dior_?- preguntó Cho de pronto, visiblemente extrañada.

-¿Cómo va a ser de…?

-Pues sí- cortó Hermione a Harry.

-Lo suponía- siguió Cho, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados- Pero es de su colección de invierno de este año, aún no ha salido a la venta.

Hermione estuvo a punto de golpearse contra una pared por semejante descuido. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles ahora que Christian Dior en persona se lo había cedido para llevarlo en una cena informal, a la que en teoría tenía que asistir dentro de unas semanas? La llegada de McGonagall anunciando la cena fue su salvación.

Harry la vio huir casi de manera precipitada, descubriendo que el recatado vestido revelaba la mitad de la espalda de Hermione, mostrando una delicada curva que él recorrería con sus manos encantado. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos.

Todos caminaron hacia el salón, excepto Harry, quien se retrasó unos instantes esperando a Tonks. Había algo raro en Hermione, no era lógico que una chica como ella llevara un vestido tan caro y tan exclusivo. Luego estaba el hecho de que se había puesto algo nerviosa cuando Cho le había comentado que le recordaba a alguien.

Cuando Tonks pasó por su lado, ésta llevaba la cabeza inclinada y los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera meditando algo. Cuando Harry la tomó del brazo cortando el curso de sus pensamientos, Tonks dio un salto que casi la hizo caer al suelo. El fuerte agarre de Harry fue lo que se lo impidió. Le susurró en voz baja:

-Averigua todo lo que puedas de ella.

-Los chicos ya lo han hecho sin éxito.

-Por eso quiero que lo hagas tú. Cuélate en hacienda, en la seguridad social, o en el FBI si es necesario, pero dame algo.

* * *

La cena fue transcurriendo de manera más o menos tranquila, pero Hermione no dejaba de lanzar miradas furiosas a Cho, que se inclinaba sobre Harry de manera descarada para hablar en susurros cerca de su oído. Se maldijo internamente. No sabía por qué tenía que ponerse así porque Harry se mostrara tan atento con esa chica o porque ella estuviera coqueteando descaradamente con él en la mesa. ¿Habrían mantenido alguna relación? Es más… ¿tendrían ahora una?

-¿¡Y a ella qué más le daba!?

-¿A que te dedicas Hermione?- fue la pregunta que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, pronunciada por la melosa voz de Cho.

-¿Perdón?

-Que a qué te dedicas- repitió la morena mirándola curiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu cara, me suena mucho, y no puedo acordarme.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber a qué me dedico?

-Para tratar de descubrir dónde te he visto antes. No puede ser en alguna fiesta porque el apellido Granger no me suena- añadió Cho, con una de sus sonrisas.

-No nos hemos visto antes- respondió ella incómoda, revolviéndose en la silla.

-Esta bien, no me lo digas- terminó ésta con fastidio- Aunque, quizá, lo que pasa es que no te dedicas a nada y te da vergüenza admitirlo o… se trata de una profesión deshonrosa.

-¿Y a que te dedicas tú?- saltó la chica, de pronto enfadada.

-Me dedico a gestionar la casa de mi hermano, atender a los invitados, organizar las fiestas, contratar y despedir personal…

-O sea, que tampoco te dedicas a nada- interrumpió Hermione, antipática.

-Hermione- se oyó la voz de Harry ligeramente enfadada- Cho solo estaba bromeando. Aunque no deja de ser una buena pregunta¿a qué te dedicas?

-Si no quiere decirlo, no creo que debamos presionarla- intervino Sirius- Tendrá un buen motivo para no decirlo.

-No veo qué motivo puede ser, sino es que sea espía o una… prostituta- añadió Cho maliciosa, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra, puedes estar segura- respondió Hermione fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Y a qué viene tanto secretismo?- añadió Harry mirándola por encima de la copa de vino con ojos escrutadores.

-Sí, señorita Granger- siguió Fudge- Tenemos curiosidad por saber a qué se dedica.

Hermione suspiró con pesadez. Repentinamente recordó algo que no había tenido en cuenta: estaba en nómina en la empresa de Ron y Harry, y no como cantante.

-¿O es que quizá estás esperando tu momento?- intervino el moreno de nuevo.

-¿Mi momento para que?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida, sin saber a que se refería.

-Para saltar a la fama- explicó Harry. Hermione no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad… trabajo para ti- respondió Hermione suspirando hastiada- Para la Media Luna producciones.

-¿En serio?- la miró este enarcando una ceja- ¿En que departamento?

-En el creativo. Soy compositora.

Reinó el silencio en el comedor mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos. Hermione cogió la copa de la mesa y bebió un sorbo de agua para calmar la voz. Menos mal que si a Harry se le ocurría comprobarlo vería que era verdad.

-¿En serio?- empezó Cho, burlona- ¿Y has compuesto alguna canción conocida?

-Muchas...- repuso Hermione, con una sonrisa- ¿_"One day in your life" _te suena?

-¿La de Reed Jones?- preguntó Sirius, mirándola sorprendido.

-La misma.

-Pues tampoco creo que sea para tanto- dijo Cho visiblemente molesta- Esa chica es como todas las demás cantantes, quince minutos de fama que pasarán dentro de unos años.

-Yo creía que Reed componía sus propias canciones- intervino Remus en la conversación. Hermione bufó fastidiada. ¿Es que todo el mundo sabía algo de su vida?

-No todas… al principio sí. Pero de todas maneras, no tiene tanto tiempo como antes- dijo molesta y entonces se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de un pequeño detalle- Y me sorprende que digas eso cuando H.J.P. es otro de sus compositores- terminó mirando directamente a Harry.

-Bueno, pero es distinto, Ron y yo…

-A Reed le encanta _Destiny_- lo cortó ella con una sonrisa casi reverente que hizo que Harry no pudiera apartar los ojos de su rostro- Tuvo que pelear duro para convencer a Ron de que fuera su primer single del nuevo disco. Es mágica.

-Es una canción bonita- concedió Harry sin romper el contacto visual. Parecía que entre ellos se había creado una especie conexión, como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala- Pero es la voz de Reed la que la hace especial- esta vez fue Hermione la que se sonrojó.

-¡Oh, Harry! Nunca me habías dicho que componías- intervino Cho, molesta por la mirada que se estaban lanzando y que Harry hubiera dejado de prestarle atención.

-Es una vieja afición- terminó éste rompiendo el contacto visual con Hermione para dirigir su atención a Cho.

-¿Y me compondrás alguna canción?- le preguntó coqueta, batiendo sus largas pestañas.

-Con el tiempo que llevamos juntos… ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho ya?

-¡¿Ah, sí?!- exclamó exaltada- ¿Cuál?

-¿Siii?… ¿¡Cuál!?- saltó Hermione furiosa. No iba cantar ninguna canción más escrita por Harry si la había compuesto pensando en Cho.

-Todos los genios- empezó Harry con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Cho- necesitamos una musa.

-Pfff- bufó Hermione de manera poco femenina. Su repertorio acababa de ser reducido a la mitad.

-¿Por qué bufas como un toro?- preguntó Sirius, divertido.

-Porque en mi vida he oído una tontería más grande.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que estas celosa porque ningún hombre compone canciones pensando en ti- respondió Cho de manera mordaz.

-Sí, claro- repuso Hermione con sarcasmo, _"Yo sólo consigo que maníacos sexuales me tengan una semana atada desnuda a una cama"_. Se sorprendió pensando que esos momentos parecían lejano.

Espero que Reed pueda volver a subirse pronto a un escenario- suspiró Cho apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de Harry- No es que me guste especialmente, pero cuando cante alguna de tus canciones sabré que estabas pensando en mi cuando la compusiste.

Hermione tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso en pie molesta. Todos los comensales la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te ha picado?- le preguntó Sirius, arrugando el entrecejo con confusión.

-Nada, es que estoy teniendo un ataque hiperglucemico con tanto azúcar rezumando por todas partes.

Sirius ahogó una carcajada mientras el resto mantenía una expresión de cortés incredulidad. Cho parecía terriblemente complacida y Harry estaba serio, a juzgar por lo apretados que estaban sus labios.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y salió del salón con aire majestuoso, cerrando con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta. Unos instantes después, Harry se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas, cariño?- le preguntó Cho, melosamente.

-No puedo consentir que una invitada mía te trate así en mi propia casa- respondió éste caminando hacia la puerta.

-No seas muy duro con ella- dijo como una gata satisfecha ronroneando ante una madeja de lana.

Sirius hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Tonks sobre su brazo le obligó a volverse a sentar. Inexplicablemente tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Hermione salió a los jardines tan molesta que tenía ganas de romper algo. No sabía porque estaba tan enfadada. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Durante los cuatro años que había durado la carrera había admirado casi de manera reverencial las canciones del misterioso HJP. Su forma de hablar sobre el amor, las palabras que usaba, los ritmos suaves o sexy's según la canción…

Se había echo a la idea de que ese hombre debía conocer lo que era el amor de verdad, que sería alguien especial, alguien romántico y apasionado. Daba miedo reconocerlo, pero a veces Hermione pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Y qué había descubierto? Que el hombre que tanto había idealizado y que le habría gustado conocer no era más que "Harry _soy-un-regalo-para-las-mujeres_ Potter". El mayor patán, bruto, arrogante, egocéntrico, creído y neandertal que había existido en la historia de la humanidad. ¡Y encima le había escrito las canciones a esa… esa… esa arpía! Que estaba segura que no movería un dedo por él ni batiría las pestañas si no fuera tan condenadamente rico y tan condenadamente guapo.

Le dio una patada furiosa a una piedra en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó agarrándose el pie con fuerza. ¡Lo que le faltaba, romperse un dedo del pie!

Cruzándose de brazos, totalmente enfurruñada, se dejó caer en una de las fuentes que adornaban el jardín mirando hacia el vacío.

Para Harry fue fácil encontrarla, había pisado con tanta fuerza sobre el camino de arena que su rastro era inconfundible. Además, ahora sabía que pesaba más o menos entre cuarenta y nueve y cincuenta y tres kilos, que tenía los pies ligeramente cavos y que estaba terriblemente enfadada…

Sí, debía de estarlo a juzgar por la mirada que tenía, sentada en aquella fuente y la postura rígida de su cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros ¿Así que la gatita estaba celosa? Bien, ya la tenía justo donde quería. Su plan de invitar a Cho a cenar había funcionado perfectamente.

Caminó hacia ella con pasos decididos. La mirada que la castaña le dirigió al verlo acercarse habría asustado al más pintado, pero nunca a Harry Potter, que sabía cómo controlar las iras de una gatita de uñas afiladas.

-Si has venido a regañarme por lo que he dicho no te molestes, no pienso disculparme- avisó Hermione mirando hacia otro lado.

-En realidad vengo a que me expliques por qué estás celosa.

-¿Celosa?- Hermione se volvió a mirarlo enarcando una ceja sarcástica- Más quisieras- añadió con desprecio

-¿Entonces a qué ha venido eso?

-¿El qué?

-Ese enfado.

-¡Déjame en paz, Potter!

-Tú rechazaste mis atenciones.

-¡Pues claro!

-¿Y por qué te molesta que se las brinde a otra?

-No seas creído, puedes hacer lo que quieras con la señorita Chaaang- dijo usando su apellido como una burla

-Venga… reconoce que estas celosa- dijo torciendo una sonrisa- Mi propuesta sigue en pie- Hermione se levantó furibunda.

-¡No se con qué clase de mujeres acostumbras a estar, pero yo no me vendo por un simple regalo y unas cuantas atenciones!

-No te pido que te vendas.

-¿¡Ah, no!?

-No, me gusta tener a mis mujeres contentas.

-¿Mujeres¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Cómo puedes escribir unas canciones de amor si no crees en el amor?

La estaba provocando deliberadamente, pero es que Hermione Granger enfadada era un espectáculo digno de ver. El pelo se le estaba soltando de la pinza y estaba tan alborotado que en cualquier momento iban a saltar chispas. Sus ojos se encendían volviéndose casi dorados, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus labios estaban manchados del carmín.

-El amor no existe- afirmó Harry con rotundidad, poniéndose serio de pronto- Las canciones son sólo palabras bonitas para crédulas enamoradizas.

-Me das pena- susurró Hermione cerrando los puños- No tienes ni idea.

-No, no la tengo, porque no se cuando una mujer viene a mi por mi dinero o porque en verdad quiere algo más- repuso él, con rabia contenida.

-Así que ese es el problema. No confías en las mujeres.

-Hasta ahora solo me han demostrado que si las tengo contentas ellas permanecen a mi lado- Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Pues lo siento por ti- terminó ella pasando por su lado. Realmente parecía apenada- Porque si tienes miedo de sufrir, de que te hagan daño, y no das una oportunidad, nunca encontraras a nadie que te quiera solo por ser quien eres, ya que nadie podrá pasar de esa coraza que te has auto impuesto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y tu coraza?- retrucó Harry, molesto.

-Lo mío es diferente- se defendió Hermione- Yo no tengo miedo a enamorarme.

-¿Y a qué tienes miedo?- inquirió él. Hermione sonrió con amargura.

-A que los hombres vengan a mí por mi dinero y no por ser quien soy- repuso ella riendo amargamente, por la ironía que suponía que le preocupara lo mismo que a él. Harry levantó las cejas incrédulo.

-¿Y quién eres?

Hermione se tomó unos instantes para responder.

-¿Quién era? Siempre lo había tenido claro, al subirse a un escenario era Reed Jones y Reed era Hermione Granger sin inhibiciones. Allí podía darlo todo de sí misma como no podía hacerlo fuera de los focos y las luces. Ahora que Reed había sido mancillada y con ella Hermione solo quedaba... ¿qué quedaba¿Realmente aquel loco la había destruido tanto¿Sería capaz de volver a subirse a un escenario sin recordar? Es más¿sería capaz de volver a entonar una sola nota? Se había oído cantar a si misma y se había sentido ajena a ello, como si no fuera su voz la que salía a través de los aparatos de música, sino la de una total y completa desconocida. Cerró los puños con fuerza, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos. ¡No se iba dejar vencer!, volvería a cantar, volvería a subirse a un escenario y cuando ese maniaco estuviera entre rejas, volvería a ser feliz.

-No lo sé- murmuró, volviéndose hacia él- Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo descubriré... y serás el primero en enterarte.

Hermione le dio la espalda y, sin mirar atrás, desapareció dentro de la casa dejando a Harry solo y desconcertado en medio de la fría noche.

Hermione Granger guardaba secretos... y eran terriblemente amargos.

* * *

¡¡¡Beeeeeeeeeno!!!

¿Que tal¿Os ha gustado?

BESOS


	5. Chapter 5

**¡¡HOla!! si, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar... ¡¡lo siento!!.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review, me ha echo mucha ilusión, un gran regalo de Papa Noel la verdad.**

**La canción del final se llama "Tengo que decirte algo", pertenece a Gloria Estefan y forma parte del disco "Alma Caribeña"**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: La voz silenciada**

_Iba a ser su más bella creación, lo sabía. Desde el momento en que la había visto tenía la certeza de que iba a ser la pieza más hermosa de su colección, y como tal tenía que darle un lugar de honor, un lugar donde siempre pudiera admirarla, cuidarla y mimarla. Él podía dárselo todo, podía darle la belleza eterna… ¡Oh, sí!_

_Con cuidado, limpió los cristales de la mejor calidad que había podido conseguir; serían un marco fantástico. Ahora sólo tenía que tallar los adornos dorados antes de montar la estructura._

_Retiró una hermosa pantera negra del pedestal en el que se encontraba, en el centro de su salón. Hasta ahora esa había sido su más preciada creación. Había tenido otras antes, pero tuvo que destruirlas porque finalmente lo habían defraudado. Y entonces apareció ella, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, con los cabellos de reflejos dorados, esos ojos de hechicera y la sonrisa mágica que iluminaba su rostro._

_Todos esos hombres que la miraban no sabían valorarla, solo él tenía derecho a posar sus ojos sobre ella. Y así sería; cuando la hubiera librado de su virtud la convertiría en inmortal, y tendría la certeza de que permanecería así para siempre, habiendo sido él su único hombre._

_Sí, Reed Jones sería su más preciada creación._

* * *

La fiesta de Colin era esa misma noche y a Hermione había empezado a entrarle el pánico al ver que aún no había recibido lo que le había pedido a Luna. ¿Qué podía hacer si no llegaba, vestirse como solía hacerlo en sus conciertos e interpretar unas cuantas canciones? No sabía si se sentiría con fuerzas para ello, había estado delante del piano que había en la biblioteca varias veces y no había tenido valor ni tan solo para apoyar las manos sobre las teclas.

Además, no quería que ninguno la descubriera todavía. Era consciente de que todos intuían que le había pasado algo, pero el ser Reed implicaba que todos sabían por "lo que había pasado", pues varias semanas después aún era tema de conversación de la prensa rosa y programas sensacionalistas, que cada día debatían todo lo que la policía iba filtrando. Estaba segura de que no soportaría sus miradas de lástima. ¡No quería la pena y la compasión de nadie! Y mucho menos de Harry Potter, que se había mostrado todavía más antipático, si eso era posible, después de la conversación en el jardín.

Una idea le había rondado por la cabeza esos días… ¿y si para cantar se vestía como en sus conciertos? Hacía siglos que no se ponía esa ropa. Dio un salto hacia el armario. Quizá sintiéndose como Reed no le resultaría tan difícil entonar alguna nota.

Revolvió entre las perchas sacando toda la ropa y tirándola encima de la cama, buscando algo. Le encantaba disfrazarse para el escenario. Normalmente no estaba a gusto con esa ropa de no estar interpretando a Reed, pero ser ella le daba una gran libertad de elección. Podía ponerse lo que le diera la gana, hasta una bolsa de basura en la cabeza, y la prensa tan pelota como siempre diría que era una nueva moda.

Fue dejando la ropa encima de la cama hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando para ponérselo. Luna se volvía todavía más estrambótica cuando diseñaba ropa para los conciertos. Observó su imagen en el espejo; ahora su pelo era la única diferencia entre Hermione y Reed. Normalmente las estilistas necesitaban horas de secador y quilos de productos, pero aún así estaba segura de que si alguien de la casa la veía vestida de esa forma la reconocería inmediatamente.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Hermione?- dijo la voz de Sirius desde la puerta abierta- ¿Dónde estás?

-¡¡Estoy desnuda!!- gritó presa del pánico tras el armario, dándose por el sobresalto un golpe en la rodilla y cayendo al suelo causando un gran estrépito.

-¿En serio¿Dónde?- preguntó éste, divertido.

-¡No te atrevas a moverte Black!

Hermione oyó la risa burlona del hombre junto con una regañina, reconociendo inmediatamente a Remus. Miró a su alrededor espantada; no tenía tiempo de desvestirse. Vio un albornoz y se lo puso apresuradamente sobre la ropa, cuidándose de que le tapaba todo. Aún se le veían las mallas negras, así que luchó con ellas para subírselas. Tomando aire salió del vestidor, poniendo cara de inocente culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué habéis entrado a mi cuarto sin llamar?- les regañó con una voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-¿No has llamado?- le preguntó Remus, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-No se me ocurrió – se defendió Sirius poniendo ojitos de perrito mimoso, mientras miraba curiosamente las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione y su cara de culpable. Justo la cara de alguien que había sido sorprendido haciendo una travesura. Esa la conocía muy, pero que muy bien.

-No, claro- respondió ella ácidamente, cubriéndose más con el albornoz.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó Remus, divirtiéndose al ver como se quedaba blanca.

-Vestirme- respondió ella en lo que trataba y esperaba que fuera un tono normal.

-Claro… ¿estás sola?- preguntó de pronto el moreno mirando a su alrededor.

-¡¡Pues claro¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Hemos oído un golpe al entrar- apuntó Remus, mirándola con curiosidad de arriba abajo- Pensamos que quizá tenías a alguien escondido aquí.

-¡¡Me he asustado y me he caído!!

-Ya- dijo Sirius seriamente antes de que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro- Ha llegado un paquete para ti desde Miami- añadió tendiéndole una caja.

-¿En serio?

Sirius se lo dio antes de observar la cama; estaba llena de ropa. Curiosa para ser Hermione, demasiado sugestiva en algunos casos y estrambótica en otros. Miró a Remus, que estaba observando a Hermione con detenimiento, mientras leía absorta la carta que iba dentro del paquete. Los dos, entrenados para fijarse hasta en los mínimos detalles, se dieron cuenta de que llevaba unas mallas negras debajo de la ropa que se había arremangado apresuradamente.

Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, no había duda de que esa ropa era de ella. ¿Se estaría ocultando bajo una apariencia que no era la suya¿Por qué? La noche de la cena había dado la impresión de que era una mujer de mundo, ligeramente sofisticada a pesar de su ropa.

No había que ser muy listo para sumar dos y dos. La experiencia desagradable de Hermione era sin lugar a dudas una violación, o al menos un intento, y se estaba escudando en una imagen que no era la suya para protegerse. Sirius miró a Remus, quien asintió, y cogió un sugerente top de cuero negro, elevándolo sobre un dedo.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto esto nunca?- le preguntó Sirius con voz inocente.

-Mmmm- respondió ella sin dejar de leer la carta. Se volvieron a mirar y Sirius supo que Remus iba a iniciar una terapia de shock.

-Harry se moriría si te viera con esto puesto, no podrías quitártelo de encima- dijo Lupin pasándole por delante otro modelito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione levantando la cara para pasar del rojo profundo al blanco céreo.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Sirius de pronto, cogiendo otra cosa de la cama- Esta camisa transparente estoy seguro de que le gustaría más, sobre todo si no llevas nada debajo- siguió cogiendo otra prenda de ropa- Y con esta minifalda… ¡Ponla esta noche!- exclamó entusiasmado, con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- exclamó Hermione alarmada, tratando de buscar una excusa.

-Que queremos que te pongas esta ropa esta noche- repitió Remus con una sonrisa pícara- Queremos ver a Harry babeando.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?- exclamó, poniéndose tan roja como una amapola- No… no me he puesto esa ropa nunca.

-Pues es una pena- respondió Sirius con una sonrisilla, observando la camisa fucsia que asomaba por debajo del albornoz- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no es de mi estilo- repuso ella. Ahí, una buena contestación por fin.

-No, es evidente. La pregunta es… ¿por qué la tienes?- preguntó Remus, interesado.

-¡Luna se empeña en mandármela con la esperanza de que me la ponga!- Hermione se felicitó por tan buena excusa- Evidentemente ella me hizo la maleta cuando estaba en el hospital, sino no la hubiera traído.

-¿Cómo que estabas en el hospital?- se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

Harry estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándolos con semblante serio, apoyado en el marco. Oír las voces de Sirius, Remus y Hermione en la habitación de esta última lo había enfurecido, por el grado de intimidad que demostraba haber entre los tres. Por eso había caminado furioso hacia allí, para reprender a sus hombres por tomarse esas confianzas con la invitada, pero se había quedado congelado en la puerta al ver a Sirius escarbando entre un montón de ropa que había encima de la cama. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para saber que Hermione había estado en un hospital.

-He preguntado que por qué estabas en un hospital- repitió Harry caminando hacia ellos.

Hermione se aferró al albornoz con fuerza, cerrándolo todavía mejor. Quería morirse, esta vez la había hecho buena. La mirada de Harry la estaba intimidando, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se conformaría con una respuesta vaga del tipo "nada importante".

-Tu… tuve un accidente… de coche- se apresuró a decir- No fue nada grave, pero pasé unos días allí en vigilancia.

Harry descruzó los brazos mientras su mirada inquisitiva subía por su cuerpo, como tratando de revisar que todo estaba en orden. Hermione se estremeció ante aquella mirada cargada de tantas cosas que prefería no averiguar, que finalmente llegó hasta su cara y se detuvo en su pómulo derecho. Ella se quedó quieta, era imposible que lo hubiera notado. Había pasado suficiente tiempo y siempre había maquillado aquella zona.

-Te golpeaste la cara- Era una afirmación- Los primeros días tenías el pómulo derecho amarillento aunque lo disimulaste bien con el maquillaje.

-Sí- asintió ella. Se sentía encerrada bajo la atenta mirada de los tres hombres.

Harry parecía haberse quedado tranquilo con la explicación, pero Sirius estaba con los puños cerrados. Aquel detalle que le había pasado desapercibido no hacía sino confirmar su teoría de la violación. Y, a juzgar por la cara serena de Remus, a él también se le había pasado.

Hermione permaneció rígida, en silencio, mientras veía con pavor como Harry se volvía hacia su cama y contemplaba su ropa. La cara se fue convirtiendo en una careta de piedra.

-Así que toda esta ropa te la ha regalado Luna- comentó con acidez- La conoces.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga- repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y nunca te la has puesto- siguió Harry, tomando un top hecho a base de grandes círculos dorados y con espalda al aire que le era cuanto menos… terriblemente sexy- Esta ropa no va contigo- terminó con desagrado, dejándolo encima de la cama como si le diera asco.

-Lo sé, por eso no la uso.

-Querrás decir que no la usas aquí- dijo mirándola con ojos flameantes- ¿Te la pones para Ron?

Hermione no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco. Siempre igual. No se molestó en contestarle, así que caminó con toda la arrogancia que tenía y abrió la puerta del cuarto que tan amablemente había cerrado Harry. Sirius y Remus, sin decir nada, se encaminaron hacia allí, pero él se quedó en pie dispuesto a tener una discusión privada con Hermione.

-Vamos, Harry- llamó Sirius, apremiándolo.

-Esta es mi casa- repuso él, molesto por la orden que había notado en su voz.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia el moreno, dándole un empujón hacia la puerta. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que atormentara a Hermione, era una buena chica y no se merecía esas recriminaciones.

-Quiero hablar con ella- protestó el moreno al llegar al pasillo.

-Y nosotros contigo- dijo Sirius, empujándolo hacia fuera mientras Remus cerraba la puerta.

Hermione se quedó sola en el cuarto, de pie, completamente quieta, presa del pánico. Casi la habían descubierto. Corrió hacia el armario apresurándose a quitarse toda la ropa y arrojarla al interior. Totalmente desnuda, cogió la ropa de encima de la cama y la tiró al fondo, cerrando de un portazo el armario. ¿Cómo podía haber corrido ese riesgo tan grande¿Y por qué Harry no dejaba de mortificarla de esa manera?

* * *

Sirius casi arrastró a Harry hacia el despacho que había en la planta inferior, seguidos por un serio Remus Lupin. El moreno estaba muy sorprendido, su padrino nunca había sido tan brusco con él ni tan solo cuando era pequeño y hacía alguna trastada. Cuando entraron en el despacho, Sirius lo empujó dentro y cerró con fuerza.

-Te lo advierto, Potter. Deja de insinuar cosas desagradables a Hermione.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque realmente a ella le ha pasado algo horrible- explicó Remus sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¡Oh, venga!

-Lo digo en serio, no la mortifiques- apuntó Sirius caminando de un lado a otro del despacho.

-Harry iba a abrir la boca para protesta, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dando paso a una sonriente Tonks cargada con capetas.

-Tengo toda la información que me pediste- anunció risueña, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry

-¿Información?- preguntó Sirius enarcando una ceja.

-Sobre Hermione Granger- aclaró Tonks caminando hacia la mesa para dejar una carpeta gruesa. La abrió con ceremonia, esparciendo todos los papeles, que rápidamente recuperó ante la mirada exasperada de sus acompañantes- Hermione Jane Granger, nacida en 1982 en un pueblecito cercano a Austin. Hija de dentistas. En el colegio destacó por sus habilidades para las matemáticas y la música. Sus padres tuvieron un accidente de coche en 1991 en el que murieron ambos; se estrellaron cuando volvían de un congreso, un borracho los sacó de la carretera. Hermione se marchó a vivir con unos primos de su madre, a los que al parecer no había visto en su vida.

-Pobre- musitó Sirius- Debió sentirse perdida sin sus padres.

-¡Esta fichada por la policía!- exclamó Harry al revisar los papeles, sacando una foto de entre ellos.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Sirius.

-Aquí dice que la detuvieron al verse mezclada en un robo perpetrado por varios moteros- dijo Harry, señalando el informe que tenía entre sus manos con el índice.

-Al parecer estaba con ellos, pero no intervino como se demostró más tarde y la llevaron a un reformatorio donde pasó un año entero- explicó Tonks- Parece ser que aunque en el colegio destacaba por sus notas, sus compañeros la marginaban. Los informes dicen que estaba ligeramente inadaptada y los psicólogos que la vieron decían que el ambiente familiar no era el mejor: su tío tenía problemas con la bebida. Supongo que lo de los moteros fue un acto de rebeldía, o un intento de huir de casa.

-No parece ella- murmuró Harry, mirando la foto de cuando la ficharon.

-Ante él había una adolescente con mirada triste sosteniendo una placa con un número de identificación. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y abundante maquillaje en el rostro.

-Pasó unos meses en un reformatorio, pero nunca volvió a casa- siguió Tonks- Cuando cumplió los dieciocho y salió de allí, empezó a trabajar en cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, aquí hay un contrato a media jornada en un pub de Miami. Y aquí viene lo sorprendente: unos meses después se matriculó en la universidad. Parece ser que tiene una carrera universitaria, aunque no he conseguido especificar cual ni de donde sacó el dinero para cursarla, ni hay más datos al respecto. No sé dónde vivió durante ese tiempo, es como si no hubiera existido. Con veinte años fue contratada por vuestra productora en calidad de compositora- dijo mirando a Harry- A partir de ese momento nada... Hermione Granger no es más que un número, una cuenta en un banco de Miami donde todos los meses su sueldo se ingresa y donde permanece un mes antes de pasar en su totalidad a diversas asociaciones benéficas y ONG 's. Eso es todo- terminó Tonks, cerrando la carpeta.

-¿De dónde has sacado toda esta información?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido- Draco y Snape no lograron encontrar nada.

-Bueno- dijo la chica moviéndose intranquila- Me metí en los ordenadores de la Media Luna producciones- vio como Harry levantaba -una ceja, incrédulo- Bueno, más concretamente en el Ron. Toda esta información estaba tan protegida como si fuera un archivo del FBI.

-¿Y por qué Ron iba a hacer una cosa así?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Para qué ocultarlo?

Los tres permanecieron en silencio mirándose unos instantes, sin encontrar ningún sentido a todo aquello. Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su despacho. Todo era cada vez más confuso alrededor de Hermione Granger.

-Tonks- dijo Remus- ¿En ninguno de esos expedientes consta si Hermione sufrió algún tipo de agresión?

-¿De que tipo?- le preguntó ella revisando los papeles.

-Sexual- añadió seriamente, observando como Harry daba un respingo.

-No creerás que la violaron en el instituto.

-No creo que fuera en el instituto - respondió Remus, pensativo.

-Bueno, he rastreado su nombre por la red y parece ser que hace unas semanas estuvo ingresada en un hospital, pero el expediente médico está virtualmente desaparecido.

-No estarás insinuando que Hermione estuvo ingresada en el hospital por una... violación- terminó Harry, en un susurro.

-No puedo afirmar nada, pero da el perfil- dijo Remus con una triste sonrisa, cogiendo la foto de la policía- Mírala, estaba furiosa cuando se la tomaron; enfadada y triste al mismo tiempo con el mundo. Convivió con unos moteros de la peor calaña y, sin embargo, ahora su aspecto...

-Ha cambiado y madurado- añadió Tonks- Estaría buscándose a sí misma.

-Sí, no es raro en casos de niños huérfanos. Lo que quiero decir es... que ahora da el perfil. Algo le ha pasado, algo que la llevó a un hospital, algo horrible que Ron no quiere que se sepa. Parece asustada, triste… confundida en algunos momentos, como si luchara por ser algo que no puede alcanzar, como si quisiera salir del caparazón que ha creado a su alrededor pero tuviera miedo, o quizá algo que ocultar- concluyó, pensativo.

-Es todo tan confuso- suspiró Harry- Quizá debería...

-No- lo cortó Sirius.

-¿No qué?- preguntó el moreno agresivamente, mirándolo con ojos encendidos a través de sus gafas.

-No vas a preguntarle nada para incomodarla ni para satisfacer tu morbosa curiosidad. Cuando esté lista lo dirá si es su voluntad, pero ahora necesita estar tranquila- dijo Remus en tono diplomático.

-Esta bien, la dejaré tranquila- refunfuñó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien- concedió Remus- La semana que viene vendrá una psicóloga a la que he pedido ayuda con el perfil del violador que estamos buscando. Quiero una segunda opinión- añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de Harry.

-¿Es de fiar?

-Totalmente. De paso le pediré que hable con Hermione, estoy seguro de que ella podrá ayudarla, de mujer a mujer.

-Me parece bien- permitió Harry, dejándose caer en su sillón- Dejadme solo, necesito pensar.

Los tres salieron del despacho dejando a Harry perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry contempló la foto de la Hermione adolescente. Ciertamente se había portado como un patán con ella, pero es que no lograba comprender lo que últimamente había estado sintiendo cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Era una mezcla de furia por no poder tenerla, por notarla tan lejana, pero al mismo tiempo era un sentimiento de posesión muy fuerte y sobre todo de protección. Ahora estaba claro que su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que algo terrible le había pasado y para su sorpresa, descubrió que quería proteger a la insufrible Hermione Granger a toda costa.

* * *

Hermione terminó de vestirse algo apurada. Se había quedado totalmente dormida después de comer y ahora llegaba tarde a la cena que habían preparado para el cumpleaños de Colin. Según le habían informado, cenaría con todos los de la casa, y luego habría una pequeña fiesta en el jardín para todas las personas del pueblo que quisieran asistir.

No sabía lo que le pasaba ese día, pensó mirándose en el espejo. Primero la funesta idea de ponerse su ropa, y ahora las pocas ganas de colocarse su ropa. Era como si Hermione estuviera gritando por salir a la superficie y gritar a todo el mundo ¡aquí estoy y no me importa que sepáis quien soy en realidad!, pero tenía que controlarse… un poco.

Y ahora estaba allí, con la ropa nueva que Luna le había proporcionado hacía unas semanas; ropa normal para ser de Luna. Se volvió de espaldas para asegurarse de que el top era lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar el tatuaje que llevaba en la parte baja de la espalda. Con eso si que no podía arriesgarse, era el tatuaje más copiado desde su primer disco y uno de los signos de identidad de Reed. Era curioso como aquellos símbolos chinos habían causado furor. Y pensar que se los hizo en su época rebelde.

Tomó una simple chaqueta, antes de salir. Nada más abrir la puerta del cuarto ahogó un gemido: Harry también salía del suyo en aquellos momentos y se la quedó mirando como confundido. Sus ojos verdes bajaron desde su pelo recogido en una coleta alta hasta su cara, sin la protección de las gafas que había estado usando hasta ahora. Se sentía desnuda... La mirada de Harry fue como una caricia que bajó por su cuello hasta el nacimiento insinuado de sus pechos bajo el top, y siguió el camino hasta la cintura, caderas y piernas y volvió a subir hasta sus ojos. Hermione ahogó un quejido. Los ojos verdes eran ahora casi negros por las pupilas dilatadas y tenían una expresión de deseo impreso en ellos.

-No... me mires... así- advirtió ella, incómoda, con el corazón desbocado.

-¿Así como?- preguntó él, curvando una media sonrisa cargada de intenciones en sus labios- ¿Cómo me has mirado tú?- le preguntó burlón

Ella ahogó una exclamación alarmada, porque si él la había mirado, ella no había hecho sino lo mismo. Tenía que reconocer que Harry la atraía como una polilla a la luz. No era un hombre guapo, pero en su presencia había algo… en sus ojos verdes, tormentosos, se reflejaba el peligro. Todo él tenía el aspecto controlado de un fiero guerrero. Retrocedió un paso al ver que Harry se acercaba ella y chocó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-Mírame, Hermione- le susurró él, percibiendo lo cerca que estaba cuando su aliento golpeo su sien.

Ella abrió los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, para volver a gemir: Harry había colocado sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, apresándola en la jaula que era su cuerpo. Vio como aquellos ojos verdes bajaban por su rostro, recorriéndola hasta posarse en sus labios. Hermione sintió de pronto como se le secaba la boca y se humedeció los labios. Harry fijó la mirada en aquel gesto y se inclinó más sobre ella

-Voy a besarte- susurró él con voz ronca.

-Sí- suspiró Hermione que se sentía incapaz de moverse o negarse.

Y como si aquello fuera el detonante, sus labios se unieron, de una manera gentil, tan solo con simples roces para reconocerse, sin prisa los labios de Harry recorrieron los de Hermione embriagándose en su sabor.

Harry seguía apoyado en la pared. Sólo la estaba tocando con sus labios y sin embargo para Hermione aquel beso era diferente. Habían besado a Reed en los vídeos músicales, demasiada saliva sin sentido. Pero ahora estaban besando a Hermione, el ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago era desconcertante. Y entonces ocurrió, las manos de Harry se posaron sobre su cintura.

-Qué me estas haciendo- balbuceó él empezando a bajar por su cuello para llenarlo de besos.

-Ha…rry- musitó ella aún con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

De improviso, Harry gruñó algo que Hermione no alcanzó a comprender. Lo que si notó fue como las grandes manos del moreno presionaban con fuerza su cintura atrayéndola hacia él de manera posesiva, de forma que su delicado cuerpo quedó pegado al duro del hombre. Hermione gimió antes de que sus labios fueran silenciados de nuevo por los de Harry, que esta vez se apoderaron de su boca de manera feroz y posesiva.

Hermione hundió sus uñas en los hombros de Harry ligeramente alarmada. Aquel beso no era como el anterior, estaba cargado de algo totalmente diferente que no estaba segura de querer explorar, y sin embargo era incapaz de apartarlo, se sentía reblandecida con su contacto. Notó como la lengua de Harry presionaba contra sus labios, y ella solo pudo abrir la boca para dejarle paso.

Hermione se revolvió incómoda entre los brazos de Harry tratando de apartarlo, pero él la atrajo con más fuerza. Su lengua estaba recorriendo cada espacio sin dejar ningún lugar por repasar. Todo era tan nuevo, tan... desconcertante que decidió rendirse al beso, a diferencia de otras veces no le importaba la saliva, ni que él le estuviera acariciando los labios con los pulgares a medida que la besaba, le gustaba la sensación de notar su cuerpo ligeramente pegado al de él.

Podría haberse quedado eternamente ahí compartiendo ese beso, pero Harry al parecer quería más, porque la apoyó contra la pared y esta vez casi dejó caer todo su peso encima de ella, con lo que Hermione descubrió cosas para las que en ese momento no estaba preparada.

Lo empujó con fuerza tratando de quitárselo de encima y Harry la volvió a retener, eso la hizo ponerse más nerviosa todavía. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y empezó a buscar a tientas por la pared, estaba sobre la puerta de su cuarto, así que no le fue difícil encontrar el picaporte. Toda la sensualidad en que había estado envuelta se desvaneció, quería soltarse de Harry a toda costa, así que usando una de las tácticas de Sirius le pisó un pie con fuerza.

-¡¡Pero que...- exclamó Harry soltándola de pronto para encontrarse con una puerta que se cerraba frente a él- ¡Maldita sea!- bramó tratando de empujar la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Hermione se apoyó en la puerta conteniendo la respiración alarmada ante el ataque de mal genio que había tenido el moreno, deseando que Harry se marchara.

Estuvo reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones hasta que los pasos furiosos y maldiciones de Harry dejaron de oírse y entonces, muy lentamente, fue resbalando hasta el suelo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que reconocer que le había gustado que Harry la besara, al igual que todo lo que había sentido. Hasta que él la había pegado contra la pared. La dureza que había notado contra su vientre la había desconcertado y hasta asustado, haciéndola reaccionar de manera irracional cuando él, en realidad, no había hecho nada malo. Quizá sí había ido demasiado rápido pero malo... no del todo

Desde luego tenía que haberla soltado cuando lo había empujado, así que no tenía porque sentirse mal ahora por haberse defendido¿no¿Todos los hombres reaccionaban igual? Parecía que sí y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, si un hombre podía perder el control de ese modo... No quería pensar en ello en ese momento, sería revivir recuerdos dolorosos que no necesitaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Harry cruzó el salón furioso. Hermione tenía algo que lo volvía loco y le hacía perder el control: era una mezcla de picardía e inocencia. Una mezcla explosiva para cualquiera, pero ahora por culpa de eso el estaba terriblemente frustrado. Tenía que admitir que estaba obsesionado con ella y era extraño, él nunca perdía la cabeza cuando estaba con una mujer, de echo solía mostrarse frío con ellas, nunca se daba del todo. Y ahora, un simple beso lo había descontrolado y excitado por completo, y eso nunca le había pasado.

Y con Hermione Granger, que tenía el aspecto de una solterona, y la capacidad de irritarle hasta lo indecible, sin embargo, lo único que quería era besarla, tumbarla en una cama y que ¡Dios fuera testigo de las consecuencias!

Llegó hasta la cocina donde ya estaban todos riendo con Colin, que estaba entusiasmando con la fiesta que le habían preparado, y se dejó caer en la mesa. Tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a Hermione Granger, tenía que sacársela de la cabeza a como diera lugar.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró en la cocina estaban ya todos alrededor de Colin, excepto Draco y Snape que ya no estaban en la isla. El muchacho estaba abriendo sus regalos gratamente entusiasmado. Justo en ese momento estaba abriendo el regalo de Cho, lo cual la hizo arrugar el entrecejo molesta. No sabía que ella también iba a estar allí. Como nadie le prestó atención, se quedó en una esquina en silencio, viendo como Colin sacaba un juego de bolígrafo y pluma y le daba de manera cortés las gracias a aquella mujer. Hermione sonrió al ver que el regalo de la morena no le había entusiasmado demasiado, aunque sólo duró hasta que Cho se sentó sobre las rodillas de Harry y éste la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Hermione frunció el entrecejo ligeramente molesta, sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero no tenía muy claro porque.

-Ahora es el momento de mi regalo- indicó Harry sacando un sobre del bolsillo, tendiéndoselo a Colin.

-El muchacho abrió con una sonrisa el sobre que le había tendido Harry, sacando varios papeles. Lo miró confundido.

-Esto es… es…

-El contrato que acredita que Diablo es tuyo.

-P-pero no puedo aceptarlo. Ese caballo es…

-El mejor pura sangre que hemos tenido nunca- siguió Harry tan tranquilo- Y es tuyo- añadió en un tono que no admitía replicas- Te he visto en los establos como pasabas horas mirándolo. Ahora tendrás que domarlo y entrenarlo para las carreras.

-Pero eso va a requerir mucho tiempo- musitó Colin- No puedo descuidar mis tareas en la casa.

-Es que ya no vas a trabajar en la casa, sino con Draco en los establos- explicó Harry- Y esta vez con un sueldo.

Hermione sintió como el corazón se le encogía cuando vio que Colin se levantaba y abrazaba a Harry como si fuera su hermano mayor, o incluso su padre. Hermione sabía que Colin era un amante de los caballos y que anhelaba trabajar con ellos. Regalarle un purasangre y darle toda esa confianza era un detalle muy bonito por parte de Harry.

Colin los miró a todos con una sonrisa agradeciendo los regalos, y entonces reparó en Hermione, de pie en una esquina de la cocina. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa y avanzó hacia él.

-Abre ahora el mío- le dijo tendiéndole un paquete.

-¿Me has comprado un regalo?- preguntó Colin atónito.

-¡Pues claro¿Qué esperabas?- contestó ella ante la sorpresa de él- Vamos, ábrelo y dime si te gusta.

Colin se dejó caer en una de las sillas y con dedos temblorosos empezó a abrir el paquete. Hermione sonrió cuando vio cómo miraba con cara aturdida y despistada el cd que tenía entre las manos. No ponía nada en la carátula. Lo abrió y en el disco solo había una fecha, de cuatro años atrás.

-Gracias- dijo confuso, mirando el CD sin saber qué hacer con él. Hermione ensanchó más la sonrisa.

-De nada, tendrás que guardarlo con celo, porque tiene un valor incalculable- añadió ella divertida.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Un valor incalculable un CD?- saltó la irritable voz de Cho. Hermione se dejó caer en la silla esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Dime Colin- empezó Hermione, ignorándola- ¿Cuándo empezó Reed a cantar?

-Hace cuatro años- contestó él mirándola sorprendido- Este CD tiene esa fecha- Hermione asintió.

-Antes de sacar su primer disco se hizo un pase de las múltiples canciones que Reed había escrito a lo largo de su vida, con varios productores, compositores y músicos de la empresa- explicó ella con una sonrisa- De ahí salieron los temas del primer disco.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Colin empezando a entender.

-Sí y ¡oh!, casualmente esa sesión se grabó y sólo existen dos copias. Bueno, ahora tres.

-¿Estás diciendo…- empezó Colin- que en este CD están…?

-Las canciones del primer disco junto con las que se eliminaron suman unas veinticinco canciones, en directo, sólo Reed y un piano.

-¡Pero ese CD tiene un valor incalculable para los coleccionistas!- exclamó Tonks muy sorprendida.

-Sí, y una de las copias estaba en mi poder. Ahora también en el de Colin.

-Yo…- jadeó el muchacho mirando el objeto como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera tenido entre sus manos- ¿Cómo voy a agradecerte esto?

-No tienes que darme las gracias- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa radiante, tomándolo de la mano y acercándose a él- Gracias a ti he descubierto muchas cosas- dijo en tono enigmático. _"La diferencia entre un fan y un fanático"_ . Le hubiera gustado admitirlo pero era demasiado arriesgado.

De pronto Colin soltó el CD y la envolvió en un abrazo. Hermione, azorada, se lo devolvió con los ojos brillantes tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Cuando Colin la soltó ella se apartó ligeramente. Todos los miraban resplandecientes… todos excepto Harry, que estaba serio, más que serio, enfadado. Hermione pensó que se había puesto en peligro, como evidenció la pregunta de Harry en cuanto Colin abandonó la cocina para ir a ponerlo.

-¿Y cómo es que tú tenías una copia del CD?- preguntó con tono envenenado. Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos mirándolos.

-Ron me hizo una copia- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Después de todo, era la verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a mi también me gusta mucho Reed- respondió ella bajando la mirada.

Harry pareció sentirse satisfecho con su contestación porque no siguió formulando preguntas, sino que se limitó a mirarla unos instantes más como si fuera la bruja mala del este, dejando totalmente desconcertada a Hermione.

La cena transcurrió más o menos tranquila y luego salieron al patio trasero de la casa donde la orquesta ya estaba afinando sus instrumentos. Empezó a llegar gente del pueblo. Hermione vio correr a Colin hacia unos muchachos jóvenes con el CD en las manos y la copia del contrato del caballo, lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Caminó hacia el bar que se había instalado para pedir un refresco cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar y miró a su alrededor. Todos se lo estaban pasando en grande bailando en la pista, los músicos eran buenos. Miró a los presentes y se le encogió el estómago otra vez: Harry estaba bailando con Cho en el centro de la pista como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Hermione se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de aire frío la golpeó. Vio a varias personas mirar hacia el cielo antes de seguir con sus conversaciones.

-Harry a veces es un auténtico estúpido- oyó la voz de Sirius a sus espaldas.

-No tienes que decírmelo- respondió ella apretando con fuerza el vaso. Sirius, de espaldas a ella, asintió con benevolencia.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo él de pronto, quitándole de la mano el vaso para arrastrarla hacia la pista.

-Pero…- trató de protestar Hermione.

-No irás a decirme que no sabes bailar- dijo él sorprendido, mientras empezaba a sonar una salsa.

-Soy muy torpe- dijo ella avergonzada.

-Me arriesgaré- contestó Sirius, arrastrándola hacia la pista de baile.

Inesperadamente Hermione se encontró en posición de baile. Ese siempre había sido su _handycap_ desde que se inició en el mundo de la música. Bailaba, sí, pero cuando se trataba de una coreografía era tremendamente torpe y carecía de coordinación. Necesitaba horas y días de ensayo para lograrlo. Sirius la guió por la pista de baile y Hermione le siguió con más entusiasmo que pericia. Se disculpó varias veces por perder el ritmo, pero Sirius se limitó a sonreír y a seguir bailando hasta que la hizo girar y de pronto Hermione se encontró a Harry de frente. Los dos parecieron sorprendidos.

Fue Harry el primero en reaccionar. Sin decir nada, ni tan solo esbozar una sonrisa, tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y empezó a moverse por la pista con la misma agilidad que Sirius. Ninguno apartó la vista del otro en ningún momento.

-No se te da muy bien bailar- le susurró Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

-En cambio a ti sí- musitó ella ácidamente, apretando los labios con fuerza.

-Es una cuestión de coordinación y confianza – respondió él de manera arrogante- esta claro que tu no confías en mi- terminó volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo al mirarla.

Si algo había claro, es que Harry estaba enfadado con ella. ¿Para tanto había sido lo del beso? Era obvio que no era normal que ninguna mujer lo rechazara como lo había echo ella, pero de ahí a que estuviera tan molesto... ¿Habría hecho algo más para enfadarlo?

La música llegó al final mientras Harry la invitaba a inclinarse hacia atrás, subiendo una de sus piernas sosteniéndola por el muslo, para luego ayudarla a bajar recorriendo con su mano una buena parte de piel desnuda, logrando que Hermione se sonrojara vivamente. Pero la dura mirada que Harry aún mantenía clavada en ella solo valió para desorientarla más todavía.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y para sorpresa de Hermione, uno de los capataces del rancho gritó:

-¡Que cante el jefe!

Todos empezaron a vitorearlo mientras Harry esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y tomaba a Hermione de la mano arrastrándola hacia el escenario.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-Sabes cantar¿no?- ella le miró confundida- No sabes bailar, pero compones, tienes que saber cantar- afirmó con rotundidad empujándola entre los habitantes del pueblo.

-Sí- musitó ella empezando a asustarse.

-Perfecto, haremos un dúo- añadió sin mirarla en ningún momento.

-¿Qué?- Hermione se quedó paralizada en el inicio de las escaleras.- ¡Pero si era incapaz de cantar sola¿Cómo iba a cantar delante de tanta gente¿Y si la reconocían?

-¿Qué te pasa? Vamos- la apremió Harry serio tirando de ella haciéndola subir al escenario.

Hermione trastabilló en los escalones pero se dejó arrastrar como una marioneta. No quería cantar delante de tanta gente, y menos con un Harry que ni tan solo la miraba, pero se sentía sin fuerzas para negarse.

-¿Conoces "Tengo que decirte algo" de Gloria Estefan y Jonh Secada?- le preguntó sentándose en uno de los taburetes que les habían colocado.

-Sí- gimió Hermione a su lado. Empezaba a notar que el pánico la embargaba mientras tomaba asiento- No creo que sea buena idea- le susurró ella retorciéndose las manos nerviosa.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Harry con absoluta confianza mirándola por primera vez. Esta vez más que enfadado parecía sorprendido, pero esos ojos verdes aflojaron el nudo de pánico en el estómago de Hermione.

La castaña miró a su alrededor viendo las caras de los presentes fijas en ella. ¿Y si alguno era un maníaco¿Y si cantaba y se la volvían a llevar? El miedo se hizo más intenso golpeándola con fuerza. Empezaba a dolerle el pecho por los fuertes latidos de su corazón chocando contra sus costillas. Todo lo que debía estar sintiendo debió reflejarse en sus ojos, porque Harry, de pronto, la cogió con fuerza de una mano, apretándosela.

-No tienes que tener miedo, lo harás muy bien- le susurró cuando las guitarras empezaron a sonar.

La entrada se acercaba y Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. La voz le salió débil y ligeramente desentonada, pero allí estaba… aunque no se pareciera en nada a la suya.

"_Tengo que decirte algo_

_Que puede lastimar tu corazón"_

Estaba ahogándose, pero se obligó a seguir. Bajó los ojos; no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. Notó como Harry le volvía a apretar la mano¡no era capaz de reconocer su propia voz!

"_Estoy segura que si te cuento"…_

Le dolía terriblemente el pecho, tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar… en esos momentos odiaba la voz que salía de su garganta, era tan... débil, insulsa.

"_No vas a perdonar mi gran error"_

La última palabra casi fue un jadeo ahogado en sus labios, una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La voz asustada de Harry la hizo levantar la mirada mientras trataba de seguir cantando y las lágrimas bajaban ya sin control por sus mejillas.

"_Luche contra la tentación_

_Pero sólo soy de carne y hueso"_

Estaba mareada, sentía como el frío le calaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Harry parecía asustado y confundido mientras la miraba fijamente, como tratando de ver a través de ella. La última frase fue una ristra de sollozos mezclados con música.

"_M… me… embriagó con… su mirada y… pequé…."_

No la terminó, sino que se puso en pie de golpe perdiendo el equilibro a causa del mareo que empezaba a rodearla. Harry la sostuvo mientras la música paraba de pronto. La tomó en brazos para bajarla del escenario y sentarla en una silla. La música volvió a tocar. Hermione cerró los ojos hasta que notó como Harry la sentaba en una silla y se acuclillaba ente ella. Se estremeció… empezaba a soplar el viento con más fuerza y tenía frío.

-Hermione¿qué pasa? Casi te has desmayado- le susurró, tomándola de las manos con fuerza.

-N… no puedo- gimió ella- L… lo siento- terminó, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-No pasa nada- la consoló Harry, limpiando el rastro salado que caía por su rostro.

-¡¡Sí que pasa!!- gritó ella poniéndose en pie, haciendo que Harry quedara sentado en el suelo- No puedo cantar, ni componer, ni tocar… ¡NO PUEDO!- chilló totalmente fuera de si, antes de empezar a correr como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la playa.

Harry se puso en pie de golpe, tenía los labios apretados por el disgusto. Cuando la había hecho subir al escenario, solo quería molestarla, que se sintiera igual de... disgustada que él, y había acabado causándole un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué clase de compositora tenía miedo de cantar en público?

-Será mejor que vayas a por ella- le aconsejó la voz de Sirius tranquilamente, a su lado- Se acerca una tormenta tropical, y bastante fuerte.

Harry miró unos instantes el cielo al tiempo que el viento se volvía casi huracanado y un relámpago cortaba el cielo. Echó a correr tras ella con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

Pues finalmente llegamos donde nos quedamos y empezamos con las cosas nuevas.

¿Habeis escrito ya la lista de los reyes¿A que nadie adivina que he pedido yo?

Nos vemos

**¡¡FELIZ 2007!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡¡Hola!! Pues finalmente aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero que también os guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me habéis dejado... siempre hacen ilusión.**

**Creía que tardaría más en decirlo pero...: Este capítulo contiene un pequeño lemon. **

**Nos vemos abajo**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: **

Tenía que darse prisa si quería encontrarla, soplaba demasiado viento y las huellas de sus pequeños pies empezaban a perderse sobre la arena. Se había dicho que Harry podría seguir a un halcón en un día de lluvia, lo único que quería ahora era alcanzar a una joven desesperada en medio de una terrible tormenta; una joven que, a su pensar, mermaba su capacidad de comportarse con sensatez.

Se detuvo en medio de la playa. La marea estaba subiendo y el viento le revolvía el pelo en todas direcciones, hasta el punto de que estar quieto de pie le suponía un terrible esfuerzo. ¿Cómo sería para Hermione que pesaba mínimo veinte kilos menos que él? Una imagen de ella lanzada sobre las rocas de la playa hizo que empezara a correr de nuevo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Sus huellas eran cada vez más difusas, la zancada más corta y el pie se marcaba en toda su extensión, lo cual le indicaba que había dejado de correr e iba andando. No podía estar muy lejos. Miró a su alrededor tratando de divisar algo entre los remolinos de arena pero era prácticamente imposible ver nada que no estuviera a menos de diez metros.

Siguió avanzando con el corazón en un puño hasta que entre los gritos del viento percibió un sollozo ahogado antes de chocarse con algo. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero consiguió mantener el equilibro. Miró hacia abajo para descubrir a Hermione inconsciente tendida sobre la arena.

Presa del pánico, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos para volverla hacia él y rápidamente le tomó el puso, el cual mantenía aunque algo débil. La tumbó sobre la arena pero el viento era tan fuerte que no sabía si estaba respirando o no. Tenía que llevarla a lugar cubierto y hacerla entrar en calor, porque aunque la noche era cálida, el fuerte viento mezclado con la lluvia la había enfriado.

Sin esperar un minuto más la levantó entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo, pues apenas pesaba nada, como pudo apreciar Harry mientras empezaba a desandar el camino. El viento se había hecho más intenso y lo hacía moverse a bandadas de un lado a otro dificultándole la marcha, empezando a dolerle las piernas del esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. La fuerte lluvia que golpeaba contra su cuerpo lo había calado por completo, pero ahora Hermione le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos y había escondido la cabeza en su pecho, y eso más que nada lo animaba a seguir.

Pero les resultaría imposible llegar hasta la casa en aquellas circunstancias. Harry cayó de rodillas sobre la arena con Hermione entre sus brazos y parpadeó con fuerza mirando a su alrededor. Apenas se veía nada que le permitiera orientarse, pero si no se equivocaba por la distancia de las luces de la casa que llegaban hasta él, debían estar a unos tres kilómetros de su destino, así que por allí cerca había una cabaña de pescadores en la que podían refugiarse.

- Harry- susurró Hermione apegándose más a él- Me… cuesta… respirar- Su corazón de se encogió ante esas palabras. A él también le costaba debido al fuerte viento, pero tenía que ponerla a salvo.

-Es por el viento- le respondió al oído acercando más el rostro de la chica a su cuello- Enseguida estaremos a salvo- le susurró, acariciándole el pelo con ternura para tranquilizarla antes de ponerse de pie.

Empezaba a estar realmente exhausto por el esfuerzo de tener que desplazarse por la arena con Hermione entre sus brazos luchando contra la fuerza de la naturaleza, que se encargaba de llenarle los ojos de arena y enfriar y atenazar sus músculos, pero por nada del mundo soltaría a Hermione, no quería notarla lejos ni un momento más.

Llegaron al linde la playa. Allí la vista de Harry mejoró un poco, ya que no había tanta arena moviéndose por el aire furiosamente y las palmeras les brindaban una cierta protección de la lluvia y el viento huracanado.

Miró a su alrededor y pronto supo donde estaba; no fue necesario avanzar más de varios metros para encontrar la vieja y destartalada casa de pescadores. Avanzó con renovadas fuerzas hasta allí y se las ingenió para abrir la puerta sin soltar a Hermione de sus brazos, colocar su espalda contra la puerta y luchar contra el viento dejando la tempestad a sus espaldas.

La calma repentina que envolvió a Hermione en esos momentos, la hizo levantar la cabeza con dificultad del hueco que le brindaba el cuello de Harry. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido al notar como él, aun sosteniéndola en brazos resbalaba hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con ella sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Harry!- exclamó ella visiblemente preocupada tratando de levantarse. Pero él se limitó a retenerla con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior observándolo preocupada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y a pesar de que su rostro estaba relajado, se le veía algo pálido y respiraba de manera entrecortada. ¡Cielos!, no tenía que haber dejado que la cargara en brazos todo el tiempo luchando contra la tormenta. Debía de estar agotado y era culpa suya, si no se hubiera marchado corriendo histérica, él no la habría seguido. Trató de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban a sus ojos por haberlos arrastrado a esa situación:

-No tenías que cargarme en brazos todo el tiempo- musitó ella visiblemente afectada.

-Tonterías- respondió Harry sin abrir los ojos- Estabas inconsciente cuando te he encontrado y pesas tan poco que hubieras volado como un ratoncillo.

-¡Pero estás agotado!- exclamó ella preocupada tratando de volver a levantarse.

-Estoy bien- la contradijo reteniéndola con fuerza, haciendo que volviera a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y pudiese enredar sus dedos entre los húmedos cabellos de Hermione- Estate quieta- susurró, pero sonó más como una orden.

Así que Hermione permaneció recostada contra él sin moverse lo más mínimo. Ella también estaba algo cansada… e incómoda, nunca la habían abrazado de esa manera y en el mismo día lo habían hecho dos veces. Pero Harry, al parecer, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, y puesto que la había rescatado, le concedería ese deseo. Así que ignorando la incomodidad cerró los ojos para quedar donde el chico le había pedido.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Hermione. Estaba agotado y tenía frío, pero lo había pasado bastante mal para encontrarla, por no mencionar el miedo y la angustia que había sentido durante todo el tiempo que habían tardado en localizar la cabaña, y aún no conseguía hacerse a la idea de que ella estaba bien.

Permanecieron en silencio y quietos durante bastante tiempo, mientras la naturaleza azotaba con toda su magnificencia el exterior. Y no fue hasta que Harry sintió a Hermione temblar violentamente entre sus brazos cuando abrió los ojos.

-¡Maldita sea!- refunfuñó incorporándose sin soltarla. Hermione le miró confundida ante tanta brusquedad repentina- ¡Estas congelada¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- la regañó avanzando con ella entre sus brazos hasta el centro del cuarto.

-Pues tú no estás mucho más caliente que yo- protestó ella al verse alzada del suelo de pronto, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello.

La mirada que le lanzó Harry junto con una de sus cejas arqueadas no solo la hizo callar y bajar los ojos, sino que elevó la temperatura de su cara y de su cuerpo, en general, varios grados.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Harry avanzó hasta el centro del cuarto y allí la bajó al suelo, haciendo que el suave cuerpo de Hermione se deslizara a lo largo del suyo. Reteniéndola por la cintura pegada a él, la miró con intensidad, pero ella seguía con la cabeza baja visiblemente incómoda, pues sus manos permanecían cerradas sobre sus pectorales y tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

No podía mirarlo, el recuerdo del beso estaba demasiado cercano, y si lo hacía las rodillas que ya le parecían de gelatina se le doblarían por la mitad. Así que le parecía mucho más seguro permanecer los ojos en el refugio que le ofrecía el cuello de Harry, con la esperanza de que si no lo miraba, se decidiría a soltarla.

De pronto había dejado de tener frío y, sin embargo, seguía temblando mientras aquellas manos reposadas sobre su cintura parecían abrasarla. El calor de una de sus manos desapareció unos instantes para posarse sobre su mejilla, bajar en una suave caricia hasta el mentón y obligarla a levantar el rostro. Hermione no se resistió, más tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Los labios de Harry estaban casi sobre los de ella, sus ojos casi negros, inyectados con un fulgor que Hermione hubiera jurado que la estaba abrasando hasta el punto de hacerla temblar estremecida. Y entonces sintió que se moría cuando los labios de Harry se abrieron:

-Desnúdate.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó ella empujándolo con fuerza, visiblemente alterada.

Para su desgracia, Hermione descubrió que pese a su aparente delgadez, Harry era como un muro de hormigón. Él simplemente se balanceó en su sitio, mientras que ella terminó sentada en el suelo con la cara inflamada de vergüenza. Una sonrisita de suficiencia apareció en los labios de Harry.

-¿Por qué te asustas de esa manera?- preguntó él de manera inocente- Coge una de esas mantas y desvístete mientras enciendo un fuego, no conviene que te constipes.

Y ante una atónita Hermione que se debatía entre ponerse a llorar o golpearle, Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a una destartalada chimenea que había al final de la cabaña.

Hermione se levantó del suelo sin perderlo de vista cuando recogía la leña que había apilada a un lado de la chimenea para preparar efectivamente el fuego. Lo observó acuclillarse y se mordió el labio inferior al ver como la espalda de Harry se tensaba en esa postura.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Por qué se sentía tan rara en su presencia? Debía tener ese síndrome de _no-se-que_ en que las personas en peligro se sentían atraídas por sus salvadores. Sí, eso debía ser, dentro de unos días habría pasado.

"_Pero cuando te dio el beso no estabas en peligro"_ resonó una voz dentro de su cabeza... _"¡¡Ya cállate!!"_

Harry sintió a Hermione moverse a sus espaldas y su visión periférica le indicó que la chica había cogido una manta y ya se dirigía al lugar más alejado de la habitación. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Esa chica le afectaba demasiado. La verdad es que era realmente molesto perder el control de sí mismo ante ella de ese modo.

Estaba agotado por todo lo que había pasado y, sin embargo, su cuerpo había respondido a la cercanía de forma... alarmante. Sólo tenía una solución. Había sentido el deseo otras veces, aunque con menor intensidad. Sabía como aliviarlo, era fácil. Sopesó sus posibilidades y, en vista de cómo había reaccionado Hermione a él, estaba seguro de que una vez se ganara su confianza no le sería muy difícil seducirla. Necesitaba recuperar el control de sus emociones con urgencia.

Hermione empezó a desvestirse rápidamente, tenía que estar envuelta en la manta antes de que Harry terminara de prender el fuego. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el brillo de sus ojos cuando le había dicho que se desnudara y, lo peor, lo que había hecho que saltara hacia atrás muerta de miedo es que lo habría hecho sin dudar. Por suerte había recuperado la sensatez a tiempo.

Harry le producía una serie de emociones encontradas que no era capaz de definir. Por una parte, no podía negar que se sentía atraída por él, hasta incluso era capaz de soportar una cierta cercanía de su parte. Luego estaba el miedo a que él perdiera el control. La ira, por atreverse a besarla como lo había hecho y luego correr a los brazos de Cho. Estaba realmente confundida con él, puesto que podía ser mezquina y al mismo tiempo demostrar una gran ternura.

Se envolvió en la manta de manera firme. Fue la luz que de pronto iluminó el pequeño espacio en que se encontraban lo que hizo que Hermione se volviera de golpe y un vivo color rojo acudiera a sus mejillas: la silueta de Harry se recortaba contra el fuego de la chimenea.

Se había quitado la camisa mojada y el tenue resplandor de las llamas iluminaba su torso desnudo sin ocultar nada. Era un torso bien formado con hombros anchos y músculos formados, no en exceso, pero si perfectamente visibles.

Hermione se quedó aturdida. Harry parecía delgado, y lo estaba de hecho, pero sin camisa su delgadez no era más que la de cualquier atleta o nadador. Tenía vello negro cubriéndole los pectorales, no demasiado pero si suficiente, que luego bajaba hasta el ombligo para perderse finalmente dentro del pantalón que marcaba unas caderas estrechas.

Lo vio desabrocharse el pantalón, y Hermione hubiera jurado que lo hacía deliberadamente lento para que ella captara el movimiento. No alcanzaba a verle el rostro, así que no sabía si la estaba mirando. Muy incómoda bajó la cabeza y se quedó en su rincón.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- le preguntó Harry, y ella supo que estaba sonriendo divertido al ver su azoramiento- No creo que sea la primera vez que ves a un hombre _ligeramente_ desvestido.

¿La primera vez? No, desde luego, pero sí era la primera vez que veía algo que le gustaba, o que al menos no la dejaba indiferente. Avanzó temerosamente hacia él, quien se había vuelto a agachar para reavivar el fuego. ¡Sabía que tenía que haberse quedado donde estaba! Ahora Harry sólo llevaba unos _boxers_ negros ceñidos, y en la posición en la que estaba, veía sus largas piernas y su... su... bueno, eso donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Se sintió agobiada, el fuego había caldeado demasiado la habitación.

-Siéntate encima de la alfombra del suelo, es vieja, pero todavía nos aislará del frío- le indicó Harry sin volverse.

-¿Y el sofá?- preguntó ella con una vocecita estrangulada.

-Tiene una pata rota y varios muelles fuera, pero nos dará respaldo.

Hermione le obedeció sin dejar de observarle. La alfombra era vieja pero aún mullida, así que resulto un asiento cómodo. Sacó los brazos de dentro de la manta envolviéndola a su pecho... empezaba a tener demasiado calor.

Harry se levantó y se estiró antes de volverse hacia ella. Por un instante se quedó congelado donde estaba, observándola. Era realmente pequeña sentada allí en el suelo, con sus brazos delicados, al igual que la línea de su cuello y hombros. Algo se sacudió dentro de él cuando la vio retirarse el pelo de la cara, que brillaba con matices dorados a causa del fuego. Y entonces sus ojos castaños se elevaron hacía él con el matiz más dorado que le había visto nunca.

Con un suspiro y tratando de no tirarse encima de ella como un loco, avanzó hacia su lado para sentarse. Tenía claro que ella aún no tenía mucha experiencia con hombres. No era virgen, lo tenía claro, puesto que era bastante mayor para serlo, pero desde luego no había estado con muchos hombres, así que no podía abalanzarse sobre ella. Primero tenía que hacer que se sintiera segura y proceder a partir de ahí.

Tomó asiento a su lado y se volvió para coger otra de las mantas que estaban sobre el destartalado y viejo sofá, para tirarla sobre sus piernas. Ella permanecía con la vista baja, pero al parecer había recuperado la capacidad de hablar con normalidad, porque inmediatamente le preguntó:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-A unos kilómetros de la casa. En una cabaña de pescadores- respondió él apoyándose en el sofá para pasar uno de sus brazos por detrás de Hermione y por encima del asiento, pero sin llegar a tocarla. La vio mirar de reojo su brazo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y sabías que la casa estaba aquí?

-Por supuesto, si hasta tiene historia local- Ella levantó la mirada interrogante, y Harry no necesito la pregunta para responder; después de todo una conversación era lo mejor para romper el hielo- La llaman la casa de los gritos, no suele acercarse mucha gente hacia aquí. Se dice que el capitán de un barco pirata fue retenido y torturado en esta misma cabaña, y que cuando consiguieron que gritara de dolor, sus alaridos se oían desde el pueblo. Desde entonces su espíritu vaga por los alrededores asustando a los que se refugian en ella.

La vio temblar ligeramente y mirar asustada a su alrededor como si esperara que el fantasma apareciera atravesando alguna pared, lo que le brindó una oportunidad perfecta para levantar su mano y descansarla en su hombro. Hermione dio un saltito y se volvió hacia él con los ojos cargados de reproche, pero Harry ya no retiró su mano.

-No creerás en fantasmas¿verdad?- le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa divertida que provocó que las mejillas de ella enrojecieran, dándole aspecto de niña asustada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó levantando la nariz indignada, pasando de niña asustada a sabelotodo insufrible- Soy una persona inteligente, lógica y racional que sabe que las manifestaciones espectográficas suelen ser...

-¿Manifestaciones especto qué...?- preguntó Harry atónito.

-Espectográficas. Es como denominan los expertos a las apariciones que...

-¿Me estás diciendo que te crees esas chorradas?

-No he dicho eso, pero he leído sobre el tema y la mayoría de las veces no son más que ganas de quince minutos de gloria y montajes cutres.

-¿Y lees sobre eso? Ovnis, fantasmas, apariciones divinas, estatuas que lloran sangre, posesiones, exorcismos…

-¡Es interesante!- replicó ella tratando de permanecer seria- Y me ayuda a dormir- terminó, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Harry la miró unos instantes preguntándose si hablaba en serio, antes de lanzar una carcajada. ¡Vaya con Hermione, sí tenía sentido del humor!

-Estoy hablando en serio- le regañó ella mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de contener la risa.

-Sí... claro- asintió Harry, intentando ponerse serio- ¿Y de qué más te gusta leer?

-Pues de casi todo- anunció ella encogiéndose de hombros- Un buen libro es un buen libro.

-Y supongo que Remus y tú ya habréis intercambiado impresiones- afirmó Harry mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro! Hemos leído un montón de libros- respondió ella bajando la mirada; Harry estaba haciendo dibujos con sus dedos en su brazo.

-Seguro que en el colegio eras una empollona.

-Lo fui¿algún problema?- preguntó ella lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

-¡Eh!- protestó Harry poniendo una de sus manos abiertas entre ellos para defenderse- Que era un cumplido.

-Sí claro, seguro- dijo torvamente cruzándose de brazos, bajando la cabeza enfurruñada.

-Se metían contigo en el colegio- afirmó Harry levantándole el mentón para que lo mirase- También se metían conmigo hasta que vine aquí- añadió él sonriéndole.

-Sí, ya- respondió escépticamente- Seguro que el capitán del equipo del baloncesto, rugby o cualquiera de esos deportes era la comidilla de la clase.

-No era el capitán de nada. Era un adolescente bajito, desgarbado, con gafas y además torpe- respondió él ganándose una nueva ceja enarcada por parte de ella.

-¡Venga ya!

-Pregúntale a Sirius, se pasó media vida diciendo que era un caso sin remedio.

-¡Él nunca te diría eso!- bufó Hermione indignada.

-No, pero lo pensaba. Por suerte Dumbledore tenía más fe en mí y cuando terminé de desarrollarme las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Hermione permaneció seria unos segundos, observándole. ¿Podría ser posible que él con el aspecto que tenía ahora hubiese sido alguna vez como contaba? Resultaba difícil de creer, pues siempre le había dado la impresión de que Harry controlaba perfectamente su cuerpo. Sin embargo permanecía serio mirándola, y sus ojos eran sinceros.

-¿Y por qué viniste aquí?- preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema.

-Al cuidado de mi padrino y mi tutor- respondió Harry como si fuera evidente.

-¿Por qué¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron, cuando yo tenía unos doce años- se limitó a contestar mirando al vacío.

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo, pero la mirada vacía de Harry le indicó que no iba a obtener más datos al respecto, y no podía culparle, tampoco a ella le gustaba recordar ese tipo de cosas. Así que permaneció en silencio, hasta que de pronto Harry añadió:

-Sirius era mi padrino y Dumbledore mi tutor. Intuyo que mis padres no confiaban del todo en el buen juicio de Sirius para guiarme por la vida si les pasaba algo.

Hermione le miró sorprendida por la opinión que parecía tener de Sirius. Después de todo, era un bromista, pero sabía ponerse serio cuando la ocasión lo requería. Cuando se lo dijo a Harry este se limitó a sonreír de manera benevolente.

-No me malinterpretes. Quiero mucho a Sirius y de hecho influenció más en mí de lo que supongo que a mi madre le hubiera gustado.

-¿En qué sentido?- le preguntó ella curiosamente.

-No quieras saberlo- respondió él con una sonrisa pícara- Pero te aseguro que las influencias de Sirius son... divertidas.

-Vale, te llevaba con él de juerga y a ligar- terminó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco, en el típico gesto que indicaba la expresión "hombres".

-Así es.

-No me extraña. Después de todo entra en el estereotipo del típico conquistador, demasiado guapo y seguro de sí mismo, al que las mujeres le han inflado el ego a lo largo de toda su vida.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Siempre se las ha tenido que quitar de encima a manotazos.

-Tú también entras en el estereotipo- afirmó ella mirándolo con una sonrisita burlona.

-Pero yo soy más selectivo- respondió él de manera arrogante.

Hermione empezó a reírse, pero ante la mirada que le lanzó Harry lo disimuló con una áspera tos antes de cambiar de tema.

-Y Dumbledore¿qué papel tenía él?

-Profesor- explicó Harry- Luego se retiró y me cedió a mí el mando. Ahora vive tranquilamente en la casita alejada de la finca y se dedica a mirar las estrellas, a leer libros y a coleccionar cromos de ranas de chocolate- Harry permaneció en silencio unos momentos con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si se acordara de algo, hasta que sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia ella- Pero no hablemos más de mí- saltó de pronto- Cuéntame algo de ti.

-Mi vida no es interesante- respondió poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo conociste a Ronald?- Hermione tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa ante el tono que había empleado al pronunciar el nombre de Ron.

-A través de Luna- Eso al menos podía contestarlo sin comprometerse- Éramos compañeras de colegio, estábamos en el equipo de matemáticas y éramos vecinas. Siempre estábamos juntas, éramos más que amigas, como hermanas, hasta que cuando cumplí nueve años me mudé de condado. Nos reencontramos cuando tenía unos dieciocho, y recuperamos el tiempo perdido. Me presentó a Ron y nos hicimos muy amigos los tres. Casualmente Ron vio mis canciones y decidió contratarme.

-¿Y qué instrumento tocas?- le preguntó Harry inclinando su cuerpo sobre ella.

-El piano- respondió Hermione bajando la mirada, revolviéndose nerviosa ante su acercamiento.

-¿Aprendiste sola?- preguntó Harry impidiendo que ella se apartara atrayéndola con el brazo que estaba sobre sus hombros que no había dejado de acariciarle le piel.

-No, tuve varios profesores hasta que me mudé. Luego lo reanudé cuando volví a encontrarme con Ron. Estoy licenciada en música.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin tenía algo en claro de la información que le había proporcionado Tonks.

-¿Y cómo un genio de las matemáticas terminó en la música?- preguntó Harry curiosamente, bajando la segunda mano hasta apoyarla sobre sus muslos. Hermione percibió que con sólo estirar los dedos podría acariciarla, pero de momento él no lo estaba haciendo.

-La música, son matemáticas- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Por qué no estudiar algo como física o economía?- terminó Hermione. Harry se limitó a asentir- Porque también me gusta el arte, y la música me permite tener mis dos pasiones, crear cosas bonitas.

-¿Y por qué esperaste tanto para volver a retomar la música si era tu pasión?- interrogó retirando uno de los mechones que caían del rostro de Hermione para colocarlo tras su oreja, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

Hermione cerró los ojos extasiada ante aquel leve contacto que al mismo tiempo era tan íntimo. Notó como la mano de Harry volvía a acariciar su mejilla y ella solo pudo ladear el rostro para aumentar el contacto. Tenía las manos tan cálidas y le acariciaban el rostro con tanta ternura...

-No me has contestado- le susurró Harry al oído dejando que su aliento siguiera bajando por su cuello.

-Mis padres…- empezó turbada sin abrir los ojos- … tuvieron un accidente de coche. Fui a vivir con unos tíos. Ellos no…

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada al notar como su espalda reposaba contra el suelo, para descubrir que tenía a Harry inclinado sobre ella a su lado.

-No se preocuparon de ello- terminó por ella abriendo su mano sobre su vientre.

Las manos de Harry estaban calientes, incluso a través de la fina manta notaba un calor abrasador quemando su piel. Los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado a un ritmo vertiginoso.

-Sí- fue lo único que pudo susurrar Hermione al ver cómo Harry se inclinaba sobre ella. Hermione abrió los labios sorprendida al verlo sobre ella, sus ojos volvían a ser negros. Y ella estaba paralizada.

-¿Tocarás para mi?- susurró Harry acariciando los labios de Hermione con los suyos al pronunciar sus palabras.

Hermione no entendió esas últimas frases, estaba demasiado turbada por su cercanía como para responder. Sólo sabía que ese roce de labios le había producido un anhelo… y ahora, la lengua de Harry estaba en su boca besándola con una ternura enloquecedora.

Primero con timidez, Hermione comenzó a responder a su beso, que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado.

La mano de Harry aún descansaba abierta sobre su vientre y fue subiendo lentamente. Notaba sus pechos tirantes e irritados y, por un momento, Hermione sintió que la necesidad sería aliviada, pero Harry se detuvo y ella arqueó su cuerpo buscando el ansiado contacto gruñendo en medio del beso.

Harry sonrió; era como una muñeca en sus brazos, respondía a todas sus caricias con una inocencia que lo volvía loco. Se había propuesto ir despacio con ella, que confiara en él, que disfrutara al máximo hasta hacerla suya, pero al notar como elevaba su torso de manera sensual, algo se sacudió en su interior.

Los labios de Harry bajaron por el cuello de Hermione repartiendo un torrente de cálidos besos, mientras las mantas que los separaban iban resbalando entre sus cuerpos hasta que finalmente sus pieles hicieron contacto desatando una tormenta más fuerte que la que sacudía el exterior de la cabaña.

Harry atrapó uno de los pechos de Hermione entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza:

-¡Harry!- exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- No- susurró apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros para separarlo.

La silenció con un beso y notó como la repentina rigidez de Hermione iba cediendo de nuevo. Le acarició una mejilla con sus dedos mientras… _Una mano se alargó hacia ella y le acarició el pelo_… Sus mechones sorprendentemente tenían el tacto de la seda, tomó un puñado de su cabello acariciándolo en toda su extensión.

Notó como le tiraba una parte del cabello, estaba acariciándoselo. Un extraño desasosiego se anidó en su pecho, pero los labios de Harry volvieron a rozar uno de sus pezones esta vez con suavidad y gimió extasiada. Arqueó la espalda contra él deseando que el contacto fuera mayor.

Era tan sumamente sensual cuando se movía contra él deseando que la hiciera suya, necesitaba poseerla. Bajó una de sus manos acariciándole el vientre y se introdujo lentamente entre su ropa interior para alcanzar la zona más sensible de su feminidad. Gruñó con impaciencia mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris y uno de sus dedos se introducía lentamente en ella. No estaba lista… aún.

Hermione tomó aire con fuerza abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Nunca. Jamás había sentido todo ese calor acumulándose como un torrente allí abajo, ni la humedad que poco a poco se anidaba en su interior. Separó más las piernas y movió las caderas contra Harry pidiéndole más.

-Shhh… aun no es el momento- le susurró cerca del oído mordiéndole el lóbulo, antes de volverla a besar y colocarse entre sus piernas- _Pero ya no queda mucho…_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Toda la bruma sensual en que estaba envuelta desapareció de pronto¿lo había dicho en verdad?

Harry seguía besándola más apasionadamente, de pronto todo estaba oscuro… _agarrándole un pecho sin ningún miramiento…_ lo acarició de manera tierna y apasionada gimiendo dentro de sus labios.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, empujó con fuerza las caderas, pero lo único que logró fue rozarse con una inquietante dureza palpitante y gimió asustada. Sus manos volaron hasta los hombros clavándole las uñas con fuerza mientras luchaba por romper el beso. Harry gruñó y se separó para mirarla. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella:

-¡No!- jadeó de nuevo asustada, no le gustaba esa sombra.

Las uñas se volvieron a clavar con fuerza en los hombros, y de pronto no pudo mover las manos, las tenía encima de la cabeza atadas, o sujetas, no lo tenía claro. Empezó a sacudir el cuerpo con fuerza tratando de librarse del agarre. Pero cada movimiento parecía incitarlo más.

Estaba oscuro… otra vez… no podía ver nada, solo notar ese peso muerto moviéndose contra ella. La misma dureza anidada entre sus piernas, el asco, el dolor, la respiración contra su cuello. Lágrimas saladas empezaron a caer por sus ojos mientras trataba de apartar ese cuerpo de encima de ella. Si al menos pudiera verle, pero no identificaba su rostro.

No podía pasar otra vez por lo mismo… _has estado tentándome durante meses, sonriéndome, jugando conmigo, pero ya no… siguió moviendo sus caderas sobre ella, frotando su erección. _Se quedó quieta, tan quieta, como si estuviera muerta. Cerró los ojos deseando despertar de esa pesadilla y todo fue oscuridad…

-Hermione, por favor… abre los ojos… Hermione, pequeña, por favor.

Le pesaban los párpados, le dolía la cabeza y no quería despertar, pero esa voz… le sonaba. ¿Quién era? Le recordaba a alguien, no la identificaba, pero estaba segura de que nunca la había oído con ese pánico impreso en ella.

-Por favor, mírame.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, la potente luz la cegó de pronto y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza.

-Harry- musitó ella volviéndolos a abrir con cuidado.

-Sí, pequeña, soy yo.

Hermione enfocó su mirada pero sólo divisaba su barbilla, así que tuvo que extender el cuello para mirarlo. Harry estaba pálido como la cera y sus ojos estaban impregnados de pánico verde mientras recorrían su rostro con avidez. Sus labios estaban firmemente apretados con disgusto.

-¿Qué…?- empezó ella, aturdida. El rostro de Harry se contrajo mientras sus manos la abrazaban con fuerza. Estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, otra vez, con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, que la sostenía como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

-Tú… yo… estábamos, bueno, estábamos… ya sabes- los recuerdos llegaron a Hermione de pronto- De pronto empezaste a gritar, a revolverte como si estuvieras teniendo un ataque. Me arañaste, pataleabas tanto y gritabas tan fuerte que tuve que sostenerte para que no te hicieras daño y te… desmayaste- terminó en un susurro.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a aflorar, los recuerdos de aquellos días habían vuelto esa noche muy vívidos, justo cuando estaba tan feliz. Cuando creía que todo por fin estaba quedando atrás. Se sentía tan cansada…

Notó como Harry la atraía con más fuerza contra él tratando de confortarla, como la acariciaba retirándole el pelo del rostro y la besaba en la sien. Y, sin embargo, no había nada de sexual en todo aquello, era otra cosa más… fraternal.

Harry debía de haberse asustado mucho a juzgar por cómo la estaba abrazando. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar finalmente. ¿Cómo explicarle que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada sin contarle la verdad?

-Lo siento- lo oyó susurrar apesumbrado mientras se las limpiaba con cuidado.

-Estoy cansada- suspiró, recostándose más sobre él. No quería hablar ahora que todo estaba tan reciente. Algún día se lo explicaría para que no se sintiera culpable.

Harry la notó acomodarse más mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más pausadas, totalmente diferentes a cuando gritó entre sus brazos como si estuviera reviviendo un recuerdo terrible.

Hubiera querido golpearse con fuerza cuando recordó lo que Remus le había dicho esa misma mañana. Hermione había padecido con toda probabilidad una agresión sexual. No había querido creerlo, no después de ver como ella respondía a él, no hasta verla consumida por el pánico entre sus brazos.

Ahora no tenía dudas, como no tenía dudas de que no quería ver esa mirada nunca más en sus ojos ni ese temblor en su cuerpo.

Él se encargaría de ella a partir de ahora. No volvería a sufrir y sobre todo nadie volvería a dañarla. Ni tan solo, él mismo.

* * *

Bueno¿era lo que esperabáis¿no?

Espero que me lo digais con un review. Besines pa tos


	7. Chapter 7

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Pues ya estoy por aquí dando la lata otra vez jeje. Pues nada, agradecer los reviews recibidos (mañana agradecimientos personales) que siempre vienen bien y hacen ilusión, y dejaros un nuevo capítulo... Lo normal.**

**Solo me queda hacer la dedicatoria: _PARA CAMMIEL_, porque aunque a veces se me olvide decirlo, me ayuda mucho y me aconseja sabiamente y porque después de todo, siempre le resulta fácil convencerme para que le pase los capítulos cuando ni tan solo están corregidos.**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7:**

_La calma tras la tormenta:_

Crooksanks había dejado una gran devastación en La Isla después de su paso, y eso que la tormenta tropical apenas había pasado por encima del lugar. Cientos de ramas, palmeras volcadas y desperdicios llenaban la playa dificultando el paso de los tres sementales que corrían veloces por la arena.

Sus dos jinetes miraban a su alrededor con ojos escrutadores tratando de encontrar algún rastro que les llevara hasta los perdidos. El primero de ellos, se detuvo en la arena con semblante preocupado mientras su compañero llegaba hasta él.

-Es imposible que Hermione llegara tan lejos corriendo- protestó Sirius malhumorado, oteando el horizonte.

-Puede que no. De todas formas es imposible encontrar ningún rastro- suspiró Remus apesumbrado- Si Harry estuviera aquí...

-¡Si Harry estuviera aquí nosotros no estaríamos buscándolo!- inquirió el otro descargando todo su malhumor.

-Estoy seguro de que los dos estarán a salvo en algún sitio- apuntó Remus, como siempre más sereno. Guardó silencio pensativo antes de añadir- Quizá deberíamos pasarnos por la Casa de los Gritos. Puede que cuando la tormenta se volviese violenta, Harry decidiera refugiarse allí.

-No perdemos nada por probar- musitó Sirius algo frustrado- Ir a un sitio determinado es mejor que dar vueltas sin encontrar nada- argumentó, saliendo lanzado con su caballo.

Remus dirigió su vista al cielo y salió al galope detrás de Sirius.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente con la sensación de haber dormido más que en toda su vida. Miró a su alrededor desorientada sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba hasta que percibió que la almohada sobre la que estaba apoyada, a parte de ser muy suave, subía y bajaba lentamente.

Miró hacia arriba y lo primero que vio fue una barbilla cubierta por una sombra grisácea, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba durmiendo encima de Harry, con la cabeza y una mano reposada en su pecho, y una de sus piernas por encima de las de él, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos en actitud posesiva. En algún momento él se habría tumbado con ella a su lado.

"_Podría haber sido peor"_ se dijo, tratando de no moverse para no despertarlo. Después de todo, ella estaba envuelta en una manta y Harry en otra, por lo que sus cuerpos no estaban del todo en "contacto". De hecho, Hermione tenía la mejilla en el pecho de Harry, sí, pero sobre la manta.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, rememorando la noche anterior. Cuando se había recostado contra Harry para evitar que él le preguntara nada, lo que más había temido era el despertar. Estaba segura de que Harry querría saber, y se lo merecía después del susto, pero no se encontraba con ánimos para hablar todavía del tema, y menos con él.

Pero... ¿por qué se sentía tan frustrada? Llevaba veinticuatro años esperando el momento adecuado. Nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente atraída por un hombre como para dar el paso. Y cuando cumplió dieciocho, primero no tuvo tiempo, y luego terminó por pensar que los hombres iban a ella por ser quien era.

Suspiró para sus adentros. La noche anterior, si los recuerdos desagradables no se hubieran interpuesto, habría dado el gran paso. Se había sentido tan... excitada, que ni el miedo inicial que había tenido cuando Harry la había tumbado, hubiera sido suficiente para detenerla. Tenía que reconocerlo, ese chico la atraía más que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

Suspiró para sus adentros cerrando los ojos. ¡Estaba tan harta de todo lo que estaba pasando! Harta de esconderse, de no poder hacer las cosas que antes hacía por miedo, de no poder disfrutar de cosas como el sexo. Y todo por culpa de ese loco abominable.

Notó un cosquilleo por la espalda desnuda y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry fijos en ella. Estaba acariciándole el pelo mientras una sonrisa somnolienta aparecía en sus labios.

-¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Como un tronco- suspiró Hermione bajando la cabeza, incómoda por su escrutinio. Estaba segura, ahora empezaba el interrogatorio.

-Yo también- suspiró Harry sorprendiéndola. ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado con una mujer y se había sentido tan cómodo? Pocas.

Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que un gruñido hizo a Hermione incorporarse levemente con una ceja enarcada, mirando a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo hambre- aclaró él con sencillez.

-Pues será mejor que volvamos y te demos de comer- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí- asintió Harry desperezándose- Además, estarán preocupado.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto- les llegó una voz cargada de reproche desde el interior de la sala.

-Aunque por lo visto no era necesario- le siguió divertida otra.

Harry y Hermione dirigieron sendas miradas hacia la entrada, para descubrir a Remus y Sirius. El primero mirándolos divertido y el segundo irritado. Hermione se sonrojó con violencia para apartarse de Harry como si se hubiera quemado. Él se limitó a sonreír y levantarse sin dar más importancia al hecho de que fuera solo con la ropa interior. ¡Estaba cómodo con su desnudez!, observó Hermione indignada.

-Será mejor que os vistáis- les dijo Remus- Minerva lleva toda la mañana dándonos la tabarra, estaba preocupada.

-A eso íbamos- respondió Harry cogiendo su ropa del suelo- ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirando a Hermione, quien sostenía la manta con fuerza con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-S... sí- balbuceó nerviosa. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió mirando a sus amigos- Me vestiré fuera. Date prisa.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlos y esperó a que se cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba, que esos dos empezaran a pensar cosas raras!

Harry empezó a vestirse con rapidez ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos que parecían estar esperando algo. Al terminar se los quedó mirando. Los papeles se habían invertido; ahora Sirius lo miraba con una sonrisilla pícara y Remus permanecía muy serio.

-¡No ha pasado nada!- les aclaró molesto.

-Me alegra saberlo- empezó Remus- Porque ya te dije...

-¡Ya lo se!- lo cortó Harry. No necesitaba que le recordara que le había advertido sobre Hermione, lo había vivido en sus propias carnes y ahora se sentía culpable.

-Y si no habéis hecho nada... ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius que no había perdido la sonrisa.

-Hablamos- dijo Harry, caminando hacia los caballos para desatar su semental negro y montar ágilmente en él.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Remus, a su lado en el caballo.

-De todo un poco.

-¿Y descubriste algo interesante?- interrogó Sirius montando también.

-Confirmó todo lo que ya sabíamos, y me dijo que esta licenciada en música- respondió Harry con la mirada fija en la puerta de la cabaña- Toca el piano.

-¿Y cómo pudo aprobar si tiene miedo escénico?- quiso saber Sirius, curioso.

-Sospecho- empezó Remus reflexivamente- que ese miedo no lo habrá tenido siempre. Quizá llegó con la violación... quizá estén relacionados.

-¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Porque quizá ella relaciona tocar el piano o cantar con la causa de la violación- le explicó Remus.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió dando paso a una Hermione más despeinada de lo normal, lo cual era francamente espectacular. Harry la miró fijamente hasta que Sirius le dio un codazo. Avanzó hacia ella y le tendió una mano.

-¿Vamos?- Hermione le miró aterrada.

-¿A caballo¿Contigo?- Harry la miró unos momentos antes de encararse a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no le habéis traído un caballo?- les preguntó fastidiado. Dormía con él, pero no podía subir a su caballo.

-Draco intentó enseñarla a montar pero tiene vértigo- respondió Sirius- Pensamos que iría más segura montada con uno de nosotros.

Harry sonrió. Así que esa reacción no era porque no quería montar con él, sino porque tenía miedo. Bien, le demostraría que no tenía que temer nada. Se agachó con agilidad y la rodeó por la cintura. Hermione solo tuvo tiempo de gritar asustada antes de encontrarse sentada a horcajadas delante de Harry. La notó rígida sentada con él, pero al tomar las riendas rodeándola con sus brazos ella se relajó visiblemente.

-¿Estás lista para el viaje más increíble de tu vida?- le preguntó al oído haciendo que el caballo saliera al galope.

El grito de Hermione se perdió entre las risas de Harry.

_Cuando la verdad nos impulsa a mejorar:_

Hermione abrió los ojos en la cama de su cuarto. Creía que no podría dormirse, sólo había subido a su cuarto a leer, y sin embargo no había tardado mucho en quedarse frita con el libro sobre su regazo.

Se sentía contenta. El paseo a caballo por la playa había sido una delicia, no había sentido miedo en ningún momento. Harry tenía razón, había sido el viaje más increíble de su vida, y ni siquiera la mirada furibunda de Cho al entrar en la cocina le había amargado el día.

Miró al reloj que estaba encima de la mesita y dio un salto en la cama, llegaba tarde a la comida. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y entró en la cocina. Estaban ya todos sentados, y para disgusto de Hermione, Cho seguía allí.

-Me he dormido- dijo ella en tono de disculpa, ocupando su sitio entre Sirius y Tonks.

-No te preocupes- respondió Sirius pasándole un plato de puré de patatas.

Hermione miró a su alrededor para descubrir que Harry no estaba allí. Cuando le preguntó a Tonks en voz baja, ésta le contestó que había ido a comer con el Profesor Dumbledore. La comida transcurrió tranquila hasta que el sonido de la tele atrajo la atención Colin, y luego la del resto.

"_Seguimos sin conocer el paradero de la famosa cantante Reed Jones"_ empezaba en esos momentos el presentador del programa del corazón_"Su manager Ron Weasley se niega a hacer declaraciones al respecto, pero fuentes no confirmadas apuntan a que se encuentra de vacaciones en Europa con su anterior novio, el también cantante Víctor Krum... ¿Podría oler esto a reconciliación?"_ preguntó el presentador a una mujer sentada a su lado, que llevaba unas gafas llenas de diamantitos y un peinado a bucles de lo más llamativo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, molesta. Rita Skeeter era la periodista más cotilla y odiosa del mundo, quien sonreía en esos momentos con aires de suficiencia. Hermione siempre había pensado que esa mujer le tenía una tirria especial a Reed desde siempre.

"_Bueno" _empezó con aire compungido_ "Es sabido por todos que fue la señorita Jones la que rompió la relación, aunque no me extrañaría que haya corrido a refugiarse en sus brazos. Después de todo es el único novio conocido que ha tenido en todos estos años. No me extrañaría que Reed, siendo como es, estuviera usando todos sus encantos para volverlo a atraer"_ Hermione cerró los puños indignada. Siempre le había molestado que hablaran de su vida privada, y todas esas mentiras sobre ella y Krum empezaban a cansarla.

-¡Será posible!- exclamó Colin indignado- Como si no supiéramos todos que Víctor le puso los cuernos con la modelo esa. ¡Cómo va a ir ella a buscarle!- Hermione le miró con una sonrisa.

-No le puso los cuernos- añadió Hermione atrayendo la atención de Colin.

-¿No?- preguntó éste, sorprendido.

-No, porque nunca estuvieron saliendo. Sólo son amigos- le explicó Hermione, que continuaba comiendo.

-Pues yo no se a que viene tanto alboroto- siguió Cho- Sólo es una cantante como cualquier otra.

-¿Podemos saber por qué no te gusta Reed?- le preguntó Colin en tono agresivo- A mí me parece la mejor.

-La mejor sosa del mundo- apuntó Cho con una sonrisa- Al menos eso tienes que reconocerlo.

-Bueno- empezó Colin- Su estilo va más a las baladas¡pero canta muy bien!

-Nadie niega eso, sólo digo que no me gusta porque es sosa. En su último disco sólo tiene dos canciones más o menos movidas. Pero resulta evidente que ese no es su estilo, no esta cómoda cuando tiene que bailar.

-Nunca se le ha dado bien- asintió Colin con una sonrisa- Pero lo suple con su voz y presencia- Hermione dejó el tenedor encima de la mesa mirándolos seriamente. ¿En serio era sosa?

-Bueno, tiene baladas preciosas- apuntó Sirius- No he tenido el placer de verla en directo, ni en la tele, pero estoy seguro de que si llena estadios no puede ser tan insulsa.

-Lleva un gran despliegue técnico y artístico- dijo Colin- No te aburres en un concierto suyo, pero desde luego no es como otras que no paran en todo el concierto. Ella es más tranquila, tiene un estilo diferente, aunque su segundo disco fue un tanto... lento. Quizá por eso no...

Hermione había dejado caer el tenedor sobre la mesa llamando la atención de todos. Tenía un semblante abatido.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Remus amablemente.

-Tenéis razón- suspiró con la mirada baja- Es una sosa- terminó llevándose las manos a las sienes enterrando la cabeza.

-Pues yo la prefiero a ella antes que a todas esas cantantes exuberantes que se mueven provocando- interpeló McGonagall.

-Pero no es suficiente.

Hermione se quedó mirando al vacío unos instantes antes de ponerse en pie, murmurar una disculpa y abandonar la mesa en silencio.

Hermione subió hasta su cuarto y abrió el armario revolviendo entre sus cosas hasta sacar una carpeta de cartón negro. Se sentó sobre la cama abriéndola para desperdigar las partituras por encima de la cama. Las había escrito e ido guardando a lo largo de los años porque no sabía si sería capaz de "interpretarlas" encima del escenario. Pero ahora... ahora se habían convertido en un desafío.

Cuando Reed Jons volviera tenía que hacerlo a lo grande. Frunció el entrecejo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sí, tenía que volver a tomar el control de su vida. No conformarse con lo que ya tenía, sino hacer lo que le apetecía, superarse, dar un paso adelante. Se habían acabado los mecheros encendidos en los conciertos, ahora quería palmas, saltos y baile. Y solo había una forma de hacer eso...

_De superar el miedo:_

Blanco y negro, tres pedales y doscientas veinticuatro cuerdas tensadas sobre una carcasa de madera. El pino del salón estaba abierto y Hermione sentada ante él, sobrecogida como siempre por su sencilla belleza. Había bajado cuando todos habían vuelto a sus actividades, dispuesta a aporrearlo si era necesario, pero decidida a sacarle música.

El caso es que llevaba diez minutos allí y aún no se había decidido ni si quiera a acariciar las teclas. Pero iba a hacerlo, se lo había propuesto¡ya estaba bien de compadecerse y tener miedo! Levantó las manos temblorosas y las dejó caer con suavidad en posición, notando las frías teclas bajo sus dedos. Podía notarlo vibrar, casi oír la música, solo tenía que deslizar los dedos… Tomó aire lentamente, reteniéndolo entre sus pulmones. Deslizar los dedos, no, no podía hacerlo. ¡No podía, maldita sea!

Hizo ademán de levantar las manos del piano cuando otras la retuvieron por detrás posándose sobre las suyas, impidiéndoselo.

-Ni se te ocurra- le dijo la severa voz de Remus desde atrás.

Hermione intentó soltarse, apartar los dedos, pero los firmes dedos de Lupin presionaron con fuerza hasta hundir las teclas bajo los dedos de la chica, dejando escapar ruido. Zafó sus manos visiblemente nerviosa y miró a su alrededor. La música había dejado de sonar, pero aún vibraba dentro de ella, como un latido débil que empezaba a crecer con fuerza.

-¿Lo ves?- Remus se sentó en la banqueta, a su lado- No ha pasado nada.

-No- suspiró Hermione volviendo a posar las manos sobre el piano. Esta vez las escalas brotaron solas, primero trémulas, débiles…

Una lágrima bajó por los ojos de Hermione… ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos! Poco a poco las escalas cobraron fuerza, convirtiéndose en acordes cada vez más complicados. La música llenó el ambiente, hasta que de pronto levantó las manos y volvió el silencio, pero esta vez Hermione estaba sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con… digamos Chopen¿Te atreves?

-Mejor Mozart- repuso Hermione mientras la sonata para piano _"Alla Turca"_ aparecía a través de sus dedos inundando de notas la estancia.

_Sé quien eres:_

Todo parecía más claro ahora.

Las luces del ocaso entraban por la ventana dando al cuarto una tenue luz anaranjada. Recostada en la cama delante de un montón de papeles, Hermione lucía una sonrisa que iluminaba sus labios, mientras sus dedos a veces se movían por la cama como si tocara un piano y otras corrían veloces hacia las hojas. Componer, unir palabras con música, crear, decir algo, transmitir un mensaje… Ahora estaba escribiendo uno importante, pues dicen que para superar las cosas hay que hablar de ello. Esa tarde, al tocar el piano, había dado un gran paso. Ahora al componer estaba dando otro.

-¿Trabajando?

Hermione levantó los ojos y se encontró con Tonks vestida tan extravagante como siempre, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Te apetece charlar?- le preguntó entrando en el cuarto- Traigo té y pasteles- añadió con una bandeja en las manos, que se mantenía en precario equilibrio.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras retiraba los papeles de la cama con presteza. Conociendo a Tonks, el té terminaría por encima del edredón y esa noche tendría que dormir en el sofá de la biblioteca, pero… ¡qué diablos! Le encantaba hablar con ella, se habían hecho amigas.

La bandeja y Tonks llegaron sin accidentes hasta la cama, quizá porque Hermione se la cogió antes de que se sentara. Se dejó caer descuidadamente y miró a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Te he oído tocar- empezó Tonks alegremente- Lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias. Lo echaba de menos- suspiró ella sirviendo el té.

-No lo dudo- Tonks esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, mirándola- Hermione…- llamó, poniéndose seria de pronto.

-Dime- la animó, tomando un sorbo de infusión.

-Sé quien eres.

Hermione se quedó con la taza a mitad camino, con el rostro tornándose ceniciento, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de pánico.

-¡No pongas esa cara!- exclamó Tonks dándole un golpe en el brazo, lo que hizo que derramara la mitad del té en el plato- Lo siento- añadió antes de seguir- Sólo quería que supieras que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y que comprendo que no quieras que todos sepan que eres Reed. Me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

-Yo… gracias- musitó ella, conmovida- ¿Cómo…?

-¡Pero si canta a la legua! Me extraña que Colin no se haya dado cuenta¡no cambias tanto sin maquillaje! Aunque claro, estamos rodeadas de hombres¡y son tan despistados¿No crees?

-Sí- Hermione bajó la mirada con un amago de sonrisa. Había pensado que cuando lo supieran vería lastima en sus ojos, sin embargo en Tonks no había nada de todo eso.

-¿Y que pasó con Harry anoche?- preguntó Tonks cambiando de conversación de pronto.

-¡Nada!- exclamó azorada.

-¿No? Bueno, a mi puedes contármelo¿sabes?- dijo, acercándose a Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Hermione la miró unos instantes. ¿Y porque no? Después de todo le había ofrecido su amistad.

-Bueno, nosotros… estuvimos a punto de…- bufó molesta y sonrojada- Ya sabes.

-Sí, pero te entró el pánico- apuntó Tonks poniéndose seria.

Reviví lo que ese hombre me hacía mientras Harry…- sollozó Hermione, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Tonks se puso tensa, pero rodeó a la muchacha con sus brazos.

-¿Y qué hizo Harry?- lo dijo en tal tono que Hermione dejó de llorar para mirarla sorprendida.

-Él no sabía que me pasaba, sin embargo me abrazó y me consoló sin preguntar nada- explicó Hermione. Tonks se destensó.

-Debió ser horrible… lo que te hizo ese hombre…

-Sí- suspiró ella, retirándose las lágrimas- Me decía que me quería mientras me forzaba. ¿No es irónico?- argumentó, con una sonrisa amarga- Por suerte yo tenía la regla cuando… estuve con él. Me tocó, pero nunca llegó a…- Hermione suspiró pesadamente- ¡Gracias a dios!

Tonks la miró incómoda, pero de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron con una sonrisa al ver las partituras encima de la cama. Se alargó para cogerlas y volcó el té por encima del edredón. Hermione rescató las partituras y miró a Tonks, que tenía su típica mirada de disculpa tras provocar una catástrofe. La chica estalló en carcajadas.

_El renacer del fénix:_

No lo había pensado, ni cuando estaba volviendo a componer, que tendría tantas ganas de luchar. Pero la llegada de Mcgonagall a su cuarto después de cenar comunicándole que tenía una llamada del "Señor Weasley" le demostró lo equivocada que estaba.

-¿Sí¿Ron?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

_-Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal por el caribe?_- la voz de Ron llegaba amortiguada por la distancia a través del teléfono.

-Muy bien, esto es delicioso. Gracias por traerme.

_-¿Y cómo te tratan?_- en su tono de voz Hermione intuyó que Ron estaba hablando de Harry.

-Todos se portan muy bien conmigo. De hecho, McGonagall está empeñada en que estoy demasiado delgada y me alimenta con mucho mimo. Temo que Luna tendrá que modificar todos mis vestidos- terminó divertida.

_-¡Ni se te ocurra!_- bramó Ron alarmado- _¿Has engordado?_

-Puede que un par de kilos- respondió confusa- ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó en tono de reproche.

_-He estado hablando con la junta directiva_- empezó a explicar Ron- _Y nos parece que es el mejor momento para sacar un nuevo disco. ¿Qué opinas?_

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos instantes. ¿Que qué le parecía¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a la nueva Reed a pasear! Aunque tenía que reconocer que ésta aún estaba algo verde.

-¿Para cuándo sería eso?- preguntó cautelosa.

_-Pues… yo creo que en dos semanas podría tenerlo listo todo_- la informó Ron divertido. Era poco tiempo.

-Ron… no se si en dos semanas estaré lista. Aún no consigo cantar.

_-¿Qué significa eso?_- preguntó alarmado.

-Me quedo en blanco encima del escenario… pero estoy trabajando en ello- se apresuró a añadir al oír el grito ahogado de Ron- ¿Ron?- preguntó insegura al ver que este contenía el aliento.

_-Estoy aquí_- Suspiró con pesadez.

-Hagamos una cosa. En dos semanas vuelve a llamarme, si puedo cantar grabamos el disco.

_-Me parece bien_- contestó Ron- _Te mandaré las partituras para que elig…_

-¡No!- lo cortó ella- Yo te las mandaré a ti. Quiero que este disco sea… de un estilo diferente al que tengo acostumbrado al público.

_-¿Cómo de diferente?_- preguntó Ron receloso.

-Ya lo verás, y dile a Luna que me podré la ropa que me regaló- terminó Hermione con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sí, definitivamente, estaba en el buen camino.

_Una visita… inesperada:_

¡Justo lo que le faltaba! Todo el día fuera de la casa y a media tarde tenía que marcharse a sacarla de un nuevo lío… ¿Es que nunca aprendería? Con lo cansado que estaba, sólo había tenido ganas de acabar la comida con Dumbledore y volver a casa. Remus le había dicho que iba a hacer una prueba con Hermione y el piano, y quería estar presente. Sin embargo, la llamada que había recibido le había obligado a salir corriendo nada más terminar de comer, tomar una de las avionetas y volar hasta Cuba para sacar a esa… metomentodo del lío en el que estaba metida. ¡Toda la maldita tarde se la había pasado discutiendo para sacarla de la cárcel! Pero claro, no puedes dejar a tu ex-novia, quien casualmente ahora resulta ser una de tus mejores amigas, en la cárcel.

La avioneta aterrizó en el puerto privado de la finca y gruñó a su acompañante para que lo siguiera.

-¿Llegaremos a cenar? Estoy deseando probar la comida de McGonagall.

-¿A estas horas? Lo dudo- respondió Harry, huraño.

-¡Oh, vamos! No hace falta que te pongas así. No te habría llamado si ese carcelero no se hubiera puesto pesado- protestó ella haciendo un elegante movimiento con su melena para colocarla en su sitio.

Harry lanzó un gruñido y caminó por el hangar, seguido por su acompañante. Subieron las escalinatas hasta la casa, donde Harry se detuvo en seco al oír el piano sonando. ¿Sería tan fácil¿Tan pronto? Salió corriendo para entrar en el interior.

-¡Eh, espera!- le gritó la chica, apresurándose a ir detrás de él.

Harry se detuvo en la entrada del salón, sorprendido. Remus, McGonagall, Tonks y Sirius, quien daba cabezadas en el sillón, estaban allí. Contempló a Hermione y sus largos dedos moviéndose ágiles por encima del piano. Más que verla allí, lo que le había sorprendido era que estaba tocando música clásica.

-¿Qué es esto?- suspiró para él.

-Una sonata para piano en Do mayor…-contestó la muchacha.

No terminó de pronunciar la frase porque los acordes finales sonaron y se arrancó en palmas entusiasmadas. Hermione se volvió sorprendida, y de golpe se puso en pie con una sonrisa...

-¡Ginny!- exclamó feliz. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos recostándose contra la pared con una sonrisa.

-Así que estabas escondida aquí… Muy listo mi hermano. Tienes a un montón de _paparazzi_ locos buscándote.

El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación fue aplastante. Por unos momentos Hermione se quedó blanca como una pared.

-¿Paparazzi?- preguntó Harry confuso, mirando a Hermione fijamente.

Tonks reaccionó al vuelo al ver el semblante de Hermione. Se acercó a Ginny y la tomó del hombro apretando con fuerza, arrastrándola para alejarla de Harry.

-¡Ay, Ginny!- empezó en tono de advertencia, pero con una sonrisa radiante- ¡Siempre con tus bromas!

-Ya sabes como soy- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, captando el mensaje- Pero os he preocupado¿eh?

Ginny estalló en carcajadas, relajando visiblemente el ambiente. Hermione sonrió nerviosa y todos los demás las siguieron.

* * *

Por cierto, aquí tenéis las referencias de las piezas que supuestamente toca Hermione por si os interesan. (Espero haberlas puesto bien, me enseñaron en el colegio y de eso hace casi una eternidad).

**Compositor**: Wolfang Amadeus Mozart

1. **Sonata para piano en La mayor, K. 331**  
_3º Movimiento: Alla Turca (Allegretto)_

2. **Sonata para piano en Do mayor, K 545 "Facile"**  
_1º Movimiento: Allegro_

**¡¡Nos vemos!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola. Supongo que no me esperariais tan pronto, pero tras una racha de inspiración, aquí estoy de nuevo.

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review**, la verdad, y a riesgo de repetirme, animan mucho. Me alegro de que os este gustando la historia, y espero que en caso contrarío también me lo digáis, siempre lo he dicho, me gustan las críticas constructivas.

_El fragmento de canción que aparece en el capítulo es_

**- I Belong to you (el ritmo de la pasión)**

_Interpretes_: _Anastacia y Eros Ramazotti_

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8:**

_La copa de cristal golpeó contra la pared con fuerza, rompiéndose en miles de añicos. Un mes, llevaba desaparecida casi un mes. Primero no le había dado importancia, después de todo, el estúpido pelirrojo que siempre la acompañaba la habría puesto a buen recaudo. Pero ella era un personaje conocido, no era posible que estuviera tanto tiempo sin que nadie supiera nada._

_Ya lo tenía casi todo listo, planeado, urdido hasta el mínimo detalle. No deseaba esperar más para tenerla a su lado, para inmortalizar su belleza serena. Tenía que tenerla, poseerla, cuidarla… amarla hasta el fin de los días._

_Sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar por la emoción, podía ver todo lo que iba a hacerle en su mente. La desnudaría poco a poco, observando como su delicioso cuerpo aparecía ante sus ojos, solo para él. Luego, recorrería cada rincón de su piel y haría que ella acariciara su hombría; anhelaba notar su húmeda boca ahí, justo ahí… que ella también pudiera saborearlo…_

_Pero para eso primero tenía que localizarla, llevarla hasta él. Sabía que ella estaría sufriendo por su ausencia, que no lo habría olvidado, no después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, de lo que disfrutaron. _

_-Señor¿necesita que le traiga algo más?_

_Se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos negros lanzaron un destello rojizo al observar a la mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros que se ocupaba de su servicio, de pie ante la puerta._

_-No Bella, puedes marcharte a casa. No necesitaré nada más hasta mañana._

_Bella inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión antes de abandonar la sala. Se recostó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, pasando uno de sus delgados y huesudos dedos por su afilada barbilla, en su característico gesto de meditación. Había llegado el momento de usar su increíble poder._

* * *

Harry entró a la cocina mesándose el cabello en un gesto de frustración. La investigación sobre el violador no iba todo lo bien que era de esperar. Los informes de Draco no habían sido satisfactorios, no había nada que conectara a las víctimas entre sí ni nada que pudieran usar para rastrear a ese malnacido.

Estaba de un humor de perros. Se dejó caer en la mesa de la cocina donde ya estaban todos los comensales cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- preguntó de pronto a todos los presentes, quienes se miraron entre ellos encogiéndose de hombros.

-Las tres se han ido una hora antes de la comida- respondió McGonagall llenándole el vaso de vino.

-¿Dónde?

-Supongo que a Nassau, o a alguna de las islas, porque me han pedido una de las lanchas- le explicó Moody.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Harry cada vez más enfadado.

-¿Tú para qué crees que tres mujeres se van a una isla más grande que ésta que además esta llena de tiendas exclusivas?- le preguntó Sirius con rintintín.

Harry empezó a comer enfadado. Había invitado a Hermione a ir con él para enseñarle Nassau no hacía ni dos días y le había rechazado con elegancia diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Ahora no tenía que hacerlas, o es que no quería estar con él?

Estaba rara desde el día después de la tormenta. Primero la llamada de Ron que no había querido contar a nadie, luego había empezado a marcharse al pueblo todas las mañanas antes del desayuno, llegando a la hora de comer. Después se encerraba en su cuarto o en la sala del piano, hasta dos horas antes de cenar, que aprovechaba para correr por la playa con Tonks y Ginny. ¡Apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ella¿Cómo iba a ganarse su confianza para que acudiera a él en caso de necesidad si no se relacionaban?

-Hermione estaba cantando esta mañana- le comunicó Remus de pronto.

-¿La has visto?- le preguntó Harry cada vez más enfadado. Todos sabían más cosas de ella que él.

-En realidad… no, se la oía a través de la puerta de la sala- aclaró Remus sirviéndose el postre.

-¿Y cómo canta?- preguntó Sirius curiosamente.

-En realidad no era una canción, eran escalas. Aún no saca toda su voz.

Harry lanzó la servilleta contra la mesa. ¡Bien, al menos no era el último en enterarse de sus progresos! Fue a hacer un ademán para levantarse pero, cuando ya estaba de pie, una noticia de la tele le llamó la atención:

"_Señoras y señores, noticia de última hora"_ empezó el locutor _"Varios componentes de la ONG "Por un mundo mejor" se están congregando delante de la fábrica textil Industrias Zabini, con sede en el puerto de Nassau, para protestar por los vertidos contaminantes que la empresa del conocido magnate Blaise Zabini ha estado lanzando presuntamente al mar en las últimas semanas. Los miembros de esta organización han denunciado los hechos, pero ante la negativa del gobierno de tomar medidas legales para su control están protestando llenando las salidas de los vertederos con los pescados muertos que aparecieron hace unos días en el mar, e impidiendo al mismo tiempo la salida de barcos de carga de la empresa. Varios barcos de guardacostas les han invitado a despejar el lugar, pero no se descarta una intervención del ejército en unas horas si no aceptan esta invitación. _

_Les recordamos que hace unos días, la abogada y portavoz del grupo Ginebra Weasley, fue detenida por lanzar agua marítima contaminada y peces muertos sobre Blaise Zabini en plena calle…_

Harry se levantó furioso. Bastó una mirada a Moody para que éste se pusiera en pie y saliera por la puerta de la cocina a preparar el barco más veloz.

-¿Vas a ir a por ellas?- le preguntó Sirius divertido.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Yo voy contigo, Harry- se sumó Remus poniéndose en pie, más serio de lo que normal.

-Oh, si- siguió Sirius con sorna- El príncipe va a rescatar a la ninfa perdida- Remus le lanzó una mirada cargada de chispas, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Levántate Malfoy!- le ordenó Harry de mal talante. El rubio se recostó en la silla mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-Yo no voy.

-Ya lo creo que vienes. Te toca arrastrar hasta aquí a una pelirroja que va a estar furiosa- le indicó Harry con satisfacción.

-¿Y por qué yo?- protestó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque así se enfadará contigo y no conmigo- repuso Harry con una media sonrisa triunfante- Es una orden- terminó tajante.

Malfoy se puso en pie y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina soltando improperios.

-¡Diez minutos, Malfoy!

* * *

La cubierta del barco estaba llena de personas que agitaban pancartas y gritaban indignadas frente al lugar de carga de la empresa Zabini. Justo a estribor, dos chicas estaban sentadas observando a los enardecidos manifestantes, mientras una tercera observaba con una sonrisa desde lo más alto. La pelirroja se volvió hacia ellas con una sonrisa satisfecha:

-Después de esto la prensa empezará a investigar, y con un poco de suerte en unos meses habrá una demanda oficial que no podrán ignorar- Ginny avanzó hacia ellas y se sentó al lado de Hermione- Me hubiera gustado que hoy Reed dijera unas cuantas palabras- dijo, suspirando con cansancio.

-Ya sabes que como activista del grupo nunca me he negado a hacerlo, pero ahora no puedo arriesgarme a que me encuentren- argumentó Hermione mirando a los otros dos barcos que estaban bloqueando la salida de vertidos- No sé si habremos hecho bien en venir sin decírselo a nadie.

-¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer eso?- preguntó Tonks, llevándose una mano hasta el arma que ocultaba en el pantalón vaquero bajo la camiseta, sin perder de vista a unas personas que pasaban por delante de ellas- Ya somos mayorcitas, y esta es una causa justa.

-Hermione- empezó Ginny- Será mejor que te pongas a cubierto, la prensa sube al barco.

Hermione se levantó perezosa y se dirigió al interior de la cabina de mandos para sentarse oculta a la vista. Tonks no tardó ni dos segundos en seguirla. Desde que había averiguado quien era procuraba no separarse de ella, o por lo menos ese día que estaban entre una multitud que podía reconocerla. Entró a la cabina y vio a Hermione estirada en dos sillas con la vista perdida en el mar a través de la ventana.

-¿Preocupada?- le preguntó Tonks sentándose a su lado- No creo que el ejército intervenga.

-Lo sé, ya he hecho esto muchas veces, solo que es molesto estar aquí sin poder moverme libremente por miedo a que alguien me reconozca- explicó Hermione sin volverse.

-¿Y antes no tenías miedo?

-En realidad la gente no suele reconocerme por la calle, pero ahora no puedo correr riesgos. No hasta que cojan a ese hombre- Hermione suspiró profundamente- Tengo ganas de volver a la normalidad.

Tonks asintió. No le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo lo que le había pasado a ella, debía de haber sido muy duro. Pero estaba orgullosa de Hermione, estaba empezando a superarlo, se la veía más animada que nunca.

-No sabía que Ginny había sido novia de Harry- comentó Hermione de pronto, volviéndose hacia Tonks.

-Oh, no fue nada. Solo un amor de juventud que no duró mucho- Tonks la miró, parecía seriamente preocupada- No tienes que calentarte la cabeza con eso.

-Lo mismo me ha dicho Ginny- musitó Hermione- Pero...

-¿Pero...?- la animó Tonks.

-Se ve que Harry se preocupa por ella. ¡No me malinterpretes!- saltó Hermione al ver que Tonks enarcaba una ceja- Es que estaba pensando que quizá... ellos dos podrían reconciliarse, se les ve unidos.

-Lo dudo... ¿nunca te has fijado en Malfoy?

-¿Y para qué iba yo a fijarme en Malfoy?- saltó Hermione, molesta. Draco nunca le había caído bien.

-Nunca te has fijado en como se miran¿verdad?- Tonks se señaló la punta de su menuda nariz- Huele a chamusquina.

-Pues claro... ¡Se odian!- le explicó Hermione exasperada, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-Oh, no, eso nos quieren hacer creer a todos.

Hermione la miró, pero no dijo nada más. No tenía ganas de seguir con el tema, aunque lo hubiera iniciado ella. Esas últimas semanas había estado muy estresada con todo el trabajo que tenía por delante. Por las mañanas había empezado a tomar clases de baile con una antigua profesora que había localizado viviendo en el pueblo, que aunque ya no se dedicaba a la docencia la había tomado como un reto. Había mejorado mucho, a decir verdad, pero aún no era suficiente y se pasaba horas enteras practicando en su casa. Después de comer se había encerrado en su cuarto para seleccionar y arreglar las canciones que había mandado a Ron hacía una semana, luego se había dedicado a practicar escalas para entrenar la voz. Aún no le salía con la fuerza de siempre, pero iba mejorando y finalmente, consciente de que si quería cantar y bailar a la vez tenía que tener una forma física envidiable, salía a correr con Tonks dos horas todas las tardes antes de cenar. Además, había descubierto que el agotamiento hacía que no tuviera pesadillas. A pesar de todo esto, había notado que Ginny y Harry tenían química, y por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado el amargo sabor de los celos.

Increíble, ni Cho había podido despertar esa furia que nacía dentro de ella cuando Harry bromeaba con Ginny. La pelirroja, como una de sus mejores amigas, se había dado cuenta, y había tratado de calmarla diciéndole que ella y Harry eran como hermanos, pero no había servido de mucho. Hermione había esperado que, tras la tormenta, ella y Harry se aproximarían para conocerse mejor, y sin embargo, él había corrido a sacar a Ginny de la cárcel y bromeaba con ella a todas horas. Por eso se había refugiado en el trabajo, para no ver esas escenas. En toda su vida jamás se había sentido tan insegura respecto a sus sentimientos, y eso la estaba volviendo loca, se sentía cada vez más enfadada.

El movimiento brusco de Tonks, junto con una palabra malsonante, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. La vio correr hacia la salida de la cabina y quedarse allí de pie. Hermione se levantó de su asiento con el tiempo justo de ver a Tonks correr hacia la proa del barco. Remus Lupin pasó por delante de ella como una exhalación siguiendo a su amiga. El grito de Ginny despistó su atención de la persecución. Draco Malfoy había apartado la cámara de un manotazo, haciendo que se rompiera.

-¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?- le gritaba Ginny tan roja como su pelo.

-De todas las tonterías en las que te metes, esta es la mayor- dijo Malfoy, sin perder ni un ápice de su calma.

-¿Y TÚ QUE SABRÁS¡TÚ NUNCA HAS LUCHADO POR ALGO JUSTO A NO SER QUE HUBIERA DINERO DE POR MEDIO, NO HAS HECHO NADA DE MANERA ALTRUISTA!- la boca de Malfoy se oprimió por el disgusto mientras un ligero rubor encendía sus blancas mejillas. Cogió a Ginny de la muñeca y tiró de ella con brusquedad. La pelirroja trató de resistirse, pero era inútil, Malfoy era más grande que ella- ¡SUÉLTAME, NECIO!

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida; Ginny había levantado su brazo hacia atrás y había golpeado a Draco en un ojo. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que le devolvería el golpe y dio un paso adelante dispuesta a intervenir, pero se golpeó con un pecho ante ella que la hizo trastabillar. Levantó la mirada aturdida para encontrarse a Harry con los brazos en las caderas mirándola a través de unas gafas oscuras. Hermione no necesitó ver sus ojos para saber que estaba enfadado, pero su aspecto fue lo que la llevó a hacer el comentario más estúpido de todos.

-¿Estamos en guerra?- le preguntó, observando sus pantalones de camuflaje y la camiseta negra.

-Eso me lo has de decir tú- repuso él seriamente. Ante la confusión del rostro de Hermione, añadió- ¿Vendrás conmigo por las buenas?

-No voy a irme de aquí, Harry- respondió ella razonablemente- Esto es importante, no podemos dejar que sigan contaminando los arrecifes con los vertidos.

-Es muy peligroso para tres chicas como vosotras estar aquí- repuso él, señalando con una mano los barcos que el ejército estaba situando junto a los de los guardacostas.

-No voy a irme- respondió ella levantando la barbilla desafiante. ¿Pero que se había creído¿Que el ejercito iba a disparar contra un montón de civiles desarmados?

Harry descruzó los brazos mientras daba un paso hacia ella, haciendo que la chica retrocediera otro tanto. Al quitarse las gafas oscuras, sus ojos verdes encendidos se clavaron en los de ella. Hermione le mantuvo la mirada un instante antes de darse la vuelta de golpe y empezar a correr hacia la otra salida de la cabina. Oyó el gruñido de Harry a sus espaldas.

No iba a irse, ni hablar. ¿Pero qué se había creído¿Que podía mandar sobre ella cuando había estado dos semanas ignorándola¡Pues no! Corrió con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas y salió de la cabina hecha una furia. Cruzó por la parte alta del barco, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

La visión de Remus siguiendo a Tonks, quien caminaba abatida delante de él con los hombros caídos, la dejó aturdida unos momentos sobre el primer escalón. ¿Qué le podía haber dicho para que estuviera así?

Unos fuertes pasos a sus espaldas la hicieron volverse, para ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que Harry estaba casi encima de ella. Hermione volvió a ponerse en marcha, pero una mano se cerró sobre su camiseta, rasgándola. Dando un fuerte tirón, se libró del agarre y empezó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, esquivando a Malfoy, quien llevaba a Ginny en brazos pataleando como una loca. Malfoy, con toda la intención, se había puesto delante de ella para impedirle el paso, ganándose una mirada de furia por su parte.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Potter!- oyó que decía la voz de Malfoy tras ella.

Y entonces pasó. Una mano dura como el acero rodeó su muñeca haciéndola girar de golpe, y de pronto se encontró como un saco de patatas cargada sobre el hombro de Harry. Lanzó un improperio, furiosa, y con la certeza de haber hecho el ridículo, pues estaba convencida de que la habría podido coger en cualquier momento.

- ¡Bájame al suelo, animal!- le gritó a Harry, indignada, tratando de darle una patada- ¡Ouch!- protestó cuando una mano enorme se estrelló contra su trasero.

- ¡A callar!- dijo con superioridad. Hermione estaba segura de que estaba riendo.

- Me estoy mareando- protestó, tratando de quitarse el pelo de cara para ver por donde iba.

Jadeó con fuerza al golpearse contra el hombro de Harry, que había saltado a otro barco más pequeño. Hermione volvió a indignarse; el muy… no había trastabillado ni tan sólo un poco al saltar con ella. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Sirius mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Y tú que miras!- le gritó, haciendo que otro golpe volviera a estrellarse contra su trasero.

-Silencio- la apremió Harry- Nos vamos- le indicó a alguien que estaba lejos de su vista.

Hermione esperaba que la bajara enseguida, tenía la intención de volver a correr hacia el barco, pero para su sorpresa, Harry la mantuvo en la misma posición. Con creciente indignación, vio como la barcaza en la que estaban anteriormente desaparecía en el horizonte. Excepto por los gritos indignados de Ginny, que le hacían intuir que la pelirroja seguía en brazos de Malfoy, no se oía nada más.

No las bajaron hasta que dejaron bien atrás a los guardacostas y los barcos del ejército. Notó como Harry se inclinaba de lado y sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo. Hermione miró a su alrededor. Tonks estaba sentada con la mirada baja mientras Lupin mantenía una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Ginny ya estaba sentada en el suelo, pero parecía haber perdido fuerza. Su mirada estaba fija en los barcos que había dejado atrás. Hermione se volvió hacia Harry, que seguía de pie ante, ella mirándola.

-¡Se puede saber a que ha venido eso!- empezó a gritar, rábica- En mi vida nadie me había tratado así.

-Estabais en peligro- se limitó a responder Harry, con una sonrisa- Teníamos que sacaros pronto.

-¿En peligro¡¿Cuál¿Que nos cayéramos al mar y nos mordiera el culo un tiburón¿Que nos invitaran a abandonar amablemente la zona?- Hermione vio que Harry se ponía serio.

-En una situación normal probablemente…

-Es importante concienciar a la gente de que los vertidos pueden destruir el ecosistema de la zona- siguió Hermione con su tono de resabida, ignorándolo- Una acción como la de hoy habría movilizado a la gente y habría impulsado al gobierno a tomar medidas legales.

-¡Basta!- la seriedad en el rostro de Harry la hizo callar- Zabini tiene enemigos que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para hundirlo. Estabais subidas en uno de esos barcos, y el ejército tenía orden de abrir fuego.

-¡Eso es absurdo!- le gritó Hermione.

-¡Estáis en un barco de mercenarios, asesinos a sueldo! Os habrías visto metidas en medio de un tiroteo si hubierais seguido allí.

-Pero nos aseguraron que eran…- empezó Ginny, insegura.

-¿Que eran pescadores comprometidos con el medio ambiente?- inquirió Malfoy burlón.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Ginny.

-¡Podríais habérnoslo dicho!- los reprendió Hermione.

-¿Cuándo¿Entre los gritos o las carreras?- inquirió Harry, sarcástico.

-No nos habríamos alterado si…

-¡No teníamos tiempo, el ejército iba a entrar en acción!

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- le preguntó Hermione- Estoy segura de que estaban enterados de que había civiles entre los mercenarios.

-Lo sabían- afirmó Harry- Y les daba igual. Hubierais sido simples… daños colaterales.

-Vete con esos cuentos a otra porque yo no me los creo. No sé que motivo teníais para sacarnos de allí de esa manera, pero esta historia es increíble.

Harry la miró enfadado y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Hermione, cargada de adrenalina y frustración, dio una patada a una caja que había a su lado. Lanzó una maldición y se dirigió a la otra punta del barco, cojeando, para dejarse caer con la mirada perdida en el océano.

-¿Por qué Harry no le cuenta a qué os dedicáis? Ella comprendería de dónde habéis sacado la información- preguntó Ginny a Draco. El rubio se volvió a mirarla con ojos fríos.

-¿Y se lo habría creído?- preguntó con tono gélido. Ginny bajó la cabeza, lanzando un suspiro, mientras Draco se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

-No- musitó, poniéndose también en pie- Draco- llamó, haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera al oír su nombre. Pero éste no se volvió- Gracias.

-No me las des- respondió, girándose hacia ella con una mirada fría- Harry me ha obligado a venir- admitió, dejando a Ginny asombrada.

-De todas formas… gracias.

-No quiero tu agradecimiento, zanahoria- atacó Draco en tono burlón.

-¡Oh! Perdón vuestra majestad- respondió Ginny, indignada- Había olvidado que el principito no quiere el agradecimiento de nadie. No volverá a suceder, te lo aseguro.

Draco no respondió, se limitó a marcharse dejando a Ginny presa de la más grande furia.

Hermione permanecía sentada en la en la cubierta más lejana del barco, observando como los delfines nadaban en la delantera de la nave, que avanzaba a toda velocidad de regreso a La Isla. Lágrimas furiosas corrían por sus ojos, y ni siquiera era capaz de decir por qué estaba llorando. Notó un movimiento tras ella, y se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos.

-Harry estaba muy preocupado por vosotras- le dijo la voz de Sirius tras ella.

-No veo por qué- refunfuñó molesta- Allí no había ningún peligro.

-Lo que te ha dicho es verdad- Sirius se sentó a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano para obligarla a volverse. Observó sus ojos enrojecidos- Y tú también lo sabes.

-¡No!- negó Hermione fervientemente- Si todo eso fuera verdad el ejército no os habría permitido llegar hasta donde estábamos.

-Da la casualidad de que el comandante Kingsley conoce a Harry. Lo entrenó durante el tiempo que estuvo en el ejército.

-¿Harry estuvo en el ejército?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Dos años- asintió Sirius- Cuando nos identificamos, Kingsley nos informó de la situación y le concedió a Harry quince minutos para sacaros de allí. Nunca había visto a Harry tan asustado, creía que no llegaría a tiempo de sacarte de allí.

-A las tres- lo corrigió Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Sí, pero…- suspiró Sirius- no hacía más que decir que si te ocurría algo nunca se lo perdonaría.

Hermione escondió la cara entre las manos mientras nuevos sollozos sacudían sus hombros violentamente. Cada vez se sentía peor, había sido tan injusta con Harry, quien sólo quería protegerla. Notó como un brazo rodeaba sus hombros. Sirius la abrazó con fuerza permitiéndola llorar tranquilamente.

Harry se sentó al lado de Moody con el rostro congestionado y los puños apretados. Había corrido a sacarla del lío en que estaba metida, y ella se lo pagaba con gritos e indiferencia, como si él hubiese hecho algo malo. Se levantó para ponerse al lado de Moody frente al timón.

-Estamos llegando- le informó su piloto casi como un gruñido.

Harry asintió y miró al frente. La figura de Hermione se recortaba contra el mar, y el débil movimiento de sus hombros le indicó que estaba llorando. Cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de resistir el impulso de ir a abrazarla y consolarla. ¡No iba a hacer tal cosa! Ella le debía una disculpa. Cuando lo hubiera hecho, la abrazaría, pero no antes. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto, cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué iba a consolarla? No se lo merecía.

Las uñas clavadas contra sus palmas casi le hicieron sangrar, pero no era consciente, sólo podía ver cómo Hermione empezaba a llorar con más violencia y Sirius la abrazaba con fuerza. Así que prefería antes a su padrino que a él… ¡Pues muy bien, todo para ella! Era la última vez que movía un dedo por ayudarla.

El barco se detuvo en el muelle privado de La Isla y Harry avanzó el primero para desembarcar.

-Harry- esa voz rota. No iba a ceder, no se volvió a mirarla- Yo quería…

-¿Por qué no vas con Sirius y me dejas en paz?

Hermione se quedó de pie sin ser capaz de contestar, sin entender a que venía tanta ira contra ella cuando tenía intención de disculparse con él. Lo vio alejarse sin mirar atrás con la espalda rígida. No podía culparlo, tenía que hacer algo para que la perdonara, no quería que siguiera enfadado con ella.

* * *

Harry estuvo igual de sombrío durante la cena. Se limitó a contestar a las preguntas que le hacían con simples monosílabos, hasta que poco a poco, todo el mundo dejó de intentar sacarle algo. Hermione, a su vez, permanecía sentada en su silla con la cabeza baja. Había percibido una mirada fría de Harry cuando tomó su lugar en la mesa al lado de Sirius, como siempre, y ese frío verde la había cohibido. Tenía un plan para tratar de acercarse a Harry, pero definitivamente a medida que se acercaba el momento le parecía una idea estúpida.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo el gélido ambiente. McGonagall fue a contestar, y descubrió que estaba oculto en un armario de la cocina.

-Es para ti- le indicó a Ginny, que se levantó para tomarlo. Por primera vez a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Malfoy, pero la confundió sobremanera, ya que parecía de disgusto, como si no le gustaran esos pantalones cortos y la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba la pelirroja.

Miró a Tonks a su lado, quien estaba sonriendo por debajo de la nariz. No sabía por qué pensaba que entre esos dos pasaba algo cuando Malfoy le lanzaba esas miradas cargadas de disgusto. Oyó suspirar a Ginny al colgar el teléfono. Levantó la cabeza interrogantemente mientras su amiga se sentaba a la mesa.

-Han fijado la entrevista preliminar de Hannah Abbott para dentro de una semana- le dijo a Hermione con una seria mirada y rostro tenso de preocupación- Se acabaron las vacaciones

-Llevas meses trabajando en ello, lo tienes todo atado- la animó Hermione con una sonrisa- Conseguirás que salga libre y podrá volver junto a sus hijos.

El caso Abbott había tenido cierta la polémica en Estados Unidos hacia algunos meses. Hannah era una prostituta que se había reformado y vivía tranquilamente en una ciudad cercana a Houston. Unos años después se podría decir que había salido del fuego para caer en las brasas. Su marido la maltrataba y Hannah lo mató en defensa propia. Habría sido un caso sencillo, pero los antecedentes, junto con que no había pruebas que avalaran el maltrato, hacían que ella tuviera que enfrentarse a un cargo de asesinato en primer grado.

-Veremos- suspiró Ginny revolviendo la sopa de calabaza con semblante serio.

-Ginny- Hermione alargó las manos por encima de la mesa para tomarlas entre las suyas- Ella te necesita al cien por ciento.

-Sí, supongo que sí- suspiró abatida.

-Pobre chica- saltó Draco de pronto, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarlo por ese aparente aire de condolencia.

-¿Es eso compasión?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Sí, por tener una abogaducha de Universidad Pública como tú. Estoy seguro de que terminará en la silla eléctrica.

Repentinamente todos parecieron enmudecer, observando la escena. Hermione miró a su amiga, que de pronto estaba tan roja como su pelo. Sin embargo, el aire de autocompasión había desaparecido completamente de su rostro. Soltó las manos de Hermione y se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Soy buena en mi trabajo!- saltó Ginny poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Por supuesto que...- empezó Harry tratando de aplacarla.

-Sí, ya- inquirió Draco con desprecio- Nos hemos dado cuenta esta mañana.

Por un momento pareció que Ginny iba a coger el vaso de agua y a lanzárselo por encima a Malfoy, pero recapacitó y salió de la cocina pisando fuerte.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione algo alterada- Necesita apoyo después de que...

-¿De que fracasara estrepitosamente en el caso Ramsey?- terminó Malfoy por ella sin inmutarse lo más mínimo- Ese caso era similar y la mujer terminó cumpliendo una condena de diez años.

-¡Ginny acababa de salir de la Universidad y la mujer tenía antecedentes!- replicó Hermione, en parte sorprendida de que Draco tuviera conocimiento de ese dato.

-Lo sé- atajó él poniéndose también en pie- Y tienes razón- respondió más para sí mismo- Quizá debería fastidiarla un poco más- dijo, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Hermione se levantó para seguirlo, pero la mano de Tonks la detuvo en su sitio. Su amiga y todos los demás siguieron cenando tranquilamente mientras más gritos procedentes de la parte de arriba de la casa llegaban hasta ellos.

* * *

Unas horas después Harry se dejó caer en el estudio donde se encontraba el piano. Llevaba varios días dando vueltas a una canción que no terminaba de quedar bien, y no conseguía encontrar donde fallaba. Iba a pedirle ayuda a Hermione, pero ya que estaba tan ocupada...

Volvió a acomodar la partitura en el atril y tomó la guitarra volviendo a entonar la canción. Algunas estrofas estaban correctas, sonaban bien, pero otras... les faltaba algo.

-Es bonita- Hermione apareció en su campo de visión, dejando un trozo de pastel de frutas encima de la mesa, el favorito de Harry. Se arrodilló junto a él.

-¿Esto es un soborno?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Más bien... el pastel de la paz- respondió ella seriamente- Quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana- dijo, acercándole apresuradamente el pastel- Lamento haberte preocupado- Harry se revolvió incómodo.

-Yo... también lamento haberte sacado a rastras del barco. Tenía que haber tenido más paciencia.

-No tenías tiempo- respondió Hermione- Sirius me lo ha contado. Debería haberte escuchado.

-Y yo no debería haberme puesto tan borde después- suspiró bajando la mirada. Los dos se sumieron en un silencio tenso, hasta que Harry con decisión bajó a la altura de ella y tomó la cuchara con movimientos precisos, para coger un trozo del pastel y tendérselo a Hermione, quien lo miró enarcando una ceja- Cuando los indios firman la paz fuman la pipa, tú y yo compartiremos el pastel.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la boca. Harry desplazó la cuchara a su interior, sin poder apartar la vista de su boca, contemplando como ella se relamía los labios al final. Volvió a sonreír.

-¡Ahora tú!- le cogió la cuchara de las manos y cortó otro trozo para tendérselo a Harry, que la imitó.

-Es el mejor de todo los que has hecho- le dijo con sinceridad. Hermione se sonrojó violentamente bajo su mirada penetrante. Soltó la cuchara nerviosa, pareciéndole que había hecho demasiado ruido.

-¿E... estás terminando la canción?- le preguntó, revolviendo las manos.

-Esta acabada- empezó a explicarle Harry- Pero no me llega a gustar del todo.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó tímidamente. Harry le alargó la partitura.

Hermione la tomó entre sus manos y empezó leerla mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Harry tragó saliva y cerró las manos. Cuando hacía ese gesto necesitaba controlarse para no saltarle encima y morderle él mismo ese labio tentador, pero temía que se volviera a asustar y quería evitarle ese mal trago.

-¿El instrumento principal es la guitarra?- le preguntó levantando la mirada. Harry asintió- Creo que te gustaría más con el piano- le dijo con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de ofenderlo.

-Prueba- la invitó él haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Hermione le observó, no parecía enfadado con su sugerencia. La canción era preciosa pero ella le haría algunos retoques.

De dos semanas a esta parte, estaba cambiada, parecía haber ganado confianza en sí misma, hasta incluso parecía moverse con más agilidad y fuerza, no estaba tan cohibida. La vio sentarse en el piano y empezar a tocar el principio… se detuvo y volvió a empezar, cambiando algunos acordes que no quedaban bien con el piano.

-Definitivamente mejor- asintió Harry sentándose a su lado con la guitarra.

-Canta el principio- le animó Hermione volviendo a empezar.

_Ahora no, yo no me quiero defender._

_Dentro de mí, cualquier error superaré_

_Y mis momentos más difíciles... por ti._

Hermione se detuvo para mirarlo con una sonrisa. La voz de Harry no era convencional, quizá demasiado ronca e incluso a veces nasal, pero tenía algo que atraía, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó al oírlo, que era la típica voz que te susurra palabras de amor al oído.

-¿No crees que quedaría mejor para un dúo?- le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry miró la partitura unos momentos, como si estuviera calibrándola. La cogió entre sus dedos, estudiándola, mientras Hermione permanecía en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior. Harry se levantó de golpe y la cogió de la mano tirando de ella.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-A rescribir la canción como un dúo.

Harry la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá mientras empezaba a sacar hojas de papel pautado, lápices y otros artilugios. Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír al verlo tan entusiasmado, era como un niño.

Ella recordaría aquellas horas como las mejores de su vida, riendo con Harry entre notas de guitarra, hablando de cualquier tontería sentados en el sofá o en el suelo rescribiendo la melodía. McGonagall entró varias veces para mirarlos con una sonrisa y traerles café o cualquier cosa que según ella necesitaba un compositor para llamar a la inspiración.

-¿Por qué no la cantamos?- le preguntó Harry cuando Hermione puso la nota final.

-No, será mejor que no- repuso ella empezando a recoger cosas.

-¿Por qué no?- la pinchó Harry- ¡Vamos!- la apremió tirando de ella hacia el piano.

-No creo que pueda, aún no. Además¿por qué tanto interés?- Harry frunció el entrecejo meditando sus palabras.

-Es que no creo que mucha gente pueda llegar en la segunda parte.

Hermione miró la partitura con una sonrisa. No, no había mucha gente que llegara a esas notas. Antaño, Reed desde luego que si¿pero y ahora¿Y por qué no iba intentarlo?

-Está bien, pero sólo esa parte- añadió ella caminando hacia el piano.

Harry caminó a su lado y se sentó a su lado en el piano. La vio ponerse ligeramente tensa y pálida.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- le susurró él cogiéndole las manos.

-Pero quiero- suspiró ella volviéndolas al piano. Sentía que había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Empezó a tocar los acordes que iniciaban ese fragmento, y notó cómo Harry la rodeaba con sus brazos como si quisiera protegerla. Empezaba él, en castellano. No hubo ni un momento de vacilación. Hermione sentía que podía hacerlo, por primera vez, podía hacerlo, estaba con Harry y él no le iba a hacer daño.

Mi mente ha ido por senderos rápidos  
You're my fantasy

Por sentimientos y desiertos áridos  
You're my gentle breeze

Ahí estaba... después de tanto tiempo, su voz. Un trozo fácil, tenía que poner cada nota en su sitio. Ahora venía la parte difícil, pero se sentía bien... iba a llegar perfectamente, estaba segura.

_Con la pasión que me regalas, ahora viviré__  
_And I'll never let you go

Harry se volvió a mirarla de golpe sin dejar de cantar. No sólo llegaba a la nota, sino que podría llegar a algunas más. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa radiante. Siguieron cantando mirándose a los ojos.

_  
En aras de tu amor iré  
_You're the piece that makes me whole

Colin llevaba toda la noche oyendo el piano y la guitarra de Harry, le gustaba que esos dos cabezotas pasaran el tiempo juntos. Iba acercándose al salón de música a llevarles más café cuando oyó de nuevo el piano y a Harry que empezaba a cantar. Le siguió la voz de Hermione, era bonita, pero repentinamente una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Esa voz ya la había oído.

_Tus olas yo cabalgaré__  
_I can feel you in my soul_  
__Tu sal yo la saborearé_

A esas alturas, los dos hubieran seguido cantando, pero el estrépito de una bandeja golpeando contra el suelo los sacó de su ensimismamiento. La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione, que estrelló sus dedos contra el piano y se puso en pie de golpe para encontrarse con Colin, con una mirada furiosa y cargada de reproche.

-Colin- susurró Hermione dando un paso hacia él. Ahora sí estaba segura de que la había reconocido- Escucha... lo siento- susurró, avanzando en su dirección.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le preguntó Harry al verlo ahí de pie, en silencio, sin decir nada.

La reprimenda de Harry pareció sacar al chico de su ensimismamiento, porque lanzó una última mirada de furia a Hermione y salió corriendo.

-¿Pero que mosca le ha...¡Hermione!- gritó Harry al verla salir en pos de Colin.

Harry bufó frustrado. Ahora que había conseguido que cantara, por culpa de ese niño se iba corriendo. Pero… ¿por qué? Empezó a recoger todo lo que habían dejado tirado por la sala. Lo cierto es que Hermione cantaba muy bien, y tenía una voz preciosa, con personalidad. Se detuvo unos momentos ¿Había oído antes esa voz? Tenía la sensación que sí. Sacudió la cabeza; era imposible, Hermione era compositora, y los compositores nunca cantaban en público¿no?

Hermione vio a Colin desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Tomó aliento antes de volver a correr tras él, tropezando con Sirius, quien le dijo algo que no llegó a oír. No se detuvo, tenía que alcanzar al chico, hablar con él, hacerle entender.

En la cocina ya no había rastro de él. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Un sonido en el exterior la hizo mirar por la ventana, para verlo correr hacia los establos. Hermione salió de la casa caminando hacia allí, arropada bajo el manto nocturno.

Los establos estaban tenuemente iluminados, y su silencio roto simplemente por algún caballo que se movía pifiando al sonido de sus pies avanzando entre la oscuridad. Una figura se veía sentada al fondo del recinto.

-Colin- susurró Hermione sentándose a su lado

-Me lo tendrías que haber dicho- le dijo en tono de amargo reproche.

-Lo sé, no quería ocultároslo pero...

-¡No es eso! Hablamos de ti, de lo que te había hecho ese loco... y tú estabas allí, escuchando. ¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?!- El muchacho escondió su cabeza entre las manos.- ¡Si hasta incluso dije que eras una sosa!- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, y te lo agradezco- Colin levantó la mirada, sorprendido- Normalmente todos me dicen que soy fantástica en cuando saben quien soy, y eso no me ayuda a mejorar.

-Sí, pero... lo que te hizo ese hombre, lo comentamos sin... sin... y tú ni tan solo podías cantar- Hermione le rodeó con un brazo atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-No pasa nada- le susurró- Ya lo estoy superando, no me hizo ningún daño irreparable. Y todos me habéis estado ayudando mucho, tú...

-¿Yo?- preguntó Colin, asombrado.

-Tú me enseñaste la diferencia que hay entre un fan y un fanático, Colin. Ese hombre no es más que un loco que esta obsesionado conmigo. Tú...

-Me encanta como cantas, te admiro, pero yo nunca haría nada para dañarte- la interrumpió, como queriendo justificarse.

-Lo sé- Empezó a acariciarle el brazo- ¿Sabes que vamos a sacar un nuevo disco?

-¿En serio?- exclamó Colin poniéndose en pie. Ella asintió- ¡Seré el primero en tenerlo¡Estoy deseando oírlo!- caminó de un lado a otro, nervioso, por delante de ella- Eres la mejor, aunque seas un poco sosa- Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

-Sí... una sosa- respondió ella entre risas- Pero no estés tan convencido de eso- añadió poniéndose en pie.

-Pero...- Colin se detuvo de pronto para mirarla- ¿Es seguro para ti ir al estudio?- parecía verdaderamente preocupado- Ese hombre aún está suelto.

-Bueno- suspiró Hermione rodeándolo por el hombro, guiándole hacia la salida- Estoy segura de que Ron se encargará de todo.

-Espera a que le diga a todo el mundo que he conocido a Reed Jones...

-Colin- Hermione lo detuvo por los hombros haciendo que la mirara- No puedes decírselo a nadie, ni tan solo a los de la casa.

-¡Pero Harry debería saberlo!- exclamó- Él puede protegerte mejor que nadie... es un...

-¡No!- lo cortó, poniéndose blanca- Harry menos que nadie.

-Pero...

-Se lo diré cuando crea que ha llegado el momento- dijo con una voz aguda- Dame tu palabra de que no le dirás nada.

-La tienes- prometió Colin. Sabía que era un error, pero si se lo pedía, mantendría la boca cerrada.

Los dos caminaron juntos en la noche de regreso hacia la casa. El ídolo y el fan más juntos que nunca.

* * *

Bueno, pues ya me diréis que os ha parecido.

Nos vemos

Besines pa tos


	9. Chapter 9

¡¡Hola!!

Pues aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, para celebrar los 100 reviews, que digo yo ¿Es o no es para celebrar?, esperemos celebrar los 150 jajajajajaja (broma. Los que sean serán y se agradeceran mucho).

**Bueno, pues ¡¡gracias por todos los reviews!!**

**Este capítulo contiene un pequeño lemon.**

**Pd: Este capítulo podría considerarse un Kit-Kat en la historia, ya veréis porque. Aunque espero qeu os guste.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 9:

Ginny se contempló un instante en el espejo de su habitación. El regio traje chaqueta gris se le ajustaba como un guante. Se recogió el pelo en una cola baja a la altura de la nuca y asió su portafolios con los alegatos y pruebas del caso. Guardaba bastantes esperanzas, con suerte no llegarían ni a juicio y Hannah pronto estaría abrazando a sus hijos.

Los habitantes de la casa empezaban a entrar en la cocina, Harry y Hermione estaban en una esquina enfrascados en lo que al parecer era una composición conjunta. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras iba a por un café, los dos necesitaban desesperadamente confiar ciegamente en alguien. Se sirvió una taza sin percatarse de la presencia que había a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo que te vas esta tarde?- oyó la voz de Harry a sus espaldas.

-Ron me necesita para la grabación- respondió Hermione- Solo estaré unos días fuera.

-¡Pero no puedo acompañarte, tengo una reunión en Puerto Rico esta tarde!- protestó Harry sulfurado- Me lo tendrías que haber dicho con tiempo para cambiarlo.

-¿Y para qué ibas a acompañarme?- le preguntó Hermione sorprendida- Solo voy al estudio en Miami para la grabación del nuevo disco de Reed.

-Pero...

-Yo iré con ella, Harry- intervino Tonks sentándose a la mesa- No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Ginny observó como Harry asentía visiblemente fastidiado. Sabía que Harry aún no conocía la identidad de Hermione, pero debía intuir que algo iba mal si quería acompañarla, tenía mucho instinto para esas cosas. Caminó hacia la mesa para tomar asiento mientras cruzaba las piernas y se ponía a leer los datos del caso. Se revolvió incómoda y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Malfoy mirándola con su semblante frío y serio de siempre. Cuando ella fijó sus ojos castaños en él, lo vio sonreír de manera cínica:

-Aunque parezcas una abogada vestida así, no engañarías a nadie.

-Tú siempre te comportas como si fueras el príncipe de Inglaterra y, sin embargo, todos sabemos que eres un Duque sin propiedades que se cree superior- respondió ella sentándose bien y dándole la espalda.

-Ese traje es un diseño de Luna Lovegood¿verdad?- contraatacó Malfoy- No tienes tan buen gusto con la ropa.

-Que normalmente vaya vestida de manera informal no significa que no sepa vestirme bien si la ocasión lo requiere.

-¿Seréis capaces de ir en el mismo avión sin tiraros de los pelos?- preguntó Harry mirándolos a los dos seriamente. Al ver que Ginny iba a protestar, continuó hablando- Zabini tiene muchos aliados. Esta mañana ha salido en las noticias que le han arrestado, no quiero correr riesgos. Malfoy te escoltará.

-Ni soñarlo- saltó Ginny visiblemente indignada.

-Pues no te creas que para mi es un placer- intervino Malfoy sentándose frente a ella en la mesa, mirándola aún con el ceño fruncido- Solo he aceptado para tener el placer de ver como haces el ridículo.

-Es por tu seguridad, Ginny- trató de convencerla Harry poniéndose serio.

-Será mejor que estés listo en diez minutos, sino me marcharé sola- respondió Ginny saliendo la cocina sin mirarlo.

* * *

El silencio en el avión casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ginny se había sentado en una punta y había llenado una mesa con papeles, pero era incapaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. Harry con su "habitual eficacia", se había ocupado de hacer todas las reservas necesarias para su estancia en Houston, que incluía una suite de dos habitaciones. _"¿En que estaba pensando?"_, clamó la voz de Ginny dentro de su cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era al "príncipe" cerca de ella. Necesitaba concentrarse en el caso y no tenerlo todo el día revoloteando y fastidiando a su alrededor.

Draco, después de pasar unos minutos en la cabina del piloto con Moody, salió a la cabina principal. Sonrió con sorna al ver a Ginny sentada en la parte más alejada del avión con la cabeza entre las manos. Sin perder su sardónica sonrisa, caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente. Al notar el movimiento, Ginny levantó la cabeza clavando sus ojos castaños en él con furia reprimida.

-¿Por qué no te vas a otro lado a molestar?- inquirió ácidamente, sin mirarlo, y revolvió entre sus papeles tratando de aparentar extrema indiferencia.

-Porque no quiero perderme ni uno de tus intentos de aparentar ser una abogada de verdad- respondió Malfoy reclinándose majestuosamente en el cómodo sillón del avión.

-Lo que vuestra majestad desee- ironizó Ginny abriendo una nueva carpeta.

Malfoy la observó mientras iniciaba la lectura. Su rostro indicaba concentración absoluta y, había que reconocerlo, con aquel traje elegante hasta podría pasar por una señorita con clase. Mantuvo su vista clavada en ella mientras la veía leer y hacer anotaciones en los márgenes de los folios impresos. Alargó una mano hacia uno de los folios, pero un golpe contra la suya lo obligó a estarse quieto. Malfoy puso cara de hastío.

-¿Qué vas a alegar?- le preguntó, curioso, al ver que no le dejaba leer los pormenores de su caso.

-Defensa propia- respondió Ginny sin levantar la vista.

-Un argumento muy usado¿no crees, zanahoria?- ella levantó súbitamente la mirada clavando sus ojos sobre los azules de él.

-¿Y qué sugiere su majestad?- interrogó, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Apoyó una mano bajo su mentón, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención.

-No soy experto en estos temas- empezó Malfoy con su semblante satisfecho- Pero alegar defensa propia cuando no hay signos de lucha ni lesiones, me parece estúpido- Ginny sonrió con condescendencia.

-¿Y eso me lo dice un mercenario profesional¿Alguien que sabe que puede golpear sin dejar marcas y causar graves daños internos?- Malfoy enarcó una ceja. Acababa de ganarse su atención completamente.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el caso? No muchas personas tienen esos conocimientos, y no te valdrán de nada- expresó con semblante serio. Intuía que Ginny tenía un as en la manga.

-Ya veremos- respondió ella misteriosamente empezando a leer de nuevo, ignorando al rubio por completo.

Malfoy se reclinó en su asiento con una sonrisa. Era un farol, estaba seguro. Volvió a contemplarla. Realmente estaba hermosa vestida de esa manera. Acostumbrado a verla con pantalones cortos y camisetas con mensaje, le había sorprendido sobremanera descubrir que tras esa chica loca de estúpidos ideales que tanto le irritaba había una mujer bella, segura de sí misma y con cierta elegancia. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. Si la anterior Weasley le gustaba poco, esta reina de hielo era en verdad odiosa.

* * *

La primera impresión de Ginny siempre que había ido a visitar a Hannah era que la cárcel de Azkaban, rodeada de altas alambradas de más de cinco metros y muros impenetrables, no era un lugar ni idílico ni agradable. De hecho, le ponía los pelos de punta más que ninguna prisión en que hubiera estado antes. Esta vez no hubo ninguna diferencia.

Con fría indiferencia, Draco le abrió la puerta del coche y la siguió hasta la entrada, donde se identificaron como visitantes abriéndoles las puertas. Tras ellas aparecieron dos guardias para escoltarlos. Ginny tomó aliento e irguió los hombros, adoptando la mayor actitud de frialdad y determinación que era capaz de aparentar, para atravesar las rejas por el pasillo que separaba el patio de recreo de los hombres y las mujeres. La pelirroja pensaba que debía ser alguna clase de tortura sádica eso de tener tan cerca a alguien del sexo contrario y estar al mismo tiempo espacialmente lejos.

Varios presos se volvieron hacia la entrada mirando con curiosidad a los visitantes que caminaban tras los guardias. _"Justo lo que necesitaba… la hora de recreo"_, pensó fastidiada, tratando de no hacer una mueca.

Ginny mantuvo la mirada al frente mientras los reos empezaban a golpear la alambrada lanzando silbidos y gritos obscenos hacia su persona. Un escalofrío la recorrió y apretó el paso.

Uno de los presos, que era especialmente grande y con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, empezó a tirar con fuerza de la valla. Por un momento Ginny pensó en un orangután metido en una jaula del Zoológico.

-Crabbe, aléjate de la valla- le advirtió uno de los guardias deteniendo el paso para sacar una porra y blandirla en clara señal de amenaza.

Ginny maldijo para sus adentros. Algo debió de encenderse en la mente de aquellos hombres, porque el grandote se puso frenético e intentó escalar la valla. El guardia golpeó con fuerza los nudillos del tal Crabbe. Los demás presos aullaron de indignación y, entonces, la catástrofe: los presos asieron al guardia pegándolo contra la valla donde empezaron a golpearle. Su compañero corrió en su ayuda, con tan mala suerte que empujó a Ginny a su vez contra la verja.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver las cientos de caras ansiosas contra las que se precipitaba, pero sí sintió cómo miles de manos se cerraron sobre su cuerpo y susurros obscenos aullaban en sus oídos. Le tiraron con fuerza del pelo, pero logró reprimir un grito de dolor. No iba a darles el placer de chillar mientras aquellas garras asquerosas tiraban de su chaqueta y le tocaban los pechos y las piernas, subiéndole la falda.

Trató de soltarse, pero parecía que entonces la acercaban con más fuerza. El hedor de sus cuerpos la envolvió… Sintió nauseas y, de pronto, un agarre duro como el acero se cernió sobre su muñeca tirando de ella.

Oyó los gritos de dolor de aquellos hombres mientras la arrastraban de entre sus manos. Un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia otro cuerpo. Ginny trató de revolverse para soltarse, pero un segundo brazo la rodeó y la inmovilizó completamente.

-¡Estate quieta, joder¡Te vas a hacer daño!- la imperiosa voz de Draco la hizo detener su frenética lucha y abrir los ojos. El abrazo se aflojó, pero no la soltó.

El rubio la estaba rodeando con sus brazos y la miraba con semblante serio y una expresión que no supo descifrar. Solo sabía que Malfoy la había apartado del peligro, y que aunque seguía oyendo los gritos a sus espaldas, ya no había nada que temer. Ginny sintió como se le aflojaban las rodillas. Nunca le había gustado entrar a ese lugar depresivo y asqueroso, pero definitivamente esa vez había sido la peor. Por primera vez dio gracias porque Harry se hubiera tomado la molestia de ponerle un guardián.

-No irás a llorar ahora¿verdad?- le preguntó Malfoy malhumorado al notar que ella escondía la cabeza en su pecho agarrándose a él como si necesitara su apoyo.

-No- susurró ella desde su pecho sin levantar la cabeza. No se movió lo más mínimo.

Malfoy maldijo en voz baja por su mala suerte, pero tampoco hizo ademán de soltarla mientras los guardias que habían venido a detener la reyerta hacían su trabajo. En realidad, lo que le hubiera gustado habría sido sacar a Ginny de allí inmediatamente, ella no tenía por qué meterse en esos lugares peligrosos. Si había esperado unos segundos más de lo necesario para librarla del agarre de los presos, era simplemente para que aprendiera la lección. Suspiró exasperado._ "Consuélate, al menos no está llorando"_, atronó una cínica voz desde dentro de su cabeza, que le hizo apretar los labios, disgustado

Cuando los guardias lograron dispersar a los presos y los heridos fueron trasladados a la enfermería, Draco supo que había llegado el momento de soltar a Ginny y sacarla inmediatamente de Azkaban para no volver a entrar. Subió sus manos hasta los hombros de la pelirroja y trató de separarla de él, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza rodeándole con los brazos la cintura, apegando más sus cuerpos.

Un estremecimiento subió por la espalda del rubio. Sus manos apretaron un momento los hombros de la mujer que le abrazaba y se aflojaron para enredar sus dedos en aquella gloriosa melena pelirroja y tirar con suavidad. Eso si logró que Ginny levantara la cabeza.

-Espero que estés lista para largarnos de este sitio inmundo- le dijo con semblante serio.

-¿Irnos?- preguntó ella, anonadada, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Por supuesto¿es qué no has tenido bastante?

Ginny se desprendió del agarre de Malfoy mirándolo con chispas de odio en sus ojos. Así que por eso, su supuesto guardaespaldas había tardado tanto en liberarla para enseñarle una lección. Tomó aire antes de esbozar su sonrisa más inocente para mirarlo. Malfoy dio un respigo cuando Ginny levantó las manos para apoyarlas sobre su pecho.

-Está bien- le susurró acercándose a él. Ensanchó su sonrisa- Nos iremos- le dijo antes de darle un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer contra las vallas de las mujeres. Inmediatamente éstas lo abrazaron mientras lo tocaban- ¡Pero cuando acabemos!- gritó tajantemente mientras caminaba hasta los guardias.

Malfoy la miró con odio contenido mientras agarraba la mano de una de las reas que iba a atacar sus partes más nobles. Se revolvió, soltándose del agarre de aquellas locas y les lanzó su mejor mirada, la que hacía que todos se echaran a temblar. Las mujeres lo observaron y empezaron a reírse mientras le devolvían la mirada con gestos obscenos.

Muy enfadado y maldiciendo en voz baja, caminó hasta los guardias. Ginny se puso a su lado y le susurró al oído:

-Si que ellas te hayan tocado ha sido suficiente para tu ego, puedes esperarme fuera.

Malfoy se quedó quieto, mirándola alejarse como si fuera la jodida reina del mundo.

* * *

Hermione esperó sentada tal como le había dicho Ron dentro del avión. Se sentía algo nerviosa e indispuesta, lejos de la seguridad que había experimentado en la isla, pero iba a grabar ese disco aunque muriera en el intento. Tonks, a su lado, se revolvía nerviosa después de pasar un rato sentada sin hacer nada. Era obvio que era una de esas personas que no podían estarse quietas.

Los motores se apagaron y se abrieron las compuertas. Inmediatamente cruzó la puerta una veloz Luna que corrió a abrazar a Hermione.

-¡Luna!- le gritó Ron enfadado, entrando tras de ella.

Pero la rubia lo ignoró, llegó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Hermione sonrió contenta desde el primer momento en que había abandonado La Isla.

-Hola, Tonks- saludó Luna al soltarse. Tonks hizo un saludo con la cabeza y se levantó para hablar con Ron y los dos miembros del equipo de seguridad que habían entrado con él. Dean Thomas y Lavender Brown.

-Tienes buen aspecto- comentó Luna tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

-Me encuentro bien- sonrió ella- Esperaba una horda de periodistas al aterrizar- apuntó la castaña mirando hacia la pista vacía.

-Ron quiere llevar todo esto en secreto, al menos hasta que lleguemos al edificio de grabación- le explicó Luna- Allí estarán los periodistas. Lavender se volverá a hacer pasar por ti y nosotras aterrizaremos en el helipuerto del ático.

-Mucho mejor así- respondió más tranquila Hermione, que no creía ser capaz de enfrentarse todavía a la prensa y a su curiosidad.

Ron también se acercó a ella y la obligó a levantarse tomándola de las manos para darle un fuerte abrazo. Hermione sonrió entre los brazos de su amigo, que parecía haber crecido desde la última vez que se vieron, cosa totalmente absurda.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó al soltarla.

-Perfectamente bien- respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre las canciones que has elegido- le susurró Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-No hay nada que hablar- hizo un gesto con la mano, tajante- Son las canciones del nuevo disco.

-Pero...

-Confía en mí, Ron- apuntó Hermione, mirándolo con una sonrisa- Sé lo que hago.

Ron se sentó también en uno de los asientos junto con Tonks y pasó a explicarles el plan que tenía para mantenerla a salvo. Él, Lavender y Dean irían en limusina hasta el edificio y entrarían por la puerta principal. Mientras que Luna, Tonks y ella irían en el helicóptero. Había conseguido que el FBI cubriera las zonas clave del edificio por las que iban a pasar y a estar grabando, de tal forma que nunca estaría sola. La casa de la playa, propiedad de Ron y Luna, en la que iban a dormir, tenía instalado un caro sistema de seguridad y vigilancia permanente durante el tiempo que estuvieran allí, y Lavender siempre estaría caracterizada como ella. Todas esas medidas de seguridad la hicieron sentir más tranquila.

* * *

La sala de grabación, que habían habilitado para la ocasión en el ático del edificio, era de las mejores que Hermione había visto nunca. Seamus ya estaba allí preparando todo para las pruebas de voz. Con suerte podrían grabar un tema o dos ese día. Hermione sonrió mientras repasaba las partituras, iba a ser la grabación más rápida de la historia.

-Estas canciones van a causar furor- felicitó Seamus a Hermione con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Eso espero- respondió ella también sonriendo, levantando la vista.

-¿Estás segura?- Hermione frunció el entrecejo, molesta de que todo el mundo le preguntara lo mismo. Vale que estaba lejos de su estilo, pero era sensata y no se habría metido en semejante berenjenal si no fuera capaz de hacerlo.

-¡Pues claro que esta segura!- se adelantó Luna a responder- Hermione, he estado hablando con Sybil sobre el videoclip del single. Tiene buenas ideas, pero no esta segura de si las aceptarás. Necesitamos saberlo antes de empezar a montar el estudio.

Luna le contó a grandes rasgos en que habían pensado y Hermione no pudo menos que sonreír. Si no le censuraban el video, iba a ser un milagro...

-Obviamente- explicaba Luna-, usaremos una doble para los bailes detrás de la mampara y para las escenas de cama con los dos modelos. Van a ser subiditas de tono, pero nada que se tenga que censurar.

-Ya lo veo- dijo Hermione viendo el boceto del _videoclip_- Yo haré los bailes tras la mampara, y de las escenas en la cama, puedo hacer algunas también.

Luna se limitó a asentir por el tono terminante de su amiga. No había estado nada segura de que ella fuera a aceptar el _videoclip_, pero no solo lo había aceptado, sino que además iba a hacer ella misma las escenas. ¿Podía haber madurado tanto? Esperaba que tuvieran tiempo de que se aprendiera los bailes, normalmente le costaba bastante.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y entraron tres personas que parecían venir de la guerra. Ron estaba despeinado y llevaba la corbata medio doblada, al igual que Dean. Lavender sonreía tras unas gafas oscuras.

-Los has vuelto locos, cariño- le dijo sentándose a su lado para quitarse la peluca castaña y las gafas que llevaba- Se nos han echado encima nada más bajar del coche, como siempre. Pero no ha sido nada que la policía no pudiera controlar- añadió al ver la cara de espanto de Hermione.

-Debes estar harta de hacerte pasar por mí- afirmó la castaña, mirándola agradecida.

-¡Qué dices!- exclamó radiante- Es la única ocasión que tengo para ponerme ropa diseñada por Luna.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Lavender era una gran guardaespaldas, ex agente del FBI que se había unido al equipo de seguridad de Ron hacía unos años. Como era igual de alta y tenía una complexión parecida a la de ella, había pasado a ser su doble hacía unas semanas. Hermione tenía mucho cariño a todos los miembros del equipo que habían trabajado con ella desde los inicios, y les agradecía enormemente los esfuerzos que hacían para mantenerla segura.

-Bueno, dejaos de cháchara- interrumpió Ron malhumorado- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Ya está en plan jefazo insoportable- suspiró Luna mirando a su marido con la boca apretada y los ojos llenos de amor.

Luna observó con una sonrisa como Hermione cruzaba la sala y entraba en el cubículo insonorizado. Empezó a ordenar las partituras y a ponerse los cascos.

-Estoy lista- dijo a través del micrófono. Dean dio paso a las pruebas de voz.

Ron permanecía de pie con semblante preocupado. No estaba seguro de que esas canciones fueran a dar resultado, no eran para nada el estilo de Hermione. Todas y cada una de ellas implicaban fuerza, y sobre todo baile, y ella apenas había hecho alguna coreografía en las escasas canciones movidas que habían incluido en sus anteriores discos.

Con una balada, que requería más interpretación que movimiento, era buenísima y trasmitía con cada palabra y nota logrando que nadie pudiera apartar la vista de ella. Pero le había parecido tan segura cuando hablaron por teléfono que no había querido contradecirla ni desilusionarla. Solo esperaba que se diera cuenta del error al empezar a cantar y se decidiera por los otros temas que tenía preparados.

-Empezamos con "Tu Piel"- dijo Seamus a través del micrófono. Hermione hizo el signo del pulgar.

Ron se tensó, era el momento de la verdad. Si la canción no funcionaba la arrastraría fuera y la convencería...

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Luna poniéndose al lado de Ron. Hermione había empezado a cantar- ¡Esto va a ser una bomba!- gritó dando varios tirones de la mano de su marido.

Que había cambiado fue lo único que pudo pensar el pelirrojo cuando empezó la letra. Hermione estaba de pie cantando con los ojos cerrados, pero consciente o inconscientemente su cuerpo se mecía al ritmo de la música, sin ningún problema o inhibición. Su voz tenía la arrogancia y sensualidad que nunca había tenido y que requería la canción.

-Me pregunto en que estará pensando para sonar tan sensual- dijo Seamus con una sonrisa malévola, mirándola igualmente sorprendido.

-Obviamente, en Crooksanks- se oyó la meditabunda voz de Tonks que estaba sentada en un sillón al final de la sala. Todos se volvieron a mirarla.

-¿Y ese quién es?- preguntó Ron con su voz de hermano mayor celoso.

-Sabía que había pasado algo- siguió Tonks sonriendo con malicia, recordando lo que Remus había insinuado sin llegar a decir nada, a pesar de lo que ella había insistido.

-¡Que quién es Crooksanks!- saltó Ron, indignado al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-No quien... sino qué- se apresuró a explicar Tonks. Los miró a todos, quienes esperaban expectantes mientras la voz de Hermione se oía por toda la cabina- Crooksanks fue una tormenta tropical- terminó triunfal, dejándolos más confusos si cabe.

* * *

Llevaba horas paseándose por las cercanías del café junto a la playa. Tenía sed, tenía calor… y estaba muy enfadado. Severus Snape no era de los que llegaban tarde, y desde luego, por mucho placer que le diera, no los tendría tanto tiempo expuestos para informarles de sus avances si no le hubiera pasado algo.

Harry se detuvo de golpe y miró a sus acompañantes. Remus estaba sentado en uno de los bancos leyendo tranquilamente un libro, como si fuera un turista más, y Sirius permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos del bañador mirando el mar. Rectificación, mirando a las chicas que jugaban a _voley_ en la playa.

-No vamos a esperar más- anunció Harry de pronto, haciendo que los dos se volvieran a mirarle.

-La verdad es que es raro que tarde tanto. Algo ha de haberle pasado- reflexionó Remus en voz alta.

-Pues por mí como si se pierde y no vuelve a aparecer- añadió Sirius sin despegar la vista de las jugadoras- Hum, buena plancha.

Harry dirigió su vista hacia las atletas y contempló a una risueña chica rubia levantarse del suelo mientras se recolocaba la parte superior del bikini. _"Sí, seguramente tiene dos buenas razones para haber hecho una buena plancha, porque lo que es levantar el balón…" _se dijo Harry fastidiado, mientras la muchachita corría hacia la zona de saque y estrellaba el balón contra la red.

-Nos vamos al hotel. Quiero que lo preparéis todo para una pequeña incursión nocturna esta noche- ordenó Harry.

Remus se puso inmediatamente en pie, miró a Sirius que seguía observando a las chicas y caminó hacia él para cogerle del brazo y tirar con fuerza.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor?- le regañó Remus al ver que no se movía- ¡Podrían ser tus hijas!

Sirius se volvió hacia Lupin con cara de dolor antes de dar un profundo suspiro y encaminarse con su amigo tras Harry, que ya les llevaba una buena delantera.

* * *

Malfoy se estiró en el banco en el que Ginny lo había dejado literalmente tirado en el palacio de justicia, después de comer. Estaba más que harto de estar allí. El café era una mierda, la comida era una basura y estaba harto de ver a prostitutas y maleantes entrando y saliendo de los diferentes despachos.

Para su sorpresa, al llegar allí, tras la reunión en la prisión en la cual tampoco había podido estar presente, Ginny estaba más risueña de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y sobre todo segura de sí misma.

A cada momento que pasaba allí sentado odiaba más a Harry por haberle encomendado una misión tan absurda como acompañar a la "Zanahoria". Sabía que lo había hecho porque él odiaba a su acompañante, para vengarse por cuestionar siempre su autoridad, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Como le gustaría cogerle y…

La puerta del despacho se abrió y una Ginny pletórica abandonó la sala, acompañada de una mujer de desmejorado aspecto que tenía una sonrisa radiante. Un tercer hombre vestido con traje chaqueta salió tras ellas y, con total disgusto, dio la mano a Ginny para marcharse rápidamente. Acto seguido, la mujer, que Draco dedujo que era Hannah Abbott, la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

Cuando todo el estallido emocional hubo abandonado el lugar, se puso en pie para caminar hacia Ginny, que seguía mirando como se marchaba la señora Abbott. Se situó a su lado.

-Hemos ganado- susurró ella hinchándose de orgullo- El fiscal retirará todos los cargos, los niños volverán con ella¡y todo sin llegar a juicio!- exclamó, volviéndose para mirarlo con una sonrisa tan radiante que por un momento se quedó sin aliento- ¿No dices nada?- le preguntó Ginny, tratando de ponerse seria, sin lograrlo.

-Has tenido suerte- dijo él habiéndose recuperado ya. Ginny ensanchó más la sonrisa.

-Te equivocas…- respondió, levantando la nariz desafiante- Soy buena- le susurró acercándose peligrosamente a él, quien se quedó clavado en el suelo cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla- Condenadamente buena- murmuró en su oído antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a avanzar con decisión hacia la salida.

Malfoy maldijo su lapsus y caminó tras ella hasta ponerse a su altura. Le fastidiaba enormemente que lo dejaran sin palabras.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado?- le preguntó, deteniéndola a la salida del palacio de justicia. Ginny se volvió a mirarle.

-Tienes curiosidad¿eh?- se regodeó con una sonrisita divertida- Eso te costará llevarme a cenar y a bailar esta noche- determinó Ginny con convicción.

-Ni lo sueñes, no quiero que me vean por ahí con una chica como tú- repuso Draco con expresión de desagrado. Ginny puso un pucherito fingido, como si de verdad le hubiera dolido.

-En ese caso saldré a cenar sola para celebrarlo y tú me seguirás como si fueras mi perrito faldero, pero a una distancia prudencial. Bien pensado, no quiero que me estropees algún posible plan- determinó, dándose la vuelta para empezar a bajar los escalones.

Draco gruñó una maldición y la siguió a lo largo de las escaleras mientras Ginny movía con decisión las caderas delante de él.

* * *

Había tanto trabajo por hacer todavía…

Desde que habían empezado a grabar, Ron estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. No sólo iban bien de ritmo con la grabación, sino que Hermione estaba a punto de mostrar al mundo a la nueva y ultramejorada Reed Jones. ¡Si hasta le había pedido a Luna que hablara con las gemelas Patil para que le hicieran un cambio de imagen, más acorde con el nuevo estilo musical!

Sybill Trelawney, la coreógrafa, había venido durante el descanso y Hermione, contra todo pronóstico, había demostrado que había aprendido a bailar y que, aunque no era Beyonce, podía defenderse e incluso hacerle una ligera competencia con unas cuantas clases más.

Había mucho que preparar aún, pero veía que se iba a armar una buena, lo presentía. Tenía que conceder alguna entrevista a la prensa cuando volvieran a bajar bien entrada la noche. Decirles algo que les causara confusión, que les atrajera. Reed Jones y su nuevo disco tenía que salir en todos los noticiarios y programas musicales de esa misma mañana, a poder ser.

Miró a Luna, sentada al fondo del salón, trabajando inclinada sobre un cuaderno. Seguramente, y conociéndola, le estaba diseñando un nuevo vestuario. La chica políticamente correcta había muerto atada a la cama de un maníaco para dar lugar, en una isla paradisíaca, a una mujer más fuerte y segura de sí misma y de sus capacidades. Pero…

Había tanto trabajo por hacer todavía…

* * *

"_Estoy en posición"_, oyó Harry a Remus a través del comunicador que llevaba en el oído. Sirius, sentado en el suelo, cerraba el ordenador portátil para mirar a Harry.

-Esto es una locura- empezó a decir, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón- Si nos metemos sólo los dos ahí vamos a acabar muertos. Reúne al equipo y déjalo para mañana.

-El rescate es viable si lo llevamos a cabo bien hecho y en el momento preciso- respondió el muchacho, colocándose un pasamontañas sobre su cara pintada de negro y verde oscuro.

-Sabes que por cualquier otra persona me metería en una locura como esta- argumentó Sirius cubriéndose a su vez el rostro- Pero para Quejicus, que esta entrenado para soportar torturas, no es necesario ser tan incautos.

-No sabemos desde cuando lo están torturando para sacarle información y no voy a abandonar a un miembro de mi equipo a su suerte sólo para estar más seguros- respondió terminantemente, comprobando que llevaba las granadas bien fijadas en el cinturón.

-Él no haría nada por ti- repuso Sirius, molesto, colocándose una metralleta sobre el hombro.

Yo no soy como él- atajó Harry internándose en la noche y desapareciendo de su vista.

Sirius gruñó mientras volvía a abrir el ordenador para sincronizar los diferentes disparadores, situados por el perímetro para que empezaran a disparar a la vez cuando él los activara. Instantes después caminó hasta su posición.

"_Todo listo"_

Harry se apresuró a través del bosque volviéndose invisible en sus movimientos, imperceptible para cualquiera que tratara de mirar en su dirección. Sabía como hacerlo, era el mejor después de todo. Llegó hasta el árbol más cercano a la casa y empezó a trepar por su tronco hasta alcanzar la rama que estaba justo a la altura del tejado. Si no habían cambiado de posición en los últimos cinco minutos, los narcotraficantes tenían a Snape en la segunda habitación de la izquierda del edificio. Había un hombre con él en el cuarto, pero Remus se encargaría de él, junto con dos más apostados en la puerta. No era difícil, contaban con el factor sorpresa, pero tenía que salir todo a la perfección.

Saltó desde la rama hasta el tejado del edificio y rodó por el suelo para incorporarse rápidamente. El primer guardia más cercano cayó a sus pies cuando su cuchillo le cortó el cuello. El segundo apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de que una bala le impactara en el pecho. El tercero, de un tiro certero de Remus entre las cejas. Todo ejecutado en total y absoluto silencio, como si fueran fantasmas.

Avanzó por el tejado, envuelto en la noche, hasta llegar a la altura de la ventana correcta. Empezó a montar el arnés, midió la distancia hasta la ventana y lo programó para que liberara la cuerda justa para entrar. Cinco segundos más tarde escrutaba la noche, aguardando al cambio de la guardia del interior de la casa.

Se oyeron risas y bromas en la parte baja. Harry observó desde las alturas para ver como los guardias empezaban a congregarse… y entonces ocurrió, la explosión del tanque de gas seguido de ráfagas de balas. Era su momento.

Se subió a la cornisa y dio un salto para entrar de golpe por la ventana haciendo añicos el cristal. El guardia que estaba apuntando a Snape lo miró una fracción de segundo antes de que un tiro se colara por la ventana e impactara en su pecho.

Harry avanzó hasta su compañero. Presentaba mal aspecto, parecía que le habían golpeado por todo el cuerpo a juzgar por los cardenales y heridas que veía. Pero estaba consciente. Se sacó un cuchillo de la bota y le cortó las ataduras.

- ¿Podrás por ti mismo?- le preguntó Harry, dejando la mochila con ropa en el suelo.

- Pues claro que sí, Potter- respondió Snape con el desprecio que siempre le dirigía impregnado en su voz, empezando a vestirse.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia la ventana para observar el panorama. Los guardias disparaban a ciegas contra las metralletas que habían situado en la zona.

Miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha. Snape ya estaba vestido de negro y se estaba colocando el pasamontañas. Sacó un arma del trasero de su pantalón y se la tendió a Snape, que la tomó para colocársela en el cinturón. Sacó dos arpones, le tendió uno a Snape y ambos a la vez apuntaron hacia los árboles. _"Los paquetes en camino",_ susurró. Casi inmediatamente las ametralladoras que apuntaban hacia ellos se detuvieron y, en medio del caos, se lanzaron al vacío, hacia el bosque. Apenas tocaron el suelo en el punto de reunión, las ametralladoras empezaron a disparar de nuevo, mientras de entre las sombras aparecían Remus y Sirius.

Los cuatro se adentraron en el bosque. Instantes después una serie de explosiones en cadena destruyeron las pruebas de su presencia allí.

* * *

¡Dos horas! Dos horas llevaba esperándola, y todo porque la niña tenía ganas de salir a pasear. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo necesitan las mujeres para vestirse? Y más una que, por mucho que se hiciera, iba a seguir teniendo el pelo igual de rojo y la cara llena de pecas.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de Ginny se abrió, Malfoy se volvió hacia ella para cantarle las cuarenta. Pero las cuarenta, murieron en su garganta. Pantalones vaqueros, cazadora de cuero y el pelo rojo suelto y brillante eran su atuendo para la noche. Malfoy no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, pero le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, y mucho. ¡Maldición!

-¿Estás listo?- le preguntó Ginny recorriéndolo con ojos escrutadores- Bien, temía que te vistieras como lo haces normalmente y que te tomaran por un niño rico- asintió complacida, observando sus vaqueros, su camisa negra y su cazadora.

-¿Y qué hubiera tenido de malo?- inquirió él en tono ácido.

-Que alguien hubiera terminado metiéndose contigo- observó Ginny, petulante.

-O sea, que vamos a ir a algún tugurio donde suele divertirse la gente de clase media baja- se burló con una sonrisita de suficiencia en los labios.

-Pues sí. Música estridente, gente sudorosa y litros de cerveza- enumeró con los dedos- ¿Crees que podrás resistirlo?- le preguntó, consciente de que Malfoy odiaba esos ambientes.

-Pues claro que sí- respondió caminando hacia la puerta sin mirarla, con aire ofendido- He estado en sitios peores que en Sodoma y Gomorra.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Ginny contenta- Entonces mantente alejado de mí toda la noche¿conforme?

-No- respondió Malfoy, tajante, cruzándose de brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cínica- Como eres mi responsabilidad, voy a estar toda la noche tan pegado a ti que al final me considerarás como… un apéndice tuyo- concluyó triunfante al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Ginny, consciente de que eso a ella le molestaría bastante si llevaba la idea de tener algún "rollete" esa noche.

Malfoy caminó hacia la puerta sin volver a mirarla, por lo que no percibió la sonrisa satisfecha de la pelirroja.

* * *

Tenía que reconocerlo, aquel tugurio lleno de comida basura que rezumaba grasa por cada pared tenía unas hamburguesas que ni el chef francés con el que había crecido podía igualarlas.

Y allí estaba ella, radiante, zampándose la hamburguesa más grande de la casa, de la que sobresalía salsa por todas partes, con una indecencia impropia de una mujer. Una verdadera dama comería como un pajarito.

Seguro que al día siguiente se mataría en el gimnasio para eliminar toda la grasa que asimilaría por la noche, deformando ese cuerpo que estaba causando estragos entre los hombres del local. ¿Se podía ser más vulgar con aquella camiseta que ponía _"¿Eres tú mi hombre?"_ paseándose por ahí? Desde luego que no.

Se relamía los labios, deteniéndose en su generoso labio inferior para recorrerlo con la punta de su lengua y limpiar los restos de salsa, como si estuviera invitando a todos los hombres del local a recorrerlo ellos mismos. Y lo peor es que estaba funcionando, pero con el hombre equivocado.

-¿Vas a contarme cómo conseguiste liberar a tu cliente o no?- dijo Draco, iniciando una conversación para tratar de que hiciera otras cosas que no fueran comer.

Ginny tomó el vaso de plástico lleno de coca-cola y frunció los labios mientras sorbía el líquido y lo miraba fijamente. La punta de su lengua lamió su labio superior al terminar de beber. Si fuera de buen gusto, Malfoy se habría quitado la camisa.

-¿Vas a pagar la cena?- contraatacó Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía con sus dedos pulgar y corazón la pajita, jugueteando con la punta de ésta.

-¿Ese es tu precio¿Que pague la cena de un garito de mala muerte?- preguntó con sorna, esperando ofenderla.

-No estás acostumbrado a pagar tan poco por obtener algo de una chica¿verdad?- se burló Ginny tomando una patata frita. La mojó en _ketchup_ y se la llevó a la boca, jugando con la punta antes de introducírsela en la boca.

-Cuando salgo con mujeres suelen tener clase- argumento irónicamente con una mirada significativa que recorrió a Ginny. La vio estremecerse. Bien, el también podía jugar a ese juego.

-¡Oh, pobrecito! No sabes que lástima me das- dijo, acariciando uno de los mechones que caía por su hombro- Aquí atrapado con una mujer que no es una dama.

-¡Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber o no!- exclamó, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Pagarás la cena?- preguntó ella estirándose en la silla como un felino.

-¡Sí!

-¡Camarero!- gritó Ginny levantando un brazo, con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios- Como comprenderás no voy a arriesgarme a que luego te arrepientas- añadió al ver el rostro avinagrado de su acompañante. Era justo lo que pensaba hacer.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa y, para disgusto de Malfoy, lo primero que hizo fue mirar la inscripción que Ginny llevaba en el pecho. Y debía ser tonto si necesitaba tanto tiempo para leer. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del adolescente, que enrojeció y tomó el billete que le daba sacando el cambio de su delantal. Una miseria a cambio de información. Hasta sus soplones le salían más caros.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó una vez se hubo marchado el camarero.

-Te molesta no saberlo todo¿verdad?- respondió con su mejor sonrisa.

-Ginny- murmuró en peligrosa advertencia.

-Está bien, está bien- hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto- Hace dos semanas revisé el expediente médico de Hannah, el de antes de mudarse a Houston- aclaró- En él descubrí que tenía varias lesiones internas en hígado y pulmones, junto con varias fracturas antiguas, que se omitieron en la revisión que le hicieron cuando mató a su marido. Fui a hablar con los médicos que la atendieron y me dijeron que todas eran causa de accidentes fortuitos. Todos por accidentes domésticos.

-Las pruebas de agresión que necesitabas- afirmó Draco cruzándose de brazos y escuchándola interesado.

-Sí, y uno de esos médicos me dijo que una vez su marido, cuando llegó con ella, llevaba una pistola en la cintura.

-La que usó para matarlo- Ginny asintió y tomó aire para continuar.

-El médico había servido en el ejército y me dijo que le llamó la atención porque era la pistola reglamentaría de los marines.

-No me lo digas. Lo investigaste y descubriste que había servido en el ejército.

-De hecho- siguió Ginny- solo había pasado la instrucción, pero no llegó a licenciarse. Pero sí sabía lo justo para… causar daño de forma que parecieran accidentes sin que hubiera señales visibles- concluyó satisfecha, reclinándose en la silla.

-Tuviste suerte.

-No, fui concienzuda- lo contradijo ella- Fui más allá. Me entrevisté con sus instructores y compañeros, y todos coincidían en lo mismo: era una persona agresiva e inestable.

-Lo que aún no entiendo- comentó meditabundo- es cómo has conseguido que no haya juicio.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo, el golpe de suerte. Hace unas semanas conocí a un hombre- Draco arrugó el entrecejo- que casualmente trabajaba en la oficina del fiscal. Estaba algo ebrio y no tardó en decirme que éste estaba buscando votos para ascender y que en su plan entraba procesar a Hannah por asesinato.

-No me digas que ocultaron pruebas para… procesarla.

-Eso fue justamente lo que hicieron. Cuando lo expuse ante el juez, con declaración jurada del hombre incluida, el asistente del fiscal retiró todos los cargos. No querían tener mala publicidad.

Malfoy guardó silencio y, por su expresión, supo que se había ganado su aprobación. Al menos esa vez.

* * *

Estaba agotada. Igual no había sido buena idea la sesión de peluquería esa noche. No cuando al día siguiente tenía que estar de nuevo en el estudio bien temprano para acabar de grabar y por la tarde iniciar el rodaje del _videoclip_. Pero Padma y Parvati estaban tan emocionadas que le habría dolido en el alma decir que estaba cansada. Y ahora ya era tarde. Llevaban años insistiendo en cortarle el pelo y, una vez sentada en su sillón, ya no había manera de levantarse.

-Hay que recortarle las puntas- dijo Padma, tirando de los mechones finales del pelo de Hermione para enseñárselos a su gemela- Siempre tenemos que trabajárselas un montón para que no se vea lo estropeado que esta.

-Obviamente- siguió su gemela Parvati pasándole un peine por la otra parte de la cabeza- Le llega hasta la cintura y es una pena cortárselo, pero creo que si se lo dejamos por la mitad de la espalda muy escalonado y le hacemos una permanente lisa le quedará genial.

-Hermione gimió para sus adentros. Permanente lisa implicaba muchas horas sentada en aquel sillón, y estaba al borde de su resistencia. Cerró los ojos mientras las hermanas seguían hablando. Estaba empezando a entrarle el pánico solo con oír melena a media espalda, le había costado una vida tener el pelo tan largo. Definitivamente prefería dormirse, la verdad, así que cerró los ojos

-¿Y si en lugar de alisárselo se lo rizamos y aclaramos un poco más? Dos tonos, para que pase de castaño claro a rubio oscuro- preguntó Parvati mirando a su hermana. Padma le dio un empujón al sillón para enderezar a su víctima logrando sacar a Hermione de su somnolencia.

-Olvídalo- negó Padma tras mirar unos instantes a la castaña fijamente- Demasiado dulce, no va a casar con la nueva imagen. Mejor...

Padma hizo un gesto a su hermana, quien se acercó a ella. Le susurró algo que no alcanzó a oír y las dos volvieron a mirarla fijamente a través del espejo. Hermione se revolvió incómoda, observándolas. No le gustaba como la estaban mirando, parecía que estaban tramando algo contra ella. Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros cuando las dos se miraron y corrieron hacia la mesa donde tenían los "potingues" para el pelo.

Padma, cargada con tijeras y peine, y Parvati, con varios tarros llenos de sustancias y papel de plata, se acercaron a ella lentamente. Por un momento le parecieron depredadoras acechando a su presa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué vais a hacerme?- les preguntó alarmada, agarrando con fuerza los reposabrazos del sillón. Si salía corriendo estaba segura de que acabarían atándola.

-Confía en nosotras- De pronto, Hermione se vio de espaldas al espejo con cuatro manos sobre su cabeza.

¿Confiar en esas locas que querían cortarle el pelo? Iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga. Y eso si antes no le daba un infarto.

* * *

Estaba enfada con él. Bien, se alegraba. ¿Qué se había creído, que podía llevarlo a un local de mala muerte e irse a bailar tan tranquila dejándolo sentado en la mesa? Por encima de su cadáver. Ya había tenido suficiente teniendo que ir hasta la barra para quitarle a todos los moscardones de encima. ¿Cómo se atrevía, estando en peligro, ir a un lugar tan lleno de gente? Allí sería muy fácil para cualquiera agredirla.

Y encima todos esos babosos rondándola. ¡Claro, con esa vulgar camiseta se acerarían hasta a la más fea! Y la más fea estaba matándolo con la mirada sentada frente a él. ¡Pues muy bien¿A quién le gustaba una pelirroja con pecas en la cara? A él no, desde luego. Pero como estaba bajo su responsabilidad, no iba a dejar que ninguno de esos... hombres se le acercara. Si él se fastidiaba la noche estando allí, ella también.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente!- exclamó Ginny poniéndose en pie de un salto, mientras cogía la cerveza que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Draco lanzándole una fría mirada azul.

-A bailar- afirmó levantando la barbilla- Y si no te gusta... ¡te aguantas!

Draco abrió la boca para darle una respuesta mordaz. Si era necesario volvería a arrastrarla a la mesa, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Ginny ya estaba camino de la pista. Lanzó un sonoro bufido y una maldición que hubiera asustado al más pintado. ¡Pues muy bien! Volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados mientas le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

Por un momento le pareció cosa de magia, porque aún no había llegado a la pista y ya tenía allí a un chico hablando con ella. Lo que no entendía es por qué le daba coba. Entrecerró los ojos. Ese... ese... estaba flirteando descaradamente con ella, y la muy tonta se dejaba. Sino¿por qué no le retiraba esa mano de la parte baja de la cintura y se susurraban cositas al oído¡Y Ginny lanzando risitas tontas mientras batía esas vulgares pestañas cobrizas¡Y las miraditas! Eso era lo peor de lo peor, de un mal gusto fuera de lo común.

El chico le preguntó algo, ella asintió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, le cogió la botella y se dirigió a la barra. Inmediatamente tenía a otro moscardón allí. No cruzaron ni dos palabras, se dieron dos besos y ya estaban bailando. ¿Pero qué le veían? La contempló con el entrecejo fruncido.

Era demasiado alta para su gusto. De hecho, aunque él le sacaba más de un palmo, los dos hombres que se le habían acercado apenas la superaban en algún centímetro, y a él le gustaban bastante más bajitas y voluptuosas. No es que "la zanahoria" no tuviera las curvas que ha de tener una mujer, pero estaba muy delgada para su gusto... ¡Y casi no tenía pechos! Una de sus manos los cubriría de sobra, por no mencionar el pelo, rojo como el fuego. ¿Podía haber un color más escandaloso? Tenía que reconocer que le iba bien, pero donde estuviera una melena negra que se quitara lo demás.

¿Los ojos? Demasiado grandes y expresivos, con esa cara tan fina resaltaban demasiado. Y la mayoría de las veces podías saber que estaba pensando con solo enfrentarla. Brillantes y llenos de vida... ¡bah!, de esos había miles.

"_Demasiado blanca"_, se dijo mientras seguía estudiándola. Bueno, no es que le molestara, él mismo era más bien pálido y siempre le habían gustado las chicas así, pero tenía pecas... ¡Que asco! Y por que había visto de su generoso escote... seguro que el resto del cuerpo era igual. Una sonrisa cínica apareció en sus labios. "_Seguro que esos babosos solo piensan en besarle todas y cada una de ellas"_

Y por si fuera poco, más que piernas tenía patas, porque eran larguísimas. _"Como zancos"_, pensó riendo para sus adentros. Demasiado torneadas para su gusto.

El chico que estaba bailando con ella empezó a reírse por algo que le había dicho. ¡Lo que le faltaba, ahora se creería graciosa! La muy descarada permitió que el muchacho le diera un beso en la mejilla, donde permaneció demasiado tiempo para considerarse un beso de amistad... y luego se marchó.

El que había ido a la barra_, "el querubín"_, se acercó a ella por detrás para cogerla de la cintura. La vio volverse a mirarlo, darle un corto beso en los labios y tomar la cerveza que le había traído.

La música se atenuó, con las luces. ¡Justo lo que le faltaba ahora, una de las melosas cancioncitas de Granger¿Cómo podían ser todos tan imbéciles? Mira que no reconocerla… ni siquiera Harry, "_el gran rastreador"_, era capaz de ver que delante de su cara, y en la habitación de enfrente, tenía a"_la gran Reed Jones_". ¡Por favor! Las gilipolleces que tenía que ver y soportar. Aunque era divertido ver a esos dos imbéciles haciendo el tonto, la verdad.

¡Genial! La música perfecta para que el querubín pudiera abrazarla y susurrarle guarradas al oído, porque eso es lo que Granger hacía, escribir y cantar canciones para que las parejas se susurraran palabritas de amor. ¡Estúpidos! Pues estaba harto de tener que proteger a "la zanahoria" cuando ella no tenía en cuenta sus esfuerzos para mantenerla segura. Se merecía una lección, la estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Se levantó con decisión de la silla y empezó a caminar entre la multitud hacia la pareja que bailaba muy acarameladita. Una chica intentó acercarse a él, pero Draco la recorrió con la mirada con tanta frialdad que la muchachita se volvió de espaldas y corrió hacia el baño.

Se coló entre los bailarines caminando hacia su objetivo. Vio que el querubín le susurraba algo al oído. Fue fácil leerle los labios, "_Tu amigo se acerca"_. Ginny no dejó de bailar, pero se dio cuenta de que su espalda se ponía rígida... Bien, si estaba incómoda no sabría como reaccionar cuando empezara a decirle cosas.

-Tú...- amenazó al querubín sin levantar la voz- ¡Largo!

-Estoy con la dama- respondió él, parando de bailar para rodear a Ginny por los hombros. Estúpido, casi tenía que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo cómodamente.

-No- lo contradijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Yo, estoy con... la dama.

-Pues ella dice que no- insistió el querubín.

Draco enarcó una ceja y miró a Ginny que mantenía la barbilla firmemente levantada mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ignorándole. Alargó una mano hacia ella para tomarla de la muñeca. Eso si atrajo su atención, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Mira esto- le dijo al querubín.

Lo último que Ginny supo es que estaba entre los brazos de Malfoy y que la estaba besando… sus labios presionaban con fuerza contra los de ella casi haciéndole daño. Se le aceleró el corazón mientras trataba de empujarle para separarlo, estaban demasiado pegados y tenía demasiado calor. Finalmente sus fuerzas cedieron y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, separó los labios mientras su lengua se colaba sin miramientos dentro de su boca. ¡Nunca la habían besado así!, gimió... y el beso se rompió de pronto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con dos esferas azules que la miraban sorprendidas. Draco tenía la respiración tan entrecortada como la de ella¿podría haberle afectado tanto?

-Espero que hayas entendido la lección- le susurró Draco volviendo fría como el hielo su mirada.

-¿Lección?- musito Ginny atónita, incapaz de comprender las palabras.

-Yo soy el que manda- afirmó él cada vez más enfadado- Cuando te digo que no hagas algo, no lo harás. ¿Me has entendido?

La laxitud que sentía en todos sus miembros pasó a la rigidez. Así que eso era una lección. Le había dicho que no debía estar en lugares con mucha gente si estaba lejos de él, y acababa de borrarle, con ese beso a la vista de todos, la posibilidad de relacionarse con nadie. ¡Y ella excitada como una idiota!

Levantó la mano y la soltó con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta vez el mercenario que era estaba preparado. La detuvo en el aire y le presionó la muñeca con tal fuerza que Ginny estaba segura le saldría un moratón, pero eso ahora le daba igual.

-Guarda las garras, gatita- le dijo arrogantemente, con los ojos brillando de diversión al verla tan alterada.

-¡Eres como el perro del hortelano!- le gritó furiosa, soltándose de su agarre con un movimiento brusco que casi le hizo crujir la muñeca.

-No- negó él con la satisfacción saliéndole por cada poro- Solo tomo las medidas oportunas para tu seguridad. ¿No estoy aquí por eso?

Debía haber bajado la guardia contemplando el espectáculo que era Ginny con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados por su culpa y la ira chisporroteando en cada parte de su cuerpo, porque lo siguiente que sintió fue un terrible dolor en la espinilla digna de la patada de un futbolista.

-¡Hija de...!- bufó Malfoy, doblándose por la mitad.

Recorrió con la mirada el local para verla caminar hacia la puerta casi corriendo. Empezó a lanzar improperios mientras la seguía. La ira parecía darle alas, porque cuando llegó a la puerta del local ya estaba llegando hasta la calle.

-¡GINEBRA WEASLEY NO TE ATREVAS A IRTE!- bramó rábico, empezando a caminar más rápido a pesar de la cojera. Como se atreviera a subir a un taxi y dejarlo con ganas de decirle cuatro cosas se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida.

Pero ella no se detuvo, caminó más rápido y alcanzó la calle. Fue levantar una mano e inmediatamente tenía un taxi esperándola. Malfoy empezó a correr. Como la cogiera iba a enterarse.

-¿GINNY...?- gritó, alargando la "y" final a modo de advertencia sin dejar de correr.

Ella casi saltó dentro del coche, que arrancó a toda velocidad justo cuando Malfoy llegaba hasta allí, con tanta suerte que un charco, formado por un escape de agua, lo empapó de los pies a la cabeza.

Vio alejarse al taxi con los puños apretados con fuerza. Llevaba la dirección del hotel, así que de ésta no se libraba. Iba a dejarle el bonito trasero como un mapa y luego se encargaría de ella por estar provocándolo toda la noche.

* * *

Las gemelas Patil la miraban con creciente satisfacción cuando entraron Ron, Luna y Tonks al cuarto que habían habilitado en la casita de la playa.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- gimió Ron al verla. Hermione tragó duro al ver que el pelirrojo abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho?- musitó Luna anonadada, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Aún no esta acabado- informó Padma satisfecha mientras daba unos retoques a su peinado- ¡Ya!- exclamó en el momento en que su gemela le aplicaba algo de color a las mejillas y brillo en los labios.

Los tres seguían en silencio mirándola. No sabía si iba a tener el valor de verse en el espejo... Siempre podía actuar con una gorra puesta¿no? Igual hasta sacaba una nueva moda y todo.

El sillón fue dándose la vuelta lentamente y Hermione permaneció con la mirada baja. No quería verlo. Cuando estuvo frente al espejo cerró los ojos.

-Vamos cariño- la animó Parvati dándole unos golpecitos de ánimo en el hombro- Te va a gustar.

Bueno, Hermione siempre había pensado que las malas noticias era mejor darlas sin rodeos. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos no se detuvieron en su tamaño normal, sino que llegaron a medidas desmesuradas... ¿Qué le habían hecho?

* * *

Ginny cerró de un portazo la puerta de la _suite_ y recorrió el salón maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¡Tendría que haber sabido que si jugaba con fuego acabaría quemándose! Le dio una patada al sofá mientras cogía un cojín y lo lanzaba con furia contra una pared. Se dejó caer en el sillón y escondió la cara entre las manos, tratando de respirar profundamente para calmarse. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era empezar a hiperventilar.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a besarla¡Y para darle una lección, por el amor de Dios¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle sentir todas esas cosas para luego dejarla estrellarse estrepitosamente?

Lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a fluir de sus ojos. Se levantó de golpe y, limpiándolas con fuerza, se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró de un portazo y puso el pestillo.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa de manera frenética, dejándola tirada por el suelo, hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba relajarse y serenarse, necesitaba dejar de llorar.

El agua fría golpeó rudamente contra su cuerpo mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Cambió de golpe el agua a caliente antes de dejarse resbalar hasta el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza en ellas.

Dicen que llorar alivia el alma y las preocupaciones, y Ginny, que no había llorado desde los nueve años cuando sus hermanos gemelos rompieron su muñeca preferida, se abandonó al llanto sentada en el suelo de la ducha.

Malfoy entró a la habitación totalmente mojado, esperando encontrarla nerviosa y dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que había un cojín en el suelo al otro lado de la sala y el sofá movido del sitio, pero ni rastro de ella. Con dos zancadas se plantó delante del cuarto de Ginny y tomó el picaporte. ¿Pero qué se había creído¿Qué una puerta cerrada era suficiente para detenerlo?

Dio un paso atrás y la puerta y la cerradura cedieron con un frágil crujido cuando dio una patada. Empujó la puerta con el hombro y entró a la penumbra del cuarto. Abrió la boca para empezar a reprenderla y se quedó plantado. Sus ojos azules se abrieron, las pupilas se dilataron, el corazón empezó a martillar contra sus costillas, y la excitación comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Ginny salía en ese momento del baño envuelta en una diminuta toalla con el pelo mojado pegado a su rostro y cayendo a lo largo de su espalda desnuda. Se quedó congelada delante de la puerta sin saber que decir, sus ojos azules la miraban furiosos. Sin embargo, la ira fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

La mirada de Draco subió por sus largas piernas desnudas, se paseó por sus caderas para llegar a sus brazos, que sostenían la toalla con fuerza sobre sus pechos. Pero lo que definitivamente hizo que el enfado se atenuara ligeramente fueron sus ojos: estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados. Ella nunca lloraba, la conocía, lo sabía. Algo extraño le golpeó el estómago, como un puñetazo, y se dio cuenta de que no quería ver sus ojos así.

Ginny jadeó al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su mirada, poniéndosele la piel de gallina. Bajó los ojos inmediatamente para que no viera la hinchazón, pero percibió algo en su mirada que no había visto nunca. ¿Podría ser culpa¿En Draco Malfoy? Imposible.

Levantó los ojos cuando percibió un movimiento a través de su visión periférica. Él estaba avanzando hacia ella con pasos lentos y precisos.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- gimió retrocediendo hacia la pared- ¡Quédate ahí!- gritó dando un salto hacia atrás y quedando apoyada contra la pared, asiendo la toalla como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Los ojos de Malfoy se ensombrecieron al ver como ella retrocedía asustada. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Ginny le vio caminar hacia ella con fría determinación. Parecía enfadado de nuevo, pero no podía permitir que la tocara otra vez, no cuando se derretía como una tonta.

-No avances más- susurró, perdiendo fuerza mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba.

-Él ya estaba inclinado sobre ella, con los brazos sobre la pared mirándola con una intensidad que no le había visto hasta ahora, que iba de la furia hasta algo más oscuro.

Levantó una mano tan bruscamente que Ginny pensó que iba a golpearla, por lo que cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, encogiéndose contra la pared.

-No tienes que tener miedo de mí…- susurró como si le costara respirar- ¡Nunca!- exclamó, golpeando con su otra mano contra la pared.

Sin embargo, la mano abandonó aquel lugar y bajó para acariciar con los nudillos su hombro, deteniéndose antes de enredar sus dedos con los mechones húmedos que caían por su cuello.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca había visto sus ojos tan grises, casi como una tormenta. Draco, por el contrario, estaba mirando el pelo que tenía entre los dedos con la boca apretada de disgusto.

-Un color tan vulgar- le oyó susurrar. Ginny se sintió indignada y trató de apartarse sosteniendo con más fuerza la toalla.

Pero Draco se lo impidió girando su mano sobre el mechón para llegar a su cuello, tomarla por allí y atraerla hacia él, quedando sus labios a escasos milímetros.

-No te atrevas a volver a irte- musitó con ira contenida antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella.

Ginny permaneció de pie sosteniendo la toalla con las manos sin cerrar los ojos. Sentía la indignación creciendo de ella. ¿Qué era eso, otra lección? Le arañó la mejilla enfadada. Malfoy gruñó en medio del beso y la soltó para mirarla confundido. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

Ginny le vio entrecerrar los ojos y supo que había llegado el momento de correr. Pasó por su lado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Draco agarró la toalla que se sostenía sobre el pecho de Ginny. Ella se revolvió intentando sostenerla, lo que le concedió el tiempo justo para retenerla, lanzar la toalla bien lejos, sostenerla de los brazos y volverla a acercar a él.

Ella notaba el aliento en su cara por las rápidas respiraciones. Al estar tan cerca y desnuda, notó que Malfoy estaba húmedo, e irracionalmente, lo único que pudo pensar en aquel momento es que probablemente estaría lloviendo y se habría mojado.

-¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó él agresivamente, apretando más los dedos contra sus brazos y atrayéndola tan cerca que sus pechos entraron en contacto con la humedad de la camiseta, aplastándose contra su torso.

-¿Por qué, qué?- logró preguntar Ginny en un tono firme a pesar del calor que empezaba a sentir.

-¿Por qué alguien tan vulgar como tú me atrae de esta manera?- dijo con voz ronca, mientras sus manos se posaban en el trasero de Ginny atrayéndola hacia su erección.

Trató de no jadear, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus labios se abrieron... Un momento después Malfoy la estaba besando con ardor, sin dejar un solo rincón de su boca sin recorrer. La fuerza de voluntad de Ginny se desmoronó y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar más fácilmente sus labios, lo rodeó por el cuello y tiró de su pelo hacia atrás. Ella también quería jugar, quería… necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo piel contra piel.

Malfoy siseó en medio del beso al notar como la cálida lengua de ella vencía a la suya y penetraba en su boca. Movió las caderas contra las suaves curvas y pasó una de sus piernas entre las de ella... antes de volver a apretarla contra él.

Ginny no sabía como había podido quitarle la camiseta entre aquel lío de cuerpos, pero quería ver si su piel era tan blanca, si todos los músculos eran tan duros y angulosos como parecían. Quería recorrerlos con sus labios, con la lengua...

Malfoy tiró de ella, que lo rodeó por la cintura con sus piernas. No dejaron de luchar con sus bocas en ningún momento.

Lo último de lo que Ginny fue más o menos consciente es de que la tumbaban en la cama y él entraba en ella con una rápida y firme acometida que la hizo jadear de placer...

* * *

Bueno, esto es lo primero que escribo de Ginny/Draco, me ha gustado bastante... ¿Y a vosotros?

Besos para todos


	10. Chapter 10

**¡¡HOla!!**

**Bueno, se que he tardado un poquito en actualizar, pero era necesario asentar bien los datos... empezamos a desatar.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10:**

-¡Ya hemos llegado!- la voz de Tonks resonó por todo el recibidor de la casa.

Hermione, detrás de ella, esbozó una sonrisa. Tonks había estado algo nerviosa desde el día anterior, como si deseara volver pronto a La Isla. Podía comprenderla perfectamente, estaba deseando ver a Harry, había tomado una decisión la noche anterior, iba a hablar con él, contarle quien era, responder a todas las preguntas que quisiera hacerle. Se había portado muy bien con ella y se merecía saber de donde había venido todo ese terror la noche de la tormenta. Después de todo, el disco y el _videoclip_ estaban por salir, era muy probable que los viera, y prefería que supiera la verdad por ella. Pero… lo más curioso de todo, es que se sentía preparada para hablarle con libertad, confiaba en él.

-¡Hola¿Hay alguien?- volvió a gritar Tonks, caminando con largos pasos hacia la cocina.

Hermione dejó la maleta al lado de la de ella y la siguió por el pasillo. La cabeza de Remus se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa; miró a Tonks y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Cuando Hermione cruzó la puerta, esbozó una sonrisa, había echado de menos verlos a todos sentados a la mesa listos para comer. La sonrisa vaciló en sus labios. Harry no estaba.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Colin poniéndose en pie- ¡Estás increíble!

Todas las caras se volvieron hacia ella, quien se revolvió incómoda llevando inconscientemente las manos a los mechones que caían por su hombro.

-¿No me ves rara?- le preguntó Hermione, inquieta.

-No empieces con eso- la reprendió Tonks- Luna y yo llevamos dos días diciéndole lo guapa que está.

-Te queda muy bien ese nuevo peinado- intervino Sirius guiñándole un ojo- Te hace más juvenil, no tan remilgada.

Hermione le miró en silencio unos instantes antes de devolverle la sonrisa. La verdad es que ella también tenía esa opinión, aunque no podía evitar llevarse un susto cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Fue a servirse un vaso de zumo y miró por la ventana, esperando ver a Harry entrando al establo con un caballo o al garaje con su moto. Quizá había bajado al pueblo por algo y por eso no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Tonks a sus espaldas.

-Se ha quedado con Cho en Puerto Rico unos días más- contestó Sirius- ¡Ouch¿Por qué me pegas¡Oh, mierda!

Hermione sintió como algo doloroso le apretaba el pecho con fuerza. Sentía que había sido una tonta al pensar que entre ellos se estaba iniciando algo solo porque habían pasado momentos muy bonitos escribiendo unas cuantas canciones. Pero era imposible, porque desde luego ella no era el tipo que chica que Harry frecuentaba. Le gustaban morenas, altas y sofisticadas. Ella fallaba en dos requisitos y medio. Solo era un poco sofisticada cuando tocaba ser Reed.

-Hermione- empezó la voz de Sirius- Ellos se encontraron allí…

-No te preocupes- respondió la castaña, quitándole importancia al asunto- No pasa nada.

-Pero…

-Me voy al pueblo, tengo cosas que hacer- lo interrumpió Hermione caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¿No vas a comer?- le preguntó McGonagall, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

-Ya he comido en el avión- respondió ella sin mirar atrás al salir por la puerta. Lo último que oyó fue la voz de Tonks diciéndole a Sirius "_Eres idiota"._

Hermione, caminando con pasos abatidos, recogió la maleta y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos. "No voy a llorar" se dijo irritada. Después de todo, no tenía sentido hacerlo por algo que ni tan solo había empezado. Se iría a casa de _Madame _Vectory bailaría, bailaría como una loca hasta caer agotada. Esbozó una sonrisa cínica que nunca antes había aparecido en su rostro… ¿Quién iba a decir que Hermione Granger encontraría en el baile el mejor método de evasión?

Y eso fue lo que hizo durante días y días… bailar y ensayar las canciones del nuevo disco.

_

* * *

Había sido un gran momento, tanto tiempo sin verla y de pronto ella estaba allí. Había ido a la discográfica para tratar de averiguar donde estaba, después de todo era uno de los accionistas, así que no era extraño que se preocupara por su bienestar. Pero cuando le habían informado de que Reed estaba en el ático grabando un nuevo disco, se había creído morir del entusiasmo.Había tenido que controlar sus piernas que anhelaban correr para verla, para tocarla y para inhalar su dulce fragancia. Cuando había alcanzado el ático… allí estaba, hablando con el estúpido pelirrojo. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, y sus ojos brillaban puros y luminosos._

_Al principio, se sintió estafado cuando comprobó que le habían cortado su maravilloso pelo y que le habían cambiado el color, pero tras observarla unos instantes se sintió satisfecho, porque aquellos cambios no habían hecho sino embellecerla._

_-Señor, no puede estar aquí- dirigió la mirada hacia el enorme hombre vestido de traje negro que le impedía caminar hacia su mujer._

_Vio como Ronald Weasley levantaba la cabeza hacia él, se revolvía incómodo y avanzaba hacia ellos. Notó como Hermione posaba su mirada en él, y se irguió para dirigirle una sonrisa radiante. Era consciente de era un hombre hermoso, las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él. Sin embargo, en ella no parecía ejercer ese efecto, cosa que lo irritó profundamente._

_A pesar de ello, tuvo que frenar sus impulsos y saludar con la máxima cortesía a aquel pelirrojo inútil y sin ninguna categoría, y entonces ocurrió. Weasley la llamó tendiéndole una mano y Hermione caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa vacilante._

_-Reed- empezó el pelirrojo- Permite que te presente a uno de nuestro accionistas mayoritarios. El senador Tom Riddle._

_-Encantada- susurró ella._

_Era tan tímida, tan inocente, que despertaba sus instintos más bajos. No solo deseaba cuidarla y amarla, sino también poseerla antes de inmortalizar su belleza para siempre. Ella estaba sonriendo cuando elevó su mano. ¡Oh! Si siempre pudiera tener el aspecto que tenía ahora con aquel vestido blanco, sería perfecto._

_Casi tembló de emoción cuando tomó su pequeña mano entre las suya, tuvo que retener el temblor de emoción que le embargó. Pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se entretuvieran más tiempo del necesario al besar sus manos. Tenía la piel tan suave y olía tan bien…_

_Era deliciosa. Se la veía algo incómoda cuando levantó la mirada hacia ella, y se estremeció visiblemente cuando sus dedos acariciaron sutilmente su palma al soltarle la mano. Hubiera deseado atraerla hacia su cuerpo y besar ese labio que se mordía distraídamente. Pero no era el momento._

_Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Había soñado durante días con aquel encuentro y, aunque al final no había podido averiguar donde estaba escondida, ese instante le había valido para saciar su sed de ella. Acarició la seda que descansaba entre sus manos. Blanca, definitivamente ese era su color, y la seda se pegaría a sus deliciosas curvas para siempre._

_Se revolvió incómodo en su sillón de descanso, cada vez que pensaba en ese día… tenía una erección. Su madre habría dicho que era impropio de un hombre, pero no remitía hasta que llevaba su mano hacia aquel tenso lugar. Así que eso fue lo que hizo, cerró sus ojos mientras imaginaba que era la pequeña mano de Hermione la que se colaba dentro de sus pantalones…_

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltada empapada en sudor, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Estaba volviendo a tener pesadillas, cada noche desde el segundo día que había pasado en Miami. Aunque esta vez había algo diferente. Como siempre, estaba atada, pero unos ojos negros la miraban con deseo y, en un momento dado, un escalofriante destello rojo cruzaba los ojos, justo un momento antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre su mano para empezar a subir por su cuerpo desnudo.

Se levantó al baño y se miró al espejo. Bufó molesta. Unas sombras oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos, y no era para menos, después de todo, cada vez que se despertaba era incapaz de volverse a dormir, y llevaba así más de una semana. Entre las pesadillas, el baile y que últimamente no tenía ganas de comer, había perdido peso.

Volvió a salir al cuarto y miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Era casi la hora de desayunar, no tenía sentido volverse a acostar, así que se encaminó a la ducha. Por suerte, las gemelas Patil habían insistido en darle unas lecciones de maquillaje para principiantes, así que nadie notaría que no estaba descansando nada por las noches.

Una hora más tarde, salía de su cuarto con todos los bártulos cargados en una bolsa para sus clases de baile. Se encaminó a la cocina que, a juzgar por el ruido, bullía de actividad.

-Buenos días- saludó con una perfecta sonrisa nada más entrar, dejando la bolsa en un rincón en el suelo.

-Siempre me he preguntado donde vas por las mañanas- observó Sirius cuando se sentó a su lado- Y qué haces hasta la hora de comer- Hermione fijó sus ojos en él antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Prefieres una mentira o quedarte con la duda?- inquirió con cierta brusquedad mientras se servía algo de café.

Sirius bufó molesto y miró a Remus significativamente, lo que solo sirvió para aumentar la crispación de Hermione. Sabía que estaba de muy mal humor desde que había vuelto, pero no podía evitarlo. Pensar en Harry y Cho juntos por ahí le hacía bullir la sangre. Un enorme plato con tostadas, tocino, tomates fritos y huevos revueltos calló ante ella. Se volvió hacia Minerva que tenía semblante serio.

-Solo quiero café y algo de fruta- le indicó devolviéndole el plato. Pero McGonagall la ignoró dándose la vuelta.

-De eso nada- atajó Sirius arrebatándole el plato para volver a ponérselo delante- Te lo vas a comer todo.

-No tengo hambre- protestó mientras ponía un puchero, que solía funcionarle con casi todo el mundo.

-Estás muy delgada- siguió Tonks ignorando su carita, para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón- Desde que has vuelto, apenas comes. Y tú sabes que dentro de poco vas a necesitar estar en buena forma.

-No tengo hambre- insistió empezando a crisparse. Ya era mayorcita para decidir cuando comía o cuando no.

-No entiendo que os pasa a las chicas de hoy en día- empezó Moody mirándola a través de sus penetrantes ojos- Os empeñáis en estar muy delgadas, y eso no es saludable.

-Lo que no es saludable es comer para desayunar un montón de fritos, para comer un montón de carne roja que tiene mucho colesterol y para cenar otro tanto- argumentó Hermione de manera triunfante, apartando el plato de delante para cruzarse de brazos. Sabía que no estaba siendo razonable con ellos, pero estaba harta de ser razonable.

-Lo es cuando la persona en cuestión debe haber perdido unos cinco quilos que antes ya no le sobraban- rebatió Remus en tono estricto, que Hermione no le había oído nunca.

-Y si he estado cocinando con tantas grasas e hidratos de carbono- siguió McGonagall con semblante serio- Era para que empezaras a ganar peso.

-Así que si no quieres, te ataremos a la silla y te daremos de comer nosotros mismos. Así que será mejor que empieces- amenazó Sirius volviéndole a poner el plato delante. Hermione suspiró pesadamente y tomó el tenedor, comprendiendo que era mejor hacerles caso y que así la dejarían en paz- No queremos que Harry nos linche cuando vuelva porque no comes bien.

Al momento de haberlo dicho, supo que había sido un error, porque Hermione lanzó el tenedor sobre la mesa y se puso en pie directa a la puerta para coger la bolsa.

-De eso nada señorita- exclamó Sirius poniéndose en pie- No te vas de aquí sin desayunar. Me encanta que te comportes como una gatita celosa, pero no vas a arruinar tu salud solo porque Harry es idiota y no sabe decir que no a una dama en apuros- la cogió del brazo, le quitó la bolsa y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la mesa, cosa bastante fácil porque Hermione apenas le llegaba los hombros.

-¡Suéltame, Black!- exclamó furiosa, tratando de soltarle los dedos de su brazo.

-Si te suelta te cogeré yo- anunció Remus que también se había puesto de pie, con una mirada de advertencia en sus ojos castaños- Además, no tienes motivos para estar celosa.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA!- gritó exasperada mientras Sirius la obligaba a sentarse en la silla por los hombros, la sostenía con fuerza y le mentía un tenedor lleno de huevos revueltos en la boca.

-¡Calla y come!- le exigió empezando a cortar un trozo de tocino.

-No quiero...- empezó Hermione con la boca llena, pero no acabó porque el tenedor estaba en la boca otra vez.

-Hasta que no te lo tomes todo, no sales de aquí- anunció Remus sentándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados- Da igual el tiempo que tardes.

-¡Esto es un abuso... un maltra...!- otro tenedor cruzó sus labios. Intentó levantarse, pero Sirius la empujó de nuevo en la silla y se sentó sobre sus rodillas de lado inmovilizándola. Tragó con rapidez y, cuando abrió la boca para seguir protestando, otro bocado se la llenó.

-¡Así me gusta, que seas una buena chica!- exclamó Sirius mientras le colocaba una taza en los labios obligándola a beber.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Y a que vienen estos gritos?- preguntó una voz profunda y sorprendida desde la puerta.

-Hola, Harry- saludó Remus con entusiasmo fingido, casi sarcástico.

-¡Oh, Sirius! Que escena tan tierna, le estas dando de comer a Hermione- siguió una segunda voz de mujer desde la puerta.

-¡La vas a ahogar!- exclamó Harry horrorizado. No podía ver a Hermione porque su padrino se la tapaba completa, pero la velocidad a la que le metía cosas en la boca era alarmante- ¡Y levanta de encima de ella!- exclamó con rabia contenida. Toda la semana aguantando a Cho y ahora llegaba a casa y tenía que soportar escenitas tiernas de su padrino con Hermione- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Aquí la señorita lleva una semana sin comer como toca- explicó Tonks mirándolo tan seria que en principio Harry no supo que decir.

-Así que como ves hemos tomado medidas desesperadas- se sumó Remus apuntando con una mano la escena en que Sirius metía un trozo de melocotón en la boca de Hermione, quien volvía a tragar con rapidez.

-¡Ya he dicho que no tengo hambre!- protestó ésta tratando de librarse del agarre.

Necesitaba salir de allí, no podía ver a Harry desde la posición en que estaba con Sirius sentado sobre sus rodillas, aunque tampoco es que quisiera. Él había llegado con Cho tras una semana de dulces vacaciones. Tenía que salir de allí, y rápido, sino quería decir cosas desagradables… o peor aún, ponerse a llorar.

-No tiene hambre, le va a sentar mal- oyó que protestaba Harry- ¡Haz el favor de levantarte!

-Hasta que no termine, no- insistió Sirius con cabezonería, metiendo más trozos de fruta en la boca de la chica.

-¡Ya está bien¡LEVANTA DE ENCIMA DE ELLA O LO HARÉ YO!- gritó Harry avanzando hacia el interior de la cocina.

-Necesita ganar peso- siguió Sirius metiéndole la taza de café entre los labios

-¡Es perfecta como está, no necesita...!

Sirius bufó con fuerza. Se levantó de encima de Hermione, arrastrándola con él, mientras le quitaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la empujaba a los brazos de Harry. Hermione gimió de dolor por el brusco movimiento. Se le habían dormido las piernas y no se tenía en pie, así que no pudo esquivar a Harry, quien la cogió al vuelo apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

Y estaba delgada... más delgada que cuando se había ido, como pudo comprobar de inmediato. Sus manos bajaron hasta las caderas desnudas sobre las que se empezaban a notar los huesos. Frunció el entrecejo y la retiró hacia atrás para mirarla bien.

-Realmente has adelgazado- se oyó la voz de Cho, visiblemente molesta por el caso que le estaba prestando Harry- Pero no creo que sea para exagerar porque haya perdido unos quilos. ¿Verdad, Harry?- observó, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Harry miró a Hermione con ojo crítico ignorando a los presentes. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ceñidos por debajo de las rodillas, sus piernas parecían haberse vaciado en esos días. El top rosa que llevaba por debajo de los pechos, hacía más evidente que la cintura era más estrecha, menos llena que antes y se le estaban empezando a marcar las líneas de las costillas. Siguió subiendo, los pechos parecían más caídos y se le marcaban las clavículas y los hombros haciéndola parecer frágil.

Desde luego, Hermione siempre había estado delgada, pero el peso perdido hacía que lo pareciera mucho más. Subió los ojos para mirarla a la cara. Los pómulos estaban más marcados y el brillo de sus ojos ligeramente apagado. Entonces lo notó.

-¿¡Qué te has hecho en el pelo!?- gimió entre furioso y sorprendido.

Sin esperar una respuesta, cogió entre sus dedos varios mechones que caían por sus hombros observándolos sorprendido. Antes estaban rizados, ligeramente enredados incluso, pero ahora caían lisos entre sus manos. El color, tirando más a castaño oscuro que a rubio, y sin embargo, más brillante que antes. Mechones de diferentes colores, negro azabache, castaño dorado y rubio casi blanco, adornaban su cabeza dándole un aire desenfadado y juvenil.

Le colocó todo el pelo hacia atrás, para comprobar el largo. Le habían cortado más de la mitad de la gloriosa melena que antaño le llegaba al final de la espalda, para dejársela un palmo por debajo de los hombros, muy escalonada, con raya y flequillos ladeados.

Harry la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara, pues Hermione estaba de pie aguantando su escrutinio en silencio, sin mirarle, con la cabeza hacia un lado. Pero apenas había tocado su mentón, ella hizo un brusco movimiento de la cabeza y se soltó de él retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-Si ya has acabado de mirarme, tengo prisa- le indicó pasando por su lado para coger la mochila.

Harry estaba confundido, no sabía si le gustaba ese nuevo peinado. Estaba guapa, pero no parecía ella, aunque suponía que era cosa de acostumbrarse. Pero sobre todo, estaba dolido. Había llegado con unas terribles ganas de verla y de disculparse por haber tardado tanto en volver, para encontrarse con una Hermione fría, distante… y de aspecto enfermizo. Realmente, al caminar, parecía que sus piernas no iban a sostenerla en pie.

-¿Ahora que vuelvo, te vas?- le preguntó con cierto tono de amargura- ¿No puedes dejar para mañana lo que sea que haces en el pueblo?

Hermione se quedó de pie en la puerta, sin volverse. Se había puesto rígida, luchando con el impulso de abofetear a ese hipócrita que se creía con derecho a pedirle que se quedara con él después de la semana que había pasado con otra. Y sobre todo, después de volver con su amante. Esbozó una sonrisa cínica antes de mirarle.

-Tienes compañía de sobra- empezó lanzando una mirada de reojo a Cho- No creo que me eches de menos.

-¿Pero qué…?- Harry se mesó el pelo confundido, tratando de entender su actitud.

-Realmente Harry y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy por la mañana, voy a organizar su cumpleaños. Es dentro de una semana- lo interrumpió Cho ganándose las miradas de odio de todos los asistentes a la discusión.

-No me esperéis a comer- avisó Hermione, dándose la vuelta para salir de la cocina con paso majestuoso.

Harry se quedó plantado mirando la puerta, preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de pasar y lo que podía haber hecho para que, de pronto, Hermione estuviera enfadada con él.

-Ahora que se ha ido…- empezó Cho, tratando de volver a ganarse su atención. Harry la miró aún con los ojos meditabundos- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de la fiesta de cumpleaños?- el moreno volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la puerta cerrada, llevándose una mano a la barbilla- ¿Harry?- insistió Cho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas para darte cuenta de las cosas?- saltó Sirius visiblemente molesto por ser tan torpe- ¿Vas a ir tras ella o no?

Aún no había terminado de decirlo y Harry ya había salido por la puerta de la cocina rumbo al recibidor. Apretó el paso al ver que Hermione salía por la puerta.

-¡Hermione, espera!- le gritó tratando que se detuviera, pero ella siguió como si no lo hubiera oído.

Lanzó una maldición y corrió hacia la puerta, para descubrir que Hermione se alejaba a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

-¡¿Quieres pararte de una vez?!- exclamó cuando le dio alcance, reteniéndola por el brazo.

-¡Llego tarde!- se quejó Hermione, soltándose, para seguir caminando.

-Pues espera y te llevaré- insistió, tratando de volverla a detener.

-No hace falta, gracias- respondió cortantemente. Harry la miró pensando que era imposible que unas piernas tan delgadas pudieran avanzar tan rápido.

-¿Quieres pararte y hablar conmigo?- la siguió Harry poniéndose a su altura.

-Me parece que no tenemos nada que hablar- arguyó Hermione sin mirarlo.

-¡Ya está bien!- Harry la cogió por los dos brazos obligándola a detenerse y a enfrentarlo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Hermione revolviéndose y tratando de liberarse de su agarre, que se cernía sobre ella como cadenas de acero.

-Cuando me escuches- Rodó los ojos exasperada y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con gesto interrogante mientras su pie golpeaba repetidamente contra el suelo. Harry suspiró hondo tratando de calmarse antes de hablar.

-No tienes que estar enfadada conmigo- empezó a decirle en un tono que la invitaba a ser razonable- Entre Cho y yo no ha pasado nada- Hermione no contestó, pero la mirada que le lanzó era de total incredulidad- ¡Es verdad! Hemos estado haciendo nego…

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- interrumpió Hermione incapaz de seguir escuchando nada más- Realmente no me importa lo que hayáis estado haciendo.

-Pero te ha molestado que me quedara con ella- afirmó Harry tratando de que descruzara los brazos para tomarle las manos. Una sonrisa sardónica que estaba empezando a odiar apareció en los labios de la castaña.

-No me ha molestado en absoluto- respondió prepotentemente- Puedes hacer lo que quieras y no tienes por que darme explicaciones.

-Pero tú y yo...

-No hay un tú y yo, Harry- lo cortó Hermione- Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá. Solo estoy aquí para pasar unas vacaciones, y se acabarán pronto. Entonces yo volveré a mi mundo y tú seguirás en esta isla haciendo negocios y cortejando a tu amante de turno- Harry contuvo la mueca de dolor que su rostro estuvo tentado de hacer. En cambio adoptó una actitud de total indiferencia.

-En ese caso, volveré con Cho- afirmó impasible, dándose la vuelta para marcharse hacia la casa.

Hermione lo observó marcharse mientras se le formaba un apretado nudo en la garganta, parpadeando con fuerza para tratar de evitar la humedad que brillaba en sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el pueblo. Las lágrimas fluyeron casi sin poder evitarlo. Pronunciar cada palabra había sido como una tortura para ella, pero no podía dejar que Harry supiera cuanto la había afectado saber que había estado una semana con Cho. No podía permitirse el lujo de que viera todo lo que sentía por él, porque si algo había averiguado todos los días que había estado en Miami sin él, es que Hermione Granger se había enamorado como una idiota.

* * *

Harry permanecía sentado en la mesa de la sala de reuniones esperando a que el resto de miembros del comando fuera llegando. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ningunas ganas de escuchar lo que Tonks tuviera que decir respecto al caso del violador. Solo quería montar a caballo, hacerlo galopar por la playa a toda velocidad y olvidarse de las palabras de Hermione. Le habían dolido. Después de los días que habían pasado antes de separarse, creía que ya no le quedarían dudas respecto a él. Sabía que no estaba enamorado, nunca podría porque no creía en el amor, pero sí la deseaba, y ya la habría hecho suya de no ser por ese miedo que Hermione tenía a la intimidad.

A su vuelta, esperaba a una Hermione ligeramente molesta pero contenta de verle, una Hermione que escuchara sus explicaciones respecto a su larga estadía en Puerto Rico con Cho. ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Primero, remarcarle que no había nada entre ellos, cosa totalmente absurda, porque eran amigos. De hecho, el momento íntimo que habían compartido para algunos habría significado algo más. Y segundo, le había dicho que se marcharía pronto.

Eso era lo que más desconcertado le tenía, porque hasta que ella se lo había dicho, no había pensado en que tenía una vida en algún otro lugar, que se marcharía y que él no estaba incluido en todo eso. Francamente, eso le dolía pero… ¿qué hacer?

La puerta se abrió, y sorprendentemente, todos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Mientras ocupaban sus puestos, Harry observó a Snape, que después de una semana ya parecía más recuperado de sus heridas. Incluso se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de rescatarlo, simplemente se había limitado a contarles que al parecer habían interceptado una de sus comunicaciones y le habían encerrado para interrogarle durante dos semanas, pero que no habían podido sacarle nada. Harry no sabía que pensar al respecto. No estaba seguro de que tras dos semanas de torturas Snape hubiera podido mantenerse sereno, pero confiaba en su suprema capacidad de concentración para ello, así que no insistió.

Miró a sus hombres, que esperaban a que les diera la señal para empezar. Asintió con la cabeza y todos se volvieron hacia Tonks.

-He averiguado la relación entre las chicas- anunció con una sonrisa satisfecha, por haber triunfado donde los demás no.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja e incorporándose en la silla. Esa información había logrado separar momentáneamente a Hermione de su mente.

-Totalmente. Ron me lo confió pensando que podría interesarte- añadió con una vaga sonrisa mirando a su jefe- Al parecer está llevando a cabo su propia investigación, pero tampoco se lo ha comunicado todavía al FBI.

-Espera, espera…- la cortó Sirius mirándola ceñudo- ¿Y por qué el pelirrojo está haciendo una investigación al respecto?

-En realidad fue pura suerte que lo descubriera- siguió Tonks encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba la carpeta- La investigación la llevaba a cabo para detener al pirado que mantuvo a Reed Jones cautiva, pero descubrió que todas las chicas están relacionadas de una forma u otra con la discográfica.

-Explícate- exigió Harry con impaciencia, frunciendo el ceño.

-La primera de ellas… tocaba el piano. La segunda era fotógrafa y la tercera cantaba. Todas dejaron sus currículums en la compañía buscando que las contrataran- enumeró Tonks tendiéndoles los expedientes de las chicas a los hombres.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio leyendo los archivos que les había dado, reflexionando en silencio, pensando sobre los datos que allí aparecían. Remus fue el primero en hablar:

-Todas, a su manera, tenían algo que las hacía especiales- observó mirando a los demás. Tonks asintió poniéndose meditabunda.

-Y Reed, podría decirse las supera a todas- apuntó la chica mirándolos con seriedad- La conozc… la conocí- se rectificó rápidamente- La vi trabajar. Tiene una voz estupenda, toca el piano a la perfección, es inteligente, metódica y perfeccionista. Y por si fuera poco, atenta con todo el mundo. Durante el tiempo que estuve allí, saludó a los repartidores y asistentes por su nombre, incluso les preguntó por sus familias. Habló con los de seguridad como si fueran viejos amigos, se ganó a los agentes del FBI y aguantó estoicamente el interrogatorio de una coreógrafa medio chiflada, y todo eso sin perder la sonrisa.

-O sea, que es una puta santa- capituló Malfoy con su voz aburrida, dejando los papeles encima de la mesa- Nada que no supiéramos- añadió en voz tan baja que nadie lo oyó.

-Por tanto, Ron piensa que nuestro violador y el de Reed son la misma persona- recapacitó Harry en voz alta. Tonks asintió- Pero ésto no cuadra con su conducta hasta ahora.

-Hay que tener en cuenta que estos nuevos datos cambian la perspectiva que tenemos de él- intervino Remus dejando los papeles encima de la mesa para mirarlos con seriedad- No es un violador y asesino en serie, sino un coleccionista, una persona con una obsesión compulsiva por la belleza y la perfección.

-Pero mató a las otras chicas tras violarlas- apuntó Sirius mirándolo fijamente- Venga, suelta lo que estas pensando- añadió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Tengo dos opciones. O bien las chicas eran sus ensayos, su modo de practicar hasta que encontrara "la perfección" definitiva, o las consideraba perfectas hasta que ellas hicieron algo que las condenó, que le demostró que no eran lo que él buscaba. Por eso las mancilló y destruyó al final, para castigarlas por haberlo engañado.

-A veces das auténtico miedo- rompió el silencio Sirius, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Es mi…

-Dejad de echaros flores- los interrumpió Harry- Ahora lo importante es, sea cual sea la opción, proteger a Reed. ¿Qué medidas a tomado Ron?

-Ella está completamente a salvo- indicó Tonks bajando la mirada y revolviéndose nerviosa- Eso no es problema.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Harry dudoso.

-Ya te digo- musitó Tonks por lo bajo mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada.

-Si me preocupo, es porque la protección nunca fue el fuerte de…

-Harry- lo cortó Tonks- Te aseguro que Reed está en el lugar más seguro del mundo. No te preocupes.

-Bien, no te pongas así- observó Harry- Entonces pasamos a la segunda parte del plan.

-Investigar a todos los miembros del personal que tuvieron contacto con las chicas- dijo Malfoy en tono de hastío- ¿Cuándo salgo?

-¿Quieres irte?- preguntó sorprendido Harry mirando al rubio, que se limitó a sostenerle la mirada de manera desafiante.

-No es necesario- apuntó Tonks- Ron me dio acceso a toda la base de datos de la empresa. Cuando tenga una lista más corta podremos ir personalmente a interrogarles.

Harry asintió complacido de que por fin la investigación estuviera dando sus frutos, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo importante.

* * *

Era casi la hora de cenar cuando Hermione entró en la casa. Estaba agotada, y cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Madame Vector la había machacado sin piedad durante todo el día. Ahora, a las clases de baile, había sumado un programa de preparación física y otro para mejorar su flexibilidad y coordinación. Aunque no podía negar que le estaba agradecida, pues durante todas esas horas de sobreesfuerzo casi no había pensado en nada, o más bien nada sobre Harry.

Miró el reloj que había en el recibidor. Aún quedaba un rato para la cena, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para perfeccionar las canciones del disco. Se había empeñado en hacer solo directos, así que cuando empezara la promoción tenían que ser perfectos. Dejó la bolsa de deporte en la subida a las escaleras y se encaminó al cuarto de música. Cuando entró se quedó congelada en la puerta, Cho Chang estaba allí dentro hablando por teléfono de espaldas a ella.

Te he dicho que esas acciones están a punto de quebrar, es mejor venderlas ahora antes de que su precio caiga en picado… Sí, estoy segura de que quiero venderlas ahora... Oh, un millón de dólares es un precio totalmente razonable ya que dentro de dos semanas valdrán la cuarta parte... Sí, eso es justamente lo que quiero que hagas con el dinero. Ese nuevo software será la bomba en el mercado, así que quiero el mayor número de acciones del la empresa... Perfecto, llámame cuando tengas el contrato, lo estudiaré antes de firmarlo, quiero revisar todas las cláusulas con lupa antes de aprobar nada. Buenas noches.

Cho colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se puso rígida y avanzó hacia el interior tratando de permanecer indiferente a la mirada burlona de la morena, que parecía visiblemente satisfecha de que hubiera entrado en la habitación totalmente sola.

-Esperaba verte a la hora de la comida- le dijo apoyándose en el piano. Hermione la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso no es una silla- le indicó malhumorada. Odiaba a la gente que se apoyaba sin miramiento sobre los pianos.

-No tienes que estar enfadada conmigo. Ha ganado la mejor- afirmó haciendo un movimiento con las manos para señalarse.

-No sabía que hubiera una competición- repuso Hermione impasible, caminando hacia la banqueta del piano para empezar a tocar algunos acordes para calentar los dedos.

-Nos lo hemos pasado tan bien en Puerto Rico- suspiró Cho con melancolía, retirándose el pelo hacía la espalda mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre la cola del piano, para inclinarse hacia delante. Hermione pensó que parecían dos viejas amigas contándose secretitos, y estuvo a punto de vomitar- Casi no salimos del Hotel- añadió con malicia observando la reacción de la castaña, que siguió tocando, aunque con un poco más de fuerza- Harry puede ser muy tierno, pero la mayoría de veces es terriblemente apasionado.

-Me alegro por ti- casi le temblaban los dedos cuando se volvió para sacar de la carpeta algunas partituras, elegir una y la ponerla sobre el atril antes de empezar a tocar.

-Oh, venga, no seas rencorosa. Desde el principio tenías que saber que no tenías nada que hacer con Harry- Hermione se detuvo con la mirada fija en las páginas y tomó aire con fuerza, antes de seguir tocando- No eres el tipo de chica a la que él esta acostumbrado. Tú eres como... una cándida margarita de campo. A Harry le van las flores salvajes y exóticas.

-No lo dudo- respondió Hermione antes de empezar a tararear una canción movida. Se detuvo de pronto y miró a Cho fijamente esbozando una sonrisa tan dulce que la morena se quedó sin palabras- No tienes que preocuparte por mí. En realidad Harry solo me ve como una hermanita pequeña a la que tiene que cuidar y con la que le gusta pasar tiempo componiendo y cantando.

-No estoy preocupada. Solo quiero que te quede claro que debes alejarte de él, que no tienes nada que pueda atraerle- ratificó, lanzando una mirada despectiva a todo el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Nunca me he aproximado- respondió ella empezando a tocar las notas de _"Aquarius_"- ¿Te gusta esta canción? A mí me encanta, fue la primera que aprendí- le preguntó con una inocente sonrisa. Puede que no fuera una flor salvaje y exótica, pero sí tenía algo que le gustaba a Harry, aunque éste aún no la había oído al máximo.

-Pues claro, no es como esas canciones moñas que compones- respondió ella con desprecio- ¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Porque sí tengo algo con lo que atraer a Harry- Cho levantó una ceja incrédulamente, mientras Hermione volvía a empezar la canción entonando esta vez la letra...

Empezó suave, para en la misma línea ir haciendo crecer la voz hasta que su famoso _"vibratto"_ llenó la habitación.

_WHEN THE MOON IS IN THE SEVENTH HOUSE  
AND JUPITER ALIGNS WITH MARS  
THEN PEACE WILL GUIDE THE PLANETS  
AND LOVE WILL STEER THE STARS _

Hermione tuvo el placer de ver como Cho iba palideciendo a medida que avanzaba por la canción y su voz iba creciendo para llenar el ambiente. Aún así solo estaba a media capacidad. La sala estaba ligeramente insonorizada, pero la puerta estaba abierta, y si cantaba a toda potencia, la oirían. No podía arriesgarse.

_THIS IS THE DAWNING OF THE AGE OF AQUARIUS  
AGE OF AQUARIUS  
AQUARIUS!  
AQUARIUS!_

Se detuvo de golpe y miró a la morena. En realidad no era necesario alardear, ni tenía porque hacerlo, ya que ella no estaba en esa liga ni quería estarlo. Había decidido pasar de Harry. ¿Y qué había hecho? Tratar de empequeñecer a Cho, que no era más que otra víctima de un mujeriego, aunque debía reconocer que muchas veces la había hecho saltar. Suspiró hondo, al menos no la había insultado.

-No tienes que preocuparte, de verdad- le dijo con semblante serio pero tranquilo mientras se levantaba del piano- En realidad, Harry me cae bien, pero es solo un amigo. No me interpondré entre vosotros- terminó, dándose la vuelta para irse.

De pronto, se vio retenida y empujada por la morena a la banqueta. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que la había descubierto por el semblante rábico que tenía, pero se limitó a mirarla fijamente apuntándola con un dedo.

-No te acerques a él, no le hables y sobre todo, que no se te ocurra cantar en su presencia... ¿Me has oído?- Hermione la miró extrañada. El bello rostro de la morena estaba apretado en una fea mueca.

-Hay cosas que no puedo evitar, como hablarle si me habla. Para lo de cantar llegas tarde, ya me ha oído. Pero ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte- reiteró molesta por tanta insistencia.

-Más te vale hacerme caso- la amenazó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta con aire majestuoso.

Hermione se quedó sentada en la banqueta del piano observando el lugar por el que se había marchado. Hasta que una voz conocida la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Vaya genio¿no?

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Hermione levantándose para abrazar a su amiga, que cerró la puerta tras ella y entró al cuarto de música.

Se saludaron contentas de volver a verse, e inmediatamente Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que había vuelto a La Isla para descubrir que Harry estaba con Cho. Ginny se mostró sorprendida e incrédula, incluso trató de convencerla para que escuchara al moreno, pero Hermione se negó de manera tajante y cambió de tema:

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- le preguntó curiosamente, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

-A la hora de comer. Draco y yo...

-Espera- la cortó, levantando una mano sorprendida- ¿Draco y yo¿No _su majestad_, _el principito_ o _el rubio ese_¿Qué habéis estado haciendo estos días?

-Nada- contestó Ginny mirando hacia otra parte, tan roja como una amapola.

Hermione la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y de pronto esbozó una sonrisa. No le costó mucho sacarle a la pelirroja lo que le pasaba, y aunque al principio estuvo a punto de reprenderla por haberse acostado con él, decidió que era mejor escucharla, parecía necesitarlo. Y Ginny habló y habló... mientras Hermione leía entre líneas.

-Te gusta Malfoy- afirmó con convencimiento, haciendo que la pelirroja bajara la cabeza avergonzada- No pasa nada- añadió rodeando a su amiga por los hombros, quien parecía abatida.

-Sólo estuvimos juntos esa noche- explicó Ginny- Pero fue... espectacular. Yo nunca... bueno, él... ¡Cielos!- susurró roja como un tomate, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

-¿Estuvo bien?- preguntó su amiga dudosamente, tratando de ayudarla a expresarse.

-Las cinco veces me sentí morir- admitió Ginny con la cara escondida entre las manos.

-¿Cinco?- jadeó Hermione, que parecía tan perpleja que Ginny levantó la cabeza y no pudo menos que sonreír- Creía que se necesitaba descansar después- musitó entre asustada y reverente.

-¡Y yo también!- exclamó Ginny medio indignada- Pero ahora ya se que él no.

-Bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia, pero supongo que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Volvió a ser el mismo idiota al día siguiente, y desde entonces no me ha tocado ni para pasarme la sal- proclamó enfadada.

-Estará confundido. Supongo que a él...- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- ¡No tengo ni idea!- anunció, poniendo una mueca de fastidio- Es imposible saber lo que piensa o por que hace las cosas.

-Lo sé. Pero fui tonta. Creí que después de esa noche habría algo entre nosotros- suspiró Ginny- Pero supongo que para él solo fui un revolcón. Después de todo me considera vulgar y nunca encajaría en su mundo.

Hermione la miró interrogante, por lo que Ginny pasó a explicarle que Draco Malfoy era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un Lord inglés venido a menos que había cosechado una verdadera fortuna con negocios que no estaban del todo limpios. Por eso Malfoy se había marchado de casa, pero seguía moviéndose en los círculos de la alta sociedad como un pez en el agua.

-Y claro, yo soy una chica normalita y con padres comunes. No encajo en su mundo- afirmó Ginny, seria y abatida de nuevo.

-No digas eso, tú te desenvuelves bien en cualquier ambiente, y si no puedes aprender. Eres inteligente y preciosa- argumentó Hermione con verdadero amor hacia su amiga- Además, desde que Ron asumió el control de la discográfica, no se os puede considerar precisamente pobres.

-No es eso- negó Ginny- Se trata de la cuna... las raíces, la herencia. Malfoy es de sangre azul, yo no.

-¡Hoy en día...!

-Hoy en día es igual que hace cien años, aunque no queramos verlo- la cortó Ginny, que había pasado del abatimiento a la indignación- ¡Como odio la diferencia de clases y que unos pocos tengan privilegios que los demás no tienen, solo porque poseen dinero o un título que al parecer les hace superiores!- manifestó acalorada, caminando por la sala de un sitio a otro.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Hermione siguiéndola con la mirada. Ginny fue a contestar con el mismo tono airado, pero se deshinchó de pronto.

-Olvidarle- suspiró abatida.

-Pues bienvenida al club- añadió Hermione caminando hacia ella para cogerla por el brazo- ¿Un helado?

-Uno bien grande y con mucho azúcar. A poder ser de chocolate- afirmó Ginny mientras las dos iban hacia la cocina- Y secuestramos a Tonks de la cena con esos memos, nos encerramos en mi cuarto en pijamas y criticamos a los hombres por ser de otros planetas.

-Buen plan.

* * *

No era un ambiente precisamente agradable el que reinaba en la casa por aquellos días. Ginny saltaba a la mínima que Malfoy pronunciaba una palabra. Hermione, con el apetito recuperado, permanecía silenciosa y procuraba mantenerse alejada de Harry, que solo contestaba con gruñidos a las preguntas de todo el mudo. Y para rematar el humor de Hermione, Cho se había mudado a la casa a falta de una semana para el cumpleaños, pues lo que en principio iba a ser una fiesta entre amigos como siempre había sido, parecía que se había convertido en el evento del siglo. Y todo gracias a Sirius, que había convencido a Harry de que era un buen momento para negociar nuevos contratos, por tanto se había invitado a muchos directores y dueños de empresas importantes.

Así que Cho había tomado entre sus manos la titánica tarea de organizar una fiesta para más de doscientas personas en dos semanas con la ayuda de la McGonagall, que con su presencia conseguía sosegar a la morena. Había que reconocer que las dos era organizadoras natas.

Lo único bueno de todo, era que Harry parecía fastidiado con todo el asunto, y al parecer no deseaba ese tipo de fiesta.

-Pues como decía, las invitaciones están enviadas. Todos vendrán, será un auténtico éxito- de pronto se puso seria y se volvió hacia Hermione y Ginny, que iban vestidas con vestidos de playa- Sabéis que es una fiesta de etiqueta y que tenéis que ir con trajes de noche ¿verdad?- les preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

Las dos se observaron entre ellas, probablemente insultando a la morena sin palabras, antes de lanzar sendas miradas a Cho con aire elocuente y seguir comiendo. La morena bufó al ver que ellas despreciaban su ayuda y añadió:

-Haré que venga un diseñador amigo mío para que elijáis algún vestido de noche- anunció Cho mirándolas seriamente, como si fueran un caso perdido.

-No es necesario- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros- Hermione tiene de esos para dar y vender- informó mirando a la castaña, que asintió sin levantar la mirada del plato.

-¿Y para qué, si puede saberse?- preguntó Harry de pronto. Hermione bajó el tenedor, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y le miró fijamente.

-He estado nominada a los Grammy, MTV y otros premios como compositora, por lo tanto he ido a varias galas y festivales. Me gustan la ópera y los conciertos de música clásica, así que tengo ropa de gala de sobra para esos eventos- informó Hermione como si nada. Pegó una patada a Colin por debajo de la mesa, que saltó y convirtió las risas en tos.

-De todas formas- siguió Cho como si explicara algo muy difícil a dos niñas pequeñas- No estaría mal que os aconsejara algún profesional. En el mundo de los negocios es importante la primera impresión, sobre todo entre los socios potenciales de Harry. No dudo que sabréis desenvolveros, sobre todo tú Ginny, pero teniendo en cuenta toda la prensa que va a...

-¿¡Prensa!?- gimió Hermione cortando su diatriba, presa del pánico, dejando caer el tenedor sobre la mesa mientras un temblor le recorría el cuerpo. Colin se había puesto serio, Tonks y Ginny parecían preocupadas, y los demás miraban a Hermione con curiosidad.

-Pues sí- Cho se encogió de hombros puesto que no se había dado cuenta de nada- Vendrán algunos famosos del mundo de la música y la farándula, habrán varios senadores y diplomáticos, y Harry es conocido como uno de los mayores exportadores de café entre otras cosas, así que la prensa va a cubrir el evento.

-Yo no iré a la fiesta- afirmó Hermione poniéndose en pie. De pronto ya no tenía hambre.

-¿Cómo que no¡Es mi cumpleaños, estás en mi casa!- saltó Harry verdaderamente indignado- ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no!- le gritó Hermione antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina, rumbo a la playa, dejándolos a todos sentados mirándose nerviosos.

Ginny y Tonks se miraron; la pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano y se levantó para seguir a su amiga.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡¡HOLA!!**

Se que he tardado más de lo normal... me estoy poniendo tontorrona jejeje.

**Muchas gracias por los reviews... ¡¡Estoy cerca de los 150!!!** (ahora imaginad que estoy bailando como Shakira por mi cuarto, pero necesitáis mucha imaginación)

Bueno, vayamos a cosas más interesantes que espectáculos grotescos.

**La canción se llama "TU PIEL" de Soraya Arnelas del disco "Corazón de fuego"**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11:**

El sol brillaba en lo alto con todo su esplendor; las olas rompían sobre la arena bañando el silencio con un suave arrullo y las gaviotas sobrevolaban las enormes nubes de algodón, que atravesaban el cielo arrastradas por el viento. Todo estaba en calma, al menos aparentemente.

Recostada en la playa, con un bikini negro y unas enormes gafas de sol, una chica leía apaciblemente. Con gran satisfacción y una risa sardónica en sus labios, Hermione puso la última palabra sobre la partitura. Se sentía bien, las ansias asesinas contra Harry Potter se habían apaciguado con el ritmo de una canción. Por eso adoraba tanto la música. A veces, las letras llegaban a ella y luego les ponía música, otras veces, primero llegaba la melodía y luego las palabras, y otras simplemente venía todo a la vez.

Ésta era la segunda opción. La música vino a ella y luego las palabras. Sonrió mientras volvía a reproducir la música en sus auriculares, cantando en su mente. De forma inconsciente empezó a tararear. Era irónico, media vida escribiendo sobre el amor, y ahora que experimentaba algo parecido, escribía sobre odio y venganza hacia alguien que le había hecho daño.

El cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba, y desde que le dijo que no asistiría sin dar ninguna explicación, él apenas había pasado tiempo en la casa y sí mucho con Cho Chang, para satisfacción de ésta última. En respuesta, Hermione se marchaba al pueblo a primera hora de la mañana y no volvía hasta bien entrada la noche, así que apenas se habían visto en varios días. Y lo mejor es que todo el mundo parecía exasperado en la casa con esta situación.

-Pobre del que te haya inspirado esa canción- dijo una voz divertida cerca de su oído, retirándole el auricular del oído.

-Hola- saludó Hermione a Ginny y Tonks, que también iban en bikini y tomaban asiento a su lado- ¿Cómo va todo por el mausoleo?- les preguntó, aduciendo a la broma con la que se referían a la casa desde que había llegado Cho.

-Esta volviendo loca a McGonagall con todos los preparativos- contó Ginny con una sonrisa- Pero hay que reconocer que es eficaz y metódica- añadió, cogiendo las partituras que había estado garabateando su amiga- Últimamente no estás muy contenta¿no?- comentó con sorna al leer la letra.

-¡Cántanosla!- pidió Tonks leyendo por encima del hombro de Ginny- Tienes ganas de sangre… ¡Me gusta!- afirmó contenta, sacando el CD grabado con la música para ponerlo en un reproductor portátil.

-No creo que…- Hermione fijó su mirada en el horizonte y se puso en pie, para empezar a vestirse con la ropa de deporte que había sobre la tumbona- ¿Me haríais el favor de llevaros a casa los trastos?- les preguntó a las chicas, que asintieron.

-¿Madame Vector te esta machacando mucho?- le preguntó Tonks, mirando a la enérgica mujer que se acercaba a ellas acompañada por un muchacho alto de pelo negro.

-Lo normal- Se encogió de hombros mientras se ataba las deportivas- Me machaca más Sean, en todo caso- añadió mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa, mientras se escondía el pelo dentro de una gorra. Ante su mirada inquisitiva, se apresuró a explicar- Es su hijo, es preparador físico.

Las chicas fijaron su vista en el muchacho que acompañaba a Madame Vector. Era alto y musculoso, parecía capaz de correr kilómetros y kilómetros, nadar millas y millas, y todo sin despeinarse. Mientras Hermione pasaba por delante de ellas con paso apresurado, las dos la miraron dándole un pésame silencioso.

* * *

Draco Malfoy detuvo su enorme semental negro sobre la llanura y miró a su alrededor; el viento, le traía música. Severus Snape se detuvo a su lado mirándolo silenciosamente y lo siguió cuando el muchacho se abrió paso entre las palmeras rumbo a la playa. Enarcó una ceja cuando su caballo se detuvo al lado de Draco, justo donde empezaban los montículos de arena. Con el ceño fruncido de disgusto, contempló como Granger hacía lo posible por mantener la compostura en medio de "posturitas" con el musculitos que la acompañaba. Madame Vector los miraba con semblante algo huraño. Sonrió de manera cínica; era inútil intentar que Granger hiciera eso… tenía vértigo y no iban a conseguir que se mantuviera en lo alto sentada sobre una mano y sujeta tan solo por su pierna. Para eso se necesitaba mucha fuerza en los miembros inferiores.

-No sabía que te gustará este tipo de música- observó con desprecio mirando al rubio, que tenía la vista fija en la playa.

-Y no me gusta- se limitó a responder éste- Pero es divertido ver a Granger hacer el ridículo- añadió sin mirar a su padrino y mentor.

Apretó la boca con fuerza cuando, al segundo intento, Hermione quedó sentada por encima de la cabeza de su pareja, que mantenía su brazo totalmente estirado. Todavía se encontró más disgustado cuando ella se dejó caer en los brazos del musculitos en una nueva postura.

-Pues no lo hace mal del todo- observó Snape con una risita de suficiencia- Siempre que te gusten esas tonterías- Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia allí- Patético- sentenció.

Draco no contestó, estaba demasiado perturbado por la posición que habían adoptado ahora. Le traía recuerdos de una noche en un hotel de Houston con una pelirroja, de pie en una bañera, mientras sostenía su pierna con fuerza y la arrinconaba contra la pared con el agua cayendo entre sus cuerpos fusionados. Se estremeció al recordarlo.

Esa noche había perdido el control, y para él, que era una persona con un autodominio casi antinatural, había sido totalmente perturbador despertar a la mañana siguiente con ella dormida entre sus brazos. No le había gustado esa sensación de poder que ella tenía sobre él. No, le gustaba estar siempre bajo su propio control. Por eso no había vuelto a buscarla, aunque su cuerpo se volviera loco de anhelo por ella.

Sacudió la cabeza liberándose del recuerdo y azuzó el caballo, haciéndolo correr a toda velocidad hasta el siguiente punto de vigilancia. Harry les había encargado revisar y actualizar todos los sensores que rodeaban el perímetro de la casa y que le avisaban de cualquier incursión dentro del perímetro.

* * *

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo respirando con dificultad. Eso de caminar rápido y cantar a la vez era horroroso, pero necesario. No podía permitirse una falta de aire mientras bailaba, y para ello tenía que controlar sus respiraciones a la perfección. Hoy le había costado más, pero es que tras la clase de gimnasia, la de natación, la de baile, y finalmente esa marcha de ida y vuelta hasta el pueblo, la había agotado más que otras veces.

Bien Hermione, estoy orgullosa de ti- la aplaudió Madame Vector. Se sentía orgullosa de ella. Hacía unas semanas era una muchachita con mucha voluntad, poca gracia y una forma física malísima, ahora no sólo bailaba de una forma más que decente, sino que tenía una condición física admirable- Creo que mañana podríamos tomarnos un descanso.

-Ni soñarlo- se negó Hermione aún desde el suelo recuperando la respiración poco a poco- Mañana no quiero estar en la casa.

-Pero es el cumpleaños del señor Potter- observó Sean- Yo creía que querrías prepararte y descansar.

-No voy a ir a la fiesta, así que da igual- respondió ella desatándose las deportivas para dejarlas a un lado.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a la hora de siempre.

Hermione asintió, observando como Madame Vector y su hijo se alejaban por la playa. Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre la arena totalmente exhausta. El cielo estaba empezando a oscurecerse y en esos momentos no había nada más relajante que mirar al horizonte mientras el sol se estaba poniendo… salvo un baño en la playa, quizás. Giró la cabeza para observar la puesta de sol. Recortada sobre el azul del cielo, una lancha negra enorme surcaba el mar a toda velocidad.

Hermione cerró los ojos totalmente relajada. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, le dolía en partes que no sabía ni que existieran, pero era agradable la sensación de satisfacción que la acompañaba.

No llevaba ni unos minutos con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse el rostro de Cho Chang mirándola con semblante serio. Hermione la ignoró de nuevo cerrando los ojos. Oyó como la morena chasqueaba la lengua antes de hablar.

-El proveedor está en casa, Harry dice que vayas a elegir un vestido para mañana por la noche- arguyó con la voz impregnada de disgusto.

-Ya le he dicho a Harry que no voy a ir a la fiesta, así que no necesito un vestido- respondió Hermione con calma extrema. Hoy, con lo cansada que estaba, nada podía enfadarla. De hecho, estaba hasta segura de que sería incapaz de levantarse.

-¡Pues eso se lo tendrás que decir a él, porque no ha sido una sugerencia, sino una orden!- exclamó Cho, furiosa, caminando de nuevo hacia la casa. Se detuvo en seco al oír la mordaz respuesta de Hermione.

-¿Y va a venir él mismo a decírmelo o me mandará a otra persona? Creía que tenía más valor- terció con desprecio, poniéndose en pie.

Cho se volvió a mirarla por encima del hombro con los labios apretados con fuerza y el rostro congestionado de disgusto.

-Tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien…

-¡No me digas!

-… pero acepta mi consejo. No te conviene enfadar a Harry, puede ser temible- sentenció con semblante más serio que de costumbre.

Hermione la observó marcharse, la había dejado sin palabras. ¿Harry¿Temible? Ya lo había visto enfadado la vez que fue a por ella a la manifestación, le había parecido muchas cosas, pero nunca temible. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a quitarse la ropa para un relajante baño en la playa antes de volver a casa, y de paso, sabía que eso irritaría todavía más a Harry. Quizá hasta vendría el mismo, y dios sabía cuantas ganas tenía de discutir con él. Que se atreviera a ir, le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

Harry estaba sentando en la cocina mientras Ginny pasaba las páginas del catálogo con una mirada compungida. Para desgracia de la pelirroja, Malfoy también estaba allí, y parecía estar pasándoselo bomba con su cara de desconcierto. El proveedor daba un discurso de cada diseño que había en el catálogo, y Ginny realmente no sabía de que diablos estaba hablando cuando se refería a cuello chimenea, corte imperial y otros nombres que eran en verdad absurdos. Ese era el terreno de Luna, ella siempre recurría a ella cuando tenía necesidad, y si no era posible a Hermione, que con el pasar de los años había aprendido algo. Por su fuera poco, aquel hombre casi la había fulminado con la mirada cuando se había parado ante un vestido rosa. Se había apresurado a pasar de página con desprecio, como si a ella con el color de pelo que tenía se le hubiera ocurrido vestirse de ese color. Simplemente, le había gustado la forma.

Ginny suspiró resignada cerrando el último catalogo. No se había atrevido a elegir ninguno, y menos teniendo a Draco allí por si aquel hombre se atrevía a hacerle algún desplante. Miró a Harry buscando apoyo, pero en algún momento se había levantado y estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina, ignorando la severidad de los ojos de McGonagall por entorpecerle su tarea. Así que miró al Señor Flitwick, como lo había presentado Cho, y levantó la barbilla retándolo a decir algo de la decisión que había tomado.

-He pensado que, ya que usted es el profesional, me elija el vestido que crea que mejor me puede ir- Ginny intentó ignorar el chasquido de la lengua de Draco y se fijó en la cara de satisfacción del hombre ante tal halago.

-No podía haber…

-¡Déjelo!- lo cortó Draco avanzando en una zancada hacia la mesa, tomando uno de los catálogos y empezando a pasar páginas a toda velocidad- Éste- señaló decididamente indicándoselo a Flitwick, quien asintió complacido.

Ginny, totalmente anonadada, miró el vestido. Era espectacular, de color verde botella, insinuantemente corto y escandalosamente escotado. Una sensación rara se extendió por su cuerpo. ¿Realmente quería verla vestida con él? Era raro y al mismo tiempo agradable que un hombre le eligiera la ropa. Habría seguido en una nube si no hubiera sido por las observaciones que se hicieron a continuación.

-Usted sí que tiene buen gusto, señor- indicó el hombrecito satisfecho. Ginny arrugó el entrecejo.

-Por supuesto- respondió Draco con arrogancia cruzándose de brazos, mirándola con una sonrisita burlona bailándole en los labios. Fue suficiente para Ginny.

-Quiero el rosa- dijo abriendo el catálogo para señalarlo. Flitwick la miró horrorizado.

-Con el color de su pelo es totalmente inapropiado- trató de hacerla razonar- El verde…

-He dicho el rosa- lo cortó Ginny tajantemente.

-Ni hablar- interrumpió Draco, que había perdido la sonrisa y la observaba rábico- Tráigale el verde y no se discute más- se cruzó de brazos retándola a decir algo.

-Lo tengo que llevar yo y quiero el rosa- Ginny odiaba el rosa con todas sus fuerzas, pero no quería que él se saliera con la suya.

-Señorita, el verde le sentará perfectamente, tiene las piernas perfectas y el pecho lo suficientemente pequeño para llevarlo sin problemas- le explicó tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Sí que los tiene- Draco la miró tan descaradamente que Ginny tuvo la sensación de que se la estaba imaginando desnuda. Se sonrojó por lo violenta que era la situación y abrió la boca para protestar.

-Además, el color es el ideal para usted- afirmó Flitwick con total convencimiento, como si no hubiera nada más que debatir.

-¡El rosa!- exigió Ginny deseando abofetear a esos dos idiotas.

-La talla treinta y seis¿vedad?- preguntó Flitwick con la vista fijada en Draco, ignorándola completamente.

-La treinta y ocho- le corrigió el rubio- Tiene más caderas de las que parece- Flitwick le dirigió una mirada evaluadora y sonrió.

Ginny no supo si estaba indignada por el comentario sobre sus caderas o totalmente alucinada de que Malfoy conociera su talla a la perfección.

-Mañana lo tendrá aquí- indicó el hombre complacido. Draco asintió.

-Incluya los zapatos y todos los complementos que le parezcan necesarios, y cárguelo a mi cuenta- Ginny abrió los ojos totalmente horrorizada¿Quién se creía que era para humillarla de esa manera? Ni que ella no pudiera pagarse su ropa. Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero Flitwick habló antes.

-Será un placer, Lord Malfoy- dijo, haciendo una absurda reverencia.

Y Ginny supo en ese momento que no se iba a poner ese vestido para el cumpleaños, sino el azul que había elegido con Hermione, aunque se muriera de ganas por estrenar un vestido maravilloso elegido por Draco.

- ¿Dónde está la otra señorita que tiene que elegir?- preguntó el proveedor mirando a su alrededor.

- No va venir- les llegó la voz de Cho, que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

- ¿Cómo?- saltó Harry poniéndose tieso, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Dice que como no va a ir al la fiesta no necesita un vestido, y que eres un cobarde por mandar un mensajero- concluyó con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como el semblante de Harry se ensombrecía.

- Harry…- empezó Ginny poniéndose en pie para tratar de calmarlo- Tranquilo.

La última palabra se perdió en el aire, porque Harry ya estaba saliendo por la puerta rumbo a la playa. Cho lo siguió satisfecha y Ginny preocupada. Malfoy se quedó sentado en la cocina con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse en pie para llamar por el teléfono interno a Sirius para que calmara a su ahijado. Colgó, sonrió y caminó por donde se habían marchado. Potter contra Granger era algo digno de ver.

Se sentía hervir por dentro, era una sensación extraña, nunca había estado tan enfadado. Todo ese tiempo de indiferencia era mucho para aguantar después de que le había permitido quedarse en su casa. ¿Qué tenía de malo que quisiera que ella estuviera a su lado por su cumpleaños, aunque no se hablaran? Se conformaba con su presencia… como llevaba semanas haciendo. Pero negarse por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria, de desafiarlo, era demasiado. Además, la situación ya se había alargado demasiado tiempo, era el momento de aclarar unas cuantas cosas, iban a hablar aunque tuviera que atarla a una palmera para que lo escuchara.

El sol se estaba poniendo, pero aún había suficiente luz, así que distinguió el montoncito de ropa de deporte que había en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor buscándola, sabía que Cho y Ginny llegaban corriendo detrás de él. Mas cuando Hermione emergió de entre las olas como una sirena con un diminuto bikini negro, toda mojada y con el maravilloso pelo goteando, se le pasó todo el enfado y casi se quedó sin aire. Era una auténtica visión.

Para su disgusto, el semblante tranquilo que tenía cuando emergió se ensombreció visiblemente al verlo. Irguió los hombros y caminó con decisión hacia él. Harry se puso alerta. Puede que ya no estuviera tan enfadado, pero tenía la impresión de que iba a volverse a enfadar. Ella llegó hasta el montoncito de ropa y cogió la toalla en silencio, empezando a secarse.

-Cho me ha dicho que no quieres elegir un vestido para mañana- rompió el silencio Harry, tratando de ignorar como las gotas de agua bajaban por su cuello y se perdían entre sus pechos.

-Es verdad- se limitó a responder ella siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Puedes darme una razón para que no venir mañana?- preguntó, avanzando un paso hacia ella.

-¿Hay una razón mejor que la de no tener ganas?- inquirió Hermione algo brusca y molesta por tanta insistencia, estaba harta de la misma pregunta.

-Quiero que estés a mi lado mañana- le susurró, convencido de que en esos momentos la verdad era lo que podía lograr que ella cambiara de opinión, aunque revelara demasiado.

-Creí que Cho iba a ser tu acompañante dadas las circunstancias- replicó ella, poniéndose la toalla al hombro para empezar a secarse el pelo.

-Unas circunstancias que no has querido escuchar- respondió molesto, haciendo que Hermione levantara una ceja sarcásticamente. Harry respiró hondo antes de seguir, no era el momento de hablar de eso- Necesito tu presencia allí… tu apoyo- añadió humildemente, caminando hasta ella para cogerle la mano.

Por un momento pensó que había triunfado, Hermione perdió todo su aire irritado y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas. Respiró hondo antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en los de él… parecía realmente abatida y arrepentida.

-Lo siento- susurró ella. Harry se hinchó convencido de que lo había conseguido- Pero no puedo.

Fue como le hubieran llenado el estómago de piedras, antes de enfadarse terriblemente, no podía creer que después de todo lo que le había dicho ella siguiera negándose a ir a su cumpleaños. Le soltó la mano con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

-Dame un motivo- exigió, escupiendo cada palabra.

-No puedo- gimió ella ante la frialdad que destilaban sus ojos- Por favor, no me obligues.

-Estás en mi casa, Ron te dejó a mi cuidado y harás lo que yo te diga- le explicó cruzándose de brazos y recorriendo su cuerpo con irritación- Si te digo que vengas a elegir un vestido, vienes. Si quiero que vengas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, acatas mi orden, y si te pido que bailes a mi son… lo haces. ¿Entiendes?- Hermione entrecerró los ojos con furia, empezando a respirar más rápido.

-No voy a ir mañana a la fiesta, y si te empeñas, me marcharé. No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero- replicó, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal al ver la cara que había puesto Harry.

-A ver si entiendes esto: Yo controlo La Isla, yo decido quien entra y quien sale. Así que si yo no doy mi aprobación, tú no saldrás de aquí.

-¿Quién te crees que eres¿Dios?

-Sí- respondió con arrogancia, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de ella- Te quiero en la casa en diez minutos para elegir un vestido. Créeme, por tu bien, te conviene obedecer.

No le dio tiempo a replicarle, se dio media vuelta y pasó por delante de Cho, Ginny, Draco y Sirius, que habían presenciado todo en silencio. La pelirroja y su padrino parecían estar alucinados; Draco, sin embargo, tenía una expresión de cortés incredulidad y la primera parecía satisfecha.

Harry, que al principio pensó que después de cantarle las cuarenta estaría pletórico, se sentía horrible por ser tan despreciable. No había caminado ni cien metros cuando decidió que le debía una disculpa a Hermione, así que se dio la vuelta de golpe para volver sobre sus pasos, tropezándose con los ojos azules más enfadados que había visto en su vida. Sirius estaba terriblemente decepcionado con él.

-¿Es que aún no has terminado?- inquirió bruscamente, impidiéndole que avanzara hacia Hermione- Sé que eres tonto, y puedo entender tu enfado, pero no tus maneras. Nunca me habría imaginado…

-¡Voy a disculp…!

No hubo tiempo de nada más. Un tiro, seguido de un agudo grito le cortó la respiración. ¡Era un grito de Hermione! El pánico subió por su garganta al verla arrodillada en el suelo, cogiéndose la pierna con fuerza. Una lluvia de tiros acabó con la tranquilidad de las olas rompiendo en la costa.

Todo se volvió negro a sus ojos, mientras se quedaba sin aire, y solo veía que Hermione estaba en peligro donde no podía alcanzarla.

Sin pensar en nada más, Harry corrió hacia ella, preso del mayor terror que había experimentado nunca. Hermione estaba en la línea de tiro de la lancha, que estaba a diez metros con varios hombres disparándoles. Acostumbrado a reaccionar en milésimas de segundo, por primera vez se sintió más lento que en toda su vida. Ella nunca había estado tan lejos de él. Notó escozor en uno de sus brazos, pero no le prestó atención, no podía detenerse ahora, tenía que ponerla a salvo.

Una nueva ráfaga de tiros cortó el aire y Harry se lanzó encima de Hermione protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. La abrazó con fuerza, notando como temblaba en sus brazos. Pero ahora no podía tranquilizarla, tenía que ponerla a salvo, y luego encargarse de los desgraciados que habían amenazado su vida.

Cuando los disparos procedentes de La Isla empezaron a cubrirles, Harry se puso en pie arrastrando a Hermione con él mientras la obligaba a correr a su lado. Apenas tenían diez segundos para ponerse a cubierto antes de que se iniciaran de nuevo los disparos desde la playa.

Llegaron hasta las dunas, donde sus amigos ya estaban. Obligó a Hermione a recostarse en el suelo a su lado y sacó la pistola, colocando el vientre en el suelo. Los tiros volvieron y todos se agacharon. Harry analizó la situación revisando los daños.

Ginny parecía ilesa, se tapaba los oídos con fuerza y estaba acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Malfoy, que había sacado su pistola y disparaba a sus atacantes. Cho estaba blanca como la cera acostada en el suelo boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, y Sirius a unos metros de ella disparando también.

-Son quince- le informó Sirius- Están usando la lancha para cubrirse- Aunque él ya lo sabía- Han venido en el yate que está a unos cincuenta metros- Sacó la cabeza, apuntó y disparó.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Temblaba de manera incontrolable, estaba aterrorizada, jamás antes… No, eso no era cierto, había habido un momento en su vida en el que había sentido tanto pánico como en ese momento, cuando un loco la mantuvo una semana atada a una cama. Había venido a La Isla para estar segura y tranquila, no para volver a enfrentarse a la muerte. Tenía que salir de allí, ya no estaba segura, no quería volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Se incorporó de golpe para levantarse buscando una salida, cuando una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca impidiéndole marcharse.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia allí, trató de liberarse con fuerza de esa mano de acero que le impedía correr hacía la seguridad. No era consciente de la lluvia de balas que cruzaba el espacio, ni de que Remus, Tonks, Moody y Snape habían llegado hasta allí, ni de que Harry le estaba gritando algo. Solo sabía que aquella mano fuerte le impedía ponerse segura. El pánico la envolvió con fuerza al seguir forcejeando sin poder soltarse, sintiendo el dolor de su pierna ensangrentada. Iba a morir, estaba segura, tenía que marcharse de allí.

Y entonces algo tiró de ella con fuerza y un cuerpo largo y fuerte cubrió el suyo impidiendo con su peso que se moviera. Empezó a revolverse, a golpear tratando de liberarse. Unas fuertes manos la inmovilizaron colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver a su asesino, se quedó mortalmente quieta. Las manos la soltaron, y una cálida mano acarició su mejilla recorriendo el camino hasta su mentón. Una extraña suavidad la envolvió y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse los profundos ojos verdes de Harry, que la miraban preocupados.

- Tengo que ponerme a salvo- gimió ella mirándolo fijamente mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

La mano de Harry voló hacia su nuca, mientras introducía una de sus piernas entre las de Hermione para apoyarse de medio lado, cubriéndola parcialmente con su tórax. Harry sonrió.

-Éste es el sitió más seguro de toda La Isla- afirmó, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Hermione emitió un gemido ahogado al encontrarse envuelta en Harry. Él estaba volviendo a disparar con la mano que tenía libre, mientras que con la otra la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo. Y tenía razón, porque de pronto ya no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie. Estaba con él, lo sentía abrazándola. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir ese olor tan suyo y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Allí no podía temer a nada, así que cerró los ojos, escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. Supo que él estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa con ese explosivo?- gritó Harry mirando a Remus, quien estaba terminando de montar un _bazooka_.

-Ya casi está- protestó éste siguiendo con su trabajo- No seas pesado.

-¡Nos estamos quedando sin munición!- exclamó Draco molesto, recargando la pistola con el cargador que le tendía Ginny- Buena chica- le susurró con una sonrisa. Remus se colocó en posición y empezó a apuntar.

-¿Podrás darle al yate?- exigió saber Harry mirando por encima de la arena a los hombres que se batían en retirada.

-Sí- respondió con suma paciencia y aire profesional- Está dentro de alcance, sólo tengo que apuntar. Sostenlo bien- ordenó a Sirius, que estaba detrás de él ayudándolo.

-No quiero supervivientes- exigió el moreno con brutal seriedad.

Justo cuando la _Zodiac_ alcanzaba el yate, éste explotó iluminando el cielo nocturno, elevando las llamas y el humo negro hacia el cielo. Harry se dejó caer sobre Hermione, que seguía abrazada a él, y la rodeó con ambos brazos. Nunca jamás querría revivir una experiencia como esa. Cerró los ojos acariciándole la espalda; necesitaba esos instantes para tranquilizarse, para recuperarse tras el miedo que había pasado a perderla. Y pensar que ella podría haber muerto y que aún estaban enfadados.

Se fue tranquilizando poco a poco y se levantó para mirar a Hermione, que seguía abrazada a él. La acarició con suavidad por el cuello y ella escondió la cabeza en su hombro antes de abrir los ojos para musitar:

-Siento haberme asustado tanto- Su mirada castaña parecía realmente avergonzada.

-Es normal, no te preocupes- la tranquilizó Harry limpiándole las lágrimas- Además, así he tenido una excusa para abrazarte- afirmó con una sonrisa divertida que hizo que Hermione se riera.

-¡Estoy bien¡¿Quieres estarte quieto?!- gritó Ginny indignada.

Hermione y Harry levantaron la cabeza para ver como Malfoy la cogía por las manos y la ponía bruscamente en pie, obligándola a darse la vuelta. La recorrió con la mirada y el semblante más duro de lo normal.

-Ya lo veo- respondió él con desprecio, soltándola.

-¿Disgustado de que una bala no me haya atravesado el pecho?- replicó Ginny con sorna, poniéndose las manos en las caderas. La única respuesta de Malfoy fue una clavar en ella sus fríos ojos azules en señal de advertencia.

Harry sintió como Hermione reía contra su brazo. Estaba pálida, pero parecía estar de nuevo tranquila. Observó el suave rostro vuelto hacia el espectáculo y la vio ponerse seria al observar posiblemente como Remus estaba desmontando el _bazooka_. A él le daba igual porque no podía apartar la mirada de ella, quien estaba bajo él sobre la arena con todo el pelo esparcido por el suelo, enmarcándole el rostro.

La tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a volverse, haciendo que sus ojos castaños se abrieran sorprendidos. Harry bajó sus ojos verdes hacia su tentadora boca entreabierta. Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, pero cuando se mordió el labio inferior dudosamente, perdió el control… sólo podía pensar en besarla:

-¡Eh, Casanova! Esperamos órdenes- gritó Snape con desprecio, fastidiado por estar rodeado de tantos idiotas juntos. Hasta Draco lo parecía esa noche.

Harry se retiró sobresaltado de encima de Hermione, consciente por primera vez de que no estaban solos. Miró a sus hombres, quienes estaban levantados mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose los despistados, menos Snape que parecía furioso y Draco que tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, pero un grito ahogado de Hermione hizo que se volviera de nuevo hacia ella. Estaba blanca como la cera mirándose paralizada la pierna que sangraba profusamente. Harry lanzó una maldición y se acercó a ella para inspeccionar la herida. Se quitó la camiseta de un tirón y empezó a presionar sobre la herida, haciendo que Hermione volviese a gritar.

-¡Sirius ven aquí!- chilló Harry, sin perder de vista a Hermione- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado por su palidez.

-N-no m-m-me gusta la san…- tragó con fuerza, mientras un sudor frío se extendía por su frente.

Sirius llegó hasta ellos y se arrodilló junto a Harry, que apretaba con fuerza la pierna de Hermione tratando de cortar la hemorragia.

-Déjame verlo, Harry- le dijo con calma, tratando de separar a su ahijado- ¡Harry!- insistió para hacerlo reaccionar, pues parecía paralizado.

Harry se sobresaltó, pero se apartó inmediatamente para permitirle a Sirius acceso a la herida. Después de todo, él era el médico. Se desplazó hasta detrás de Hermione y le ofreció su torso para que ella se apoyara, la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione perdió parte de su rigidez, pero cerró los ojos inmediatamente cuando Sirius empezó a retirar la camiseta de Harry que empezaba a estar empapada en sangre.

Cogió la maleta de primeros auxilios que McGonagall había llevado tras el tiroteo y limpió con suero toda la zona para inmediatamente a explorar la herida con minuciosidad.

-¿La bala?- preguntó Harry tensando con fuerza la mandíbula.

-Sólo es un rasguño- afirmó Sirius- Es profunda, necesitará unos puntos, pero no ha tocado nada importante.

-¿Estás seguro?- quiso saber Harry más tranquilo. Sirius se limitó a mirarlo con arrogancia, mientras ponía un vendaje compresivo alrededor de la pierna- Vale- suspiró Harry acariciándole el pelo a Hermione para tranquilizarla. Notó que ella no se movía y que sorprendentemente parecía un peso muerto. Antes de que se asustara Sirius le informó.

-Se ha desmayado cuando he destapado la herida. Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres- terminó de vendarla y lo miró- Llévala a su cuarto e iré a coserla en cuanto termine aquí- le ordenó, consciente de que Harry en esos momentos no estaba para tomar decisiones.

Se equivocaba. Se puso en pie con ella en sus brazos y miró a sus hombres de manera sombría. Todos sabían que en cuanto averiguaran quien se había atrevido a atacarles era hombre muerto.

-Snape, Malfoy y Moody, peinad toda la zona, buscad si ha habido supervivientes y recoged todo lo que nos pueda llevar hasta el que haya ordenado esto- empezó a organizarlos, con voz neutra- Remus y Tonks, revisad todas las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia. Veamos que sacamos de ahí y, sobretodo, quiero saber como han cruzado el perímetro sin que saltaran las alarmas. Sirius, les coordinarás en cuanto atiendas a Hermione y me informarás directamente de lo que averigüéis. Minerva…

-Prepararé la sala de interrogatorios por si acaso- concluyó ella por Harry, quien asintió- ¿Quieres que haga yo los interrogatorios?- le preguntó con semblante serio.

-En caso de que haya supervivientes, primero lo intentaran Snape y Lupin- manifestó Harry empezando a caminar hacia la casa con Hermione en brazos- Quiero algo dentro de dos horas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando como Harry caminaba hacia la casa. Quienquiera que se hubiera atrevido a atacarles, estaba en serios problemas, sobre todo después de haber herido a Hermione. Sabían perfectamente que nadie que amenazara la seguridad del grupo salía inmune. Harry, a pesar de su aparente calma, estaba muy enfadado.

-¡Eh, medicucho!- le gritó Malfoy con mala baba- La zanahoria tiene una contusión en la pierna.

Ese grito pareció sacarlos a todos de su ensimismamiento, así que empezaron a moverse para cumplir las órdenes de Harry. Todos menos Cho Chang, que seguía tendida en el suelo blanca como la pared, consciente de que debería haberse dado cuenta antes de cómo estaban las cosas en lugar de hacer el ridículo de esa manera, persiguiendo a Harry cuando no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Él había corrido hacia Hermione para ponerla a salvo sin pensar en nadie más, había arriesgado su vida usando su propio cuerpo para protegerla. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Y luego la había consolado y acunado. Nunca olvidaría su terrible expresión al verla herida, ni como la sostenía mientras Sirius le revisaba la herida, ni como la abrazaba con ternura a pesar de la calma que aparentaba mientras daba órdenes y, sobre todo… había delegado responsabilidades seguramente para estar con ella, algo que nunca había hecho. Había ganado algunas batallas, pero definitivamente había perdido la guerra, una guerra en la que ni tan solo era un participante.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sirius arrodillándose junto a ella. Cho lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-La quiere- afirmó, mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí- suspiró él seriamente, sin retirar sus ojos de la morena- Pero creo que ni lo sabe todavía- Al ver que Cho no contestaba, añadió- Voy a darte unas pastillas para que duermas esta noche, estas conmocionada, necesitas descansar. ¿Podrás ir hasta la casa tú sola?

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió Cho con una triste sonrisa- Sólo mi orgullo esta resentido- añadió poniéndose en pie, le temblaban las piernas por el susto.

-Harry no hubiera querido…

-Gracias por sacarme de la línea de tiro- lo interrumpió ella antes de empezar a caminar hasta la casa, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Sirius asintió y la vigiló mientras se alejaba cabizbaja hasta que desapareció por las escaleras que daban a la casa. Él mismo se encaminó hacia allí. Como tardara mucho en ir a ver a Hermione, Harry se lo iba a comer vivo.

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y avanzó rápidamente hacia la cama para acostarla. Empezaban a temblarle los brazos por llevar su peso muerto hasta allí, pero no iba a flaquear, la iba a poner cómoda y a quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

La dejó caer sobre la cama con cuidado, acomodándole los almohadones sobre la espalda, y se quedó sentado a su lado cogiéndole la mano con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la otra. Había pasado tanto miedo empezado el tiroteo, podría haberla perdido.

Percibió que estaba fría puesto que aún estaba mojada al haber salido de la playa. Así que corrió al baño y cogió varias toallas. Con cuidado la levantó de la cama y le envolvió el pelo con una mientras con la otra empezaba a secarla. Había llenado la cama de arena de playa. Luego pensaría en eso, ahora tenía que cambiarla de ropa.

Con decisión tomó uno de los camisones que guardaba en uno de los cajones y volvió a su lado. ¿Cómo quitarle el bikini y ponerle el camisón sin desnudarla completamente? Imposible. Suspiró con fuerza para darse ánimo y, con cuidado, la volvió a incorporar apoyándola sobre su pecho. Subió las manos por su espalda sin poder reprimir la caricia y le desató las tiras del bañador, sintiendo como caía entre ellos…

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- gritó Hermione retrocediendo asustada, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos.- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?- preguntó desorientada mirando a su alrededor.

-Te has desmayado al ver la sangre- respondió Harry mirándola seriamente- Estabas mojada, no quería que te resfriaras- explicó con la mirada fija en sus brazos. Ya la había visto desnuda, pero ahora que parecía tan frágil, creía que estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-Yo… gracias- suspiró ella mirando como Harry se ponía en pie y se volvía de espaldas a ella.

-Sirius vendrá en unos momentos para darte unos puntos.

-¿Puntos?- gimió Hermione a sus espaldas. Era el momento, estaba en su cuarto, ella estaba asustada y no se podía mover. Ahora podía contárselo todo.

-No te preocupes, entre otras cosas… es médico- le explicó Harry.

-Ya estoy.

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente. Hermione llevaba un camisón de seda negro y se había desplazado por la cama hasta un lugar que estaba seco, cubriéndose con una sábana las piernas. Caminó hacia el otro lado y se sentó a su lado. Los dos guardaron silencio algo violentos. Harry sabía que con lo curiosa que era, se moría de ganas de preguntar, pero él se adelantó.

-Somos mercenarios- le dijo a bocajarro. La cara de Hermione expresaba su sorpresa- Un comando de soldados a sueldo. Los gobiernos nos contratan para algunas misiones de alto riesgo, pero también tenemos otros contratos privados. Esto ha sido una represalia de alguien a quién probablemente enfadamos mucho- siguió explicándole- Cuando me fui a Puerto Rico, era porque el gobierno de los Estados Unidos nos había contratado para acabar con una red de narcotraficantes que estaba introduciendo grandes cantidades de droga en el país. Severus se había infiltrado para recabar información, es bueno en eso- observó encogiéndose de hombros- Fuimos allí Remus, Sirius y yo para que nos informara, pero lo habían descubierto, así que tuvimos que rescatarlo. Dos días después, cuando íbamos a volver, Cho nos encontró…

-¿Ella sabe que tú…?- le preguntó dudosa Hermione, que empezaba a comprender muchas cosas, como por ejemplo por que Ron la había mandado a La Isla.

-Sí, Cho es algo así como nuestra… "representante". Tiene negocios y contactos con varios países de todo el mundo. En caso de necesidad ha llegado a conseguirnos pasajes de diplomáticos, o incluso nos ha sacado de algunos países, digamos que por la puerta de atrás- añadió Harry con una sonrisa- Necesitaba hablar conmigo, puesto que había estado en la casa de los narcotraficantes y la conocía. El gobierno deseaba que me encargara de preparar una ofensiva para desmantelar definitivamente la organización ahora que habían sufrido un duro golpe, así que me pasé toda la semana en la embajada. Coordiné junto con un viejo amigo, Kingsley, el ataque, y luego tuve que quedarme para ayudar a Cho, a crear una cortina de humo alrededor de toda la misión, por eso tardé tanto en volver. Mientras estuve allí, no pasó absolutamente nada entre nosotros- terminó Harry cogiéndole las manos- No ha pasado nada desde hace tiempo.

-Pero erais…- se revolvió incómoda, pero necesitaba saberlo. Luego tendría tiempo para sorprenderse por lo que le había contado Harry.

-Sí, fuimos amantes- continuó él cogiéndola de las manos- Pero se acabó, ahora solo somos amigos- Hermione lo miró unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada, avergonzada por haber sido tan necia al no escucharle.

Hermione trató de disculparse con él, pero Harry se lo impidió, siendo consciente de que los dos tenían muchas cosas por las que pedir disculpas. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba arrepentido, así que no era necesario decirlo con palabras.

Hermione se recostó en la cama moviendo inquietamente la pierna, que empezaba a dolerle. Harry había sido sincero con ella, le había hablado de lo que hacía su trabajo. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo por que les dejaron pasar a través del bloqueo del ejército para ir a recogerlas, o por que había habitaciones cerradas en la casa. Posiblemente toda la isla era una tapadera para ocultar su trabajo.

Tonks sabía quien era ella, y por tanto que estaba en peligro, por eso la había acompañado cuando viajó a Miami, e iba con ella cuando se movía a alguna de las islas de alrededor, para protegerla.

Debería estar furiosa con Ron por no haberle dicho donde la mandaba, a un cuartel de mercenarios, y sin embargo, sabía que lo había hecho consciente de que estaría terriblemente segura allí.

Pero ahora que Harry le había contado la verdad, ella también debía hacerlo, decirle quien era, a que se dedicaba, lo que le habían hecho. No las especulaciones de la tele, sino la verdad, deseaba hacerlo, no se merecía más mentiras.

-Harry- le llamó con suavidad. Él estaba mirando por la ventana, se volvió hacia ella- Tengo que hacerte una confesión- La miró extrañado y caminó hacia ella para volver a sentarse a su lado en silencio, invitándola a hablar- Verás… yo… no soy solo una simple compositora- empezó vacilante. Harry la miraba totalmente pendiente de sus palabras- Yo soy… Re…

-¿Ya te has despertado?- Sirius entró por la puerta sin llamar, provocando que los dos diesen un salto asustados y le miraron aturdidos- Supongo que Harry ya te ha dicho que tengo que darte unos puntos en la pierna- Sin poder hablar, Hermione asintió, viendo como Harry se hacía un lado hasta sentarse junto a ella en la cabecera de la cama y la rodeaba por los hombros. Sabía perfectamente que necesitaba apoyo.

-Ya me lo contarás luego- le susurró al oído con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver la cara contrariada de Hermione.

Sirius cogió una almohada y levantó la pierna de Hermione. Con pericia, sacó y abrió un paño verde, el cual colocó también bajo la pierna. Empezó a sacar material del maletín que llevaba con él. Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza al ver como Sirius cargaba algo en una jeringuilla.

-Tendré que darte al menos diez puntos, así que tengo que dormite la zona antes- le explicó al ver la cara mortalmente blanca de ella- Te escocerá un poquito cuando te ponga la anestesia, así que procura no moverte- la advirtió con semblante serio.

-Odio las agujas, la sangre y a los médicos- suspiró Hermione escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Harry. Definitivamente, prefería no ver lo que iba a hacer. Prefería ponerse nerviosa por la intimidad que había en apoyar la mejilla sobre el hombro desnudo de Harry.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a acariciarle el pelo para tratar de tranquilizarla, lo que había dicho era más que evidente en su palidez. Igual era mejor que se desmayara, para que no sufriera tanto. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando notó como le desvendaban la pierna. Al menos Harry estaba a su lado, y por no sentir vergüenza otra vez iba a hacer lo posible por no desmayarse.

-No eres alérgica a nada¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius poniéndose los guantes y cogiendo la jeringuilla. Hermione abrió los ojos para mirarlo, sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

-A la penicilina… ¡empieza de una vez por dios!- exclamó, volviendo dejar caer la cabeza.

El primer pinchazo no fue tan terrible, pero inmediatamente un fuerte escozor empezó a subirle por la pierna. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras Sirius iba pinchando por las diferentes zonas de la herida.

Harry la había cogido la mano y la había apoyado sobre su tórax antes de darle un apretón, indicándole que si le dolía podía agarrarse a él con toda la fuerza necesaria. Unos minutos después, Hermione notó que la zona estaba como acartonada, y que aunque Sirius la estaba tocando, apenas notaba nada.

Gimió cuando la aguja de sutura cruzó su piel. Definitivamente no dolía, pero había algo terriblemente desagradable en notar como el hilo corría entre sus tejidos y como Sirius tiraba de los dos extremos para hacer un nudo. Después de lo que le pareció un tiempo interminable, el doctor Black terminó.

-Ya está- le susurró Harry dándole un beso en la sien- Has sido muy valiente.

Hermione abrió los ojos liberando un suspiro y miró como Sirius dejaba la zona descubierta.

-¿No vas a taparla?- le preguntó atemorizada. No quería verse los puntos por nada del mundo.

-¿No quieres ducharte antes?- insinuó con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Puedo?

-Si te lavas bien la zona de los puntos con agua y jabón y luego la secas bien, sí.

-¿En serio?

-Pues claro. Pero tienes que ir con cuidado para que no se te abran los puntos- aleccionó Sirius- Mientras, le daré unas recetas de analgésicos a Harry y bajará al pueblo a por ellos, y yo cambiaré la cama mientras. Cuando salgas te volveré a vendar la zona.

Hermione no esperó a que Sirius se lo volviera a decir, se puso en pie y comprobó que la pierna la sostenía. Le dolía un poco al apoyar, sobre todo porque le tiraba la piel, pero era perfectamente capaz de caminar pese a estar débil. Así que, contenta, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el baño.

Sirius garabateó unas cosas en un papel y se lo tendió a Harry, quien asintió y salió por la puerta para cambiarse de ropa y bajar al pueblo. Cuando volviera, subiría la cena a la habitación de Hermione y cenaría con ella, así le podría contar… lo que fuera que quisiera decirle.

* * *

En la cocina, mientras McGonagall preparaba la cena, los hombres habían vuelto de su misión. No había habido supervivientes a la explosión, pero ya sabían que los artífices del ataque eran algunos de los soldados a sueldo de los narcotraficantes de Puerto Rico, así que alguno de los jefes de la banda debía de quedar con vida.

-¡Me duele!- protestó Ginny sentada en la silla, mirando a Draco furiosa.

-Me da igual. El hielo te ha bajado el hematoma y vas a seguir poniéndotelo- sentenció él volviendo a llevar la bolsa hacia el muslo de la pelirroja para sostenérselo ahí.

-Llevo una hora con él puesto, no creo que baje más- protestó, apartando la mano de Draco para sostenerse ella misma la bolsa- Además, es como si cuchillos me atravesaran la piel.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió que, ya que seguía con el hielo puesto, era mejor no provocarla.

Colin esbozó una sonrisa cuando oyó el fin de la discusión. Excepto Snape, todos los demás hacían cualquier cosa para fingir que no estaban oyendo nada. Cogió el mando de la tele y puso su programa de música favorito mientras volvía a su trabajo.

-Harry se ha ido al pueblo a traer algunas cosas- empezó Sirius entrando por la puerta- Cho ya esta durmiendo y Hermione no tardará mucho, le he dado un sedante- informó a los presentes sentándose en la mesa. Miró a Ginny- Le he pedido que traiga también una pomada para ti.

-Gracias- contestó la pelirroja haciendo ademán de retirar el hielo. La enorme mano de Malfoy se cerró sobre la de ella impidiéndoselo. Ginny se limitó a resoplar.

-Esto ha llegado esta mañana para ti, Colin- McGonagall le tendió al muchacho una caja y, sorprendido, se puso a abrirla en silencio.

"_Y después de más de un mes sin saber nada de ella. Todos sus fans estamos de enhorabuena",_ empezó el locutor de la tele. Colin no se dio cuenta, estaba absorto mirando el CD que sostenía entre las manos. "_Señoras y señores... Reed Jones ha vuelto con un nuevo trabajo" "Sí, mi querido amigo"_, siguió el otro locutor. Los presentes miraban la tele con interés. Colin no vio como Ginny intentaba levantarse de la mesa y como Malfoy se lo impedía, ni como Tonks saltaba de detrás de su ordenador revolviendo la mesa, buscando el mando de la tele que tenía para cambiar de canal. _"Y menuda vuelta. ¿No crees, Jonh?" "Pues sí mi querido amigo. Su nuevo disco es totalmente diferente a lo que nos tiene acostumbrados, por no hablar del videoclip, que encenderá las pasiones de más de uno... Eso desde luego. Pero no nos entretengamos más, porque lo tenemos para vosotros, aquí en primicia, el primer videoclip del single _Tu piel_"_.

Una música sexy se extendió por la cocina. Una mujer caminaba de espaldas entrando a una casa, mientras se quitaba piezas de ropa.

-¿Esa es Reed?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad. Se había incorporado en la mesa con interés, mirando la tele.

-Creía que era más alta- observó Remus sin perderse como la chica subía las escaleras.

-Da igual… está muy buena- apuntó Sirius, y fue lo último que se dijo en la cocina.

_Yo no quiero que seas fiel_

_Yo no quiero amor de papel_

_Yo no quiero, tu virtud_

Lo que yo quiero baby... es tu piel 

Todos miraban a la tele en silencio mientras Reed Jones, vestida con diferentes estilos que iban desde ropa interior a vestidos de época, e incluso con diferentes pelucas, se movía por los decorados contoneándose entre hombres que querían tocarla… bailando con ellos, seduciéndolos con miradas. Ninguno reaccionó, o al menos su cerebro no procesó lo que estaba viendo hasta que Reed apareció con una melena castaña recta por encima de los hombros.

-¡No me jodas!- exclamó Sirius con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo no nos ha dicho nada hasta ahora?- protestó Remus, cruzándose de brazos sin apartar la vista de la tele, donde una Reed pelirroja acababa de tumbar sobre un diván a un "pretendiente".

-¡Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos!- bufó Sirius molesto.

-Tampoco es para que os pongáis así- trató de calmarlos Tonks- Después de todo acababa de salir de una situación desagradable.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- inquirió Remus clavándole sus ojos dorados. Tonks se encogió antes de asentir.

-Era evidente- musitó ella tratando de esconderse en la silla.

-¡Y no dijiste nada! La hemos tenido todo el tiempo aquí- siguió regañándola Remus, airado.

-¡Se ha movido por todo el pueblo sola!- exclamó Sirius poniéndose en pie- ¿Y si alguien la hubiera reconocido¿Y si el maníaco ese se hubiera enterado de que estaba aquí?

-He ido con ella casi siempre- protestó Tonks- Fui a Miami con ella. Ron lo tenía todo preparado para protegerla- añadió en su propia defensa.

_Oh baby, que esclavitud,  
Me enloquece lo que tienes tú  
Ya no me des palabras que no crees  
Tan solo dame un poco más  
De tu piel._

El video llegó a su final con una Hermione de pelo negrísimo montándoselo en una cama con dos de los bailarines. El plano cambió, mostrando un largo pasillo, esta vez de frente, donde Hermione dejaba caer el vestido, quedando de espaldas de nuevo sólo vestida con unos zapatos de tacón alto. Cuando la música acabó, ella se volvió coquetamente soltándose el pelo con una sonrisa, y desapareció tras una puerta.

-¡Dios mío!- suspiró Sirus escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos- ¿Sabéis si Harry ya lo sabe?

-Aún no- intervino Ginny cruzada de brazos sobre la mesa- Supongo que no tardará en decírselo.

-¡Cuando¿Cuándo las ranas críen pelo?- insistió Sirius poniéndose en pie para caminar por la cocina- Por eso la señorita no quería prensa- balbuceó, imitando la voz de Hermione- Tú que eres su gran amiga deberías habernos advertido para protegerla como dios manda.

-¡Eh!- intervino Malfoy seriamente- Que ella no tiene la culpa de que estéis ciegos.

-¿Tú también lo sabías?- bufó Remus enfrentándose a Malfoy.

-Desde que la vi- respondió con suficiencia, levantando su afilada barbilla.

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar y seguir increpando a todo el mundo, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Harry sonriendo con la bolsa de las medicinas. La cocina se sumió en un profundo silencio, y Colin daba un salto para cambiar de canal y esconder el disco.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- quiso saber Harry, tornándose serio.

-Nada¿por qué lo preguntas?- Sirius se encogió de hombros y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, mirando sin ver las noticias que Colin había puesto. Los demás empezaron a moverse tratando de disimular.

Harry se encogió de hombros, le dio la pomada a Ginny, cogió la bandeja con la cena y salió de la cocina. Remus se enderezó en la silla antes de musitar:

- Por su bien, espero que Hermione tenga el suficiente sentido común para contárselo antes de que Harry se entere por su cuenta. Si no…


	12. Chapter 12

**¡¡¡Wenaaaaaas!!!**

Pues ya estoy por aquí otra vez, dando la tabarra un rato. ¡¡Por poco no he llegado a los 150, pero no queda nadaaaaaaa!!!

En fin... muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, suben el ánimo.

**Y solo decir, que el capítulo contiene Lemon.**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12:**

Harry tuvo que hacer auténticos malabarismos para subir con la bandeja de la cena y la bolsa de las medicinas por las escaleras, pero no pudo menos que sonreír satisfecho al lograrlo sin derramar una sola gota de líquido.

El pasillo permanecía oscuro, pero la luz que entraba por las ventanas era más que suficiente para orientarse en la casa en la que había crecido. Sin embargo, la sombra salida de una de las puertas podría haber dado al traste con su cena si no hubiera sido por sus excelentes reflejos.

-Siento haberte asustado- musitó Cho, apoyada en el pasillo.

-No pasa nada- trató de tranquilizarla Harry. Ambos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Cómo...?- Cho carraspeó, intentando aclararse la garganta- ¿Ya se le ha pasado el susto a Hermione?- dijo finalmente, con la voz ligeramente marcada por el sarcasmo.

-Sí, ya esta más tranquila- explicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, en parte sorprendido de que la morena preguntara por ella- Sirius ha tenido que ponerle puntos, y no le gustan las agujas ni la sangre- comentó con una sonrisa divertida a la que se sumó Cho, aunque como Harry observó, sus ojos permanecían tristes.

-Es una buena chica- suspiró, mirándolo fijamente- Un tanto irritable cuando alguien se apoya en un piano- añadió, con un ligero cinismo- Pero, después de todo, una buena chica.

-¿Y tú como estás?- le preguntó Harry cambiándose la bandeja de mano, haciendo vacilar el contenido peligrosamente.

-Aún tengo algo de susto, pero se me pasará. Soy más dura que algunas- Harry asintió, cada vez más curioso de lo que trataba de decirle la morena- ¿Siempre es así en un tiroteo?

-Los he tenido peores- se encogió de hombros dejando vagar su mirada por ninguna parte. Cho sonrió a su vez.

-Vas a cuidarla¿no?- no necesitó decir a quien se refería, y Harry solo asintió- Lo necesita- Cho se apartó a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Harry le dio las buenas noches y pasó por delante de ella, dudaba que pudiera aguantar la bandeja mucho más tiempo. Se la volvió a cambiar de brazo.

-Harry- lo volvió a detener Cho. Harry se volvió a mirarla de nuevo tratando de no parecer fastidiado y preguntándose por qué las mujeres elegían los peores momentos para hablar- Voy a darte un consejo- arqueó una ceja incrédulo, pero ella lo ignoró- No la presiones, ella te contará lo que sea que le haya pasado llegado el momento.

-¿Tú sabes...?- dubitativo, dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa que había en mitad del pasillo.

-No, pero la he oído gritar alguna noche. Me parece que tiene pesadillas- le informó Cho. Harry se tensó visiblemente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.

-Gracias- Cho asintió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole el cuarto de Hermione.

-Ve con ella- le indicó, con un ligero reproche. Quizá nunca comprendería por qué había elegido a Hermione en vez de a ella.

Harry volvió a tomar la bandeja y se dio la vuelta. A sus espaldas, la puerta del cuarto de Cho se cerró. Con cuidado entró al cuarto de Hermione, que permanecía en penumbras. Ella estaba tumbada sobre la cama cubierta hasta el cuello y hecha un ovillo.

Dejó la bandeja y caminó hasta la cama. La luz de la ventana daba justo sobre su rostro, y pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía plácidamente. Le retiró el pelo del rostro decidiendo que no era momento para despertarla y cenar. Se la veía tan tranquila. Su mano bajó por la barbilla y ella hizo una mueca antes de quedarse quieta de nuevo.

Harry tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a ella. No la había oído gritar cuando tenía pesadillas, pero sí que la había visto en trance reviviendo lo que fuera que le había pasado. En el fondo, deseaba que ella tuviera la suficiente confianza en él como para contárselo. Quería ayudarla, tranquilizarla, estar a su lado. Pero como había dicho Cho, no iba a presionarla, y esa noche iba a dormir bien, él iba a velar sus sueños.

_

* * *

¡PUTA! No era más que una vulgar y sucia furcia rastrera de la peor calaña. Era igual que todas las demás. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a enseñar su maravilloso cuerpo a todo el mundo¿Cómo un ser de apariencia inocente había podido revolotear con tanta facilidad entre todos aquellos hombres babosos¡Cómo. Se. Había. Atrevido! Se merecía una lección. Iba a dársela aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Ella iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho, por engañarle. Iba a destruir esa belleza y virtud engañosas hasta que no quedara nada que contemplar, no las merecía. Y encima, había permitido que le cambiaran la imagen en esa sucesión de descaradas seducciones._

_Primero... con ese pelo rubio lleno de tirabuzones y la ropa interior de época, corsé incluido. Se había atrevido a despreciar la imagen de una dama seduciendo, mientras se vestía, a un hombre que la observaba desde la oscuridad. Pero eso no había sido lo peor... _

_El rojo... un color que él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y el cuero, el tipo de tejido que más despreciaba por lo burdo que era. Su maravilloso pelo había dejado paso a una mata pelirroja, y su maravilloso cuerpo se había enfundado en cuero para terminar encima de "otro" hombre mientras le cantaba al oído sentada a horcajadas sobre él, acostados en un diván frente al fuego._

_Pero lo peor, lo que de verdad merecía un castigo que la destruyera de una vez por todas, había sido el final. Con su pelo negro y en ropa interior roja y diminuta, entre dos hombres en una cama, permitiendo que la tocaran y la manosearan. Y encima luego tenía la desfachatez de desnudarse por completo mientras iba caminando por un largo pasillo oscuro que apenas disimulaba sus formas y sonreír de tal forma que parecía estar diciéndoles a todos los hombres que estaba disponible para ellos._

_Él era el único que la había visto desnuda y que tenía ese derecho. Él, que la había cuidado y mimado dándole todo lo que podía desear. ¡La había acostado en su propia cama! Y ella había mancillado ese recuerdo._

_La encontraría, le desfiguraría el rostro y su bello cuerpo, luego la poseería como la sucia puta que era y finalmente la haría partícipe de una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

_Se levantó de su sillón y fue a servirse una copa de Brandy. Primero tenía que encontrarla, y estaba bien escondida, pero lo lograría al precio que fuera._

* * *

Un grito lo hizo sentarse en el sillón de golpe, pero tardó unos instantes en orientarse. Estaba en el cuarto de Hermione. Nuevos gritos y gemidos lo hicieron levantarse bruscamente y correr hacia la cama de la castaña. Se había destapado y se revolvía entre las sábanas de manera frenética, como si estuviera tratando de huir de algo. Tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y el cuerpo perlado de sudor. Se sentó en la cama y la cogió entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras mientras la pegaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Herms, tranquila- le susurró sosteniéndola por la cintura y el cuello para mirarla. Había dejado de revolverse e intuía que ya estaba despierta, pero que temía abrir los ojos- Soy Harry. Abre los ojos, pequeña, ahora no tienes que temer nada- la animó con ternura.

Lentamente sus húmedas pestañas se abrieron y fijaron una mirada perdida en él, que tardó unos segundos en aclararse. Un gemido aterrado procedente de sus labios desgarró el alma de Harry y la atrajo de nuevo hacía sí mientras el torrente salado volvía a iniciarse.

Hermione se agarró a su espalda clavándole las uñas como si de una tabla de salvación se tratase. Harry hubiera querido poder sufrir todo ese dolor en lugar de ella, pero solo podía abrazarla y acunarla hasta que lo sacara todo. Unas lágrimas así solo podían encerrar un pasado horrible. Y entonces dejó de llorar y empezó a hablar con una voz tan alarmantemente carente de sentimientos que a Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca:

"Jugó conmigo todo el tiempo... no llegó a violarme. Yo estaba con la regla y al parecer le daba asco. Pero jugó conmigo, me drogó para tenerme controlada, a pesar de estar atada desnuda a la cama. Me tocó por donde quiso, se masturbó encima de mí, se frotó contra mí para excitarse..." su voz se quebró y Harry, aterrado, la abrazó con más fuerza. Mataría a ese demonio, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Le arrancaría cada extremidad lentamente, le haría sufrir tanto como él había hecho sufrir a su pequeña.

-Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño- la tranquilizó Harry acariciándole el pelo.

-Me di cuenta de que cuanto más me resistía, más se excitaba, así que optaba por quedarme totalmente quieta con los ojos cerrados. Y entonces se enfadaba y... y... me golpeaba- gimió Hermione contra el pecho de Harry. Notó como él la apretaba con tanta fuerza que le faltaba el aire, como si quisiera fundirla con él para soportar todo el dolor juntos. Pero ahora que había empezado necesitaba contárselo todo- ¿Y sabes qué es lo único en lo que podía pensar entonces?- le preguntó, dejando caer sus brazos de la espalda del chico para separarse y mirarlo directamente. Los verdes ojos de Harry estaban fijos en ella teñidos de un profundo dolor, y de algo más oscuro... algo que le recordaba a la venganza.

-¿En qué?- la animó él acariciándole la barbilla con ternura, a pesar de todo ese odio contenido. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-En que mi primera vez iba a ser una violación- concluyó, bajando la cabeza visiblemente avergonzada. Harry se tensó, pero no la soltó en ningún momento.

-¿Eras...?- se aventuró, temeroso de oír la confirmación. Eso era casi más terrible, y no quería ni pensarlo.

-Soy...- corrigió ella en un susurro que Harry apenas logró oír. De pronto le miró fijamente, con una determinación que no le había visto nunca desde que había llegado a la casa. Puso las manos sobre su pecho- Harry... Por favor- suplicó con ojos brillantes- Yo...- se mordió el labio dubitativa. Harry sabía que había tomado una decisión, había llegado a conocer cada gesto de ella y sabía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. Así que esperó a que las encontrara- Hazme el amor- musitó.

-¿Qué?- gimió él, tensándose. Algo se sacudió en su interior, la forma en que se lo había dicho... si no fuera porque sabía que era inocente, le habría parecido una seducción en toda regla.

-Hazme...

-¡Te he oído!- la cortó él, separándose para sentarse un poco más alejado. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar de manera alarmante y lo último que necesitaba era perder el control.

La vio bajar la mirada avergonzada. Su rostro, cuello y parte de su pecho se tiñeron de escarlata. Parecía un cachorrillo asustado retorciéndose las manos nerviosa. Le hubiera gustado decir algo, poder ser correcto, pero se había quedado sin palabras y estaba demasiado aturdido por la velocidad con que su cuerpo había respondido a una demanda tan simple.

-Te has enfadado- suspiró ella, mirando por todo el cuarto menos a él- Ya se que no soy demasiado atractiva y que no tengo experiencia, pero...

-No sigas por ese camino o me enfadaré de veras- la cortó Harry, que parecía haber salido de su estado catatónico. Aún no podía acercarse a ella sin acabar haciendo alguna tontería, como aceptar.

-¿Entonces por qué no?- replicó ella fijando su vista en él con decisión- Te lo estoy pidiendo, pero no voy a suplicar- inquirió, consciente de que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Maldita sea, no quiero que supliques, no es necesario. He deseado hacerte mía desde que te hice el placaje en la escalera- exclamó Harry poniéndose en pie nerviosamente, mesándose el pelo y haciendo que éste se alborotara más de lo normal- No lo entiendes. Has pasado por una experiencia horrible, no quiero asustarte o hacerte daño.

-Pero no tienes por que hacerme daño- razonó ella, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-¡Eres virgen!- replicó él exasperado, mirándola furibundo- Claro que te haría daño. Sin querer, pero te lo haría.

-Bueno, pero eso ya lo sé, estaría preparada- insistió, tratando de dejarlo sin razones- No soy tan inocente, sé que me dolerá al principio.

-¡No quiero que luego te arrepientas por haberte apresurado!- exclamó, sentándose en el sillón que había junto al balcón y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos- La noche de la tormenta lo reviviste todo, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por ello- gimió, clavándose los dedos en la cabeza desesperadamente.

Hermione le miró unos momentos. Le había alterado con su petición, así que decidió no insistir más, pero al menos quería que comprendiera el por que de todo aquello. Retiró las sábanas y se puso en pie, caminando hacía él.

-Harry- le cogió los brazos y los apartó para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Él desvió su mirada. Bufó frustrada y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Sus ojos verdes parecían reflejar un gran dilema- No voy a insistirte más- le prometió con seriedad. Intentó volver a desviar la mirada, pero ella se lo impidió- ¡Escucha! Esto no es una petición hecha en un momento de desesperación o de debilidad- Harry levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Hermione sonrió y le acarició la mandíbula dando gracias por que él no pudiera ver su sonrojado rostro del todo en la semioscuridad del cuarto- ¿No lo entiendes? He esperado tanto tiempo porque necesitaba que fuera con la persona adecuada, y esa eres tú. No puedo imaginarme haciendo esto con otro. Confío tanto en ti que se que no me harás daño ni me forzarás a hacer algo que no me guste, y que te detendrás si te lo pido. Tienes que ser tú, me da igual que sea hoy o dentro de muchos años, porque no puede ser nadie más- Harry sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda antes de que un impulso le hiciera apoyar su mano en la nuca de ella, acariciándosela con ternura, mientras sus ojos descansaban en sus labios entreabiertos.

Hermione esperaba que fuera suficiente, que hubiera leído entre líneas lo que le estaba diciendo. No se sentía con fuerzas para decirle que le amaba, pero se le daba bien dar vueltas a algo sin llegar a decirlo.

-Hermione- ella no supo si había pronunciado su nombre o había gemido, pero la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con fuerza. Nunca le habían dicho algo así, estaba conmocionado.

Ella sí confiaba en él, y debía sentir algo muy fuerte si después de esperar tanto tiempo le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor. Y era virgen, nadie la había tocado nunca, podía hacerla suya. Puede que no tuvieran futuro: un frío mercenario y una dulce compositora. Pero ella lo había elegido a él, y Harry sabía... ¡Cielos si sabía! Sabía donde tocarla para volverla loca, sabía que palabras pronunciar, sabía cuando ser dulce o ardiente. En realidad, se sentía como si hubiera corrido una carrera a lo largo de su vida para llegar a ese momento, el momento de dárselo todo a la mujer que amaba.

La liberó de su abrazo para mirarla fijamente mientras su mano recorría su delicada barbilla, causándole un estremecimiento, hasta llegar a su mejilla descansando allí como un suspiro. Ella cerró los ojos ladeando el rostro para aumentar el contacto.

Estaba tan preciosa con aquel camisón blanco, su rostro tranquilo y el cabello cayendo por uno de sus hombros. La deseaba tanto, quería demostrarle lo que podía ser el amor, darle todo el placer que su cuerpo fuera capaz de producir… Quería fundirse con ella.

-Hermione- su voz ronca pronunció su nombre con reverencia. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo, esbozando una tranquila sonrisa- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó. Sus ojos ámbar relucieron por un momento.

-Sí- respondió simplemente, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho y acercándose tentativamente a él- Completamente.

-Si quieres que me detenga...- añadió, cerniéndose sobre ella y rodeándola por la cintura

-Lo sé- susurró ella entremezclando sus alientos.

Y se besaron, primero con ternura, rozando sus labios, reconociéndose, saboreándose. Jugando entre caricias que eran besos y besos que eran caricias. Harry la atrajo hacia él inclinando su cabeza para adentrarse entre sus labios mientras que, con la otra mano, bajaba por la delicada curva de su espalda cubierta parcialmente por la suave tela de su recatado camisón.

Con lo que hubiera sido un suspiro si sus labios no estuvieran sellados, Hermione recorrió el torso de Harry, subió por sus hombros y enredó los dedos entre sus suaves y alborotados cabellos negros. Entreabrió todavía más los labios, permitiendo una invasión más profunda. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza, de tal forma que no había espacio para el aire entre sus cuerpos.

Hermione se sintió como nunca antes, como si estuviese echa de gelatina, como si su cuerpo estuviera convirtiéndose en líquido entre sus brazos. Necesitaba más de él, quería saborearlo. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo azabache tirando levemente de él para obligarlo a retroceder y tomar el control.

Harry se separó con una sonrisa. Ahuecó sus manos rodeando el rostro de ella, uniendo sus frentes, y se rozaron nariz con nariz.

-¡Harry!- lo reprendió ella con una sonrisa entre sus labios, mientras los labios de él se torcían en una curva perezosa.

La ignoró mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la bajaba desde su cuello hasta ponerla abierta sobre su pecho, colocando su mano mucho más grande sobre la de ella.

-¿Lo sientes?- le susurró Harry mientras la besaba en la punta de la nariz, en los ojos, en los labios.

Atrayéndola desde la nuca, la atrajo hasta el hueco de su hombro, que parecía especialmente diseñado para que ella reposara su cabeza. La beso en la sien con delicadeza apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-¿Lo sientes?- volvió a insistir entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Esta vez, Hermione cerró los ojos… y lo notó, su corazón latiendo fuerte y firme, pero desbocado. Notarlo lanzó el suyo a galopar al mismo ritmo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Ella le había desbocado el corazón y había hecho que sus ojos se tornaran brillantes esmeraldas verdes.

Harry mordisqueó su labio inferior, bajó por su mentón y de allí a su cuello depositando un camino de cortos besos. Retiró con suavidad la tela del camisón con una caricia y alternando lengua con labios recorrió la línea de su clavícula, haciéndola suspirar rendida entre sus brazos. Deshizo el camino y volvió a saborear sus labios adentrándose en sus tiernas profundidades y, sin dejar de besarla, se puso en pie tomándola entre sus brazos. Hermione se rió en medio del beso y se separó para mirarlo divertida.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó juguetona, rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Harry.

-A la cama- le respondió, avanzando en grandes zancadas.

Por un momento, la castaña pensó que la tiraría sobre la cama al más puro estilo cavernícola, pero Harry hincó una rodilla sobre el colchón y la deposito con cuidado. Se volvió a poner en pie para quitarse la camiseta inmediatamente, Hermione se sentó como un resorte mirándolo con curiosidad. Harry sonrió con picardía y dejó caer la camiseta al suelo.

Hermione había visto a Harry varias veces sin camiseta, ahora comprendía por que aquel torso estaba tan bien formado. Harry tenía una forma física excelente, la necesitaba si era mercenario. De pronto sintió deseos de acariciar las marcadas líneas que conformaban esa parte de su anatomía, y sobre todo descubrir si el resto eran igual.

Lo vio llevar lentamente las manos a los botones de los vaqueros para empezar a desabrocharlos, se puso en pie como un resorte y detuvo las manos de Harry:

-Yo lo haré- la sorpresa en los ojos del moreno dio paso al placer. Dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Con una habilidad que Hermione desconocía, lo hizo girarse, tropezar con la cama y caer boca arriba. Harry soltó una risita, pero colocó las manos tras la cabeza totalmente complacido. Todos su músculos se tensaron con el movimiento, y Hermione sintió la necesidad de tocarlos, tocarle como él la había tocado en aquella cabaña.

Harry tragó duro cuando Hermione, con movimientos sinuosos que nunca le había percibido, se desabrochó el sencillo camisón dejándolo caer a lo largo de su cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos mirándola, había algo diferente en su cuerpo, recordaba cada centímetro que había tocado en la cabaña. El cambio era algo sutil, pero no lograba identificarlo, quizá la forma de moverse... o quizá que parecía más... formada. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba más delineado, como si durante el tiempo que había pasado allí hubiera estado haciendo deporte. Se apoyó sobre sus codos mientras ella ponía una de sus rodillas sobre la cama. Hubiera preguntado muchas cosas, pero ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, dejando sus desnudos pechos ante su cara.

Harry deposito un beso entre ellos olvidándose de todo lo que quería decir. La oyó reírse y notó como le levantaba la barbilla, viendo sus ojos castaños brillar divertidos. Le acarició el pelo, los pómulos, las ásperas mejillas con sombra de barba, los labios. Lentamente, Harry volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama mientras ella iniciaba un tímido beso, que lo excitó más que cualquier otra cosa. Le encantaba aquella tímida iniciativa, era una sorpresa, en lugar de la virgen asustada que había esperado.

Separó los labios para ella dejándola hacer, mientras su lengua se adentraba tímidamente entre sus labios, imitando lo que él le había hecho a ella... Era una buena alumna. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, concentrándose con fuerza en su bajo vientre que hacía ya rato estaba palpitando. Le acarició el rostro con ternura mientras ella le besaba y bajó por su espalda desnuda hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos con suavidad.

Hermione rompió el beso, pero acarició con sus labios su mandíbula, bajó por su tenso cuello y empezó una enloquecedora exploración. Sus manos se deslizaron con cierta incertidumbre por cada línea, cada elevación, acompañándolas por suaves besos que hicieron suspirar a Harry. Parecía que ella quería memorizar su cuerpo. Acarició el vello negro que cubría sus pectorales y que bajaba hasta su ombligo. Sus manos llegaron hasta los pantalones vaqueros, y allí ella se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos para mirarla. Hermione lo estaba observando fijamente con las manos sobre su abdomen. Parecía ligeramente incómoda, obviamente nunca había desnudado a un hombre.

-Puedo hacerlo yo- le susurró él reteniendo sus temblorosas manos, pero ella negó fervientemente. Así que Harry volvió a colocar sus manos tras su cabeza dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo necesario, aunque esperaba que no fuera mucho. Los pantalones estaban empezando a molestarle.

La vio morderse el labio inferior, en ese gesto tan suyo que había aprendido a amar, e inmediatamente sus manos se dirigieron a los botones. Forcejeó con ellos y finalmente logró liberarlos. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener el impuso de lanzarse sobre ella, cuando sus manos rozaron su dureza al bajar la cremallera. Hermione pareció no percibirlo de tan concentrada como estaba en desnudarlo.

Elevó un poco sus caderas para ayudarla cuando Hermione tiró hacia abajo de sus pantalones. Volvió a abrir los ojos al notar de nuevo su vacilación, pero ella estaba mirando fijamente el bulto que se había formado en su ropa interior. Realmente parecía impresionada.

-Si no está así esto no funcionará- soltó divertido Harry de pronto, sin poder resistirse ante su cara de confusión. Ella levantó el rostro sonrojada.

-Ya lo sé- protestó haciéndole una mueca burlona. Pero como seguía sin moverse, Harry decidió pasar a la acción.

Le acarició los muslos, notando como de pronto ella se ponía rígida y cerraba los ojos. Se sentó en la cama acariciándole lentamente la espalda hasta tomar su rostro entre las manos. Depósito un suave beso en sus labios.

-Abre los ojos- le susurró acariciando sus párpados con ternura- Soy yo, no tienes nada que temer.

Y así lo hizo. Parecía desconsolada, así que la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo, hasta que sus pieles desnudas se acariciaron y reconocieron. La notó estremecerse y empezar a rozarse con él como si fuera una gatita mimosa. Siguió acariciándola de aquel modo, hasta que ella, segura otra vez, empezó a depositar nuevos besos hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Harry empezó a recorrerla con ternura, haciendo pequeños círculos cerca de sus pechos, haciendo que ella se arqueara contra él.

Volvió a besarla y, sin dejar de tocarla, empezó a cambiar de posición hasta depositarla bajo él. Rompió el beso para mirarla y ella abrió los ojos acompañándolos de una pequeña sonrisa.

-No cierres los ojos- le susurró depositando besos a lo largo de su cuello mientras su mano subía hasta la parte inferior de sus pechos- Quiero que sepas que soy yo en todo momento- Hermione sonrió y miró hacia abajo, donde sus cuerpos se entremezclaban antes de volverlo a mirar.

-Se que eres tú, aunque esté con los ojos cerrados. Tu tacto y tu olor son inconfundibles- Harry arrugó el entrecejo, deteniéndose.

-¿Significa que huelo mal?- le preguntó separando las manos de ella. Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Resultaba increíble que se encontrara medio desnuda en una cama con un hombre en un momento íntimo y pudiera reírse. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-Además- añadió Hermione enredando sus dedos en su pelo para atraerlo hacia ella- Estoy en el lugar más seguro de toda La Isla¿no?

-Estás en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Entre mis brazos- afirmó Harry antes de volverla a besar.

Inició la exploración de su cuerpo con lánguidas caricias, depositó besos en todas las zonas sensibles, descubriendo que tenía muchas cosquillas y que casi se volvía loca si le besaba el cuello. Descubrió que sus pechos tenían el tamaño exacto para sus manos, que sus pezones eran terriblemente sensibles, a juzgar por sus jadeos entrecortados mientras se deleitaba con ellos, y que su piel tenía le tacto de la seda bajo sus manos. Terminó de despojarla de la ropa interior, descubriendo su monte de venus cubierto de un ligero vello castaño. Pasó su mano por allí y la notó tensarse, así que decidió dejarlo para más tarde y siguió el recorrido de su cuerpo.

Tenía los pies pequeños y eran los más exquisitos que había visto nunca, pero anhelaba más, quería probar su sabor, acariciar su calor con sus labios, entrar en ella, hacerla sentir, derretir su miedo. Depósito leves besos en la cara interior de sus piernas, jugueteó con la parte posterior de sus rodillas, arrancándole algo que iba entre un grito y una risa. Siguió subiendo por la cara inferior de sus muslos y depositó pequeños mordiscos cerca de su feminidad.

-Harry- gimió Hermione cerrando las piernas, presintiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Le dirigió una mirada a sus ojos ámbar que lo miraban ligeramente asustados y esbozó una sonrisa antes de iniciar una caricia con su lengua por sus muslos semicerrados. Hermione reprimió un gemido dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la cama. Siguió lentamente hasta que ella relajó las piernas y, sin darle tiempo a pensar, empezó su asalto.

"_¡Me estaba besando ahí!"_ era lo único que podía pensar Hermione mientras la lengua de Harry atacaba el centro de su placer. Notaba como un calor abrasador iba acumulándose en todo su cuerpo, como su corazón se disparaba de manera alarmante, como se tensaba y destensaba, y como lo único que podía hacer mientras aquella boca la recorría era levantar las caderas, mientras la tensión iba acumulándose en la parte baja de su vientre.

Lo primero que oyó Harry fue un pequeño grito sorprendido mientras se tensaba, antes de que su cuerpo empezara con los pequeños temblores del orgasmo. Sonrió complacido separándose levemente de ella. Sentirla moverse contra él y oírla jadear lo habían excitado más que ninguna otra vez que hubiese hecho aquello. Deseaba entrar de una vez en ella, pero tenía que hacerlo despacio a pesar de tenerla justo como quería, húmeda y totalmente relajada.

Se colocó sobre ella descansando su peso sobre sus antebrazos y le retiró con suavidad el pelo húmedo de la cara, lo que hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos. Aún estaban levemente nublados por el momento de pasión y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermione podía asegurar que nunca se había sentido tan lánguida como en esos momentos, ni tan solo cuando ella misma se había tocado. Subió sus manos hasta él y le acarició el rostro con ternura. Harry depositó un beso en su palma abierta y esbozó una sonrisa, antes de bajar sobre ella para atrapar sus húmedos labios y empezar a entrar despacio. La notó tensarse levemente y clavarle las uñas en sus hombros.

Había pensado que esperaría un momento antes de seguir, pero notaba algo grande y caliente presionando contra su intimidad aún sensible. No pudo evitar ponerse rígida a pesar de que Harry la estaba besando para distraerla. Él debió notarlo porque, además, empezó a acariciarla con ternura por el rostro y el cuello sin dejar de besarla.

Lo notó entrar un poco más y una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella. Era como si estuvieran llenándola poco a poco, consciente de que su cuerpo, a pesar todo, se iba amoldando poco a poco a esa intrusión pulsante y ardiente que no le producía dolor, pero sí una leve molestia. Era muy consciente de su cuerpo y el de él, demasiado consciente.

-¿Quieres que pare?- le susurró Harry cerca de su oído depositando pequeños besos en el lóbulo de su oreja. Mientras, empezó a retirarse.

-No…- gimió Hermione atrayéndolo por los hombros. De pronto se sentía vacía. Harry volvió a entrar en ella muy despacio haciéndola jadear sobresaltada- Es… raro- trató de explicarse al notar como Harry empezaba a hacer movimientos circulares.

Notó como ella le abrazaba con fuerza, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Ese era el momento. Harry empujó con más fuerza y notó una ligera presión, algo que se rompía, y finalmente estuvo dentro de ella. Hermione le clavó de nuevo las uñas en la espalda, por lo que se quedó quieto.

-Pequeña- le retiró el pelo de la cara preocupado mirándola fijamente.

-Estoy bien- lo calmó ella abriendo los ojos. Harry se alzaba sobre ella observándola a través de sus ojos que parecían más negros y brillantes, pero con infinita ternura- No me ha dolido- afirmó sonriendo. Se sentía plena, llena, hinchada… y completa. Pero anhelaba más, quería que se moviera, quería lo que esa plenitud le estaba ofreciendo- Harry…- casi le suplicó.

No fue necesario nada más para que él empezara a moverse, primero con suavidad, como si temiera hacerle daño, pero poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo instando a Hermione a seguirle con sus caderas, en infinidad de cadencias distintas. Sin dejar de besarse, ni acariciarse, ni amarse con sus cuerpos, alcanzaron un ritmo frenético perfectamente acompasado que les llevó hasta las cumbres más altas del éxtasis.

Harry cayó encima de ella con la respiración entrecortada. Hermione, suave y relajada, apenas tuvo fuerzas para rodearlo por los hombros. Le gustaba notarlo unido a ella, tranquilo y relajado. Le acarició el cabello negro que caía por su hombro y eso le hizo reaccionar. Se elevó levemente para mirarla y depósito un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios. Antes de salir de ella despacio, la vio hacer una mueca cuando se tumbó y la pegó con fuerza a él haciendo que descansara sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás muy dolorida?- indagó Harry acariciándole con ternura el brazo que reposaba sobre su pecho.

-Un poco- reconoció ella. Harry apenas le veía el rostro, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-Bien- Hermione notó como se ponía en pie de golpe y se volvió sorprendida. Entró en el baño gloriosamente desnudo, dándole a la castaña una buena lección de anatomía. Oyó como abría el agua de la bañera, antes de volver con ella. Sin mediar palabra la levantó de la cama entre sus brazos y se encaminó de regreso hacia allí.

-¿Dónde…?

-A darte un relajante baño con masaje- le explicó él antes de que ella acabara- Quiero que estés relajada para después.

-¡Las vendas… los puntos!- avisó Hermione cuando iba a dejarla en el interior del agua humeante.

Harry permaneció en silencio estudiando la situación, y Hermione no supo como pero acabó sentada sobre él, tórax contra espalda, con la pierna lesionada flexionada por fuera de la bañera.

-Se te dan bien los rompecabezas¿eh?- afirmó ella con sorna relajándose contra él. No se había dado cuenta como le dolían los músculos de las piernas hasta ese momento.

-Como no tienes ni idea- se rió Harry divertido mientras sus manos empezaban a masajear los muslos desnudos de su compañera.

Había mucha intimidad en aquel gesto, y lejos de sentirse turbada, Hermione observó que estaba más a gusto con él de lo que había estado con nadie. Pero también se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que tenía que ser totalmente sincera con él, contárselo todo. Subió una de sus manos hasta su pecho para acariciarlo.

-Tengo algo decirte- empezó ella incómoda, revolviéndose en su regazo- Sé que tendría que haberlo hecho antes pero… es difícil, y me daba miedo que te enfadaras.

-Hummm- musitó Harry, que seguía con el masaje.

-¡Es serio, Harry!- le recriminó ella queriendo que dijera algo que le aligerara la tarea.

-Sea lo que sea no me enfadaré contigo- respondió él tranquilamente. Hermione trató de volverse para mirarle a los ojos al decírselo, pero la retuvo donde estaba por las caderas- Si sigues moviéndote así temo que no vas a contarme nada- avisó Harry moviendo sus caderas contra ella, que ahogó un jadeo al notar como él estaba volviendo a excitarse. Sus manos subieron entre sus muslos hasta dedicar una ardiente caricia a su intimidad.

-Harry- gimió ella cogiendo sus muñecas para detenerlo- Esto… es importante- protestó.

-Obviamente- respondió él empezando a penetrarla.

-¡Harry!- protestó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, incorporándose.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo en el pueblo estos días?- le preguntó, moviéndose en círculos dentro de ella.

-¡Bailar… he aprendido a bailar!- exclamó entre respiraciones entrecortadas- ¡Harry, por favor!

-¿Bailar?- trató de confirmar deteniéndose sorprendido acariciándole los pechos con ternura.

-¡Sí!... Por favor- suplicó, sintiéndose cada vez más encendida.

Harry la obligó a reclinarse sobre él de nuevo, la tomó de la barbilla levantándosela para acercarse su rostro. "Pues baila conmigo" le susurró antes de besarla.

* * *

Todo en la casa estaba preparado para la fiesta, los camareros retocando los últimos detalles, los cocineros terminando los canapés, el puerto iluminado esperando a las lanchas y el escenario preparado para la orquesta. Todo estaba casi a punto cuando un jet aterrizó en el la pista personal de la finca y un grupo de personas descendió repartiéndose en varios coches, unos rumbo a la casa, y otros hacía el escenario.

La cocina era un completo caos de personas entrando y saliendo, mientras McGonagall, vestida con un pulcro vestido negro, supervisaba los preparativos. La puerta de servicio se abrió dando paso a un pelirrojo acompañado por su esposa y dos gemelas idénticas cargadas de trastos.

-Señor Weasley- exclamó McGonagall sorprendida, al no saber que ellos iban a ir.

-Hola- saludó él entrando con una sonrisa en la cocina, estrechando la mano de la mujer.

-Señora Lovegood, me alegro de verla…

-¡Menos mal que ya estáis aquí!- cortó Cho, entrando a la cocina- Harry ya se está vistiendo, los invitados están a punto de llegar y los músicos aún no lo tienen todo preparado- reprochó al pelirrojo.

-Estarán listos, no tienen que actuar hasta después de la cena, y de todas formas sólo tiene que cantar un par de canciones- trató de tranquilizarla Ron.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Cho bruscamente, oteando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó revolviéndose las manos, mirando a Ron y Luna.

-¿Quién?- Ron parecía desconcertado ante la pregunta.

-¡Reed Jones!- exclamó. Ron y Luna se miraron alertados, mientras Mcgonagall fruncía sus cejas en una fina línea casi formando una y su boca se comprimía con disgusto.

-No me digas que aún no lo sabéis- Ron miró a McGonagall desesperado, buscando una explicación.

-Todos menos Harry y ella- añadió Minerva negando con la cabeza- Al menos anoche Harry no lo sabía, no estaba aquí cuando vimos el videoclip, y esta mañana se ha ido temprano porque ha habido un problema en los establos, acaba de volver ahora. Hermione se ha pasado todo el día en una nube encerrada en el cuarto de música- McGonagall apretó más los labios, como si hubiera ingerido una almendra amarga- Ella no iba a bajar a la fiesta, iba a estar toda la noche encerrada en su cuarto.

-¡Mierda!- explotó Ron- Contaba con Harry, creía que lo sabría ya y que habría montado el dispositivo necesario para protegerla. No quiero a ningún periodista cerca de ella ni por asomo, y menos esa Skeeter.

-Él no sabe que Reed iba a venir, era mi sorpresa de cumpleaños- musitó Cho tratando de disculpar a Harry. Tres caras enfadadas se volvieron hacia ella- ¡Le encanta, siempre ha querido conocerla! Pensé que era una buena idea- intentó justificarse cada vez más confundida y nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- suspiró Ron se llevándose las manos a las sienes, tratando de concentrarse.

Después de vestirse tenía que ir a recibir a los accionistas de Primary Motors- respondió Cho de inmediato- Tenía que reunirse con ellos antes de que empezara todo para cerrar su acuerdo. Nimbus va a fabricar los neumáticas de su nuevo fórmula uno- explicó Cho a los presentes con cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

-¡Pues Reed no va a salir si no está totalmente segura!- explotó Ron encarándose a la morena con el semblante tan blanco que sus pecas resaltaban peligrosamente.

-¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- inquirió Ginny entrando a la cocina seguida de Malfoy- ¡Ron¡Luna¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Sus ojos pasaron de los presentes a las gemelas cargadas de bolsas y paquetes que esperaban en un discreto segundo plano, fingiendo no enterarse de nada- ¡Oh, cielos!- gimió la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la boca- Ella no lo sabe- añadió, mirando a su hermano fijamente. Ron fue a abrir la boca probablemente para seguir gritando cuando intervino Luna.

-Ginny… estás preciosa cariño- la rubia caminó hacia ella tranquilamente. Estudió con profesionalidad su corto vestido verde botella- Un Dior… gran elección del color y la forma- asintió complacida- Te había traído uno de mis diseños, pero estás fantástica- afirmó, observando como Ginny se sonrojaba profusamente. La inquisitiva mirada de Luna voló hasta Draco, que se mantenía a su lado con una de sus manos discretamente colocada sobre la cintura de la pelirroja en actitud posesiva. Sonrió- Estupendo- Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ron que permanecía en silencio- Será mejor que vayamos a preparar a Hermione, no hay tiempo que perder.

-No va a actuar…

-¿Esta noche?- intervino Malfoy por primera vez, ahogando el pequeño grito de sorpresa de Cho- ¡Imposible, la zona no está asegurada¿Cómo no nos avisaste?- recriminó a Ron visiblemente enfadado.

-Porque creía que Harry ya lo sabía y se había encargado de todo- protestó sonrojándose hasta las orejas por la furia que corría por las venas.

-¡Basta!- gritó Luna con fuerza haciendo callar las protestas- No va a pasar nada, sólo hay doscientos invitados. Estoy segura de que podréis organizar algo, basta con que siempre esté alguno de vosotros con ella. Además, contamos también con Lavender y Dean- cogió a Ginny del brazo, hizo un gesto a las gemelas y las cuatro salieron de las cocinas.

-Vamos… el equipo está en el salón- apremió Malfoy a Ron lanzándole una mirada especulativa- Espero que recuerdes como hacer trabajo de seguridad, porque hoy no vas a estar aquí en calidad de manager. Haz el favor de avisar a esos novatos que tienes por guardaespaldas para que vengan.

* * *

"_Creo que empiezo a entender_

_Nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer._

_Tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la acción_

_Y las mujeres somos las de la intuición"_

Hermione sonrió complacida cantando alegremente su nueva composición mientras salía de la ducha con el pijama puesto y el pelo totalmente húmedo. Había sido un día productivo… tres canciones. Mira por donde había descubierto a su "muso".

Se dejó caer en la cama complacida, acariciando la rosa que Harry le había dejado por la mañana. Había esperado despertarse entre sus brazos, pero al parecer los caballos habían roto el cerco y habían huido, por lo que había pasado todo el día con sus hombres tratando de recuperarlos.

Debía de estar agotado para la fiesta, pero estaba segura de que en cuanto terminara iría a verla. Entonces ella le contaría por que no había bajado con él, sabía que aún estaba resentido, pero la noche anterior no le había dado cuartel para poderle explicar que ella era Reed Jones.

Sonrió estirándose como una gata satisfecha. Aún tenía calambres de la noche anterior en partes de su cuerpo que ni sabía como se llamaban, y mucho menos que las tuviera. Harry le había enseñado cosas muy… interesantes, y estaba deseando volver a practicarlas con él, o aprender nuevas. Después de todo, siempre había sido una buena alumna.

Cogió las partituras nuevas y se dispuso a pasarlas a limpio cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa radiante, esperando ver a Harry. En su lugar había una pelirroja vestida de verde, una rubia de ojos azules y dos gemelas. La sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Qué pasa?- el saludo que tenía en sus labios murió al ver las caras serias de las chicas.

-¡Menos mal que ya estas duchada!- empezó una de las gemelas caminando hacia ella con decisión.

-Habrá que retocarle las cejas- protestó la otra mirándola ceñuda- ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!- gritó alarmada.

-¿Luna?- preguntó una asustada Hermione que era arrastrada por un par de gemelas locas hacía el baño. Luna se encogió de hombros y empezó a sacar cosas.

-Espero que te guste el nuevo vestido que te he diseñado para esta noche- se limitó a responder la aludida.

-¡No voy a bajar a la fiesta!- exclamó Hermione soltándose de las gemelas.

-Sí vas a hacerlo- apuntó Ginny caminando hacia ella- Tu primer directo es esta noche. Eres el regalo de Cho para Harry- añadió la castaña con una sonrisa divertida- Irónico¿no?- terminó con sorna.

-¡Vamos!- la apremiaron las dos gemelas hacia el baño- Tenemos que secarte el pelo, maquillarte, vestirte… tienes que estar genial para tu primera aparición pública- apuntó Parvati empezando a pasarle un cepillo por el pelo húmedo.

-¡No voy a bajar¡Harry aún no lo sabe, no puedo hacerle esto!- explotó la castaña enfadada porque al parecer nadie entendía su situación.

-Pues digo yo que anoche tendrías tiempo, porque estuvo aquí todo el tiempo- protestó la pelirroja indignada con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Ya era hora, Hermione!- aplaudió Luna estudiándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules- ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Estás reluciente.

-No me dejó concentrarme- protestó la castaña sonrojada hasta límites insospechados- No puedo bajar, no puedo cantar delante de gente aún, Harry no lo sabe- gritó cada vez más histérica empezando a llorar.

-Se te pondrán los ojos rojos- refunfuñó Parvati indignada.

-Tendremos que hacer más trabajo para disimularte la hinchazón- regañó Padma al ver las lágrimas de la castaña.

Ginny corrió hacia ella y la sujetó por los brazos, haciendo que se sentara. La abrazó con fuerza susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Sabía que la primera vez que hiciera un directo estaría nerviosa. Esperaba que llegado el momento, hubiera tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea, pero la situación no lo había permitido.

-Mira- Luna se sentó a su lado rodeándola por los hombros- Harry va a estar a tu lado y los chicos estarán a tu alrededor todo el tiempo, no te va a pasar nada. Esta noche vas a triunfar.

-Harry…- lloró ella desolada- Tiene que saberlo, no se merece enterarse así- añadió, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Iré a buscarle y te lo traeré aquí- apuntó Ginny poniéndose en pie- No bajarás hasta que él no venga a hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal así?

Hermione asintió y Ginny salió rauda por la puerta. Con un tirón, las gemelas la dirigieron al baño para iniciar la transformación. Reed Jones iba a volver a escena, y tenía que ser apoteósico.

* * *

Los invitados estaban llegando, maravillados por la decoración que se había montado en los jardines de la casa, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el escenario situado en un lado alejado de las mesas. No era grande, pero sí insinuaba que allí iba a haber algo más que un simple grupo local para amenizar la fiesta que habría tras la cena, a la que se uniría la gente del pueblo. Los flashes de los fotógrafos iluminaban la llegada los invitados, que eran trasladados desde el puerto en coches tirados por caballos. Todo era glamour a la llegada, y su anfitrión, ataviado con un elegante esmoquin, los recibía a su llegada.

Harry Potter era un hombre de éxito, acababa de cerrar un negocio con Primary Motors. Su nuevo fórmula uno iba a llevar neumáticos Nimbus, volaría por la pista y ganarían por sexto año consecutivo la competición. Pero no todo era tan tranquilo en la parte más alejada de la casa, se acababa de llevar a cabo una importante reunión, y ahora las personas que allí se encontraban estaban colocándose el material de trabajo.

-Recordad- empezó Sirius cargando su arma antes de colocársela en la sobaquera, para luego colocarse la chaqueta del esmoquin encima- La quiero localizada en todo momento, si alguno pierde la posición batiremos la zona- concluyó, colocándose un audífono en el oído.

-Sirius y yo- prosiguió Remus de rodillas- La estaremos esperando cuando salga de la casa. Si Harry no reacciona la escoltaremos hasta alejarla de los periodistas- miró a los presentes mientras ayudaba a Tonks a ajustarse el arma a la liga del vestido.

-¿Ya habéis hablado con Harry?- irrumpió Ginny en la sala. Había bajado varias veces a buscarlo para llevarlo con ella, pero por un motivo u otro no había podido ir.

-Estaba recibiendo al senador Scrimgeour- contestó Ron observando a su hermana revolverse inquieta.

-¡Pues dice que hasta que no hable con él, no va a bajar!- protestó la pelirroja.

-Pues entonces todo el plan está siendo en balde- arguyó Malfoy dejándose caer en un sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y desapareció del salón. No podía creer que Harry no tuviera ni dos minutos para subir a hablar con ella. Salió por las puertas de la casa al exterior donde varios flashes se dispararon hacía ella. Los periodistas le gritaron varias preguntas que ella ignoró y avanzó con decisión entre los invitados hasta localizar a Harry entre un grupo de hombres. Se irguió, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y fue hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches, caballeros- saludó agarrando a Harry del brazo con firmeza- ¿Les importa que me lleve a Harry un momento?

Harry iba a protestar pero se vio separado del grupo por el brazo firme de la pelirroja, que lo arrastró hasta apartarlo del grupo.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?- empezó a protestar el moreno, pero Ginny levantó su mano para hacerlo callar.

-Escucha, Hermione va a bajar- los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- Pero quiere hablar contigo primero.

-Ya le he dicho a Malfoy que…

-Es importante, Harry- protestó Ginny enfadada- Tiene miedo de que te enfades cuando baje.

-¿Y por qué me iba a enfadar?- preguntó sorprendido. Ginny fue a abrir la boca para responder, pero le puso un dedo sobre los labios- Dile que baje tranquila, sea lo que sea lo que tenga que decirme, no me enfadaré con ella- afirmó alegremente antes de darse la vuelta, dejando a la pelirroja plantada en mitad de la fiesta.

Estaba pletórico cuando se acercó hasta donde estaban los hombres que antes había abandonado, pero fue incapaz de concentrarse en la conversación. Tener a Hermione esa noche a su lado era lo que le faltaba para que la velada fuese perfecta.

Harry perdió la noción del tiempo, pero supo el momento exacto en que ella cruzó las puertas que daban a la salida. Lentamente levantó la vista para mirarla… él y las doscientas personas que estaban allí guardaron silencio.

Un murmullo que fue creciendo se inicio entre los invitados. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia ella con decisión para acompañarla. Desde el mismo momento en que había salido los periodistas se habían situado alrededor de la escalera impidiéndole verla con claridad, entre los destellos de flashes y cientos de micrófonos que apuntaban en su dirección.

Cuando los periodistas se dieron cuenta de su presencia, se apartaron para abrirle paso. Y entonces la vio, enfundada en un espectacular vestido crema palabra de honor que revelaba la largaría de sus piernas, con el pelo recogido de tal manera que le resaltaba la frágil línea de su cuello y un maquillaje que intensificaba su mirada… Todas las piezas encajaron en su sitio con claridad meridiana. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

Sí, la que estaba en la escalera era Hermione Granger, pero también era Reed Jones


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola!

Pues ya estoy por aquí de nuevo, con un capítulo gafe, el 12+1, que tiene 12+1 páginas ¡Menos mal que no soy supersticiosa!

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!** Esta vez, si le echáis imaginación, podéis imaginar que bailo como Beyoncé¿Que pasará si llego a los 200?, mejor ni lo pienso.

Bueno, no me enrollo. Solo decir que la canción es de Shakira: "NO CREO"

EL CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12+1:**

_"El vestido es realmente fantástico"_, pensó Hermione mirándose en las cristaleras que daban a la salida del jardín. Luna estaba dándole los últimos retoques al fino emplumado que caía desde por delante entre sus piernas, dejándolas al descubierto hasta el suelo y formando una pequeña cola.

-Que lleves las gasas en la pierna es una suerte, despistará la atención de los periodistas hacia otras cosas- observó la rubia ajustando los botones traseros.

-Veremos cuanto les despista- susurró Hermione tirando del escote hacia arriba. Luna la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y dio un tirón del vestido para ponérselo al sitio.

-Ron no dejará que hagan preguntas desagradables. De todas formas, están avisados- trató de tranquilizarla Luna esponjando la falda del traje, mientras le colocaba la cola al sitio.

-Harán las preguntas- opinó Ginny cruzada de brazos contemplando como trabajaba Luna- Por si cuela- se encogió de hombros- Tú no te pongas nerviosa y sonríe. Solo tienes que hacerte la remolona y bajar los párpados, pero ante todo no pierdas la sonrisa- aconsejó la pelirroja preocupada. Esperaba que Hermione tuviera la fuerza para aguantar sin perder la compostura, pero sobre todo esperaba que Harry impidiera que la avasallaran.

-Ya lo sé- Hermione suspiró con fuerza para calmarse.

Cuando saliera, volvería a ser un personaje público, todos querrían saber su versión de los hechos sobre lo que le hizo aquel maníaco, pero ante todo, lo que más preocupada la tenía era la reacción de Harry. Él había asegurado que no se enfadaría, pero Hermione no estaba tan segura. Además¿y si ese loco estaba entre las personas invitadas? No le había visto... sólo sabía que podía ser cualquiera, y eso le daba pánico. Aunque Ginny hubiera asegurado que todos estaban situados en puntos estratégicos para cuidarla, sentía más frío que en toda su vida.

Luna terminó de darle retoques y se levantó para mirarla. No se dijeron nada, estaba todo dicho. Hermione compuso una sonrisa deslumbrante y avanzó hacia el exterior. Su primera reacción fue sorpresa, los jardines estaban espectaculares. Tomó aire y avanzó hacia las escaleras. Remus estaba esperándola al pie de las mismas. Sirius permanecía apoyado unos metros más allá junto a la valla de periodistas y Ron estaba a la entrada de la zona que daba a las mesas. Un movimiento la hizo volverse para ver como Malfoy salía por detrás de ella y se quedaba junto a las cristaleras.

Miró a los periodistas, que estaban entrevistando a una actriz en alza que se estaba haciendo famosa por haber destapado un idilio que había tenido con Brad hacía unos años. Hermione pensó que quizá pasaría desapercibida si se daba prisa y buscaba a Harry antes de que la vieran. Empezó a bajar por las escaleras, y un flash la deslumbró... Tarde.

Reed Jones se irguió, y en cuestión de segundos estuvo rodeada de periodistas y flashes, gritándole preguntas que no alcanzaba a oír ya que lo hacían todos a la vez. Sirius y Remus los estaban conteniendo en la parte baja de las escaleras. Sonrió como le habían enseñado a hacer y bajó un par de escalones. Miró a Ron, que gritaba diciendo que no iba a contestar a ninguna pregunta. Solo tenía que aguantar hasta que se cansaran de hacerle fotos. Se volvió hacia un lado y hacía el otro como le pedían los fotógrafos, saludó con la cabeza a algunos amigos periodistas. Y entonces todo paró. Hermione suspiró agradecida y se dispuso a pasar entre ellos como otras tantas veces, mas no pudo moverse. Los periodistas se habían apartado para dejar pasar a alguien.

Se congeló en el sitio y su sonrisa vaciló cuando Harry apareció ante ella al pie de las escaleras. La cara del moreno pasó del deleite absoluto, a la sorpresa en cuestión de segundos. Lo vio cerrar los puños con fuerza y su rostro adoptó una máscara de serenidad, pero Hermione sabía que estaba furioso, lo veía en sus ojos, y con razón.

-¡Pero que encuentro tan delicioso!- se oyó la voz de Rita Skeeter por encima de las demás- Compositor y cantante juntos por primera vez.

Harry empezó a subir las escaleras con sus ojos verdes encendidos como dos esmeraldas enfocadas en ella. Inconscientemente, Hermione subió dos escalones hacia atrás. Harry apretó las mandíbulas disgustado al llegar a su lado. La cogió de la mano, la obligó a bajar de nuevo para situarla a su lado completamente pegada a él. Una mano se cernió sobre la parte baja de su espalda, abrasándola cuando sus dedos se clavaron entre la tela del vestido.

Hermione lo miró sobrecogida; estaba imponente con el esmoquin negro sin pajarita y con el cuello entreabierto. Pero no la miraba, sus ojos escrutaban alrededor de ellos. Supo que en esos momentos sabía donde estaba situado cada uno de sus hombres, y que si la cosa se ponía fea la sacaría de allí de inmediato.

-Harry- le susurró ella con voz lastimera- Lo sien...

-Sonríe, cariño- respondió él con ironía entre labios, con una fría sonrisa encajada en su rostro.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, porque en su voz había una amenaza impresa. Suspiró y volvió a erguirse componiendo su mejor falsa sonrisa. Al menos estaba a su lado y, aunque enfadado, le daba seguridad. Los flashes volvieron a destellar y, como no, Rita Skeeter hizo la primera pregunta:

-Dinos, Reed¿qué se siente volviendo a aparecer en público después de tanto tiempo¿Estás asustada, ilusionada, nerviosa?- Rita tenía un bolígrafo de color rosa con un pompón en la parte superior, y la miraba con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Un poco de las tres cosas- respondió Hermione con vaguedad sin perder la sonrisa.

-Divinamente. ¿Cómo te sientes después de la violación¿Esperas que ese hombre vuelva a por ti para terminar lo que empezó o por otra parte tienes fe en que el FBI le cogerá sin que te vuelva a tocar un pelo? Cosa bastante improbable en vista de que después de un mes no tienen nada- insistió con su vocecita chillona mirándola fijamente. Algo amargo bajó por la garganta de la castaña.

-Esa pregunta es francamente estúpida- intervino Harry con voz glacial. Hermione lo miró. Ahora no sonreía, sino que sus ojos estaban clavados en los periodistas. Hermione giró la cabeza y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que todos excepto Rita habían bajado los micrófonos y retrocedido.

-Simple curiosidad- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

-La curiosidad mató al gato- mascó cada palabra de tal manera que los periodistas rieron nerviosos. Hasta Rita pareció sorprendida por la peligrosa advertencia que impregnaba la voz de Harry.

Desde ese momento la entrevista pasó a temas más superficiales. Si se alegraban de conocerse por fin, si tenía muchas esperanzas en el nuevo disco, si realmente había aprendido a bailar o habían usado una doble en el _videoclip_... Hermione trató de contestar siendo encantadora con ellos y bromeando, a pesar de que sabía que no era eso lo que querían saber. Lo veía en sus ojos ávidos estudiando cada gesto, cada palabra. Fueron momentos tensos, pero estaba segura de que no lo habría logrado de no ser porque Harry se mantuvo pegado a ella en todo momento, conteniéndolos con su mera presencia.

-Creo que es suficiente- dijo Harry interrumpiendo la última pregunta, que al parecer iba a iniciar un nuevo ataque por parte de los periodistas.

Inmediatamente los periodistas bajaron los micrófonos y las cámaras, desilusionados. Harry la cogió del codo con dedos de acero y la obligó a bajar. Todos se apartaron dejándoles un pasillo, guardando absoluto silencio. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, siempre pasaba entre reporteros rodeada de guardaespaldas, así que éste era un cambio agradable. Miró a Harry, que la estaba adentrando en la zona de la fiesta, donde varias personas quisieron ir a saludarles, pero el semblante de Harry y que la estaba casi arrastrando los detuvo.

-¿Dónde...?- preguntó Hermione tratando de caminar a su lado con normalidad.

No contestó, se limitó a advertirla de que guardara silencio con una mirada. Hubiera preferido un millón de veces que le gritara o tratara de estrangularla antes que ese frío silencio.

La condujo hasta unos setos fuera de la vista de todo el mundo, y la dejó sentada en la oscuridad en uno de los bancos. Harry se cruzó de brazos mirando al vacío y Hermione sopesó la probabilidad de tratar de hablar con él en aquellos momentos. Iba a abrir la boca cuando la sobresaltó un movimiento a su derecha. Se puso en pie de golpe dando un salto hacia Harry, asustada. Él no se movió, pero tampoco se apartó cuando se colgó de su brazo, lo que la hizo sentirse más tranquila.

Vaya nochecita- la voz de Sirius emergió entre las sombras- Tienes mucha diplomacia con la prensa¿eh?- se burló con una sonrisita divertida- Te he traído unos cuantos juguetitos, pensé que te harían falta.

Harry se quitó la chaqueta y se la tiró a Hermione, que la cogió al vuelo. Sirius abrió una caja que llevaba y la castaña, con sorpresa, observó como extraía una sobaquera para ponérsela sobre la camisa blanca y se la ceñía al pecho. Luego introdujo una pistola enorme. Se agachó para levantarse el bajo del pantalón, donde se colocó el cuchillo más grande que había visto en su vida. Luego se puso en pie, para colocarse un audífono en el oído y darle un golpecito.

-Posiciones- ordenó al vacío. Permaneció en silencio- Buen trabajo- felicitó, mirando a Sirius.

-Ha sido obra de Malfoy- observó con una sonrisa desganada. Harry asintió.

-Ven aquí- ordenó a Hermione alargando la mano.

Ella. demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada, se la tomó quedándose de pie. Harry bufó y tiró de ella hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros uno de otro. Cogió de la caja algo que parecía un pequeño botón pero mucho más fino. La estudió fijamente de arriba a abajo, haciendo que ella se revolviese incómoda por su escrutinio.

-Date la vuelta- ordenó a Sirius, que con una sonrisita obedeció. Hermione cogió aire al ver a Harry arrodillarse delante de ella- Esto es un localizador, tu posición se registrará en todo momento en la PDA de Tonks. No voy a separarme de ti, pero es simplemente por si acaso.

Sus manos volaron por sus piernas y se colaron por la parte baja del vestido con familiaridad hasta alcanzar la ropa interior. Sus manos recorrieron sus glúteos. Harry arrugó el entrecejo al notarlos desnudos.

-Supongo que con ese vestido no llevas sujetador- afirmó sacando las manos del bajo, descansándolas sobre los muslos con puños cerrados. Hermione se sonrojó y Sirius empezó a silbar.

-No.

-Y tenías que ponerte un tanga- protestó él, disgustado- Claro, el vestido no admitía otra cosa. Y supongo que te cambiarás para la actuación- Hermione asintió. Harry se mesó el pelo con frustración.

-¿Y en el ligero o las medias?- sugirió Sirius de espaldas. Hermione hubiera estallado en risas por lo irreal de la situación, si no fuera porque Harry parecía seriamente enfadado a medida que avanzaba la conversación.

-No lleva- aclaró con el entrecejo fruncido, mirándola desde abajo.

-Estas mujeres de hoy en día no tienen decencia- soltó Sirius divertido negando con la cabeza, de espaldas a ellos- Pues pónselo en la parte de delante del tanga, a un lado.

-No quedará bien sujeto- protestó Harry- Es diminuto y de encaje, la tela no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Eso mejor que nada.

Hermione se sonrojó profusamente cuando las manos de Harry volvieron a colarse por debajo del vestido hasta alcanzar la ropa interior. Se movió inquieta.

-Si no quieres que te lo quite, no te muevas- la regañó sin mirarla, concentrado en mover sus manos para tocarla lo menos posible. Hermione se quedó rígida y avergonzada por como su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de Harry- Ya, creo que aguantará, pero tendrás que tener cuidado cuando te cambies de ropa. Y no te quites el tanga- advirtió, colocando el vestido que se había subido otra vez al sitio.

-¡Pero Luna me ha traído una minifalda!- exclamó ella alarmada, casi gritando- No puedo ir con tanga y minifalda encima del escenario.

-Pues ponte pantalones- respondió Harry imitando su voz a modo de burla.

Cogió la chaqueta para volvérsela a poner. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas. Harry podía estar muy enfadado con ella, pero nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta.

-Hasta que Sirius no tome posición, no puedes salir- informó Harry mientras éste desaparecía en la oscuridad- Y ya te he dicho que vas conmigo toda la noche- reiteró, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero si llevo el localizador- observó ella levantando las cejas.

-Es para una emergencia- contestó Harry antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

Hermione parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Quería que le gritara, que la insultara, hasta abofetearla si era necesario, pero no quería que estuviera así con ella, tan indiferente, tan frío... tan profesional. Sabía que estaba preocupado por su seguridad, que ante ella estaba el mercenario. Pero quería también al antiguo Harry, el que le hacía bromas cuando la abrazaba para dormir, el que componía con ella...

-Quise decírtelo muchas veces- empezó a decir nerviosa a la espalda de Harry, reprimiendo un sollozo- Anoche...- se le quebró la voz- Estás enfadado con razón- se limpió la lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

-¡Maldita sea!- bufó Harry volviéndose de golpe, envolviéndola en sus brazos para atraerla hacia él- No llores, pequeña.

-Pero es que...- Harry le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla. Y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Hablaremos luego. Estoy enfadado, pero no por lo que tú crees- Volvió a atraerla hacia él, maldiciéndose en silencio por ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta de las cosas antes.

Hermione tembló en sus brazos. Estaba asustada. Hasta ahora no lo había percibido porque aparentemente, cuando la había visto, parecía serena y fuerte. Pero tenía que estar aterrorizada, ser Reed Jones implicaba que todo el mundo sabía, pero sobre todo implicaba que un maníaco quería hacerle daño y ella no tenía ni idea de quién era. El pensar que podía ser cualquiera lo hizo estremecer, y la estrechó más fuerte, antes de separarse para mirarla. Aún temblaba un poco, pero parecía haber recuperado el aplomo.

-Nadie te hará daño ahora- le susurró, tomándole el rostro entre las manos. Hermione asintió. Cuando iba a abrir la boca, Harry aprovechó para darle un beso suave- Hablaremos luego.

La cogió de la mano y la llevó a su lado al exterior, a la fiesta, al peligro... pero ahora él estaba con ella.

* * *

Fantástica e incomparable. Si Harry hubiera tenido que describir a Reed Jones aquella noche, esas serían las palabras que hubiera elegido. Una vez superado el pánico de volver a cantar en directo, había subido al escenario y demostrado a todos la gran artista que era, y que había estado dormida hasta ahora. Sorprendió a todo el mundo al bailar. Realmente no es que hubiera aprendido, es que lo hacía francamente bien y con una naturalidad innata. Hasta consiguió levantar a algunos de los estirados invitados que se sumaron a la gente del pueblo que bailaba en el espacio dedicado a ello.

Apoyado en un lateral del escenario, Harry la contemplaba sin perder de vista a la gente que había allí abajo. No es que esperara que su atacante fuera a estar allí, pero quería ver si alguien se comportaba de manera extraña. Un movimiento tras él lo puso alerta, pero sólo era Ron, quien se apoyó a su lado mirando al escenario.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho desde el principio- le reprendió Harry con semblante serio, sin perder de vista al público.

-Pensaba que ya lo sabías y que lo tendrías todo preparado- respondió Ron observando como Reed se movía seductoramente entre bailarines.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a cuando la mandaste aquí hace un mes- le aclaró, volviéndose para mirarlo.

-Lo último que necesitaba era que la miraran con lástima- arguyó Ron enfrentándose a Harry con los puños fuertemente cerrados- Eres un arrogante¿lo sabías?- el moreno se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- Y no quiero que la... agobies con tu enfado por no habértelo dicho.

-No estoy enfadado con ella- aclaró Harry estudiando levemente su reacción. Ron parecía algo incómodo- ¿Ese guitarrista lleva mucho tiempo en el grupo?- le preguntó, señalando a uno de los componentes.

-Es nuevo... ¡No tienes que sospechar de él!- exclamó Ron malhumorado- Comprobé sus antecedentes antes de contratarlo.

-No sospecho de él- le aclaró Harry cruzándose de brazos indolentemente- Quiero ocupar su lugar- Ron se irguió sorprendido, estudiándolo con la mirada- No quiero estar separado de Hermione ni cinco metros, y menos ahora que empezaréis las promociones.

-Veré que puedo hacer- Sin comprometerse, el pelirrojo fue a darse media vuelta para marcharse.

-Ron- lo llamó. Se detuvo, pero no se volvió- No quiero nada de actos que impliquen grandes masas. Todas las entrevistas se grabarán antes tratando de mantenerlo en secreto. Nada de asistir a grandes eventos musicales ni galas en directo...

-¡Eso perjudicará al disco!- exclamó el pelirrojo, indignado.

-Pero la mantendrá segura, y eso es lo único importante. ¡Ah!, y asistiré con ella a todos los actos.

-Ella siempre ha estado segura, estúpido- escupió Ron avanzando de manera amenazante hacia él.

-Y convendría que superaras el que tu hermana y yo rompiéramos. Una vez fuimos los mejores amigos, si vamos a vernos, es mejor tolerarnos- concluyó, ignorando lo que había dicho el pelirrojo completamente.

Ron apretó los puños con fuerza, sonrojándose profusamente. Sintió ganas de golpear a Harry, de hecho, se merecía un puñetazo desde hacía años. Harry se volvió hacia él con una sonrisita de suficiencia esperando que el pelirrojo diera el primer paso, pero la súbita aparición de Hermione ante ellos los detuvo.

-¿Vais a pelearlos?- inquirió con el entrecejo fruncido. Su rostro era una máscara de severidad.

Fascinante. Harry la contempló con aquellos vaqueros rotos y la camisa negra anudada debajo del pecho, dejando entrever un sugerente sujetador rojo. Además, con el pelo suelto estaba increíble. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el baile que había estado haciendo, pero aún así les lanzó tal mirada que, por un momento, Harry pensó que estaba ante McGonagall cuarenta años más joven.

De pronto Hermione contuvo el aire y avanzó hasta refugiarse en Harry, que la rodeó por la cintura sorprendido por la incomodidad que había en su rostro. Ron los estudió y bufó, para acto seguido seguir los ojos de Hermione. Se enderezó de golpe.

-Senador Riddle... ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?- Ron tendió una de sus manos para estrechársela. El tacto frío de aquella mano le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Quería hablar con la señorita Jones, a solas- Aquella voz había sonado como una orden. Evidentemente estaba acostumbrado a que sus mandatos y deseos fueran acatados al momento.

-Eso no va a ser posible- los ojos del senador fueron hasta Harry, que abrazaba a Hermione. Por ellos pasó un destello rojizo cargado de ira al mirarlos- Así que lo que tenga que decir hágalo ahora o márchese.

-Soy un socio importante de la discográfica, si quiero hablar con...

-No- cortó Harry colocando a Hermione tras él. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron a aquel hombre con frialdad. Tom Riddle esbozó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus fríos ojos negros y se cruzó de brazos.

-Debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado con el carácter de este nuevo disco- empezó- Nunca creí que la señorita Jones se prestara a tales espectáculos denigrantes.

-¿Perdón?- inquirió Hermione furiosa, saliendo de detrás de Harry con los brazos en jarras y fulminando a aquel hombre con la mirada.

-Su último _videoclip_ no ha sido más que un compendio de mal gusto. Un espectáculo soez y vulgar- siguió Tom Riddle- Las mujeres como usted no deberían prestarse a tales cosas, debería seguir en la misma línea de pureza e inocencia.

-Senador, no creo que...- empezó Ron.

-Escúcheme bien, cerdo misógino- tres caras se volvieron hacia ella. La de Harry sonriente, Ron aterrorizado y Riddle... indescifrablemente fría- La música expresa sentimientos, alegría, ira, pena... La música expresa ideales. La música puede hablar de sexo y transmitir sexo, y si su puritana mente no puede soportarlo le recomiendo que se que se vaya a un convento y se ordene monje. Porque mi música hablará lo que yo quiera expresar. Y si quiero desnudarme en un videoclip, lo hago, es mi cuerpo y es mi decisión. ¿Me ha entendido?

Riddle no respondió, simplemente la miró fijamente, tan fijamente que fue como si una corriente de aire frío hubiera pasado por el lugar. De pronto, el senador dio un paso hacia ella con una mano levantada como si fuera a golpearla. Harry reaccionó inmediatamente colocándose a su lado.

-Yo que usted no lo haría- advirtió, dando un tirón hacia atrás para retrasar a Hermione.

Tom Riddle clavó sus ojos en Harry. Sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza y por un momento su semblante sosegado mudó: sus ojos se tiñeron de roja locura, su piel palideció hasta tornarse mortecina y las aletas de la nariz se dilataron como aspirando el aire del lugar. Era como una gran serpiente al acecho. La noche pareció oscurecerse y se levantó un ligero viento. Hermione tembló y apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de Harry, como si estuviera buscando su calor. Ron retrocedió un paso, sólo el moreno permaneció de pie sosteniendo aquella furia que se había levantado sobre ellos, como un gran león que protege su territorio.

Y de pronto todo pasó. Tom Riddle volvió a ser un poderoso senador, miró a Hermione una vez más con desprecio, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad. La castaña soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se derrumbó sobre la espalda que había sido como un gran muro protector.

Harry la atrajo hacia él rodeándola por los hombros. Temblaba con fuerza y alcanzó a oírla susurrar que estaba loco. Él compartía su opinión. Dio unos golpecitos en el oído y el transmisor hizo ruidos de estática.

-¿Lo habéis oído?- preguntó Harry. Varias voces afirmativas asintieron- Tonks, averigua lo que puedas del pasado del senador Riddle. Sirius, quiero que lo vigiles y que te asegures de que abandona la isla. Muy bien. Volvió a dar dos golpes en el oído y centró toda su atención en Hermione- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?- le preguntó, levantándole la barbilla con la mano.

-Ese hombre me da escalofríos- musitó ella contra su cuello. Harry le acarició la espalda para confortarla, ya que de pronto estaba helada- Ya me los dio cuando Ron me lo presentó en Miami... cuando grabamos el disco- aclaró, reclinándose más en el moreno.

-¿Reed?- Una voz los hizo volverse. Era uno de los bailarines, que estaba esperándola sobre el escenario- Los chicos quieren saber si vas a cantar la última canción.

-¿No has terminado ya?- interpeló Ron sorprendido.

-Es nueva. No está en el disco- explicó Hermione- Les he mandando la partitura antes de bajar y la hemos estado ensayado un poco en el descanso, es un ritmo fácil- apuntó- Vamos- se puso de puntillas para acercarse al oído de Harry- Espero que te guste- le susurró antes de volver al escenario.

Los aplausos volvieron a elevarse cuando Reed Jones hizo su entrada. Esta vez habían situado un micrófono en el centro del escenario. Hermione les dio la entrada y la música empezó a sonar. Harry sonrió por el aire latino que tenía, probablemente el ambiente de La Isla se le había pegado a Hermione.

Se sorprendió viéndola bailar aquel ritmo con bastante sensualidad, pero lo que más le sobrecogió fue la letra y lo que decía... decía que solo creía en... él:

_No creo en Venus ni en Marte  
No creo en Carlos Marx  
No creo en Jean Paul Sartre  
No creo en Brian Weiss_

_Sólo creo en tu sonrisa  
En tu mirada de cristal  
En los besos que me das  
Y hablen lo que hablen _

Sólo tú sabes bien quién soy  
Y por eso es tuyo mi corazón  
Sólo tú doblas mi razón  
Y por eso a donde tú quieras voy

El desasosiego contra ella que Harry había estado guardando en su interior se acentuó, mientras Hermione cantaba aquella canción. Si tanto confiaba en él¿por qué no le había contado antes? Si tanto significaba para ella¿porque lo había dejado en la ignorancia poniéndose en peligro? Y es que eso era lo que más le dolía, el peligro que había corrido cuando se movía por la isla sola, o cuando se marchó a Miami sin él para cuidarla.

Hermione bailó los últimos acordes y terminó. Los aplausos y gritos se elevaron, y una tímida mirada castaña buscó la suya. Harry se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el frente, no quería que ella leyera en sus ojos el daño que le había hecho su silencio.

Hermione sintió que algo se le partía en el pecho cuando Harry miró hacia otro lado, igual no había sido una buena idea cantar esa canción esa noche. Él aún estaba enfadado con ella, aunque se hubiera portado bien y hubiera buscado su seguridad. Tenía que hablar con él, hacerle entender, disculparse.

Saludó una vez más a la gente que había allí. Se había sentido tan bien volviendo al escenario… no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había echado de menos hasta que empezó a cantar. Había vuelto a sentir el calor del público y, sobre todo, había logrado que se involucraran. Habían bailado, reído, saltado y cantado con ella. Nunca se había sentido tan bien encima de un escenario como en aquel momento.

Pero una mirada a Harry había bastado para bajar su euforia. Estaba dolido y, sorprendentemente, por una vez le importaba una opinión. Nunca le habían importado las críticas de los entendidos de música, sólo quería cantar, hacerlo bien... perfecto. Pero ahora necesitaba la aprobación de Harry, le necesitaba a él. Y le había traicionado.

Con un último saludo, se dirigió hacia la salida del escenario. Sirius estaba esperándola allí con una sonrisa en sus labios, el pecho se le llenó de orgullo al mirarla.

-Has estado increíble- la felicitó alzándola para bajarla de las escaleras hasta el suelo. Hermione trató de reír, pero solo le salió una mueca- Harry está despidiéndose de los invitados. Me ha enviado a mí, bella dama, para escoltarla hasta su cuarto- le dijo haciendo una reverencia y tendiéndole un brazo.

La castaña lo tomó y caminó con él hacia el interior de la casa. No podía dejar de pensar que Sirius era el padrino de Harry y que quizá él podría darle algún consejo para volver a llegar al chico.

-¿Está muy enfadado?- se aventuró estudiando su expresión. Black no la miró, pero su boca se curvó hacia arriba.

-Un poco, pero se le pasará pronto- la tranquilizó dándole unos golpecitos en la mano con cariño. Frunció el entrecejo- Supongo que le molestó enterarse tan tarde de que eras Reed Jones, pero al final se dará cuenta de que no nos lo dijiste porque después de lo que había pasado… no estabas cómoda- Hermione sonrió tristemente.

-Hace tiempo que… estoy tranquila al respecto, y quería hacerlo, pero por unos motivos u otros, no lo hice. Me gustaría hablar con él, disculparme- recorrió su rostro buscando cualquier señal que le dijera que era lo correcto. Sirius se limitó a asentir.

-Eso estaría bien- afirmó- Pero deja que se enfríe. No lo busques, él te buscará.

-Pero…

-Y más pronto de lo que crees- siguió Sirius interrumpiendo su protesta- En cuando logre superar su orgullo de macho herido- añadió con una sonrisa, que se ensanchó al ver la confusión en los ojos de Hermione- Entenderás a que me refiero a su debido momento.

Sirius y Hermione se detuvieron en la puerta del cuarto de la castaña. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa más relajada por lo que Sirius le había dicho. Si él creía que Harry la perdonaría… ella también, necesitaba creerlo. Le dio un beso de buenas noches y entró a su cuarto.

Sirius sonrió y ocupó su lugar en el pasillo, donde estaría hasta que le informaran de que los invitados se habían marchado y que La Isla era segura. Lavender, vestida como Reed, se haría pasar por ella. De ese modo, su refugio volvería a ser seguro.

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Sirius. La preocupación de Hermione, el enfado de Harry… ¡Eran la pareja perfecta! Tal para cual, y si la felicidad de Harry estaba en manos de la castaña, haría todo lo posible para protegerla.

* * *

Estaba despuntando el alba cuando Harry subió a su cuarto. Había pasado horas sentando en la playa tratando de que se le pasara el enfado. No había sido una buena idea, sólo consiguió enfadarse todavía más, porque había recordado todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos y había ido subiéndole la tasa de mala leche. No iba a entrar a hablar con ella; que se preocupara, se lo tenía merecido. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza, se arrancó la ropa y se dejó caer en la cama. No había pasado ni diez minutos dando vueltas cuando se volvió a levantar directo al cuarto de Hermione. Si él no podía dormir, ella tampoco.

Entró con grandes pasos en su cuarto. La luz aún estaba encendida y ella estaba acostada en la cama con un libro encima del pecho. Debía de haberse quedado dormida leyendo. Se acercó a ella y levantó una mano para zarandearla, pero se detuvo. Tenía las mejillas brillantes y los ojos hinchados y sonrojados. ¿Era posible que se hubiera quedado dormida llorando? Se sentó a su lado y le retiró el pelo del rostro, lo que hizo que ella pusiese una mueca y que su nombre se escapase de sus labios. Como por arte de magia, el enfado de Harry se esfumó completamente. Ella era suya¡suya!

Hermione se despertó cuando su cuerpo llegó al clímax, lánguida y con los músculos de todo el cuerpo pesados. No hacía falta pensar en qué había estado soñando porque durante todo el tiempo se había sentido caliente, inflamada y húmeda. Se removió inquieta en la cama, para retirar las sábanas, pero no estaban.

Abrió los ojos y fue consciente de unas cuantas cosas raras. Estaba totalmente desnuda, y ella no se había acostado así. Tenía las piernas medio abiertas en la cama, pero sobre todo, notaba el ligero peso de una mano sobre los rizos de su pubis y una presencia a su lado. Se volvió para descubrir a Harry totalmente desnudo a su lado, estudiando su rostro con intensidad.

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras- le susurró en tono de reproche mientras su mano ascendía hasta alcanzar sus pechos, donde empezó a acariciarlos.

Hermione jadeó arqueándose, volviendo a sentirse de nuevo enardecida… tenía la piel terriblemente sensible. No fue consciente de que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos hasta que notó un peso sobre ella y como Harry elevaba sus piernas hasta depositarlas sobre sus hombros.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sus brazos quedaron inmóviles a ambos lados de su cabeza y Harry empezó a penetrarla, largo, duro y caliente. Llegó más adentro que ninguna otra vez, empalándola por completo. La sensación fue tan intensa que estuvo a punto de alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo. Pero Harry se mantuvo quieto observando su rostro. Hermione despegó los labios para hablar, decir algo, pero aún estaba demasiado sorprendida.

- No digas nada- la cortó Harry al mismo tiempo que empezaba a moverse a toda velocidad, con fuerza… como si quisiera atravesarla, traspasarla, fusionarse con ella, marcarla en lo más profundo- Solo mírame- consiguió añadir.

Hermione, presa de la más intensa locura, no podía moverse. Sólo sentir, clavar sus ojos en aquel rostro tenso de oscura verde mirada que se alzaba sobre ella. Ni tan sólo era consciente de poder respirar.

Los movimientos se volvieron más enérgicos, más fuertes, hasta que Hermione no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la tormenta que se desataba en su interior. Palabras inconexas escaparon de sus labios y dos penetraron en la mente de Harry: "Te quiero". Se sorprendió tanto que desató su propio placer de manera avasalladora.

Agotado y extasiado, salió de ella, y solo tuvo fuerza suficiente para levantarla, colocarla a lo largo de su cuerpo y rodearla con sus brazos.

-Yo también te quiero- le susurró en respuesta a su confesión, dándole un beso entre el enmarañado pelo. La notó ponerse tensa entre sus brazos e intentar levantar la cabeza, pero se lo impidió.

-Harry- suspiró ella con voz entrecortada, apretándose más a él- Lo siento, quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo… todo el mundo lo sabía, todos querían saber, me miraban con pena...- gimió, llorando.

-¡Chist!- la hizo callar acariciándole el pelo con ternura- No tienes que pedir disculpas. Estaba molesto contigo por no decírmelo, por no confiar en mí…

-¡Pero confío en ti!- exclamó Hermione levantándose de golpe, apoyada en su pecho- Es solo que…

-Lo sé- le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, acercándola a él para darle un suave beso en los labios- ¿Sabes por qué estaba tan molesto?- Ella negó con la cabeza- Por no haberme dado cuenta antes yo solo, por no haberte protegido bien mientras estabas aquí. Estaba más enfadado conmigo que contigo- confesó Harry volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza- Pero ahora yo cuidaré de ti, siempre- afirmó con tal convicción que Hermione estuvo segura de que nada podría volver a dañarla.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, durante meses y meses. Tocó la guitarra a unos metros de ella y le hizo coros. La escoltó a cientos de entrevistas en casi todos los canales de EUA. Aseguró todas y cada una de las zonas por las que tenía que pasar, evitó a periodistas, la ocultó cuando hordas de fans se enteraron de que iba a grabar una entrevista en el programa de Oprah. Incluso fue su partenaire en el rodaje de uno de sus _videoclips_. De hecho, estaban preparándose para rodarlo cuando ocurrió.

Harry estaba en el set de maquillaje bastante irritado con las maquilladoras, que se empeñaban en depilarlo al completo… ¡Y a la cera!

-Pero es lo que se lleva- protestó una Padma con la espátula preparada.

-¡Me da igual!- respondió acalorado mirando frustradamente a Sirius, que tenía una irritante sonrisita en los labios. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba, dispuesto a marcharse de allí, cuando entró Hermione vestida- ¿Dónde está el resto de tu ropa?- inquirió observándola de la cabeza a los pies. Le habían diseñado un modelo que se suponía era el de una naufraga, con una diminuta minifalda y un top que apenas le cubría los pechos ¿Con eso tenía que bailar delante de él?

-Díselo a Luna- comentó risueña avanzando hacia el sillón de maquillaje- Ha sido cosa de ella.

-Venga, Harry. Tenemos que empezar- lo apremió Parvati extasiada. Harry puso tal cara de cordero degollado que Hermione los miró sorprendida mientras se acostaba en la camilla.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?- preguntó a las gemelas al ver que las dos lo rodeaban y Harry cerraba los ojos.

-A depilarlo completito- explicó Sirius cada vez más divertido.

-¿A dep…¡ALTO AHÍ!- gritó poniéndose en pie- Nadie va a depilarlo- afirmó avanzando hacia las gemelas. Harry la miró agradecido.

-¡Por lo menos el pecho!- exclamó Padma.

-Su pecho se queda como está- explicó Hermione recalcando cada palabra. Al parecer en la mente obtusa de esas dos no entraba la luz, a juzgar por sus caras confusas- Si a las chicas de hoy en día no les gustan los hombres con vello, a mí sí. Y lo quiero tal y como está.

Las gemelas se hablaron con los ojos y decidieron hacer caso a Hermione. Pocas veces la habían visto enfadada, pero cuando lo hacía, daba miedo. Harry avanzó hacia ella, la rodeó entre sus brazos y le dio un largo beso de agradecimiento.

-¡Poned la MTV!- gritó Luna entrando seguida de Ron, visiblemente alterada.

Harry se separó de Hermione y cogió el mando para sintonizar el canal. Ron obligó a Luna a sentarse, preocupado, ya que después de cinco años intentándolo por fin la rubia estaba embarazada.

Dos presentadores estaban leyendo las nominaciones a los premios Grammy. Hermione sintió como un nudo se le apretaba en el estómago. Su sueño siempre había sido estar nominada ¿Sería posible que después de tres discos…? Harry la rodeó por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él. Le apretó con fuerza el hombro para reconfortarla, mientras escuchaba como su corazón iba latiendo cada vez con más fuerza.

Cayó aturdida en una silla mientras los gritos tronaban a su alrededor. Estaba nominada en tres categorías: mejor disco, mejor _videoclip_ y mejor cantante. Harry también estaba nominado como compositor por una de sus canciones del disco anterior. No se lo podía creer.

-Enhorabuena, cariño- le susurró Harry arrodillado ante ella mientras a su alrededor todos brindaban con champagne, el cual había aparecido de pronto.

-Es mi sueño, es lo que siempre he soñado. Cantar allí, estar allí- Harry la besó, pero no fue un beso como los de siempre, era otra cosa. El moreno tenía el rostro compungido- ¿Qué pasa?

-No vas a ir a la gala- le comunicó Harry con suavidad- No es seguro.

Las palabras fueron entrando lentamente en la mente de Hermione, casi al mismo tiempo que iba enfadándose por momentos. Se puso en pie lentamente observando a Harry.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó con cautela. Todos los allí presentes guardaron silencio de pronto.

-Pequeña- empezó en tono calmado- No puedo protegerte allí, hay demasiada gente. Es más seguro…

-¡Pero es mi sueño desde que tengo uso de razón!- gimió Hermione.

-Lo siento, pero…

-¿Que lo sientes?- inquirió ella alzando la voz, alterada- No, yo lo siento. Llevo viviendo una pesadilla desde que todo esto empezó, mirando siempre hacia atrás. ¡Estoy harta de que un maníaco controle mi vida!- exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Quiero ir¡Quiero volver a mi vida!

Harry la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla. Por fin había pasado, lo esperaba hacia tiempo, no todo el mundo podía aguantar el control al que había sido sometida desde que había empezado la promoción. Él y los chicos habían sido como su sombra: no iba sola a ningún sitio, iba de La Isla a donde tuviera que estar y de allí otra vez a La Isla. Al final se había desmoronado, y él solo podía abrazarla y consolarla. Lamentaba que uno de sus sueños se viera truncado por la situación, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla por culpa de ir a un lugar que no se podría asegurar de ninguna manera.

Reed Jones no iba a asistir a los Grammy, y era definitivo.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Wolas!**

**Seee, se que he tardado, pero ya estoy aquí (aunque con resaca fallera, ásí que tampoco estoy mucho)**

**Se que dije que cuando pasara de los 200 no sabía lo que iba a hacer... realmente, me duele la cabeza xD, pero si pudiera moverme sin que todo retumbara... estaría ya con una camisa de fuerza.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo y gracias por los reviews... y ya que estamos me gustaría dedicarselo especialmente a mi Beta, Daphne (que nunca se donde va la h) que me ha aguantado durante 14 capítulos, todas las neuras, manias, indecisiones, dudas... y me ha escuchado y aconsejado. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14:**

_**L**a larga limusina negra se detuvo frente a la entrada del teatro, justo delante de la gran alfombra roja que permitía el acceso al recinto. Era una limusina en la que cabrían unas veinte personas, solo una se apeó de ella. No era muy común que un político acudiera a una gala de música como los Grammy, pero puesto que el senador Thomas Riddle era socio mayoritario de una discográfica, estaba invitado._

_Algunos periodistas le fotografiaron, pero esa era una noche para la frivolidad, para hablar de vestidos de noche excéntricos, cantantes con adicciones y premios… él no era importante._

_Vestido completamente de negro, con el porte sibilino y frío que le había valido el sobre nombre de "La serpiente", el senador avanzó entre la multitud. Los ojos fijos en el frente, los sentidos concentrados en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su corazón latió con fuerza… ella había acudido y por primera vez en muchos meses, su fiero león guardián no estaba presente._

_Indolentemente, se detuvo a la entrada del gran teatro, desde donde podía observar sin ser visto. La ira se apoderó de él al contemplarla. Ella había cambiado, de manera sutil, pero el aire de inocencia que siempre la envolvía se había perdido, para siempre. Ella ya no era hermosa para él, y solo deseaba destruir su recuerdo, borrarlo, erradicarlo para siempre. Lo haría, pero primero tenía que llevársela. Por suerte, era precavido y había urdido un plan._

_Por sus ojos negros cruzó un destello rojizo cuando vio como el estúpido pelirrojo la tomaba por el codo para separarla de un grupo de periodistas y llevarla hasta los fotógrafos. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, empezó a posar para ellos. Enfundada en aquel vestido dorado, con la piel tostada por el sol y su pelo cayendo libremente podría haber pasado por un ángel. Pero él sabía como era en realidad, por fin le había caído la venda de los ojos. Sabía que ella no era más que una furcia, una manipuladora que quería conquistar a los hombres con sus falsos encantos, con sus perfectos ademanes. Mas ella no era perfecta, ni tenía ningún talento especial, había osado engañarle, y merecía un castigo. ¡Oh, sí! Castigo, que maravillosa palabra._

_Sabía como hacerlo, él mismo los había padecido cuando era un niño y su madre ansiaba en convertirlo en el perfecto caballero, el que dominaría al mundo con su superioridad. Su querida madre, que siempre le había dicho que debía aspirar a perfección y castigar la vulgaridad. Y eso era Reed Jones… vulgar._

_Cuando el pelirrojo la llevó a través de la alfombra hacia el interior del teatro, se escondió entre las sombras. Pudo olerla cuando pasó junto a él, ese embriagador aroma que había sido su perdición. Estiró una mano y movió los dedos; casi podía tocarla, sentir bajo sus dedos como ese cuello maravilloso se cerraba, podía ver en su mente como sus labios se volvían morados y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Ella estaría mirándole asustada todo el tiempo, podría ver como la vida se iba apagando de sus ojos. Esperaba que luchara, quería demostrarle que él era mejor que ella, más fuerte, más noble. Oh, sí, todas luchaban, y ella no sería la excepción. Tendría el placer de notar como su cuerpo se iba quedando flácido, como la muerte se cernía sobre ella. Iba a ser un gran espectáculo, la mejor actuación de Reed Jones._

_Dio gracias por haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de cómo era. La fantasmal mano blanca bajó cuando ella volvió su rostro hacia atrás y miró con ojos escrutadores a su alrededor. Le alegró verla inquieta, tenía motivos para estarlo._

_Una sádica sonrisa curvó sus labios, antes de entrar para buscar su sitio. Después de tanto tiempo esa era su noche, estaba todo preparado… Ella iba a morir._

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, lo había estado desde que había abandonado La Isla esa misma mañana. No se había dado cuenta hasta que había bajando del avión, de cuanto añoraba la presencia de Harry. Pero él no lo entendía, los Grammy habían sido su sueño desde que se sentó delante de un piano cuando tenía cuatro años. No podía renunciar a ellos, no quería que un loco dominara su vida y sus acciones, quería recuperar su vida y poder moverse con libertad, quería cumplir sus sueños, quería que Harry los compartiera con ella… Pero no estaba.

Había ido a ensayar con los bailarines por la mañana, la habían maquillado y peinado por la tarde, y llevaba un magnífico vestido. Todo debía ser perfecto, y sin embargo, se sentía sola. Era como un autómata al que le dicen lo que debe hacer a cada momento: contestar preguntas, saludar a los fans, sonreír y posar para las fotos, hablar con los compañeros de profesión…

Tenía miedo de la reacción de Harry, pero él llevaba dos días fuera en una misión de la que no le había contado nada, simplemente había ido a verla por la noche para informarla. Por la mañana se había ido.

Ahora era cuando entendía lo que era ser la pareja de un mercenario, pasar días enteros sin saber si iba a volver, si lo habían herido, si estaría solo en algún sitio, o aún peor… muerto. Llevaba dos días sumida en un estado de nerviosismo permanente, apenas había dormido, porque cuando cerraba los ojos veía imágenes de Harry muerto. Simplemente no había podido soportarlo, y la noche anterior, en medio de su desesperación, le había parecido una buena idea salir de La Isla, alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a él, para no pensar, no sentir. Era su trabajo, pero no sabía si iba a poder vivir con ello, con la incertidumbre de que cuando se marchara, era posible que no lo volviera a ver. No, definitivamente no podría soportarlo.

Notó como Ron la cogía por el codo para llevarla al interior del teatro. Tenía que prepararse, ya que iba a abrir la gala cantando la canción por la que Harry estaba nominando "Pieces of a Dream". Era irónico, la canción expresaba exactamente su estado de ánimo.

* * *

Estaba cayendo la noche cuando Harry bajó del avión en La Isla. Estaba agotado después de la misión, y su único deseo era abrazar a Hermione y dormir dos días seguidos.

Era consciente de que esa noche, era la noche de los Grammy, y de que ella estaría disgustada por no haber ido, así que le iba a tocar hacerle cariñitos para que no estuviera triste, y quizá distraerla con sus malas artes.

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que estaría tan ilusionado con alguien, se habría reído en su misma cara. Pero ahí estaba, el solitario mercenario loco por una chica, anhelando volver a casa para estar con ella, aunque ella estuviera resentida con él.

Habían pasado juntos buenos momentos, pero desde el día que le dijo que no iba a ir a los Grammy, ella había estado más distante. Trataba de mostrarse comprensiva, pero Harry sabía que en el fondo estaba dolida, lo veía en sus ojos.

Pero ella era buena, muy pronto estaría nominada otra vez. Y entonces irían juntos y ella vería cumplido su sueño.

Casi corrió cuando bajó del caballo que había usado para llegar a la casa. Entró a toda velocidad en la cocina, donde McGonagall estaba preparando la cena. Ginny, sentada en la mesa, pelaba patatas en actitud concentrada. Aunque se notaba que no tenía mucha práctica, le ponía muchas ganas.

-Hola- saludó Ginny sin levantar la mirada, mientras se revolvía inquieta en su silla. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca; algo estaba pasando, estaba en el aire.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?- preguntó Draco, que había ido tras Harry nada más bajar del avión. Sorpresivamente estaba demostrando conocerla mejor que nadie.

-¡Nada!- exclamó Ginny indignada poniéndose en pie, dejando el cuchillo encima de la mesa descuidadamente. Lanzó un aullido de dolor y se llevó el dedo a la boca.

-Ya, claro, y por nada estás nerviosa- insinuó Draco enarcando una ceja, mientras le cogía el dedo y lo envolvía en un paño. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de exclamar- ¡Confiesa!- la apremió, haciéndola saltar del susto.

Ginny miró a Harry que los observaba con las cejas levantadas, y bajó los ojos de nuevo, inquieta. No esperaba que volviera tan pronto, en el fondo, quería que por el bien de Hermione se enterara de que se había marchado a los Grammy cuando todo hubiera acabado y ella estuviera sana y salva en casa. Pero allí estaba, e intuía que Draco lo sabía, siempre sabía esas cosas, era más mal pensado que Harry. ¿Y ahora cómo se lo decía?

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- dijo el chico, rompiendo el pesado silencio que había en la cocina.

Ginny se volvió a quedar en silencio buscando las mejores palabras para contárselo sin que montase en cólera. McGonagall lanzó un bufido exasperado y cogió el mando de la tele para darle voz. Las palabras de los locutores llenaron la cocina:

"_Sin lugar a dudas, el momento álgido de la alfombra roja ha sido la llegada de la cantante Reed Jones. No se había confirmado su asistencia y ha sido una grata sorpresa verla aparecer, supongo que sus cientos de fans estarían deseando verla después de tanto tiempo. _

_La cantante iba vestida con un vestido dorado de la diseñadora Lovegood, ha paseado por la alfombra posando para los fotógrafos y hablado con los periodistas con su habitual encanto. De momento, encabeza el ranking de las mejor vestidas por detrás de la actriz Nicole Kidman y la cantante Beyonce. Todos estamos deseando que se inicie la gala para verla cantar en directo, y comprobar cuanto ha mejorado. La canción nominada está compuesta por el que se rumorea es su actual pareja, el compositor y hombre de negocios Harry Potter, que no ha asistido esta noche a la gala…"_

Las palabras dejaron de procesarse en el cerebro de Harry. Pasó a verlo todo rojo, mientras un sentimiento doloroso le bajaba por la garganta hasta el centro del estómago, golpeándolo con fuerza. No podía creerse que se hubiera atrevido a ir, que le hubiera desobedecido a pesar de sus palabras y, sobre todo, que se hubiera puesto en peligro de manera deliberada.

Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a toda prisa de la cocina, sin oír los gritos de Ginny. Para él estaba claro, no iba a volver a preocuparse por ella. Si ella no valoraba su vida, la protección y cuidados que le había brindado, si no era capaz de respetar el gran amor que sentía por ella… no iba a estar más a su lado. Se había acabado definitivamente, y se lo iba a decir en cuanto acabara la gala.

* * *

Q_ue gran actriz era, allí estaba, ante el piano, cantando una dulce canción, una de las canciones que él había amado, una canción que hablaba del dolor por un amor perdido, de la locura… Que hermosa y suave sentada ante el piano, dejando que su chorro de voz inundara el teatro. Que gran interpretación, si hasta parecía que estuviera intoxicada de amor, cuando él sabía mejor que nadie que ella no sabía lo que era eso. Cuando sólo era una cualquiera que manipulaba los corazones._

_Oh… en lugar de un Grammy, debían de darle un Oscar. Si hasta estaba llorando e incluso parecía devastada. Si no supiera que era tan vulgar sería la mujer perfecta para él. _

_Lo que siempre había anhelado, una mujer igual que su madre, una virtuosa de la música, un alma inocente que cometió el error de enamorarse de la persona equivocada, de entregarse a él y quedarse embarazada. Pagó toda su vida por ello, pero lo crió a él con la esperanza de que no cometiera sus mismos errores. Más ella no podía ver lo perfecta que era, pero él lo sabía, siempre había tenido un don para ello. Porque él mismo lo era y, por tanto, también era capaz de reconocer a los de su misma naturaleza. _

_Su padre, aquel por el que llevaba su nombre, un nombre que siempre había aborrecido, se creía superior, y sin embargo no había estado a la altura de su madre. Había disfrutado matándolo a él y a su familia de mediocres, recordaba con delicia los gritos asustados cuando les había apuntado con un arma y disparado en el estómago. Habían muerto de manera lenta y dolorosa, justo como se merecían. Y Hermione Granger iba a morir de la misma manera._

_Se levantó de su asiento. Había conseguido un pase para estar entre bambalinas, y tenía que aprovechar cualquier momento, cualquiera en que ella pudiera estar sola para lograr su cometido. Debía sacarla de allí sin ser visto por los pasadizos que había descubierto días atrás y llevarla a un lugar donde nadie la encontraría, hasta que el olor de su cuerpo mutilado y putrefacto por la descomposición y las ratas alertara a alguien. Si por una casualidad había posibilidades de que la reconocieran cuando acabara con ella, las ratas acabarían su trabajo por él._

_Entró entre bambalinas, donde se cruzó con algunos famosos que andaban por el lugar, para ocultarse en un rincón oscuro que había en uno de los pasillos. Ella cruzaría por allí para volver a salir al patio de butacas. Quizá…_

* * *

No había sido consciente de que tenía que subir al escenario hasta que Ron le dio un codazo y levantó la vista. Un foco la iluminaba, todos miraban hacia ella, y sentía que no podía moverse, le temblaban las piernas como no lo habían hecho nunca. Él estaba allí, su agresor, podía sentirlo con claridad en cada poro de su cuerpo. Estaba observándola, acechando en la oscuridad que le brindaba el anonimato, pero podía sentirlo.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas. Llevaba unas semanas sintiéndose muy débil, sin apetito, y junto con la tensión que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, parecía habérselas mermado más. Se levantó tomando aire y un mareo la sacudió, lo cual le pasaba últimamente cuando se movía más rápido de lo normal. Ron la sostuvo preocupado para evitar que trastabillara.

Como una sombra, avanzó hacia el escenario bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo. Aplaudían con fuerza, pero Hermione ni siquiera sabía que premio le estaban entregando; de pronto ya no significaba nada para ella. Sólo quería recoger el premio, el que fuera, deseando que todo acabara y marcharse de allí, a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla y donde el dolor y el miedo no pudieran alcanzarla.

Llegó hasta el escenario y tomó la estatuilla entre sus manos, con el título de "Mejor canción". Era el premio de Harry, el premio de los dos. Ambos deberían estar allí para recogerlo, cantante y compositor. Se inició un dolor en su pecho y trató de sonreír felizmente mientras murmuraba unos agradecimientos, en su nombre y en el de Harry. Fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Bajó por el lateral para recorrer el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de atrás donde se tendría que enfrentar a las preguntas y fotos de los periodistas.

Se detuvo en la entrada del pasillo indecisamente, parecía una película de terror. No había nadie por allí, y varios focos estaban apagados dándole un tenebroso aspecto al lugar. Con indecisión avanzó por el oscuro corredor, haciendo que el ruido de sus tacones resonaba causando un eco estremecedor. Se sentía tan sola en medio de aquella semioscuridad… no oía ningún ruido, era como si estuviera asilada en el fin del mundo.

Se volvió de golpe, le había parecido que algo se había movido tras ella. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de distinguir entre las sombras algo… o a alguien, pero estaba sola. Tomó aire tratando de calmar sus entrecortadas respiraciones, el miedo le estaba haciendo ver peligro donde no lo había. Volvió a caminar, esta vez con pasos más rápidos. Ese era el pasillo más largo que había recorrido en su vida.

Un susurro. Se volvió a detener apretando con fuerza el premio entre sus manos. Estaba segura de que lo había oído, no era un producto de su imaginación, porque ésta nunca habría creado un siseo tan similar al de una serpiente. Un sudor frío la cubrió de la cabeza a los pies, y corrió… corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo, a pesar de los altos tacones, del dolor que tenía el pecho y del vestido que se enredaba en sus piernas.

Notaba como un aliento tras ella, unos pasos corriendo, estaba muy cerca de la salida, de la luz, de la seguridad. Nunca no volvería a hablar mal de la prensa si llegaba hasta ellos. Se sentía como una simple oveja esperando a ser devorada por el depredador. Con amargo pánico bajándole por la garganta, se volvió a mirar y entonces el vestido se enredó por sus piernas, y notó que caía… Dos manos como el acero la sostuvieron enderezándola.

Cerró los ojos, y empezó a forcejear con fuerza, esta vez no iba a permitir que se la llevaran sin luchar. Si iban a violarla y matarla, se defendería con uñas y dientes. Los dos brazos siguieron sosteniéndola a pesar de estaba golpeando sin ver a su agresor, hasta que un fuerte zarandeo la dejó debilitada.

No era consciente de haber cerrado los ojos, pero se sentía rara, diferente. Alguien la sostenía con fuerza inmovilizándola, y sin embargo no tenía miedo, el peso de la aceptación debía haber caído sobre ella. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una camisa negra, fue subiendo para ver el rostro y los ojos más cargados de ira que hubiera visto nunca. Una vena palpitaba en su sien. Separó los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, se sentía mareada e inestable, las piernas apenas la sostenían y perdió el equilibro. Aquellos brazos de acero apretaron hasta casi hacerle daño.

-¿Asustada?- preguntó Harry mientras una mueca similar una sonrisa torcida aparecía en sus labios. Solo pudo asentir entre asustada y aliviada- Me alegro- afirmó el moreno volviendo a ponerse serio.

Hermione no supo que pasó después, antes de llegar a un sitio donde solo había oscuridad. Pero la mirada de odio y desprecio que Harry estaba clavando en ella quedó marcada a fuego en su memoria… para siempre.

Oía voces a su alrededor e intentó abrir los ojos, pero no podía, le resultaba demasiado doloroso. La cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle y los músculos de su cuerpo parecían agarrotados. No podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente Harry había llegado o había sido un producto de su imaginación, de su deseo de sentirse protegida.

Abrió un ojo y la fuerte luz la cegó, así que volvió a cerrarlo de golpe. Las voces se aclararon, identificándolas inmediatamente… Harry y Ron estaban discutiendo.

-¡Te he repetido un montón de veces que no le he hecho nada para que se desmayara!- gritaba Harry alterado en esos momentos.

-¡Y yo te digo que ha estado toda la tarde muy nerviosa y tu aparición repentina la ha asustado!- le reclamaba Ron, dándole un empujón en el hombro.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dos mirándose fijamente, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Ron era más alto que Harry, por lo que éste tenía que levantar la cabeza hacia atrás para poderlo encarar. En esos momentos, Harry le devolvió el empujón, haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiese el equilibrio. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el moreno lo tomó por las solapas del esmoquin para acercárselo.

-¿Tienes ganas de pelea?- le preguntó, mirándolo peligrosamente.

-¡Ya está bien!- exclamó Hermione incapaz de estarse callada un momento más. Se incorporó de golpe, y tuvo que dejarse caer en el sofá porque se había mareado.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron avanzando hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado para tomarla de las manos preocupado. Harry permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados con la vista clavada en la pared. Hermione no se atrevía a mirarlo, no después de haberse marchado sin permiso.

-Estoy bien, solo me he mareado al levantarme de golpe- se apresuró a explicar para que el pelirrojo no siguiera con esa cara de preocupación. La castaña miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación que no reconocía- ¿Dónde...?

-En una de las salas privadas del teatro- se apresuró a explicar Ron- Te has desmayado- Estudió el rostro de la castaña, que parecía sorprendida, porque ella nunca se desmayaba- Nos has dado un buen susto.

-Estoy bien- suspiró Hermione observando como Harry se había desplazado hasta un rincón de la habitación, donde permanecía apoyado sin mirarla.

-¿Entonces estás lista para volver a la sala?- preguntó Ron tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse- Antes tendremos que sortear a los…

-De eso nada- lo cortó Harry dando un paso hacia ellos- Hermione se viene conmigo al hotel- afirmó con tanta frialdad que a la castaña la recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Estaba en un buen lío.

-Pero…- trató de decir Ron.

-Déjalo- susurró Hermione poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo para que se callara- Creo que será lo mejor- añadió mirando a Harry.

-Sabia decisión- dijo, avanzando hacia ella con decisión sin tan solo dirigirle la más mínima mirada.

La tomó por el codo, clavó sus ojos como advertencia a Ron y la guió fuera de la habitación. Apenas abrieron la puerta, los periodistas empezaron a disparar sus cámaras, y decenas de micrófonos se posaron ante ellos. Harry la guió a toda velocidad, casi arrastrándola. Había un coche en la puerta esperándoles. Apenas salieron, Moody puso en marcha el motor.

Hermione se sentó en un rincón con las manos sobre el regazo, totalmente abatida. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. Intuía que él estaba enfadado, pero por otra parte, ella tenía miedo de volver con él a la Isla. Había sido muy feliz, pero el arriesgaba su vida en cada trabajo. No podía soportar vivir con la incertidumbre, si lo perdía… nada tendría ya sentido. Alejarse de él era lo mejor que podía hacer. La ignorancia era felicidad. Si estaba molesto… ¿no sería mejor provocarlo para que se enfadara de verdad con ella aunque se le rompiera el alma? Tomó aire para darse fuerzas.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le preguntó, alegrándose por no sonar asustada.

-A tu hotel- respondió Harry mirando por la ventana.

-¿Al hotel?- repitió ella, desorientada. Lo normal es que la llevara a La Isla, después de todo, es lo que siempre había hecho.

-Sí. Mañana pasarás a ser definitivamente responsabilidad de Ron otra vez- afirmó Harry, impasible, sin volverse. No podía mirarla. Si volvía a ver esa fragilidad que emanaba de ella como cuando había chocado contra él, estaba seguro de que no podría dejarla marchar.

Hermione se revolvió, aturdida. Se preguntó si eso significaba lo que ella creía y si realmente el enfado era tan grande, o es que todo había sido mentira y lo que pasaba es que ya se había cansado de ella.

-¿No dices nada?- inquirió volviéndose hacia ella, clavándole sus ojos verdes. Para su sorpresa, la chica permanecía serena y aparentemente segura de sí misma. No era lo que esperaba, quizá algo de desasosiego, alguna pregunta, pero nunca indiferencia.

-Creo que está todo dicho- observó ella girando el rostro hacia la ventana.

El coche se detuvo frente a la puerta principal del hotel. Harry salió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Inmediatamente, él trató de cogerla del codo, pero Hermione se desembarazó y lo miró enfadada.

-¡No es necesario que me acompañes hasta arriba!- le reclamó alejándose de él. El moreno hizo crujir las mandíbulas.

-Mi trabajo acabará cuando te deje en tu cuarto- respondió cínicamente, avanzando hacia ella.

-¿Eso he sido para ti¿Un trabajo?- le recriminó sin poder contenerse. Harry observó a su alrededor y la tomó por el codo obligándola a entrar en el hotel. El silencio le dolió más que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho, porque era evidente que la respuesta para la pregunta era sí.

Cruzaron la entrada a toda prisa y la metió en el ascensor. Hermione trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero la mantuvo pegada a él. Debería estar contenta, después de todo, era lo que ella quería, no pasar sus días sufriendo por él, pero no entendía por que sentía como si se acabara el mundo. Permanecieron en tenso silencio y tampoco hablaron hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Harry se detuvo ante el cuarto y llamó dos veces.

La puerta se abrió, y en el marco apareció Sirius, más serio de lo que Hermione lo había visto en su vida. Evidentemente, habían asegurado la zona para protegerla. Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y ella entró al cuarto. Permaneció de espaldas hasta que oyó como se cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se volvió de golpe. Sirius había salido, solo estaban Harry y ella.

-Creo que esto es un adiós- dijo Hermione tendiendo una mano con frialdad hacia él- Gracias por todo.

Incrédulo, Harry cogió la pequeña mano entre las suyas. No podía entender que fuera tan fácil, que ella aceptara que todo se había acabado y que encima le diera las gracias, como si él hubiera sido una simple diversión ¿Habría conocido a alguien? La ira que había estado reservando explotó dentro de él. No iba a dejar que ella lo olvidara, quería que en su memoria, cada vez que alguien la tocara, pensara en él, como él iba a pensar en ella cada momento de su vida. Tiró de su mano, que aún permanecía en la suya, para rodearla entre sus brazos. La apretó contra su cuerpo y pegó sus labios contra los de ella con furiosa pasión.

Hermione, sorprendida, se quedó rígida entre sus brazos. No entendía qué estaba haciendo, y no quería entenderlo, solo quería sentir esos apremiantes labios una vez más para llevárselos con ella. Lo rodeó con sus brazos enredando los dedos entre los rebeldes mechones que caían por su cuello, y separó sus labios. Harry inmediatamente aceptó la invitación introduciendo la lengua en su húmeda cavidad.

Nunca la había besado así, con toda esa furia contenida, con esa pasión abrasadora, como si quisiera marcarla, someterla. Las piernas no le tenían en pie, estaba segura de que si no fuera porque la tenía sujeta, estaría en el suelo.

Tan pronto como había empezado… acabó. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de Harry, que la miraban oscuros y peligrosos. Él dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarla, abrió la puerta y cerró sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Hermione corrió hacia el muro que separaba sus caminos para siempre, y apoyó la frente sobre ella, resbalando hasta el suelo hasta quedar sentada. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos mientras sollozos entre cortados escapaban sin control de sus labios. Había conseguido lo que ella quería, alejarlo para no sufrir, pero ¿a qué precio?

Se dejó caer abatido contra la puerta del cuarto que había cerrado a sus espaldas. A ella le había dado igual, no había querido detenerle, ni tan solo le había dicho nada. Aún estaba enfadado con ella por ponerse en peligro y, después de todo, era lo que quería, alejarla de él. Que no estuviera cada momento en su mente, porque eso le restaba concentración para realizar su trabajo. Había estado tan deseoso de volver a casa que se había despistado, y eso le había valido un fuerte golpe contra su hombro. Se llevó la mano hasta allí, palpando a través de la camiseta las vendas que mantenían el hombro luxado en el sitio hasta que los músculos y ligamentos volvieran a fortalecerse.

Tomó aire. Tuvo la sensación de que no entraba a través de sus pulmones, produciéndole un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Quizá llevara demasiado apretado el vendaje, quizá fuera otra cosa… Si perder un amor dolía tanto, era mejor no volver a amar.

Sirius y Remus aparecieron ante él, y permanecieron en pie esperando órdenes. Ambos parecían muy serios, ligeramente disgustados. Remus fue el primero en hablar.

-Espero que no sigas pensando en dejarla sola- increpó con disgusto- Está en serio peligro.

-Vosotros os quedaréis con ella- ordenó enderezándose, abatido- Procurad que no lo sepa. Ron os ayudará.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Sirius mirándolo preocupado. Parecía tan destrozado…

-Mañana volveré a casa- respondió, dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia su cuarto- Ella ya ha tomado todo lo que quería de mí.

_

* * *

¿Es que ese hombre tenía que echarlo todo a perder siempre? Se la había llevado, cuando estaba tan cerca. Podía haberla tenido en aquel oscuro y solitario pasillo, pero había preferido entretenerse asustándola y ahora ella se había ido. Frustrado y enfadado por su ineptitud, salió a grandes pasos de aquel teatro en el cual sólo se trataban temas frívolos._

_¡Lo había planeado todo tan bien! Y había fallado. Su madre estaría defraudada por su ineptitud, le castigaría por lo que había hecho. Pero no podía rendirse, tenía que encontrar su escondite, castigarla, matarla… Ella había vivido demasiado tiempo._

_Subió a su coche rumbo al hotel pensando en cual sería el mejor castigo que podría auto infringirse por su fracaso. Se lo debía su madre, por haber sido imperfecto, por querer jugar en lugar de llevar a cabo su cometido._

_Las puertas del gran hotel se abrieron ante él y cruzó el vestíbulo dirigiéndose a la zona de los ascensores, que lo llevaron lentamente hasta la sexta planta. Se detuvo cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron, donde unas voces llegaron hasta él. Su instinto le llevó a esconderse y escuchar… No lo podía creer, debía ser cosa de Dios. Él quería que la castigara, porque la había llevado hasta su mismo hotel. _

_Y no solo eso, si no que a juzgar por lo que estaba escuchando, su león guardián la había abandonado. Quizá no fuera tan estúpido como parecía. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de cómo era y había decidido abandonarla. _

_El león se fue en dirección contraría a la suya, mientras sus fieles secuaces se quedaban en pie a mitad del pasillo, observándolo. De pronto, ellos se volvieron hacia él y empezaron a andar por el pasillo. La conversación que mantenían, era cuando menos interesante._

_-¿Están funcionando todas las cámaras?- preguntó el moreno mirando a su amigo fijamente._

_-Sí, y los micrófonos. Cualquier cosa que pase en ese cuarto… la sabremos- apuntó el castaño. Pasaron por su lado sin verlo._

_¡No podía creerlo! Era demasiado perfecto. Ella estaba sola en su cuarto, solo tenía que librarse de esos dos y sería suya, podría llevar a cabo su venganza sin problemas. _

_-Tengo hambre- dijo el moreno- Pediremos algo para cenar- añadió. El otro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y entraron en su cuarto._

_Estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría. No solo tenía la oportunidad, sino que se le presentaba la opción de deshacerse de esos dos. Era lo que el destino quería, se lo estaba poniendo todo en bandeja de plata, y pensaba aprovecharlo. Solo tendría que entretener al chico que les trajera la cena, y usar el somnífero que llevaba guardado para la furcia._

_Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejarlos fuera de combate para acabar con ella, pero debía tener paciencia, este siempre había sido siempre uno de sus fuertes._

_Pasó media hora oculto en la semipenumbra del pasillo observando el ascensor de servicio, cuando las puertas se abrieron. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Un muchacho salió llevando una mesita con ruedas con un montón de comida y bebidas... era el pedido que estaba esperando._

_Salió por el pasillo componiendo la sonrisa que le había valido el puesto de senador, y caminó con decisión hacia el chico. La mención de su nombre y unas simples palabras bastaron para que el muchacho caminara hasta el cuarto de las toallas dejándolo a él con el contenido de la bandeja. Poner el sedante en el café y la comida fue sencillo._

_El muchacho volvió para darle su pedido. Le dio una generosa propina e hizo como que se marchaba a su cuarto para volver a esconderse en la esquina que había elegido._

_Cuando se abrió la puerta y los dos gorilas del león tomaron la bandeja, una euforia sin precedentes inundó su pecho, y sintió ganas de reír, sobre todo porque aquellos estúpidos empezaron a comer aún antes de haber cerrado la puerta. Solo tendría que esperar unos diez minutos más, y por fin iba a poder llevar a cabo su venganza. _

_Transcurrido el tiempo necesario, avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación, la seiscientos sesenta y seis… su número favorito. _

_Le costó forzarla tan nervioso como estaba, pero cuando se abrió, un mundo de posibilidades estaba a su alcance. No sabía que iba a hacer primero. ¿Violarla¿Asustarla¿Hacerle algún cortecito? Asustarla un poco estaba bien, así le daría esperanzas. Entonces, cuando ella pensara que estaba a salvo, que no iba a morir, se encargaría de arrancarle la vida lentamente._

_El interior del cuarto estaba oscuro, pero la luz que entraba por las ventanas era suficiente para distinguir su suave silueta echada en la cama. Sollozos ahogados llegaban hasta él. Pobre criatura… aún no había empezado a sufrir, pero él se encargaría de que sus gritos fueran la mejor música que había cantado hasta ahora._

_Buscó el interruptor del cuarto, y encendió la luz. La pequeña furcia, vestida con un sugerente camisón, se sentó de golpe con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Disfrutó como nunca el cambio que se produjo en ellos, de la esperanza a la confusión, y finalmente de la comprensión al horror._

_La vio retroceder en la cama. Ella sabía que estaba atrapada, que nunca se escaparía de él. Adoraba esa sensación de poder, esa expresión de terror en el rostro. Sabía que le había reconocido, y la incredulidad que había en su mirada era encantadora._

_Como si se tratara de una serpiente, reptó hacia la cama, y ella se puso en pie de golpe al lado más alejado de él. _

_Tom esbozó una sonrisa complacida, e hizo un amago de lanzarse a por ella por encima de la cama. Dio un salto asustado y de pronto salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, justo lo que él quería. _

_La atrapó por el camisón, y este se rasgó completamente haciendo que la pequeña fulana cayera al suelo sólo con una diminuta braguita. Eso simplificaba mucho las cosas… para él, claro._

_Intentó levantarse y la tomó por el pelo obligándola a mantenerse de rodillas. Se inclinó hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz… por fin._

No quería morir, no quería estar cerca de ese hombre, no quería que la tocara, pero sobre todo, no iba a agredirla sin defenderse. Ahora no estaba inconsciente, y Sirius le había enseñado algunos movimientos… que llevaba siglos sin practicar. No dejaba de preguntarse si sería capaz de quitárselo de encima, al menos, el tiempo justo para llegar al pasillo y pedir ayuda. Pero iba intentarlo. Esta vez no iba a ser igual, no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Notaba el aliento contra su sien, veía los ojos rojos clavados en ella. Hacía unos meses hubiera llorado o suplicado, ahora no iba a darle ese placer. Mantuvo sus ojos castaños fijos en los de él.

-Ah, así que por fin muestras tu verdadera personalidad- le susurró entre dientes- Disfrutaré matándote- afirmó, acercándose un poco más a ella.

Hermione apretó los dientes y respiró hondo pensando en las palabras de Sirius, que siempre le decía que tenía que esperar el momento más oportuno para atacar y buscar de entre las zonas disponibles, las que fueran más sensibles.

Vio como Riddle se acercaba a ella lentamente. No podía creer que fuera capaz de besarla, pero cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, sintió auténticas nauseas. Nunca le había repugnado algo tanto como esa lengua que intentaba cruzar la barrera de sus labios.

Los separó lentamente permitiendo que se adentrara entre ellos, esperó lo que consideró necesario, y sus dientes se cerraron sobre aquella lengua. Tom Riddle soltó un alarido tratando de separarse, pero Hermione la sostuvo unos instantes más aumentando el daño. Cuando sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, lo soltó. Riddle se separó llevándose las manos a la boca, pero Hermione fue más rápida y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo hacia arriba que le golpeó en toda la nariz. Tom Riddle cayó al suelo.

No esperó a ver el efecto de su golpe, solo esperaba que le doliera mucho. Se levantó rápido y salió corriendo, pero algo la hizo tropezar y caer. Tom se recuperaba rápido, porque había movido una pierna lo justo para tirarla a tierra.

Hermione, se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes, sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones por el fuerte golpe. Estaba aturdida, a sus espaldas solo oía los gemidos de Riddle. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla mientras trataba de levantarse, y de pronto un peso la atrapó contra el suelo. Tom la había cubierto con su cuerpo impidiéndole levantarse.

-Me gustas más así que atada a una cama- le susurró cerca del oído, notando como la sangre de su agresor resbalaba por su pelo y su mejilla.

Hermione contuvo un gemido cuando notó como sus blancas y frías manos bajaban por su cuerpo hasta sus bragas para tirar de ellas y bajárselas. Dio unas fuertes sacudidas con su cuerpo para quitárselo de encima, pero él pesaba demasiado y ella era muy pequeña. Algo amargo bajó por su garganta cuando notó como algo duro presionaba contra sus glúteos. Esta vez iba a violarla, y no había nada que pudiera impedírselo.

-No es así como deseaba follarte- le susurró pasándole la lengua por la mejilla para introducírsela en el oído- Quería hacerte el amor, amarte lentamente, pero una furcia como tú no merece otra cosa- apretó su miembro entre sus glúteos. Hermione apretó fuertemente las piernas, revolviéndose.

Una ira ciega se apoderó de ella al notar como trataba de hacerse sitio presionando con sus piernas sobre sus rodillas. _No_ iba a violarla. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sus dedos se clavaron en los ojos rojos con fuerza. Un alarido seguido de diversas maldiciones llenaron la habitación, el peso se aflojó y ella trató de salir de debajo de Riddle, pero de pronto... se encontró vuelta de espaldas, mirándolo fijamente.

-Vas a morir- afirmó mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre su cuello como el abrazo de una boa.

Hermione trató de gritar, de soltarse, de arañarle, de golpearle, pero era imposible soltarse de aquel agarre. El pecho empezó a dolerse, notaba fuertes golpes contra sus sienes, empezó a tratar de tomar aire dando grandes bocanadas. Era inútil, iba a morir estrangulada, y no había nada que hacer... _"Harry"_ pensó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cada vez lo veía todo más borroso, menos nítido. Le dolía intentar respirar... Iba a morir, tenía que aceptarlo...

* * *

Harry se sentó sobresaltado en la cama, tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal con... Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa impresión, además, ella ya no era responsabilidad suya. Miró la hora en el reloj, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se puso un vaso de agua. Distraídamente caminó hacia la ventana. La noche era oscura, sin luna, incluso las luces de los coches parecía no iluminar la calle.

Levantó la vista estudiando las ventanas del hotel e, irremediablemente, sus ojos fueron directos al cuarto de Hermione. Le sorprendió ver que la luz estaba encendida. Forzó la vista, intentando vislumbrarla a través del cristal, para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, el vaso cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. La figura de Hermione había caído al suelo con otra más grande encima...

No se detuvo a pensar en nada, simplemente cogió sus pantalones en el camino y salió al pasillo del hotel. Su cuarto estaba a dos pasillos del de la castaña, en aquellos momentos, demasiado lejos.

Salió corriendo sin importarle lo que las personas que se cruzaban con él pudiesen pensar. Solo una vez había tenido tanto miedo por ella, durante el tiroteo en la Isla, y si ahora se sentía igual...

Alcanzó la puerta del cuarto y comprobó el picaporte solo por rutina. En realidad, esperaba tener que echar la puerta abajo, pero la entrada se abrió despacio, revelándole la grotesca imagen que aparecía en el interior.

No pensó, pese a que siempre le habían dicho que para luchar los sentimientos no podían influir. Pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado enfadado como para tranquilizarse. Tom Riddle estaba semidesnudo sentado a horcajadas sobre Hermione, que estaba completamente desnuda. ¡El muy hijo de puta estaba tratando de estrangularla!

Se colocó tras él en dos pasos, y con la fuerza bruta que le daba la ira, lo levantó asiéndolo por el pelo, lanzándolo contra la pared, asegurándose de que se daba con fuerza en la cabeza.

No esperó a ver como Riddle caía al suelo. Se arrodilló junto a Hermione, que estaba pálida como la muerte, con los labios ligeramente amoratados y la tomó en sus brazos para reconocerla. Su corazón latía débil, pero no estaba respirando.

La recostó en el suelo, le tapó la nariz y empezó a insuflarle aire en los pulmones, comprobando cada cierto tiempo si respiraba. Fueron los segundos más angustiosos de sus vida, los de plegarías lanzadas al cielo suplicando que su aire fuera suficiente para que volviera a la vida. Hasta que de pronto… ella empezó a toser y sus ojos se abrieron y lo miraron. Hermione esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de volver a quedar inconsciente, pero ya estaba respirando.

La levantó entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando sintió un fuerte impacto contra sus costillas. Oyó el ruido de madera astillándose, y el aire se le escapó de sus pulmones. Trastabilló aturdido y cayó sobre la cama con Hermione bajo él.

Se incorporó pesadamente y resbaló hasta el suelo luchando por respirar. Había cometido un grave error, le había dado la espalda a un enemigo en su afán por salvarla. Se dio la vuelta despacio, con el tiempo justo para ver como un candelabro volaba hacia su cabeza. Lo esquivó, pero le golpeó en el hombro ya herido causándole un terrible dolor. Posiblemente se había salido otra vez del sitio. Aún así, rodó por el suelo y se puso en pie enfrentando a su atacante, ante el maltrecho rostro del senador Riddle.

-Me has interrumpido por última vez, muchacho- siseó con desprecio, dando un paso hacia Harry- En tu afán por proteger a una puta como ella... morirás también.

Asombrado, Harry no fue capaz esquivar con la suficiente rapidez, y se vio lanzado contra la pared, mientras un puño golpeaba contra su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, y esta vez consiguió esquivar el ataque y conectar un golpe en el vientre de Riddle que, sorprendido, se dobló por la mitad agarrándose con fuerza.

Harry se limpió la sangre que caía por su boca, con la mandíbula doliéndole horrores. Riddle lo miró con sus ojos inyectados en sangre y corrió hacia él...

A partir de ahí todo lo que Harry recordaría después estaría confuso en su mente. Luchó contra aquel ser al que la locura parecía darle una fuerza y resistencia sobre humanas. Recordaba golpes difusos y haber impactado contra una de las ventanas rompiendo el cristal. Cada vez estaba más agotado, y sin embargo, Riddle seguía igual.

No supo como acabó en la misma situación que Hermione, con el senador tratando de estrangularle en el suelo. Sólo sabía que no podía fracasar, que no podía dejar a Hermione a manos de ese loco. Trató de revolverse, de luchar contra él, de soltarse de esas tenazas que se cerraban sobre su garganta quitándole el aliento poco a poco. Casi no le quedaban fuerzas, solo veía aquellos ojos negros que parecían refulgir con una furia roja. Le dolían los pulmones y no podía respirar. Una voz, como un siseo, llegó hasta él:

-Pequeño león… - susurró Riddle inclinándose sobre él, haciendo que la presión en el cuello se suavizase imperceptiblemente. Harry no podía moverse, lo estaba embrujando con el sonido de su voz. Riddle lo miraba como si quisiera convertirlo en su confidente- Dentro de poco estarás muerto y ella será mía- Harry, hipnotizado, clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Riddle, que de pronto esbozó una sonrisa aviesa, casi como un niño- ¿Y sabes…? Primero la poseeré y la haré gemir como a una sucia furcia, tentándola. La volveré loca de deseo, y antes de que explote… saldré de ella y me derramaré fuera, porque esa fulana no merece que mi perfecta simiente llene su cuerpo- El senador disfrutó con todas y cada una de las palabras. Su hermoso rostro se había torcido en una mueca enloquecida - Luego le daré el aspecto que merece, magullaré su hermoso cuerpo y la dejaré tan destruida que ni tan solo ella será capaz de reconocer el monstruo en que la he convertido- siguió. A medida que sus malvadas palabras salían de sus labios, las manos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre el cuello de Harry, que se vio liberado del hechizo que lo había mantenido quieto. Empezó a moverse desesperado- Y cuando aúlle de dolor y me pida una muerte rápida… le administraré un fuerte veneno que la tendrá agonizando durante horas en medio de dolor.

Una furia ciega se adueño de Harry, tan ciega que le daba igual morir, pero no iba a permitir que ese monstruo quedara con vida para hacer sufrir a Hermione de esa manera.

Con la fuerza que le dio la ira, lo empujó logrando soltarse. Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido. Los pulmones le dolieron por la repentina entrada de aire, pero se puso en pie y fue capaz de clavar una fuerte patada en su adversario, haciendo que trastabillase con la pata de una mesa. Con el choque, Tom se precipitó hacia la ventana, moviendo los brazos de manera grotesca tratando de agarrarse a algo, con la expresión contorsionada en una mueca de incredulidad. Harry cerró los ojos, pero hasta sus oídos, llegó un gemido ahogado.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, y aturdido, miró a su alrededor, para descubrir que la mitad del cuerpo del Senador Tom Riddle colgaba de la ventana hacia fuera con un enorme y afilado vidrio atravesando su estómago.

Harry se limpió la sangre que bajaba por su boca y se agarró el hombro con fuerza. Sentía la cabeza embotada, y el cuello le dolía terriblemente. Con seguridad, al día siguiente tendría cientos de moratones. Trastabilló avanzando hacia la ventana. La sangre manaba a borbotones de la boca del senador, y en sus ojos había quedado una expresión de muda sorpresa. Pero la vida le había abandonado.

Cayó al suelo, agotado. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, lo único que pudo pensar es que, por fin, Hermione estaba a salvo, y que todo, todo... había acabado.

**F I N**

* * *

¿Y bien?... ¿Estoy oyendo epílogo?

Todo es posible

¡¡Hasta luego!!


	15. Chapter 15

HOla a todos:

Se que no tengo vergüenza, pues he tardado un montón en actualizar, a mi favor solo puedo decir que estaba bloqueada.

**Quiero dar las gracias desde aquí a todo el mundo que me ha seguido a lo largo de esta aventura, y sobre todo a aquellos que han tenido unos minutos para expresarme sus opiniones, toda opinión es buena y ayuda a mejorar, pero también hace que cada vez quieras hacerlo un poquito mejor. **

**Nombrar a su vez a los miembros del Foro de los malos fics y sus autores, ya que si alguien me ha ayudado a ver mis errores, y espero, empezar a subsanarlos han sido ellos, y por tanto merecen reconocimiento por su labor. Muchas gracias.**

**A Cammiel, beta honrífica y pepito grillo particular, (lo mal que me ha hecho sentir cada vez que me preguntaba como iba con el epilogo xD) con todo mi cariño quiero dedicarle este capítulo que tantas veces ha visto antes de que estuviera publicado.**

**_No puedo ovidar, y por eso quiero nombrarla y dedicarle, no solo el capítulo sino toda la historia entera con todo mi cariño a mi beta Daphne (nunca me acuerdo de donde va la h), ya que sin su apoyo, paciencia y consejos esta historia no habría salido adelante._**

Bueno, y después de haberme puesto tan tontorrona (siempre me pasa al final de las historias) os dejo con el epílogo, que espero que os guste. ¡Oh! **si hay algún diabetico leyendo por ahí**... cuidado, este capítulo contiene altas dosis de ¡¡AZUUUUCAR!! (imaginad que lo esta dicendo la gran Celia Cruz)

**

* * *

**

**EPÍLOGO:**

**Más o menos un año después**

Harry abrió los ojos, le dolía todo. Por un momento, se sintió desorientado, y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía no le permitía pensar. Recordaba estar corriendo hacia el río cuando una bala le alcanzó por la espalda; recordaba el insistente dolor, la falta de aire, el miedo y a Hermione, antes de desmayarse.

Miró a su alrededor, y dedujo que estaba en un hospital. Cerró los ojos y empezó a evaluar los daños que había sufrido en su última misión. La pierna derecha estaba intacta, pero la izquierda tenía una escayola. Afortunadamente, los brazos parecían enteros. Se llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza, donde había un vendaje cubriéndole el cráneo. Recordó que en la explosión un fragmento le había golpeado, aturdiéndolo lo suficiente como para que su huída fuera más lenta. La mano bajó hasta su tórax, donde notó un apretado vendaje. Sentía la cabeza como si la tuviera llena de algodón, la garganta seca y rasposa. Todo aquello era mucho peor comparado con cualquier cosa que hubiera padecido antes.

Oyó ruido procedente de la puerta y abrió los ojos. Sirius apareció ante él con semblante serio y preocupado.

-Al fin te despiertas- dijo con tono aliviado, sentándose a su lado- Te retiraron anoche la sedación y el respirador, tenía miedo de que no te despertaras- le confesó, acariciándole la frente con la ternura de un padre.

-¿Tan mal estaba?- preguntó sorprendido. Aunque, con lo mal que se encontraba, no le parecía extraño.

-La bala te perforó un pulmón, hiciste un hemotórax y tuve que hacerte una punción pleural de urgencia en el avión porque se te colapsaron los pulmones y entraste en insuficiencia respiratoria- empezó a contarle Sirius, mientras caminaba por la habitación ligeramente exasperado- Llegaste al hospital casi muerto por el shock. Te intubaron, operaron, y necesitaste seis bolsas de sangre. Has estado sedado varios días y te han administrado opiáceos para el dolor- Se puso en pie dando vueltas por el cuarto, como si hablara para si mismo- Porque claro, el chico, al caerse se hizo una fractura abierta en el fémur- se volvió para mirarlo fijamente- Que no te tocó nada importante de milagro. Por no mencionar la pequeña conmoción cerebral producto de la explosión- finalizó, posando las manos sobre los bajos de la cama e inclinándose hacia él con semblante furioso.

-O sea, que me podría haber muerto- resumió Harry socarrón, mientras una sonrisa divertida curvaba sus labios.

-No es gracioso, Harry- lo reprendió Sirius avanzando hacia él.

-¡Y tanto que no!- intervino Ginny entrando furiosa por la puerta para avanzar hacia él y apuntarle con el dedo- Si quieres matarte, hazlo tú solo, pero no metas a los demás en tus misiones suicida. Draco recibió un disparo. Los arrastraste hasta allí porque estás tan amargado que te da igual morir. Y es por tu culpa- le atacó, poniéndose tan roja como su pelo de lo rabiosa que estaba.

-Ginny…- empezó Sirius- No creo que sea momento para…

-No, déjala Sirius, quiero oír porque estoy amargado- lo cortó Harry esbozando una fría sonrisa cínica.

-¡Tenías la felicidad al alcance de tu mano, y la abandonaste porque tuviste miedo de arriesgarte! Amar es sufrir por el otro, y ella tenía tanto miedo como tú. Los dos sois unos malditos cobardes incapaces de hablar las cosas- le recriminó, observando fijamente el rostro impasible de Harry.

-A ella le dio igual que la dejara- rebatió Harry tratando de incorporarse en la cama.

-No, ella tenía miedo de que te pasara algo en alguna misión. No podía soportar no saber si ibas a volver o no- explicó más sosegada, con la tristeza impregnada en su voz- Y no quiso obligarte a que decidieras entre ella y tu profesión, no lo consideraba justo.

-¿Y cuándo te dijo todo eso¿Antes de desaparecer?- preguntó con cierta ironía en la voz.

-¡Pues sí!- exclamó Ginny- Y tú, como eres tan controlador y no soportas que nadie desobedezca una orden directa, la dejaste marchar.

-No sabes nada- replicó Harry cerrando los ojos, ignorándola, pero las palabras estaban calando en su mente.

Ginny hizo un chasquido con la lengua y salió del cuarto clavando una mirada exasperada en Harry. Sirius observó a su ahijado, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Estaba conforme en lo que había dicho Ginny, de hecho, todos lo pensaban. Lo que ella no sabía era por qué Harry no había ido a buscar a Hermione después de recuperarse, pero él lo intuía. Intuía la culpabilidad y vergüenza que guardaba en su interior por haberla abandonado y haber permitido que estuviera a punto de morir, eso era lo que había impedido que ahora estuvieran juntos. Harry no se había perdonado, y trataba, erróneamente, de expiar su culpa arriesgándose en cada misión.

Con un suspiro, se sentó a su lado buscando las mejores palabras para expresar lo que quería decir. Tomó aire despacio.

-No creo que Hermione te eche la culpa de lo que pasó aquella noche- le susurró con cautela. Harry no abrió los ojos, pero Sirius notó como se ponía tenso.

-No la menciones- siseó entre dientes, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Deberías buscarla y hablar con ella- insistió Sirius con tranquilidad.

-¿Y dónde?- respondió con amargura- Apenas se recuperó, hizo cuatro conciertos y desapareció. En la rueda de prensa dijo que iba a tomarse unas largas vacaciones- Hace más de ocho meses que nadie sabe de ella.

-Estoy seguro de que sabrás encontrarla- lo animó Sirius posando una de sus manos en el hombro- Y creo que ya has salvado suficiente al mundo como para retirarte y dejar que otros se ocupen de ello- Harry abrió los ojos y los clavó en la pared- Podía comprender que hicieras este trabajo cuando querías vengar la muerte de tus padres, pero hace años que lo conseguiste al destruir a la familia Viscontti.

-No sé hacer otra cosa- suspiró Harry volviéndose hacia su padrino.

-No, Harry, tienes miedo de hacerlo, que es diferente.

Sirius dejó que el silencio hablara por él. Muy despacio, se levantó y abandonó la habitación, dejando a un Harry meditabundo en su cama.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Hermione entró en casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cargada con las bolsas de la compra a rebosar, entró a la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas y guardarlas. Unos pasos a sus espaldas la hicieron volverse para ver entrar a la Señora Grubbly Plank.

-¿Qué tal las clases?- le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa, empezando a ayudarla a sacar las bolsas.

-Bien, los niños estaban algo excitados por la cercanía del festival- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo se ha portado?

-Es un angelito. He pensado que le gustaría darle el baño, así que vaya y relájese- Hermione asintió y salió de la cocina a toda prisa rumbo al piso de arriba.

La verdad es que hoy estaba agotada. Cuando había aceptado ocuparse del coro de niños del pueblo, lo había hecho para distraerse, para no pensar, ya que la melancolía la acechaba en los momentos más inesperados. Y aunque tenía la mejor cura para ese mal, aún no le daba demasiado trabajo para mantenerla siempre ocupada.

Cruzó la habitación y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Se miró en el espejo sorprendida por los múltiples cambios que su cuerpo había experimentado en los últimos meses, y sobre todo ahora. Pero adoraba esos cambios y lo que ello significaba.

Se puso un albornoz encima de la ropa, caminó hacia la pequeña cuna que estaba al lado de su cama y miró a su interior. Una tonta sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La pequeña Chloe estaba dormida con el puño completamente metido en la boca. Chloe Potter, su hija… la hija de Harry.

La tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado, pero la niña al parecer la reconoció porque abrió los ojos para mirarla. Aún eran grises, como todos los de los niños de cuatro meses, pero sabía que terminaran siendo tan verdes como los de Harry, lo intuía.

-Buenas noches, preciosa- le susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Nos damos un baño?- le dijo, acariciándola con la nariz. Como si la niña la hubiera entendido, empezó a hacer pucheros.

Entró en el baño y empezó a desvestirla con cuidado. La adoraba, la quería con locura, era una parte de ella y de la persona a la que más había amado en el mundo. No había podido tener a Harry, pero él le había dado algo maravilloso, alguien en quien volcar todo su amor.

Se detuvo tratando de contener las lágrimas. Después de despertarse en el hospital, Ron le había contado lo sucedido, y Hermione había esperado días enteros con la única esperanza de que Harry fuera a verla.

Nunca fue, y ella decidió seguir con su vida, una vida que de pronto carecía de sentido, pero era lo que ella había querido. Dos semanas después, se desmayó antes de salir al escenario. Había ocultado los vómitos matutinos a todo el mundo pensando que serían simplemente la pequeña depresión por la que estaba pasando, pero tras aquello Ron la llevó al hospital y le dieron el motivo para seguir adelante: estaba embarazada.

Mantuvo el ritmo de trabajo con cuidado, pero cuando empezó a hacerse evidente, decidió retirarse, quería disfrutar del embarazo y del niño sin tener que preocuparse por los periodistas. Una sola vez, se le pasó por la mente decírselo a Harry, una vez antes de dar a luz, pero él no había ido a buscarla y no quería obligarlo a ligarse a ella por culpa del bebé.

Tomó a Chloe entre sus brazos y entró en la bañera. Ese era el mejor momento del día, cuando madre e hija disfrutaban del baño: una por las atenciones brindadas, la otra porque le encantaba tener entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura que crecía a pasos agigantados. Le encantaba ver como cada día aprendía algo nuevo, como su curiosidad la iba haciendo evolucionar. Pero sobre todo le dolía que Harry se estuviera perdiendo el milagro, y cada vez se sentía más culpable. Quizá debería decírselo… ¿no?

**Dos meses después**

Harry cruzó las puertas de la discográfica apoyándose en un bastón. Cada vez caminaba mejor, pero cuando lo hacía durante algún tiempo, la pierna todavía le molestaba.

Subió en el ascensor hasta la última planta, totalmente determinado a lograr su objetivo, aunque tuviera que sacarle la información a golpes al estúpido pelirrojo. Como quería estar de pie cuando fuera a verla, había pasado dos meses infernales de rehabilitación, y no estaba ahora para aguantar tonterías.

Llegó al piso superior y se dirigió directamente al despacho del pelirrojo. La secretaria trató de detenerle, pero él no se dejó avasallar y cruzó al interior. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá con Luna a su lado sosteniendo cada uno a un gemelo. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su corazón, uno que le decía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. Y que desde que había decidido recuperar a Hermione aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Luna tan risueña como siempre.

-¿Dónde está escondida Hermione?- preguntó sin rodeos. Los dos se miraron entre ellos antes de clavar de nuevo sus ojos en él.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- inquirió Ron dándole un gemelo a Luna para ponerse en pie.

-Eso sólo nos incumbe a mí y a ella- respondió Harry altanero, levantando la barbilla- Dímelo, ahora- Ron esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No- respondió, relamiéndose del gusto- No voy a permitir que le hagas daño otra vez.

-¡Ella también me hizo daño a mí!- exclamó Harry, furioso, dando un paso hacia él.

-¡Estuvo esperando días en el hospital a que fueras a verla apenas le conté que la habías salvado!- gritó Ron, observando con desprecio como el moreno se apoyaba en el garrote. Posiblemente, aquello era lo que había evitado la pelea.

-¡Sé que fui estúpido, pero ella también lo fue! Tenemos que hablar- añadió Harry medio susurrando.

-No- volvió a repetir Ron- Y es definitivo- afirmó, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia su esposa.

-Ron- dijo Harry, en un susurro entre exasperado y desesperado- Dame la posibilidad de que ella decida si me cierra la puerta en las narices. Quiero… no, necesito hablar con ella. Esto debería estar en sus manos, no en las tuyas.

Ron permaneció en sus trece, de espaldas a él. Harry, viendo que había fracasado, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el despacho, abatido. Tenía que haber otra forma de encontrarla, había preguntado a todo el mundo hasta que no le había quedado más remedio que recurrir a Ron. Pero la encontraría aunque necesitara cien años.

Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Luna se quedó plantada con el rostro serio observando cada uno de sus rasgos como si pudiera ver a través de él.

-Como la hagas sufrir esta vez… juro que te mataré- le tendió la mano dándole un papel. Harry lo cogió y la miró curioso- Descubrirás muchas cosas, procura no enfadarte de nuevo.

Luna se dio la vuelta dejando a Harry totalmente atónito ante el ascensor. Lentamente, desplegó el papel, haciendo que su corazón diese un salto antes de empezar a latir desbocado… ¡La tenía!

* * *

La noche del concierto, Hermione llegó al teatro del colegio una hora antes como había acordado con los padres de los niños. Cientos de pequeñas caras asustadas se volvieron hacia ella. Hermione les sonrió tranquila e hizo un guiño a los niños que corrían inquietos entre sus padres.

-Hermione- la saludó contenta una de las madres, inclinándose sobre la canastilla- Esta niña cada vez está más guapa- la castaña sonrió complacida, le encantaba que lanzaran elogios a su pequeña- Y más grande.

-La verdad es que come mucho, estoy empezando a introducirle los cereales, y le encantan- añadió algo triste. La mujer sonrió con empatía.

-Dicen que para los niños el destete es duro, pero creo que para nosotras es peor- suspiró la mujer- Recuerdo cuando dejé de darle el pecho a Jonh…- Hermione sonrió.

-Teniendo en cuenta que a Chloe está empezando a salirle un diente… no sé que decirle- observó, cogiendo a su hija entre los brazos, que estaba algo inquieta por la cantidad de voces que oía a su alrededor.

-¿Cuándo empezamos a ensayar, profesora Hermione?- preguntó Jonh, un niño de dientes mellados y cabellos rubios con cara de diablillo.

-¿Estáis listos?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor a las caras asustadas. Hubo algunos inseguros murmullos de asentimiento, pero la mayoría asintieron con la cabeza.

Hermione, con todo su pesar, dio a Chloe a la señora Grubbly Planck. De haber podido, se habría llevado a la niña a todas partes. Pero desde luego, el escenario no era un buen sitio para ella.

La castaña guió a los veinte niños del coro hacia la sala posterior al escenario para empezar a calentar las voces, pero sobre todo para calmarlos. Y sobre todo calmarse ella, esa noche estaba irrazonablemente nerviosa.

* * *

El enorme jet privado aterrizó en el aeropuerto sin más incidentes que unas pocas turbulencias. Harry se soltó el cinturón en cuanto Moody salió de la cabina delantera y, tomando el bastón, corrió para descender del avión. Hubiera querido andar ya sin él, pero el viaje lo había fatigado bastante más de lo que le gustaría.

Descendió por las escaleras con demasiada lentitud. Ya había un coche esperándolo para llevarlo a casa de Hermione. Se sentó en su interior y trató de respirar tranquilo. Desde que decidió ir a buscarla, había pensado muchas cosas y ensayado muchos discursos, pero de pronto todo le parecía absurdo. Estaba nervioso como un colegial en su primera cita, tenía la sensación de tener piedras en el estómago y la garganta como si fuera un estropajo. Seguro que era incapaz de articular palabra.

Las tranquilas calles del pueblo fueron materializándose ante él, dejada atrás la ciudad. Entraron en el típico barrio de casas residenciales rodeadas de enormes jardines. Era un lugar tranquilo para ver crecer niños, observó Harry a medida que el coche avanzaba.

De pronto, se detuvo en una casa de dos pisos, un poco más pequeña que todas las demás. Harry descendió despacio del coche observándola con detenimiento. Desde fuera tenía un aspecto acogedor, con las paredes blancas y las ventanas pintadas de rojo granate con acabados en dorado. Por un momento se le antojó la típica casa de una maestra de pueblo, donde los niños se sentarían en el porche a estudiar mientras bebían limonada.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero a pesar de todo, Harry avanzó hacia la puerta. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que volviera a llamar, pero nadie respondía. ¿Y si Luna había confundido los números? Después de todo, era bastante despistada. No, no podía ser. Quizá Hermione hubiera ido al supermercado a por algo, estaba seguro de que volvería enseguida.

Descendió los escalones y volvió hacia el coche. Una anciana se había detenido en la valla que separaba el jardín de la calle y lo miraba con curiosidad. Harry esbozó una sonrisa antes de atravesarla. Le dolía la pierna, así que pensó que lo mejor era esperar a Hermione sentado.

Dio las buenas noches a la anciana, que siguió observándolo con curiosidad, y abrió la puerta del vehículo. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando la mujer se volvió a mirarlo:

-¿Está buscando a Hermione?- Harry se quedó estático donde estada, con la pierna medio levantada para entrar en el coche.

-Sí- respondió, enderezándose- ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Pues claro- la anciana hizo un gesto con la mano como si fuera evidente– Soy su vecina, la señora Figg- le aclaró, al ver la mirada interrogante de aquel hombre de cabellos negros- Hoy es el concierto del coro de niños del pueblo, Hermione se hizo cargo de él hace ya muchos meses. Unas chicas encantadoras las dos- añadió la anciana con una sonrisa escrutando el rostro de Harry, el cual, estaba demasiado nervioso para notar el plural que había en la frase.

-¿Y dónde es el concierto? Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente- la apremió Harry dando un paso hacia la anciana. Por primera vez detectó que parecía un poco excéntrica, más que por su pelo y ropas anticuadas, por que estaba rodeada de gatos.

-En el colegio- respondió la anciana señalando hacia el final de la calle- Está a dos manzanas de aquí.

Harry le dio las gracias y se metió eufórico en el coche, que emprendió marcha veloz hacia su destino. No sabía por qué, pero no le costaba imaginarse a la castaña como maestra. Estaba seguro de que disfrutaría dando clases, más que nada porque a veces era un poco sabihonda, cosa que él adoraba, por supuesto.

Hermione salió al escenario sonriendo a los niños que ya se habían colocado en el escenario. Se volvió hacia el público e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los aplausos antes de volverse hacia el coro. Les sonrió de nuevo y guiñó un ojo, antes de darles el tono. A partir de ahí, y como suele decirse… el concierto fue historia.

Harry bajó del coche apoyándose en el bastón. La pierna le daba dolorosas punzadas, pero hizo caso omiso mientras se dirigía hacía el interior del colegio. Fue sencillo descubrir donde se encontraban todos, simplemente tenía que seguir a las personas y a los gritos.

Llegó hasta el gimnasio del colegio, al parecer ya había terminado el concierto y estaban celebrando una pequeña fiesta, pues la cancha de baloncesto estaba adornada con papelitos de colores, había mesas en todas las esquinas llenas de comida y bebida; y un grupo de música tocaba en una esquina.

Miró a su alrededor desesperado, era imposible localizar a Hermione entre tanta gente. Bufó frustrado y empezó a caminar entre la gente que charlaba animadamente o bailaba en la pista central. Algunos le lanzaron miradas vigilantes, después de todo era un desconocido, en un colegio lleno de niños. Pero Harry continuó buscando con ojos escrutadores, ya que era un rastreador experto.

Se hizo un pequeño barullo en una esquina junto al escenario. Todos se volvieron hacia allí y Harry comprobó como la gente lanzaba sonrisas divertidas mientras una mujer era arrastrada al escenario por un montón de niños.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a una señora que estaba a su lado, que sonreía complacida.

Los niños quieren oír cantar a su profesora del coro- respondió la mujer mirándolo unos instantes. Harry se irguió cuando la mujer se le quedó observando fijamente sus ojos- Tiene unos ojos preciosos y de un color poco común- añadió para estupefacción de Harry, que se quedó plantado mientras ella desaparecía entre la gente.

Se volvió hacia el escenario y estudió a la chica que allí había. Tenía el pelo rizado y negro como el azabache cayendo por su espalda y apenas recogido. Iba vestida con un pantalón negro que moldeaba unas caderas redondeadas y una camisa blanca que revelaba unos más que generosos pechos. Por un momento no la reconoció… pero su corazón le reveló la verdad... aquella mujer de pelo negro era Hermione. Era ella, y no lo era, había algo diferente en su mirada, en sus ojos, algo semejante a la tristeza mezclado con gran ternura mientras discutía con los niños.

-Me parece que no voy a tener más remedio que cantar algo- dijo tomando el micrófono entre las manos.

Harry tragó saliva avanzando hacia el escenario mientras todo el mundo prorrumpía en fervorosos aplausos. La observó moverse por el escenario con su habitual gracia y seguridad para hablar con los músicos. Se sintió algo defraudado, porque al menos físicamente, la Hermione delgaducha que él había conocido, no era la que estaba ahí arriba, sino una mujer madura con curvas que antes no estaban. Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba desorientado.

Siguió estudiándola mientras se movía por el escenario de vuelta al centro. La gente esperaba por ella, para escucharla, con ligera curiosidad en sus rostros. Seguramente ella se habría cuidado de que su voz no sonara como lo hacía normalmente.

La música se inició, y Harry no pudo menos que sonreír: una canción totalmente diferente a su estilo habitual, y en castellano. Para cualquiera que la escuchara, esa no era la voz de Reed Jones, sino la de Hermione Granger interpretando una canción de Gloria Estefan, que francamente, sonaba rara, o más bien diferente.

Pero él reconocería esa voz en cualquier tesitura. Al menos eso no había cambiado, y lo hacía sentirse como en casa, y sobre todo… esperanzado, la canción le decía muchas cosas. Se dejó envolver por la música y sus palabras, que hablaban de la esperanza…

Cuando la canción terminó, la determinación había llenado completamente a Harry. Si no estuviera seguro de que ella no sabía que estaba allí, pensaría que la había elegido a propósito para mandarle un mensaje.

Caminó hacia el escenario con dificultad, mantener una posición estática durante algún tiempo todavía le producía fuertes punzadas al iniciar la marcha. La gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor felicitándola. Hermione sonreía a todo el mundo dando las gracias, aunque Harry la notaba tensa, sabía que podría haberse negado a cantar. No lo había hecho, e intuía que tenía que ver con que echaba terriblemente de menos estar encima de un escenario, aunque ahora estaba nerviosa por si alguien la había reconocido.

La observó con ojos ávidos, deseando que ella levantara la mirada hacia él, llamándola con el pensamiento. Y entonces, ella lo hizo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, notaba unos ojos clavados fijamente en ella. Levantó la mirada escrutando a su alrededor con cuidado, hasta que se encontró mirando de frente unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda. Todo pensamiento abandonó su mente, su cuerpo se estremeció entre el placer por verlo de nuevo y el miedo a tener que enfrentarse a él.

La gente, sorprendida por su reacción se hizo a un lado siguiendo la mirada de la castaña, lo que le permitió evaluarlo. Harry había adelgazado, era como si hubiera estado en cama acostado durante algún tiempo. Y aunque la ropa informal que llevaba, era de su talla, todo él parecía menos… lleno. Frunció el entrecejo cuando Harry avanzó hacia ella cojeando, medio apoyándose en un bastón. Estuvo tentada de retroceder cuando quedó a unos escasos pasos de ella.

-Pequeña- musitó el moreno con una sonrisa insegura bailando en sus labios.

-Hola, Harry- saludó ella medio aturdida sin saber que decir.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre los dos, que siguieron estudiándose fijamente pensando en que podían decir para romper el muro que parecía haberse establecido entre ellos. De pronto, el pánico inundó a Hermione, Chloe estaba allí, y la señora Planck podía aparecer en cualquier momento con ella, y él no sabía que era su hija. Tenía que decírselo, explicarle antes de que…

-Yo… tengo que…

El llanto de un bebe distrajo la atención de Harry, que de pronto se vio sacudido por un extraño anhelo de calmarlo. Miró a Hermione que se había quedado blanca como la pared, por detrás de ella, apareció una señora con un bebe en brazos.

-Señorita Granger… Chloe está muy nerviosa, ya sabe como se altera cuando hay mucha gente a su alrededor.

Hermione asintió aturdida. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada, y extendió los brazos para recoger a su hija. Empezó a acunarla tratando de calmarla, pero al parecer la niña notaba su tensión, y no hizo más que empezar a llorar más fuerte.

El llanto del bebé, se introdujo dentro de Harry causándole una sensación extraña. Una mezcla de dolor, de necesidad de calmarla y protegerla. Miró a su madre, que seguía con la cabeza gacha tratando de que dejara de llorar y la certeza llegó hasta el sacudiéndolo con fuerza: Había llegado tarde, Tom la había dejado embarazada y ella… se sentía avergonzada.

-Lo siento- musitó bajando la mirada terriblemente dolido- No llegué a tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Hermione levantó la mirada aturdida, sin comprender de que estaba hablando. La gente a su alrededor se había dispersado dejándolos solos. Harry parecía todavía más atormentado que cuando había entrado- ¿Para qué no llegaste a tiempo?- repitió Hermione tratando de entender.

-Tom… el bebé.

-¡No!- gritó Hermione con fuerza. Chloe lloró más fuerte y Harry levantó la mirada- Él no llegó a… bueno… eso. En realidad, soy yo la que te debe una disculpa.

Harry frunció el entrecejo tratando de comprender. Ella decía que Tom no la había violado… entonces¿de dónde había salido el bebé¿y por qué le debía una disculpa? Hermione estaba hablando de nuevo, de hecho estaba divagando, aunque Harry era incapaz de entenderla.

La luz empezó a llegar hasta él… lentamente, y era sencillamente imposible.

La castaña calló de pronto volviendo a acunar desesperada a la niña que seguía sin dejar de llorar. Tarareó una canción tratando de calmarla sin éxito.

-Maldita sea, los lugares llenos de gente la ponen nerviosa- explicó Hermione viendo que Harry las observaba a ambas terriblemente sorprendido, como si se hubiera quedado en estado catatónico- ¡Toma!- exclamó de pronto tendiéndole al bebé.

Harry aturdido, soltó el bastón y alargó los brazos. La niña quedó entre ellos y el llanto se apagó de pronto. Chloe abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, miró a Harry, esbozó una sonrisa, se metió un dedo en la boca y se acurrucó en su pecho. Harry sintió como la ternura invadía su corazón. Aquella niña tenía los ojos de un color exacto al suyo, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

Con cuidado, atrajo a la niña hacia su pecho y levantó la mirada esbozando una sonrisa hacia Hermione.

-Te mataré por esto- musitó por lo bajo sin dejar de sonreír, al mismo tiempo que alargaba una mano y tomaba a Hermione por la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia él.

La castaña sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos, sorprendida, antes de cerrarlos. Una mano envolvió su cintura y unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos. A su alrededor Hermione pudo notar las miradas clavadas en ellos, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con las disimuladas sonrisas y los susurros de la gente a su alrededor. Escondió la cara en el cuello de Harry, avergonzada, recordando que ese sitio siempre la había hecho mantenerse segura, y al parecer a su hija también.

-Creo que deberíamos marcharnos- le susurró la castaña levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Sí- afirmó Harry observando su rostro intensamente- Tenemos mucho que hablar-añadió empujándola por la espalda hacia la salida, llevando a su pequeña hija en brazos.

La casa de Hermione estaba oscura y vacía, pero cuando las luces se encendieron, Harry comprobó que ésta era simplemente una prolongación del carácter de su dueña: acogedora y musical, llena de instrumentos y partituras por todas partes.

Habían permanecido en silencio, pero siempre en contacto durante todo el trayecto de regreso hasta la casa, y ese mismo silencio, se prolongó entre ellos mientras acostaban a la niña, que se había dormido entre los brazos de Harry nada más entrar en el coche.

-Es preciosa- afirmó contemplando como la castaña la arropaba cariñosamente.

-Lo sé- se limitó a responder ella clavando sus ojos castaños en los orbes verdes.

-Y nuestra- suspiró tomando de la mano a Hermione para depositar un cálido beso en su palma desnuda.

-¿No estás enfadado?- preguntó temerosa de la respuesta. Harry negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Tiró de ella para guiarla de nuevo hasta el salón que había en el piso de abajo.

Hermione le siguió con tranquilidad, observando como cojeaba con dificultad para bajar las escaleras. Harry la hizo sentarse en el sofá, ocupando a su vez el asiento que había a su lado, dejando la pierna totalmente estirada.

-¿Te duele mucho?- le preguntó la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Menos que al principio, y sólo cuando camino mucho o estoy en pie durante largo tiempo- le aclaró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Vio brillar la pregunta en los ojos de Hermione y decidió responderla antes de que la esbozara- Tuve un accidente en una misión, estuve a punto de morir- Su dulce rostro, adoptó la expresión de una dolorosa mueca- Si quieres saber los pormenores, tendrás que preguntarle a Sirius. Me pierdo con toda la jerga médica- añadió divertido tratando de hacerla sonreír.

-Harry yo…- empezó ella con ojos brillantes de lágrimas. El moreno posó un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

-Esa fue mi última misión, no más arriesgar la vida para salvar al mundo. Ahora mi mundo eres solo tú… y Chloe- dijo limpiando las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Hermione.

-¡Oh, Harry!- se soltó y empezó a dar vueltas nerviosas delante de él- Yo no quiero que renuncies a tu trabajo por mí, pero no habría podido vivir sabiendo que cada vez que te marcharas quizá no te volvería a ver- explicó retirándose el pelo negro nerviosa- Sin embargo te echaba tanto de menos… y luego supe lo de Chloe, me dio miedo decírtelo por si tú… no querías, o estabas enfadado. Tendría que habértelo dicho… cientos de veces lo pensé, pero…- Harry se levantó de golpe deteniendo su divagación y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Ya- La acunó entre sus brazos para calmarla- Pensaste que como no había ido a verte al hospital, quizá no querría saber nada más de ti, que seguía enfadado por desobedecerme- tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y le levantó el rostro hacia él- Creíste que tener un hijo me ataría a ti y que quizá yo no querría esa atadura- ella asintió sorprendida de que hubiera sido capaz de entenderla entre tantas palabras. Pero no debería sorprenderse, al fin y al cabo, él la conocía muy bien.

-Lo siento- susurró cerrando las manos sobre su pecho.

-Si vuelves a disculparte, me enfadaré de verdad- la reprendió Harry severamente- ¿No entiendes que encontrarte y descubrir a Chloe es lo que me faltaba para estar completo¿No sabes que todas las misiones suicidas de este último año eran para tratar de no pensar en ti? Te he echado tanto de menos…- suspiró atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él acariciando sus cabellos.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo uno en brazos del otro, minutos incontables que sanaron viejas heridas y malos entendidos. Pero aún quedaban cosas por aclarar. Hermione necesitaba saber aún algunas cosas, así que elevó la cabeza para mirarle.

-Te esperé en el hospital. ¿Por qué no viniste?- no sonó como un reproche, simplemente era una pregunta, una duda. Y Harry agradeció que en su tono no hubiera condena, sino hubiera sido mucho más difícil. Se separó de ella y se volvió a sentar en el sofá escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

-Te fallé. Él te hizo daño. Estaba avergonzado- Hermione abrió los ojos anonadada, por la culpabilidad impresa en aquellas palabras. Rápidamente se arrodilló ante él obligándole a mirarla.

-¿Estás loco?- le levantó la barbilla. Sus ojos verdes estaban atormentados- No eres todopoderoso. Y me salvaste. Lo quieras o no, lo hiciste. Me hizo daño, no lo voy a negar, pero me hubiera hecho mucho más si tú no hubieses venido. No me fallaste. Nunca lo hiciste… me oyes- le medio regañó enfadada por lo que había pensado.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros!- lo cortó enérgicamente- Me protegiste desde el primer momento, y cuando te necesité siempre estuviste allí, a mi lado, a pesar de que yo fui tan necia como para no darme cuenta de que todo lo que hacías era por mi bien.

Harry observó aquel rostro tan conocido, y no vio en él ni rastro de acusación o de reproche, y la culpa que le había corroído durante tanto tiempo fue sustituida por un sentimiento más cálido y dulce… El amor.

-Te quiero- le dijo atrayéndola hacia él para enredar sus labios en los de ella.

-Y yo a ti- respondió Hermione en medio del beso.

-Te vas a casar conmigo al próximo sábado- sorprendida, se retiró levemente para mirarle. No había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación- Me da igual que digas que no- siguió Harry determinado- Porque si te tengo que arrastrar hasta una iglesia y obligarte me da igual. Eres mía y quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo- Una luminosa sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Hermione.

-Eso no será necesario, iré por mi propio pie. Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mío.

-Bien. Porque quiero más hijos- siguió Harry convencido tomándola por los hombros para empezar a besarla por todo el rostro- Quiero los nueve meses de embarazo. Quiero ver como tu cuerpo cambia y como el fruto de nuestro amor crece dentro de ti. Quiero cogerte la mano mientras nace nuestro bebé, y cortar su cordón umbilical, abrazarle por las noches cuando llore…

-¿Y cambiar pañales?- preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Sí… eso también- afirmó él, y de pronto se quedó pensativo mientras una mueca de asco aparecía en su rostro- Bueno… eso quizá podrías hacerlo tú- Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-De eso nada- Harry suspiró antes de sonreír y volver a besarla- Está bien, cambiaré pañales- se volvió a separar de ella- ¿Cuándo podemos empezar?

-¿A qué?- preguntó Hermione confusa. Los ojos de Harry estaban más oscuros, pero era una oscuridad que ella conocía y que casi la hizo derretirse.

-A encargar niños- explicó consternado- He oído que las mujeres, tras el parto tenéis que esperar un tiempo prudencial antes de…- le tapó la boca azorada, para que no siguiera hablando.

-Cuarenta días tras el parto- respondió ella algo incómoda.

-Perfecto, porque estoy deseando decirte cuanto te quiero sin…- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano arrastrándola hasta las escaleras.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione entre exasperada y aterrorizada subiendo las escaleras tras él sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Ella también lo deseaba con urgencia, pero su cuerpo había cambiado tanto desde el nacimiento de Chloe… No estaba segura de seguir gustándole- Igual deberíamos esperar un poco… Chloe aún es pequeña y…

Sin prestarle atención, el moreno la llevó hasta el cuarto que había al final del pasillo, haciéndola entrar. La tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla con ansias. Hermione abandonó todas sus dudas y enredó sus dedos entre los rebeldes mechones del cabello de Harry para atraerlo hacia él. Ella también le necesitaba…

Muy despacio fueron desplazándose hacia la cama hasta quedar tumbados sobre ella, abandonados en su pasión. No fue hasta que Harry empezó a desabrocharle la camisa que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le tomó las manos con fuerza para detenerle, él la miró interrogante.

-Es que yo… mi cuerpo… no es igual… Tras el parto, el útero no vuelve a su tamaño anterior, sino que queda más grande, más dilatado…- empezó a explicar incómoda- Además, como le he dado el pecho… bueno, ya sabes. Y como consecuencia… los depósitos de grasa…

-Me estas diciendo que tú cuerpo es diferente- la cortó Harry- Que has engordado y que tienes los pechos más grandes - Hermione asintió bajando la mirada avergonzada- ¿Y crees que eso me importa¡Pero si estoy deseando verlo!

-Yo…

Harry no la dejó seguir, se limitó a besarla con ternura, con más tranquilidad esta vez, hasta que ella volvió a relajarse entre sus brazos. Muy despacio empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y bajó hasta su vientre para depositar un tierno beso que casi hizo saltar las lágrimas de Hermione. La lengua cálida de Harry fue subiendo hasta dejarle descubierto todo el torso, contemplándolo de manera reverente. Hermione retuvo el aire cuando el moreno tomó uno de sus pechos entre sus manos antes de depositar un suave beso sobre uno de sus excitados pezones.

-Perfectos- musitó mirándola a los ojos cuando se levanto- Exactamente igual que antes.

Muy despacio y con gran placer, siguió estudiando los cambios que se habían producido en Hermione, mientras al mismo tiempo ella iba desnudándolo para descubrir las nuevas cicatrices, hasta que se unieron en el baile más sagrado y antiguo, el del amor... y de sus cuerpos brotó la música.

Por fin estaban juntos, tenían a Chloe, y ya nada más importaba.

**Dos días después, en algún lugar de África**

El calor abrasador caía sobre la chozas de la aldea en medio de ninguna parte. Habría sido un poblado como cualquier otro, de no ser porque casi todas las casas estaban ardiendo y los pocos habitantes que quedaban corrían de un lado a otro tratando de apagar las llamas.

Diez hombres vestidos de negro descendieron de los helicópteros para terminar de sacar a las personas que aún no hubieran sido evacuadas. Tenían orden de no disparar a no ser que fuera necesario. El poblado había sido almacén de contrabandistas de armas hasta que una reputada ONG llegó al lugar, haciendo ver a sus habitantes que había otras formas de ganarse la vida.

Los contrabandistas se habían vengado con crueldad, y estaban a punto de llegar para acabar con las pocas personas que quedasen por allí.

Uno de los hombres corrió directo hasta la choza que hacía las veces de hospital, que aún estaba intacta y entró a su interior. Los médicos voluntarios se afanaban en trasladar a sus pacientes hasta los camiones dispuestos para el traslado. El hombre miró a su alrededor...

-¡Pomfrey!- gritó a una de las enfermeras que cargaba a un bebe entre sus brazos- ¡Donde diablos está Ginny!- exigió saber enfadado.

-Ha ido al colegio, algunos niños estaban dentro cuando...

Draco Malfoy no esperó a saber el resto, ya lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien, de hecho. Había ido a sacar a los niños que habían quedado allí... y en su estado. Iba a matarla. Hacía horas que tendrían que haber llegado, pero les había costado lograr el permiso para atravesar el espacio aéreo, haciéndoles perder unas maravillosas horas.

Corrió en medio de todas las ruinas y cuerpos putrefactos hasta el colegio que ardía en llamas. En ese momento, los niños salían por la puerta en medio de toses. Avistó una melena pelirroja entre los niños y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Vamos, todos al camión rápido!- gritó Ginny frenética, apremiando a los niños para que corrieran cargando a una niñita con trenzas entre sus brazos, la depositó en el suelo.

Todos los niños la obedecieron al instante empezando a correr, y subieron al vehículo, que se puso en marcha segundos después. Los supervivientes estaban ya en camino cuando los tiros cortaron el aire. Malfoy se lanzó sobre Ginny desenfundando su arma y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, haciendo que rodasen por el suelo hasta quedar ocultos tras unos escombros.

-¡Te dije por radio que salieras de aquí inmediatamente!- le reclamó levantándose para disparar.

-¡No podía dejarlos a todos e irme!- protestó ella indignada recogiéndose el pelo que le había caído por el rostro. Se levantó para mirar.

-Quédate agachada- gruñó Malfoy la empujándola hacia el suelo, y se sentó a su lado para empezar a recargar el arma con rápidos movimientos- Tenemos que llegar al helicóptero, cuando yo te de la orden... corre sin mirar atrás.

-Pero...

-¡Obedece por una vez en tu vida!- le gritó Malfoy volviendo a levantarse para abrir fuego.

Ginny lo miró con mala cara, pero se preparó para empezar a correr en cuanto le dieran la orden. Después de todo, Draco sabía perfectamente lo que se llevaba entre manos. Una fuerte explosión hizo retumbar el suelo al mismo tiempo que Malfoy se agachaba de nuevo sobre ella para protegerla.

-¡Corre!- le gritó instantes después casi arrastrándola para levantarla.

Ginny trató de correr como nunca en su vida, sabía que apenas tenían unos instantes para salir alcanzar los helicópteros, antes de que los contrabandistas abrieran fuego de nuevo.

Los tiros se reiniciaron, cuando estaba alcanzando el helicóptero. Malfoy la empujó con fuerza hacia arriba colocándose detrás de ella, cubriéndola. Los hombres que los acompañaban la tomaron de las manos y la sentaron entre ellos.

-¡Arriba!- indicó Malfoy al piloto golpeando contra el techo.

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos se cernió sobre ellos en el despegue, los soldados se cubrieron antes de volver a abrir fuego asomados en los laterales. Un silbido cortó el cielo y Ginny se acurrucó en el suelo para no molestar a nadie, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas para calmar las nauseas producidas por los movimientos del helicóptero para esquivar los disparos. Un silbido cortó el aire...

-¡Misil!- bramó Malfoy apartándose para dejar paso a sus hombres. El helicóptero viró bruscamente lanzando a Ginny contra una esquina- ¡Lanzad contramedidas!- ordenó sentándose al lado de Ginny, para sostenerla. Empezó a apretarle con fuerza la frente donde se le había abierto una brecha y buscó apoyo atrayéndola hacia él.

El helicóptero se llenó de humo, una explosión muy cercana hizo que el piloto perdiera el control haciendo que empezase a dar vueltas de manera descontrolada. Todos trataron de agarrarse a algo con fuerza. Malfoy apretó Ginny hacia él, que se acurrucó a su lado tratando de no perder el equilibrio. En unos instantes angustiosos, que a los pasajeros les parecieron horas, el piloto recuperó el control.

-Estamos fuera de alcance- anunció Moody a la cabina posterior.

Ginny no había sido consciente de que tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión hasta oír la voz de Moody. Se relajó contra Malfoy que seguía abrazándola con fuerza, y entonces una fuerte arcada la sacudió, se separó de él mirándolo alarmada.

-Ni se te ocurra- exclamó Draco indignado, cogiendo una bolsa de plástico de no sabía donde para ponérsela delante de la boca.

Ginny vertió todo el contenido de su estómago allí mientras el rubio la sostenía hasta que finalmente cesaron las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Le retiró el cabello y un trapo mojado cayó sobre su frente aliviándole el calor y el mareo que sentía.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó el rubio reposando las manos sobre el vientre de la chica de manera protectora. Ella se limitó a asentir con los ojos cerrados recostada sobre él- Perfecto.

Draco Malfoy se levantó de golpe arrastrándola con él para mirarla fijamente. Ginny, sobresaltada, abrió los ojos.

-Escúchame bien- rábico, la tomo por los hombros para mirarla- Esta ha sido la última vez que te metes en líos, a partir de ahora te quedas en la reserva.

-¡Ni hablar!- protestó la pelirroja plantándole cara a pesar de lo blanca y mareada que volvía a estar.

-Ya lo creo que sí- respondió él atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.

-Aún hay mucho por hacer.

-Escúchame bien y no me interrumpas- le susurró Malfoy tratando de contener su ira- Vamos a ir al hospital a que te revisen y luego iremos a ver a tus padres, para contarles que nos hemos casado y que estás embarazada. Y luego crearemos una fundación que dirigiremos los dos- Ginny lo miró boquiabierta- Puedes usar el dinero manchado de mi padre y sus contactos en todo el mundo para defender todas las causas perdidas que quieras, pero no vas a ponerte de nuevo en peligro... ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerte caso?- inquirió la pelirroja poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¡Por que soy tu marido!- exclamó el rubio con vehemencia. Ginny bufó furibunda haciendo que su flequillo volara por su rostro.

-Vamos a ver- empezó tratando de sonar razonable. Tan razonable que parecía estar hablándole a un niño pequeño- Apareces y desapareces de mi vida cuando menos me lo espero. Me arrastras hasta una iglesia en Panamá, y me obligas a casarme contigo mientras me apuntas con un arma, solo porque te has enterado de que estoy embarazada. ¡Pues no!- finalizó Ginny con vehemencia volviéndose de espaldas a él.

Malfoy contempló la espalda recta y orgullosa de la pelirroja, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Deslizó un dedo por la espalda y notó con satisfacción como la pelirroja, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por contenerse, se estremecía...

-Se que me deseas- le susurró al oído, mientas la atraía hacia él pegando su espalda a su pecho- Se que te encanta todo lo que te hago- siguió mientras sus manos bajaban por sus caderas para acercarla a la dureza que anidaba en sus ingles- Y te molesta que tú cuerpo me responda como lo hace a pesar de que quisieras mostrarte indiferente...- siguió, deshaciendo el camino iniciado su vientre hasta situarse bajo sus pechos sin llegar a tocarlos. Por desgracia para Ginny, la verdad se evidenció a través de la camiseta- ... y se que te encantó que te obligara a casarte conmigo, porque aunque no lo reconozcas estas loca por mi- terminó con arrogancia depositando un beso en su cremosa piel.

Ginny lanzó un gemido ahogado y con un movimiento brusco se soltó de él fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eres un... arrogante, engreído... que solo se preocupa de si mismo- le gritó indignada poniendo los brazos en jarras, tan roja como su pelo- Da igual lo que yo sienta porque tú...

-¿No siento lo mismo?- insinuó Draco controlando su ira, mientras un músculo saltaba en su barbilla- ¿Por qué crees que fui a por ti en aquella manifestación o porque te acompañe al juicio de Hannah?- preguntó masticando las palabras con furia.

-¡Harry te lo ordenó!- exclamó triunfante Ginny.

-Hace años que Harry no puede obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera- dijo tomándola del brazo para atraerla hacia sí- ¿Y por que crees que fui a buscarte a Panamá?

-¡Sabías que estaba embarazada!- gritó la pelirroja cabezona, sin querer ver la realidad.

-¿Y porque movilicé a medio ejercito para que te sacaran de aquel poblado en el Tibet cuando cogiste las fiebres? Ahí no estabas embarazada- afirmó mientras una sonrisa aparecía un sus labios- ¿Por qué crucé un campo de minas cuando te quedaste atrapada en aquel bunker¿Por qué crees que organicé la incursión nocturna en la finca de aquel narcotraficante que te tenía secuestrada?... ¿Eh?- Ginny lo miró a los ojos mientras movía los labios tratando de encontrar una justificación a todo eso, pero la única explicación, no podía ser, no quería creer que él hubiese hecho todo eso porque la quería- ¡Contesta!- exigió fulminándola con la mirada.

-Yo...- musitó ella- ¿Por qué me quieres?- susurró insegura por lo bajo mirándolo fijamente. Y en los ojos del rubio apareció la confirmación.

-¿Tú que crees?- gimió Malfoy atrayéndola hacia él para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Que si- suspiró Ginny rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para besarle profundamente.

Y en ese instante, pensó que había sido una estúpida al dudarlo. Draco no era un hombre de palabras... sino de hechos, y se lo había demostrado infinitas veces. Se separó levemente de él.

-Yo también te quiero- le confesó mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo he sabido siempre- respondió él con una sonrisa arrogante antes de volverla a besar.

**F I N**

Bueno, creo que no es necesario agregar nada más... ¡¡Hasta otra!!

Elena

_Pd: Por cierto, el nombre de la niña ha sufrido varios cambios, el definitivo es Chloe, aunque puede que haya algún fallo por ahí, si es así, lo siento._


End file.
